Their Story
by TheMaraudersAreUpToNoGood
Summary: She was young, strong, naive, stubborn and perfect. He was old, stubborn, shy, cautious, kind and perfect. They were perfect. their love story is perfect. This is the full story of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus John Lupin, from OOTP to DH following the books... until the end...
1. Mad-eye's offer

It was just one of those horrible rainy days when auror Nymphadora Tonks was absolutely fed up with everything and everyone. She had been at the Auror Department for almost seventeen hours and her eyes were beginning to droop from the lack of a comfortable sleep. There had been many reports that needed to be done and schedules that needed to be checked. Though she was still a junior auror, because she had only had her last exam months ago, she was still needed to take the reports for the seniors.

She glanced around the many cubicles in the department, searching for an available clock to tell the time. If she was correct her shift would finish in another half hour and she would be free to return to her small London flat. It wasn't much to come home to but it was enough for the colourful witch and it suited her fine. The flat was located near a park and it had once been tidy but was now littered with bright clothes and dirty washing. She just didn't have the time to clean it all up.  
Tonks glanced back down at her nearly finished report wishing the day would just end. She had the worst back pain and her tummy was grumbling.

"Aw where is the bubblegum pink Nymphadora?" came a well recognised voice.

"I don't know Kingsley, maybe it's gone 'cause I haven't had a decent refreshment in ages and because you just used my dreadful first name," she grumbled looking up to see the senior auror leaning over her cubicle wall, watching her now pale green hair.

"That could be the possible reason but I was just coming over here to gather your report," his deep voice replied.

"I'm nearly done just hold up," Tonks said lowering her eyes back to the parchment in front of her and skimming through the remaining sentences.  
She scribbled down the last few words, signed the bottom and handed it to Kingsley. He smiled at her and read the report in his hands.

"This is of good quality Tonks, now all you need to do is practice your writing to make it possible to read," he teased before turning on his heal and walking back to his office.

Tonks watched him go before turning around herself and throwing her long dark purple coat on. She wanted to get away quickly before another senior were to give her a report to finish. She slung her leather side bag onto her shoulder before briskly making her way to the lift. Tonks thought she was about to make it, nearly being at the elevator before a voice caught her attention.

"Tonks!" a gruff voice called and she heard a recognisable clunking sound.  
She whirled around to see her old mentor hobbling towards her, his metal foot echoing with every step. He wore a grim expression that would have intimidated her if she hadn't known him.

"Not now Mad-eye, I was just about to head home," Tonks whined wishing she had been a few seconds faster.

"Don't whine to me Nymphadora, I need you to help me with something," he replied finally reaching her. His fake eye swivelled around in its socket searching for suspected eavesdroppers.

"The last time you said that we ended up sitting outside in the rain till one in the morning," she continued to complain.

"Are you an auror or not girl?!" he said raising his voice in annoyance "I want you to join me for lunch."  
Tonks stood there for a moment wondering if she should decline since it was already way past lunch and she was extremely tired or to just get it over and done with.

"Fine, but I am going straight home after this," she stated simply moving towards the lift again.  
Moody followed her at his own pace and pressed the button to take them to the Atrium.

He took his hip flask out and skulled back the liquid inside before returning it to its socket. Tonks looked him up and down before leaning against the back of the moving lift. It had been a while since she had seen the retired auror and mentor. She had missed teasing his 'constant vigilance' a lot as well as actually doing actions instead of just reports. He never showed much liking towards her but Tonks could tell he was fond of her and thought of her as a very capable auror, junior or not. But at this moment she wasn't too keen to be in his presence right now since her patience was worn thin due to her tiredness.

"This better be important Mad-eye," she said from behind him.

"Oh it is trust me," he said and though he didn't turn to look at her she could tell his magical eye already was locked on her.  
She sighed heavily and thought of her comfy bed with her purple fluffy sheets.

Why couldn't she just go home and sleep? She also had to be in at work early tomorrow as well. Maybe I should just call in sick; she thought to herself, I could morph it to looks so. The great thing about being a metamorphmagus was that it was easy for her to fool people. She had used it many times to pull pranks with her friend Charlie Weasley when they had gone to Hogwarts together. Having access to both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor common rooms helped with these secret endeavours.  
The lift came to an abrupt halt flinging Tonks painfully against the grates. Moody pulled on her collar to straighten her before hobbling out. Tonks followed reluctantly, her feet scuffing the floor with the effort to walk. Her old mentor stopped suddenly in front of her, causing her to knock into his back.

"For Merlin's sake Nymphadora, stop with the clumsiness," he growled lowly.

"I am not in the mood for this Mad-eye, and don't call me Nymphadora," she said raising her voice and stepping up next to him.  
He gave an annoyed huff before holding out his arm for her to take a hold of. Tonks rolled her eyes dramatically before grabbing onto his arm and preparing for the side along apparition. The uncomfortable but recognisable pull came and before she knew it they were standing in a rubbish crowded alleyway with high building walls on either side. Moody dropped his arm and walked forwards, dodging the many rubbish bags the lay on the ground.

"Where are we going exactly," Tonks asked nearly stumbling over a box full of old bottles.

"Just follow," Moody grumbled as he turned right after exiting the dark alleyway.  
They turned onto a slightly busy street that she recognized easily. We are heading to the Leaky Cauldron, she thought to herself.  
They reached the bars doors and Mad-eye strolled through not bothering to hold it open for Tonks. Some things never change, she smirked. They made their way to the far booth sitting in the corner. A man sat snoring with his head resting on the bar and a bottle hanging dangerously loose in his hand. Tonks pulled out a chair at the booth and resting her chin on her fists.

"You're not ordering anything are you?" she asked Mad-eye.  
He shook his head in response, his magical eye swivelling in its socket at a ridiculous speed. She rubbed her eyes before continuing.

"Well what did you drag me all the way out here for?" she asked.  
Moody glanced around before swiping his wand in the air and she knew he was casting a non-verbal silencing spell.

"Rubbish isn't it? All this nonsense about you-know-who being back," he said with both eyes scarily locked onto her.  
She was confused for a moment, not knowing how to answer this statement. She had heard many rumours concerning this but she had never really thought about it herself. The fact that someone like Dumbledore would fake something as massive as this just didn't seem right to her. She hadn't known him too well but she had had quite a few conferences with the headmaster during her time at Hogwarts. Personally she had partially believed him and the boy harry potter. It all seemed so shocking but it was believable.

"But Mad-eye," she said nervously," I thought you were close to Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes but this is all nonsense, don't you think," he said lowly.  
She focused on her mentor, contemplating whether she should tell him what she really thought or if she should just go along with a lie. If she were to tell him the truth she would be risking her job at the ministry. But he's my mentor and he wouldn't want all my work to go to waste, she thought, well here goes nothing.

"Well I sort of believe him, to be honest," she responded, staring at the table," I mean why would Dumbledore fake something like this? I always trusted him and believed him. He's a powerful wizard and has a good heart. And Harry Potter boy wouldn't do it either, at least that's what I think."  
She watched Mad-eye across from her now, not wanting to break the intense eye contact. She felt heat rising to her face fast hoping he wouldn't got to the ministry and tell them what she had just said.

"Are you really loyal to Dumbledore?" he asked leaning in.  
Oh Merlin Tonks now you have done it, she thought swallowing hard.

"Well yes, I guess that's true," Tonks replied.  
Moody let out an amused huff and sat back in his chair watching her with what should have been a smile were it not for all the battle scars lining his face.

"Stop your worrying girl, you answered right," he said reaching at his hip and taking another drink from his flask.  
Tonks' mouth fell open as she watched her mentor. But hadn't he just said it was all nonsense? She thought.

"I believe Dumbledore's telling the truth as well Tonks, in fact I am supporting him in what he believes, I don't know if you have heard of this but there was once a group of people in the last wizarding war who fought against you-know-who. Their leader was Albus Dumbledore and they worked undercover to take down the dark forces. Now this was a very dangerous task and there were only very few people who joined. Once the war was over they stopped meeting. But now that you-know-who has returned they have joined up once again and are trying to recruit new members. They are called 'The Order of the Phoenix'," he said, watching her with his good eye.  
Tonks tried to digest all this information at once. She was glad that she had been right in assuming that Mad-eye was on Dumbledore's side and she was glad for that but she was confused as to why he was telling her all this. It all sounded to exciting, undercover groups taking down the dark forces.

"And why are you telling me all this Mad-eye," she asked curiously.  
He gave another annoyed huff before saying "because Nymphadora, I think you would make a respectable new recruit."  
Tonks eyes and mouth grew wide. That's why, she thought. Moody and Dumbledore both thought she was a witch capable enough to join a group of experienced witches and wizards in a fight against Voldemort.

"Not that I am not interested but why me? And don't call me Nymphadora" she shuddered at the name and tried sitting up straighter.

"You are an auror and you a loyal to Dumbledore. We need eyes inside the ministry," her mentor stated while watching the bar with his magical eye.  
Tonks didn't need to consider this. She was definitely all up for joining this secret organisation. It was her ambition to fight the dark and defend the innocent. Plus it would be way more exciting instead of just doing dull reports, she thought while smiling.

"I'd be happy to join you guys Mad-eye," Tonks chirped happily.  
He gave another huff at her attitude before pulling a slip of parchment out of the pocket of his old cloak.

"Memorise what this says and make sure not to tell anyone about the Order," he said gruffly passing the parchment to her.  
it was quite weak and the edges were worn but the ink was still clear '_Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix_' she read. Tonks re-read the slip over and over, mentally noting the words for later. She chanced a glance back up at Moody who was watching the pub for intruders.

"Finished have you?" he said taking the parchment from her hands and burning it in mid air. She watched the flames engulf it all the while reciting the words in her head._ Number 12 Grimmauld place... Grimmauld place... Number 12..._

"Now we have a meeting tomorrow at seven lass, and your presence is expected," Moody said.

"That's fine cause I get off tomorrow at lunch so I'll finish my reports at home," she smiled, forgetting all about her tiredness.

"Remember girl, Constant Vigilance," her mentor replied.  
Tonks smiled again before a question passed through her mind. She had no idea who else was in the order. What if they think I'm too young, she thought.

"Umm, Mad-eye who else is in the order?" she asked.  
Moody turned his gaze back to her once more before turning back to the bar and scanning the room. There weren't many people left. The man asleep at the bar was still in the same position. The owner, tom, was cleaning the bench around the sleeping body.  
Mad-eye cleared his throat before saying "There's a few you may know such as Snape, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sirius Blac-"

"SIRIUS BLACK?!" Tonks shrieked her eyes almost as wide as her mouth.  
Moody looked at her angrily for interrupting. Why would Sirius be a part of the Order? Wasn't he a murderer? It was made pretty clear with all the wanted posters hanging everywhere. Maybe he's innocent? She thought hopefully. Tonks and Sirius had once been great friends and had spent summer days playing together. He had been like the older brother that she never had and he had shown her small magic tricks. They would spend hours causing trouble for her mother Adromeda and her father Ted. When he had been sent to Azkahban Tonks had been devastated. The man described in the paper had been nothing like the boy who had made her laugh and giggle with his handsome and charming smile.

"Yes, Black, your cousin, I forgot to tell you that he was innocent," Mad-eye continued glancing towards Tom.  
If it was possible Tonks' mouth opened even further and her eyes became saucers. Sirius was innocent? After all this time?  
Tonks was suddenly overcome by a great amount of happiness at this new found knowledge.

"I can't believe it," she whispered.  
Mad-eye looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Aye, you better, we don't need you arresting him when you see him," he said.  
Tonks smiled happily. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. In 24 hours she would see her beloved Sirius once again as well as attend her very first order meeting. It was all so exciting.

"Well I better go Nymphadora, I still gotta sort some business out with Albus, I'll come by your flat tomorrow at six, be ready," said Mad-eye standing up from his stool, his magical eye checking for the all clear.

"Thanks Mad-eye, but stop calling me Nymphadora, you know how much I hate that horrid name," Tonks warned.  
Moody swiped his wand through the air and removed the silencing charm. He then hobbled towards the door where the sound of rain was coming through. Before he exited he turned back to Tonks and gave her a warning look.

"Remember girl, Constant Vigilance," and with that her mentor was gone.  
Tonks made her way out of the pub and into the pouring rain. She was thankful that she had decided to wear her purple coat; at least it repelled the worst of the water. Moving towards the nearest aparation corner she smiled to herself thinking about her dear cousin. Well cousin once removed, she thought with a chuckle. Tonks reached the small alleyway and turned on her heel and disappeared with a faint crack, muffled by the rain.  
Seconds later she stood in the light blue hallway to her flat. Once she removed the safety enchantments she moved inside, avoiding the tripping obstacles.

Tonks removed her dragon skin boots and her dark purple jacket, dropping them on the floor near her door. She moved towards the bathroom where a yellow towel awaited her. The young witch placed the kettle on the stove to make some tea while drying her hair and moving into the small lounge. The bright blue couch stood in the middle facing a well crafted fire place. Her bright green walls were lined with posters of Quiditch and her favourite band The Weird Sisters. Tonks flicked her wand towards the fire, which lit up in an instant before moving back towards her small kitchen. Suddenly her foot caught on a pair of Yellow jeans and she tripped, crashing to the floor with a thud.

"I think it's about time you did a bit of tidying up around here Tonks," she muttered to herself before standing up and brushing down her orange top.  
For the next half hour Tonks set about her flat picking up all pieces of clothing while thinking about her meeting tomorrow night. She was so excited she had forgotten about how tired she really was until she finally rested her head on her plush blue pillows. She pulled her fluffy purple duvet up over her body before falling asleep to the sound of the rain against the window.


	2. A happy reunion

CHAPTER 2:  
The rain was pounding down on the roof of Number 12 Grimmauld place. The old building creaked silently and the wind whistled down the street. The trees opposite the stone house groaned as they swayed back and forth. The windows shuddered under the force and these sounds did not go unnoticed by the inhabitants of this house.

Remus Lupin sat on the old dusty couch in the library upstairs reading by the heat of the fire. The room he sat in was covered with dust and dark objects once owned by the proud black family. Fortunately only one Black lived within this house and he was more than willing to leave but he was demanded to stay put for his own safety by none other than Albus Dumbledore.

The dusty old book shelves were full of leather back books that contained pages of dark magic and encouraged its use. But Remus was not interested in the at all. He was too busy reading the old muggle classics which he had owned for most of his life. His eyes darted over every line although he basically knew them off by heart and could even recite them if needed. He was currently sprawled over the couch comfortably but he had been lying there only for an hour before Sirius burst through the door.

"I have had it up to here with this damned house," he rambled gesturing far above his head as he paced this room. "I mean really Moony, there's nothing to do here. I don't get how you can read all day!"

Remus smiled at his close friend's disgusted tone but didn't lower the book. Sirius had had this attitude ever since the first day he had been ordered to stay in his old family home. He would trudge around the house mumbling to himself about how evil everything was and how he just wanted to go see his godson, Harry Potter. Remus also missed the boy dearly but they couldn't do anything except send him owls that hardly said anything due to the secrecy. Sirius had been constantly worried about his godson and threatened to go get him himself if need be.  
Remus sighed and turned to his friend.

"Sirius the good news is that there is another meeting tonight so you won't be alone for long and also Alastor did say he was bringing you a grand surprise," He reminded his friend.

"I know Moony I just can't stand it sometimes," Sirius grumbled in response plonking down onto the couch next to Remus.

"Molly will be here soon Padfoot, along with Bill and Charlie. I'm sure they have a lot of interesting things to tell us," Remus smiled at his friend.

Sirius just continued to stare into the fire not saying another word, so Remus returned to his book. He was about half way through when he heard the front door open, letting a rush of wind and rain in. The couch moved under him as Sirius lifted his weight and walked towards the door.

"I'll go help Molly and the boys," he said before disappearing out the door.

"I won't be too long," Remus called after him before closing his book and rising from the couch as well.

He walked out into the dark hallway, passing sleeping portraits and dark decorations before he reached the flight of stairs which he started to descend. From the top he heard hushed voices and silent steps as he tried to do the same, hoping not to wake Sirius' mother, who hung on the wall. He soon reached the kitchen where three figures with red hair were bustling about and talking intently between each other.

"Alastor should be arriving soon I think," said the short plump woman with her back to Remus.

"What's this surprise he's bringing you Sirius? Any idea?" the younger man asked while unpacking what seemed to be groceries.

Remus stood back, watching intently as Molly Weasley and her two sons, Bill and Charlie, moved around the kitchen preparing the food for the Order. Sirius sat at the long table, which spread along the middle of the room, talking to the Weasleys intently and not making a move to help them.

"Oh Remus I didn't see you there, how are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley said moving towards Remus and giving him a warm hug for a greeting.

"I'm just fine Molly, thank you," he replied returning the hug before letting her go and settling down at the table.

Remus never understood why Molly Weasley was so motherly towards him as she would usually help him after or before the full moon when he was quite weak. She usually provided all the right potions and food just when he needed it and she patched up all his cuts. Remus didn't usually let people see him like that after a full moon but Molly had always insisted and he didn't want to insult her at any point.

Bill came and sat down beside Remus not long after and they became engaged in a conversation about the goblins at Gringots Bank.

"I don't think the goblins will join either cause. They would risk too much if they did," Bill said taking a sip from his tea.

"I have to agree with you there Bill. It doesn't seem like they will have a choice after a while though," Remus added cradling his own mug in his hands.

Sirius sat on the opposite side of the table stirring the tea in his cup in circles looking overly bored. Molly continued to rush around the kitchen giving Charlie a few tasks to do as well as finding ways to add her own comments to their conversation.

"Would you prefer onion soup or tomato Sirius?" Molly asked from over by the stove.

Sirius raised his head for a bit glancing over at Molly before mumbling ", Tomato," quietly and returning to his tea stirring.  
Remus watched his friend apologetically while trying to concentrate on Bill. He wished he could take Sirius out of the house but he knew it would be risking his friends freedom. They still had many aurors searching for him but luckily Kingsley Shacklebolt was in charge of the hunt and so he was able to lead them away from London and to far off distant countries.  
Suddenly Remus heard the door open once again as the wind and rain rushed through the hall. A small breeze passed over all of them as they looked around at each other. Then came the clunking sound that Remus could recognize anywhere. Mad-eye had just arrived. But what was different was that there were hushed whispers coming from the hall and a few extra footsteps. Remus glanced over at Sirius who now had his head raised and was looking expectantly towards the stairs. There was a sudden toppling sound and more violent hushed whispers before the clunking continued. Moody came into view at the bottom of the stairs with his usual grim expression before looking directly at Sirius.

"I have a little something for you," he said gesturing behind him before moving off to the side.

Behind him stood a brightly dressed woman with vibrant bubblegum pink hair styled in short spikes. Her eyes sparkled as they flicked over everything in the room. She wore a violet Weird Sisters band top and a green over coat. She had a bright yellow scarf wrapped around her neck and her legs were complimented with black ripped jeans.  
When her eyes reached Sirius they lit up even more and her natural smile turned into a grin.  
There was a sudden chair scraping noise as Sirius stood up and walked around the table and straight towards the young woman. He stopped feet away from her before she opened her arms and he charged straight at her.

"NYMPH! It's really you!" he shouted lifting her off the ground and spinning in a circle.  
She let out an excited laugh which rang out in the kitchen before he placed her back on the ground and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Wotcher Sirius," she said cheerfully not letting her eyes stray from him.

"You have grown up so much! You're a woman now!" Sirius exclaimed.

There came a sudden choking noise from behind Remus and he turned around to see Charlie spitting out his drink before bursting into laughter.

"Yeah Sirius, it happens to the best of them," he chuckled before adding," how are you Tonks? Long time no see."

The woman turned to him still grinning," well I guess that just what happens when you run off chasing dragons Charlie."

"Oh Nymphadora it has been ages," Molly gushed, rushing over to the young witch and pulling her into a bone crunching hug.

"I still can't believe it's you Nymph," Sirius said hanging an arm over her shoulders once Molly had returned to her cooking," what brings you here anyway?"

"Well I thought I would just turn up unannounced with Mad-eye to see if I could give you a heart attack," she smiled up at Sirius.

Remus sat at the table watching this entire exchange with pure interest. He had no idea who this strange woman was and how she had come to know Sirius. Well it's quite obvious she's new to the order you git, he told himself, well spotted. He watched as Sirius chatted excitedly to the young woman who had now taken off her scarf and jacket and had hung them to dry by the roaring fire. Her bright pink hair was still soaked from the rain and the droplets made small trails down her forehead which she wiped away annoyingly. Her dark eyes were full of enthusiasm as she laughed with Sirius.  
He turned his attention back to his best friend and saw that for the first time in days Sirius' smile finally reached his eyes.

"Oh I almost forgot you don't know Remus," Sirius grinned turning the young woman towards his friend." Nymphadora Tonks this is Remus Lupin, one of my oldest friends from Hogwarts."

"Sirius do I need to hex you to remind you not to call me by that horrid first name," she asked glaring at her Sirius.

Charlie snorted into his drink once more, trying to contain a bark of laughter," watch out Sirius or you won't be able to have babies."

Remus chuckled as he gazed back up and the young woman. She really was interesting and he wondered why she wore her hair like that and where Mad-eye had found her.

"It's just Tonks guys, just Tonks. Pleasure to meet you Remus," Tonks smiled holding out her delicate hand.

Remus took it in his and found that it was uncommonly warm for someone who had just been outside in the summer rain. Once she dropped his hand she turned and walked around the table to where she met Charlie and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"It's been a long time since we have seen you, Tonks," he smiled once he let her go.

"Yeah what have you been up to lately?" Bill asked her from his side of the table, leaning in a bit.

Tonks smiled before plopping herself down in the opposite chair to Remus and next to the one Sirius sat in. Charlie followed and joined her on the other side, watching her intently.

"Well I have just finished my auror training only months ago," she said watching their interested faces.

"Auror training? So you are a qualified auror now?" Charlie asked clearly astonished by her achievement.

"Yeah until she falls over something," Mad-eye Grumbled from his end of the table before Tonks could say anything.

Sirius grinned," Yep still the same Nymph."

"So that was you upstairs before?" Bill asked while smiling, clearly amused by her sudden embarrassment.

"Well I don't know why someone would own a troll foot umbrella stand and then place it right in the way, you can't just blame me," she smiled shyly, her face changing to a slight pink.

Remus saw a flash of red in her hair but decided he must have imagined it or that it was just the light. He glanced back over at Molly who was watching them intently from the basin while peeling potatoes with a simple kitchen slicing charm.

"Would you like a hand Molly?" he asked her.

"No Remus its fine dear, I just have to put these on the stove and then I'll be done," she smiled before saying," Tonks dear, how was your auror training?"

"Well firstly it was very exhausting, but then it seems to get easier. I got top marks for disguise and concealment which is quite obvious," she answered proudly, before turning to Sirius and giving him a knowing wink.

"I have a feeling that Remus has no idea what you are talking about Nymphadora so I suggest that you give him a little show," Charlie smiled before putting up his arms to shield off Tonks' playful punch.

Remus looked over at the young auror. What did they mean 'a little show'? There was clearly something not being said here.  
Tonks turned to him after fighting off Charlie and smiled a sweet smile in his direction before closing her eyes and scrunching up her cute nose. Suddenly Remus' eyes shot to the top of her head which now had red hair making it possible for her to pass as a Weasley. It then grew down to her shoulders in long red waves, almost mimicking a fire. When she opened her eyes they were an astonishing blue, like a pool full of crystals shining up towards him. Everyone was watching her intently, not seeming at all blown away by her little act in the kitchen. From opposite him he heard Sirius mutter "Show-off" with a huge grin on his face.

"You're a metamorphmagus," Remus said to her quietly, not looking away from the strange woman in front of him.

"A rare gift isn't it Moony," Sirius chuckled pulling his cousin towards him and draping a lazy arm over her shoulder. He gave Remus a proud smile before turning to Tonks.

Not wanting to intrude on their reunion, Remus turned away from them and back to Bill to discuss their previous topic. They got to the topic of Bills work in Egypt before many of the order members were heard arriving upstairs. Lupin chanced a glance back towards Tonks and Sirius to find his best friend doubled over with his bark like laughter. Tonks sat at the table with a proud look on her face while watching her cousin.

"I think it's about time we headed upstairs to the dining room," Moody grumbled from his corner so he turned towards the stairs and started clumping up to join the others.

The others stood up to follow, Bill and Molly first before Remus and Charlie. He could here Tonks and Sirius' hushed voices as they entered the hallway with Walburga Blacks portrait. There was a toppling noise from behind him and he whirled around to see Tonks on the floor with Sirius standing next to her suppressing his bark-like laughter. The furious young woman glared up at her cousin while picking herself off the floor and brushing off her knees.

"That was your entire fault Sirius," Remus heard her say as he entered the room on the left.

Most of the order members were currently sitting together on one end of the table, awaiting the arrival of Dumbledore and the other professors who always arrived last. Diggle and Hestia greeted Remus as he walked past to occupy the seat in the middle. Soon after he was seated, Sirius came in still slightly giggling to himself and pulling a grumpy looking Tonks forward by her sleeve.

"I swear Sirius if you want me to visit you often you're gonna have to stop tripping me," she warned as her cousin dragged her to the end of the table where Remus sat.

Tonks plopped down in the seat next to Remus. She gave him a smile in greeting before scrunching up her nose and closing her eyes. The young woman's hair grew rapidly shorter and changed back to the vibrant shade of bubblegum pink she once had. When she opened her eyes they had changed back to the dark sparkling orbs.

"I can't help it that you're just extremely clumsy to the bone," Sirius chuckled taking up the seat opposite Remus.

He felt Tonks' leg brush against his in a swift movement to kick Sirius who let out a small yelp. She smiled at her cousin before turning to Remus.

"How have you put up with this man," she asked him while smiling.

Before Remus could answer Sirius chuckled," because I am devilishly handsome and a damn good laugh."

"A damn good laugh when you're not tripping me up," she said angrily at Sirius.

"To be quite honest I really don't know. When we were back in school it was quite hard to stay happy with him. He was always very annoying," Remus replied with a smile.

"Ha yeah right, I was the life of the party. You guys would have been boring without me. In fact you, Moony, are still boring without me," Sirius said gesturing to his friend.

"That's a sweet nickname. Moony. Does it stand for anything?" she asked Remus curiously.

For a moment Remus faltered. Had Mad-eye told her he was a werewolf? Did she know? _Of course not you git_, he thought angrily, _she wouldn't be sitting anywhere near you if she knew_. Remus looked over at Sirius, whose face was now blank but his eyes were stern. So he plastered on a smile.

"It doesn't have a meaning. I don't know where they got it from," he told Tonks.

"Strange," she replied quietly.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter," you can talk, your very strange yourself. It looks like a rainbow through-up on you today."

"Well as you can see I am here to brighten things up a bit you git," she retorted.

Remus chuckled to himself before turning back to the door where the headmaster stood. The other professors filed in and took up the remaining seats and the room became silent. Dumbledore strode up to the front of the table and took the last seat.

"Welcome everyone, it would be good to see you again if it were not for the circumstances," he said.  
"Now we have a new member joining us tonight. She is a young qualified auror and gifted metamorphmagus, working in the department alongside Kingsley Shacklebolt. Everyone I would like to introduce you to Nymphadora Tonks, but if I remember correctly, Miss Tonks despises her given name so as to save yourself from harm I recommend using her family name," he gestured towards Tonks, sitting quietly behind Remus.

"Now we have many reports to discuss tonight. Severus would you care to begin?" Dumbledore asked the darkly dressed man behind him.

Snape stepped forward into the view of the order and began speaking about his report on Voldemort. Remus heard Sirius move opposite him and turned to give him a warning glare. To his surprise Sirius was glancing towards Tonks, who was biting her lip in attempt to hold back her laughter. She met Remus' eyes before ducking her head as to calm herself. Her cousin shook his head while grinning.

"I am doing all I can, unlike others here in the order," Snape added smirking over towards Sirius.

"That was an unnecessary comment Severus but we appreciate your efforts with Voldemort," Dumbledore warned the man.

Sirius hissed something under his breath but stopped instantly when Tonks gave him a pointed look. He returned it with a smile as they listened to the others give their reports on Harry watching as well as the Department of Mysteries shift.

"Tonks, you will have your hours of Harry watching next week on Thursday and Saturday evening through the night with Kingsley," Dumbledore said to the pink haired auror." Also the following Monday your are to watch the prophecy with Mad-eye."

She nodded in response before shifting her gaze back to Sirius who just rolled his eyes.

"Now that that's finished, this meeting has come to an end. The next will be Tuesday evening. I believe Molly has a lovely dinner down stairs for those who wish to stay. And with that I bid you goodnight," Dumbledore left the room, with the other professors following close behind.

Diggle, Hestia, Elphias, Sturgis, Mundungnus and Emmeline all got up as well, bidding the staying goodbye. Mrs. Weasley rose from the table and shuffled out of the room with Bill and Charlie close behind. Arthur soon followed lazily, whispering in a hushed voice to Moody as they both turned towards the front door in the hall. Once everyone had left the room Tonks and Sirius suddenly doubled over in laughter. Remus looked at them confusedly, patiently waiting for the explanation for this behaviour.

"I'm Sorry, I just saw the chance and- Oh Merlin," Tonks said between fits of giggles.

Sirius was still laughing as he swayed back in his chair, clutching his stomach.

"One of you care to explain what's going on?" Remus asked the two once they had calmed a bit. Tonks covered her face, muffling her giggles.

"Nymph her thought she would be a bit creative during the meeting," Sirius panted while wiping away tears of laughter."Nobody 'Nose' cause they didn't see it. Go on show him."

He nodded towards Tonks who still had her hands covering her face. When she lowered them though she no longer had her small up turned nose, but a long hooked nose that resembled Snape's. All of a sudden Remus got why they had been laughing.

"That's very creative," he chuckled as her nose returned to normal.

"Ha that's not what other people say," she said wiping her face rid of the tears.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked intrigued.

"Let's just say girls weren't very fond of me in school," Tonks answered while standing on her feet.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that should be a good thing for you," Sirius Chuckled.

Tonks frowned slightly at this before adding "it's hard to make friends when they are too busy worrying you'll disguise as them to make out with their boyfriends. Or grow a rack five times bigger than theirs."

Sirius shook his head in laughter," I'm sure you took advantage of many situations," he said.

His cousin frowned again before walking to the door and saying," well I wasn't that interested in boys when they only wanted me to change into their favourite celebrities. Anyway I smell Molly's cooking and I don't want to pass."

And with that Tonks left Remus and Sirius sitting in an awkward silence. Remus looked down at the table thinking about what she had just said. Were the teenage boys that dull to ask of such things? Of course a gift like hers is special but to ask something of her like that was just wrong. He imagined a teenage Tonks, not much different from now, on a Hogsmeade trip with some guy who only wanted to show her off.  
He looked over at Sirius who was staring straight at the wall in front of him, not making a sound.

"Wow that would really be quite harsh wouldn't it," he muttered after a while.

Remus didn't comment but instead stayed deep in thought. What did the actual Tonks look like? Since she can change her appearance wouldn't she want to wear it differently all the time? Was what they saw the real Tonks? He thought that it would be quite rude and personal if he was to ask her but he couldn't help wondering.

Later on they were all relaxing in the warmth of the kitchen. It might have been the middle of summer but the rain still brought a slight chill to the already grave interior of the dank house. Molly busily washed and dried the dinner dishes while Bill and Charlie placed them back in the cupboards. Remus sat by the fire reading his muggle novel again while stirring his cooling tea. He was worn and tired but he didn't want to retreat to his room just yet in case he missed something important. Sirius and Tonks sat in the middle of the table talking quickly and quietly gesturing wildly with their arms as if telling an over exaggeration of a story. At moments Sirius would keel over with laughter while Tonks giggled quietly behind her hand. Sometimes Remus found it contagious enough to find himself chuckling alongside them.

"No that's not how it ended you tosspot. Charlie, tell Sirius I didn't end up falling out of the tree," Tonks complained turning to an amused Charlie.

"I don't think I have ever seen professor Mcgonagall so close to laughing. But no Sirius, she wasn't fortunate enough to fall out of the tree. It was more like a graceful topple." Charlie chuckled.

"The detention was worth it though," Tonks murmured to Sirius.

He let out another laugh, throwing his head back in the process. Remus couldn't help but notice how often Tonks could make Sirius smile without any effort at all. For the weeks that Sirius had been cooped up in the house of black he had hardly smiled nor laughed. If he had, it never fully reached his eyes and was soon overcome by a dark mood, which was when Sirius would disappear upstairs to take care of the hippogriff Buckbeak. But now it seemed that the grin on Sirius' face was there to stay. When he had been younger, he had almost always been laughing or making the marauders laugh. His dark eyes would be full of sparkling amusement and youth. His cousin Narcissa had the same black trademark eyes, but hers were harsh and piercing.  
It was as if the teenager Sirius was back, loving and full of life. Azkaban had changed him greatly. Where once had been a charming and handsome face was now an expression worn by the wizard prison. His eyes were gloomy almost as if they were iced over. The twelve years locked up had definitely taken its toll on Sirius. Never the less, now he was free and surrounded by people who loved him.  
Remus smiled once more before returning to the tale of his novel. No longer had he reached the bottom of the page when suddenly there was a loud bang of a chair hitting the ground followed by an uncontrollable bark-like laughter. When Remus looked Tonks was lying across the table with her arms outstretched and her hands wrapped around her cousins neck who was laughing and trying to free himself from her grip. Her hair was a deep blood red and she was cursing at Sirius under her breath.

"Nymph calm down it's just a name," Sirius gasped through his laughter, prying Tonks hands away from his throat.

"A name? It feels like a bloody Curse," she hissed a Sirius.

"You're lucky she's not on your side of the table Sirius," Charlie chuckled shaking his head.

"I'll murder you in your sleep Sirius," Tonks muttered angrily, still lying across the table.

"Tonks dear please get off the table and straighten up your shirt, there are quite a few men in the room, oh and don't use that language darling," Molly said from the basin.

Tonks blushed slightly and wriggled unsuccessfully for a bit before sighing," Charles give me a hand please."

Charlie chuckled under his breath before rounding the table to her side and placing his hands on her waist which might have been considered inappropriate were it not for the situation. He pulled her up from behind, quickly grabbing her wrists in one hand and tickling her with the other. Tonks let out a scream of laughter, struggling against Charlie as he tickled her sides. Molly chuckled to herself and Sirius grinned at the two of them.

"Charlie please, please let go... I can't... breathe... CHARLIIEE!" Tonks gasped though her fit of giggles.

Her hair had returned to its vibrant pink and her eyes were shut. Finally Charlie released her laughing to himself as she shied away from him, hands up to protect herself. Tonks pulled her violet shirt down to cover her showing waist before glaring at Charlie.

"You're lucky I don't have my wand. That was not cool Charles, not cool," Tonks said making her way towards the fire where Remus sat cosily. She smiled at him before picking up her coat and scarf.

"You have been very quiet Remus," she said slinging the coat over her shoulders.

"I find it awfully amusing by just sitting here and watching Charlie and Sirius tease you," he replied.

She laughed a bit while wrapping her yellow scarf around her neck. She then turned back around to the others.

"Thank you Molly, that dinner was very delicious," Tonks said to the older woman.

"You're not leaving now are you?" Sirius asked, his smile dropping from his face instantly.

"Aw I feel so loved," she smiled placing a hand over her heart.

Sirius turned to look down at the table, sulking a bit. Remus looked over at his friend sadly before watching Tonks walk past him to get to Sirius. Her Dragon skin boots clonked heavily on the ground and her damp jeans clung to her legs like a second layer of skin. _It is quite the complimentary outfit for her body_, Remus thought, _what was that? You can't think stuff like that about a woman so young you git._

"Don't worry cousin, I'll be back before you can say Quiditch," Tonks said wrapping her arms around Sirius' neck from behind and placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"Promise you'll come back tomorrow or I will come to the ministry myself to get you," Sirius said, turning his head to look at her. He sounded like a small child who had just had his toys confiscated.

Tonks smiled sweetly before saying "that would be a very foolish move Sirius, getting yourself arrested on my cause. But you're lucky I'm on call tomorrow, so I'll be home all day. I'll come by as early as I can."

"Knowing you Tonks, that won't be till the afternoon," Charlie chuckled before adding," You always struggled to make it to first class on time let alone breakfast and Quiditch games."

Tonks glared the younger Weasley and a ghost of a smile appeared on Sirius' face. Tonks let go of him and moved over to Charlie and Bill, giving them both a friendly hug.

"It was nice meeting you Remus, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled in his direction before saying goodbye to Molly and disappearing up the stairs.

"Bye Nymphadora," Remus said after her, smiling teasingly.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, la la la la laaa!" Tonks called back in a sing song voice before becoming quiet to pass by the sleeping portraits.

"So she nearly kills me when I say her name but just ignores you when you call her by it," Sirius said.

Remus chuckled to himself, glancing around the kitchen. Bill was talking quietly to his mother while Sirius scratched at the loose splinters on the table. He gave an amused snort, breaking off a piece of the greying wood. Charlie was still staring at the stairs looking deep in thought, his eyes clouded over.

Sirius rose up from the table moments later, grumbling something that sounded like a 'goodnight' and then he disappeared up the stairs himself.

"Strange girl isn't she? Very pleasant and lovely and quite optimistic, but a bit too peaky for my liking. I wonder what she eats when she is by herself," Molly said wiping her hands dry on a kitchen towel.

"She's still the same Tonks from school mum. A little less clumsy but still the same crazy and cheerful Tonks. Just you wait Remus, she will start to get really annoying after a while if I remember correctly," Charlie said while returning to his seat.

"I doubt that Charlie. She seems very nice," Remus said.

It had come his attention that Charlie was obviously around the same age as Nymphadora and they were clearly old friends. It didn't take a potions master or spell inventor to tell that Charlie Weasley had strong feelings for Tonks. Remus could tell why. She was an extremely pretty woman with a bubbly personality. Remus hoped she would be able to come tomorrow since he didn't have the energy or strength to entertain Sirius for the whole day due to the fact that the full moon was only two days away.

"Well Remus dear, I guess I'll see you and Sirius this weekend when we bring the rest of the family over," molly said putting a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, thank you Molly for the dinner. Greet the children for me please," he waved to Bill and Charlie as they followed behind their mother.

Once the front door closed the gloomy feeling of the house returned. The laughter had once again evaporated from the rooms and the cold leaked through the walls. Remus sighed, picked up his book and trudged up the stairs with heavy feet. It would be hard to get Sirius out of his bubble of melancholy. But if anyone could do it, Tonks could. Remus' mind wondered once again back to the clumsy pink haired auror. _She was certainly very intriguing_, he thought to himself. Remus stepped onto the next flight of stairs leading to his room. The stairs creaked and groaned under his weight and he felt uncomfortable passing the elf heads. When he reached his room he undressed and changed into his bed robes before slipping underneath the covers of his bed. He had only stayed at Grimmauld place for a few weeks but he still hated the aura of it. The rain had stopped long ago and a sliver of moonlight shot through the gap in the dark curtains. Despite its beautiful nature, Remus despised the moon for what it made him. He hadn't seen the full moon through his own eyes for a very long time despite the fact that he was lucky enough that Snape provided the Wolfsbane potion for him every month. Remus rolled over in his bed facing the door and drifted off into a deep restful sleep.

**I just wanted to tell you that the next chapter will have both their POV's mixed together, if I can manage. I apologise for any mistakes. please leave reviews.**


	3. Friendly beginnings and a surprise

Remus awoke with a start. Once again he had no idea of what made him wake up like he had just had a bucket of water tipped over him. The poor man had had an even night of sleep, waking up at various moments with back pain or bad dreams. This was the usual process in the few days before and following the full moon. Remus' sleep had started off deep until he awoke to the sound of thunder throughout the night. The summer weather had worsened until the early hours of the morning and it had once again stopped raining. After that Remus had been in a half sleep, more like resting than sleeping, and every tiny little noise would wake him with a start.

He glanced out towards the gap in the curtains to see a faint red glow of the sunrise. Since he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep no longer, Remus stood up from his bed and crossed the room to the door. There was a bathroom down the corridor on the level he was on which he used as his own. Sirius' bedroom was above his on the next level where another bathroom was placed. His bare feet padded along on the dark floor on the way to the bathroom. It was still very dark and gloomy in the ancient house of black but the summer's morning brought a few high spirits with it.

Remus stared at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. There were dark purple bags under his eyes and he had lost a fair bit of colour from his complexion. The scar that crossed his face was a bright white and his bed robes were worn and rumpled. He washed his face with a bit of cold water to get rid of the sleep in his eyes before drying of his face and combing through his thin, grey-flecked brown hair. Remus smiled at his reflection which looked more like a grimace as he brushed the crinkles out of his clothes. He then turned around and left the bathroom.  
The house was silent, the only noise being him moving through the gloomy hallway towards the old stairs.

Sirius was still sleeping upstairs as usual and Remus only expected him to emerge halfway through the day. He had never really been an early bird like Remus which had caused a few problems back in their teenage years while attending Hogwarts. Remus, being the responsible man he was, would bustle around trying to get Sirius and James ready for their first lessons. But when the full moon had just passed, James and Sirius were kind enough to help Remus get up and ready, making sure he had a decent breakfast. He smiled to himself. Those days had been the happiest of his life, having the best friends one could imagine.

Remus heard a slight bustling noise coming from the direction of the kitchen before a high whistle from the kettle. _Maybe Sirius is up early,_Remus thought,_ hopefully it hasn't got anything to do with Kreacher._ When he reached the bottom of the stairs though, he was greatly surprised to see a woman with violet hair that tickled the bare skin of her shoulders. She had her back turned to him while she adjusted her dark green shorts that clashed with her bright orange one-sleeve top. She was busily making tea for herself while muttering under her breath. Tonks had clearly not heard Remus enter so he cleared his throat gently.

Tonks spun around alarmed, her heart racing by the sound of someone present in the room. She knocked over her scolding tea in the process and cursed as she felt it burn her pale skin.

"Damn! Ouch! Wotcher Remus didn't hear you come in sorry," she said moving quickly towards the basin.

"I'm sorry; I didn't intend to startle you. I didn't think you were coming till later," Remus said watching her run her hand under the cold water.

"Oh yeah I thought I would surprise Sirius a bit as well as finish my latest reports. No one was awake when I arrived so I had just started," Tonks said, gesturing to the papers spread out on the table.

She watched as Remus moved around the kitchen to the stove where he set the kettle back on to heat another round of water. He reached up into the cupboard and pulled out another mug.

"Would you like another tea? I apologise again for the spill, I didn't intend for you to get burnt," Remus said while preparing the drinks.

"Oh this is just me and the regular actions of my day, since I didn't trip over anything yet I'm guessing this is the next thing," Tonks lifted her hand out and stopped the water flow.

There was a red patch where the tea had made contact with her skin and she could feel it throbbing a bit. _Molly can fix it up for me later_, she thought to herself while examining the burn. Tonks hurt herself on a regular basis and this was not new for her. She was a walking hazard who always managed to stuff things up. This gene had been passed down from her father but had intensified somehow in the making. In auror training she had nearly failed stealth and tracking because of this clumsy curse.

" I can fix it for you if you like," Remus offered walking towards her and breaking her out of her thoughts.

"That would be great, thanks," she smiled at him as he took her small hand in his.

Remus pulled out his wand and waved it over the burn which instantly lightened a bit but did not return to its natural pale skin colour. He frowned before turning and striding over to the cupboards.

"I think we have dittany her somewhere, if not you could always apply a simple healing salve," Remus said while shifting through the cupboards.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt anymore," Tonks told him while moving towards the tea.

As she poured the water into the tea Remus glanced at her. She had an extremely peculiar taste in clothes as they always seemed to be bright and mismatching. He then realised he was still in his bed robes which made a blush rise up his neck.  
Tonks handed him his tea before moving towards her reports and sitting down at the table. Remus joined her a few moments later.

"Are these death eaters?" he asked as Tonks jotted down a few words with her quill.

"Umm two of them are but the others are just suspected thieves. Not very interesting if you ask me but hey, I'm still a junior so I get all the boring work," she replied sarcastically sipping her tea.

"I guess that is true, but you must at least get an interesting mission now and again," Remus said watching her intently.

The young auror scanned the parchment with her eyes while chewing on the top of her quill. Her eyes squinted in concentration which reminded him a lot of Sirius in their NEWTS and OWLS at Hogwarts. _Must run in the family,_ Remus smiled to himself.

"Yeah that's true but still, all the senior aurors give the juniors their reports so that they can go home earlier. One of these is Kingsley's but I offered to do it so he could rest since he had to watch the prophecy the entire night," Tonks said to Remus.

"That was very kind of you," he smiled.

"Well what are friends for," Tonks replied, tucking a strand violet strand of hair behind her ear while bending back over the report.

She felt Remus chuckle beside her and it made her see how close they were sitting. It wasn't inappropriate but still made her wonder why he had joined her. Remus was a kind man, very neat and sophisticated as wells as very friendly. When she looked at him though he looked tired and worn, sick even. Tonks noticed he had bags under his eyes and they drooped a bit as he studied her reports. He was extremely pale and his hair hung lankly over his forehead.

"Remus, are you ok? I'm sorry if this sounds rude but you look horrible," Tonks said with a tone of concern.

"I'm quite fine Nymphadora, no need to worry. Just a bit under the weather today," said Remus running a hand through his hair.

"You sure? And don't call me that Remus, or I will hex you into next week," she warned, but a smile crept onto her face.

Remus smiled back. He didn't understand why she hated her given name, it sounded wonderful and is suited her in his opinion. Very original and unique.

"I assure you I am quite fine. The weather we had yesterday could be the cause of this but I feel well," Remus said before turning back to her reports.

"Well if you say so. Did you get enough sleep? Personally I would find it hard to get any rest in this creepy place. Really frosts you over doesn't it?" Tonks glanced around the room.

The kitchen was the cleanest and warmest room of the house, apart from Sirius's bedroom. Molly had dusted the shelves and cleaned out the stove on their first visit as well as washing every plate and piece of cutlery. The fire grate was still filled with ashes and had only been used a few nights when the summer weather was uncommonly cold.

"Yes. There are many other places I would rather be but Sirius needed the company and I was the only one available at the time. It will do Sirius some good once the Weasleys have moved in to stay for a while," said Remus when her gaze focused back on him.

"The Weasleys are staying here?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

Remus nodded at her. It would warm the place up a bit to have a happy family staying at Grimmauld place. The portrait of the late Mrs Black would become a problem when there were children roaming up a down the hallways and stairs. Never the less, it would definitely be enjoyable.

"That will be interesting. I haven't seen the twins in a while and Ginny was still very young when I first met her," Tonks sighed and continued on her reports.

"The twins are definitely something. And Ginny is a very intelligent young witch. I enjoyed teaching them for a year at Hogwarts," Remus told Tonks.

"You're a professor?" she asked, clearly surprised by this.

Remus chuckled sadly." I was, back in Harry's third year. I taught Defence against the Dark arts. It was one of the best jobs I have ever had," he said looking over at the wall deep in thought.

It had been one of his favourite adult years, returning to the school which had become a home to him when he was younger. Dumbledore had offered him the job warmly and Remus had kindly accepted with great enthusiasm and a little apprehension. It had been a great challenge with his transformations causing him to be absent from classes once a month but other than that it had been quite successful. Remus still had some of the gold he had earned at Hogwarts but he was spending it most carefully. If he couldn't manage to gain a job within the year he didn't know what he would do.

"Was? So what do you do now?" Tonks asked eagerly, tilting her head a bit.

"Well you know how people imagine the job is jinxed. I had to resign by the end and I have been skipping through jobs ever since," Remus replied carefully, not wanting to give away his condition.

He wanted to get to know Tonks better and was far too afraid she would avoid him if he were to tell her.

"Resign? What happened?" Tonks knew her curiosity was overtaking but she couldn't help it. She had known about the job being jinxed, there were many rumours about it but she couldn't imagine why Remus would resign from a job he enjoyed so much. Tonks imagined him teaching, standing in front of a class in his teaching robes and looking down at the interested faces ready to learn all they could.

"Well the circumstances prevented me from continuing. Dumbledore understood my reasons and that was it. I miss it greatly but we can't always have what we want," Remus said choosing his words very carefully.

Tonks was a bright witch and he knew that sooner or later she would put the pieces together and figure it all out. But for now he just wanted to keep his "furry little problem" secret.

"Hmm I guess. Anyway I am almost finished with these damn reports and once I'm done I think I'll go give Sirius a little surprise. Feel free to help," she smiled knowing she shouldn't press the matter any further.

"Sounds like a plan," Remus smiled before standing up and carrying their mugs over to the sink.

He glanced back at Tonks to see her head bent low and her violet hair framing her face. Her top was pulled up a little bit and showed a sliver of her pale skin at her waist. Her legs were stretched out in front and crossed over at the knees before continuing on to her bare feet. Remus chuckled to himself; she was simply a very strange girl.

"When you're done laughing at me, we should head upstairs to get Sirius," Tonks said raising her eyebrows and smirking, showing Remus that he had been caught.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I just simply find you very interesting. I don't know many people who would wear such vibrant colours and not care at all what others thought," Remus admitted.

Tonks laughed sweetly before saying," I have been called many things before, but never have I been referred to as interesting. And this colour thing is more of a rebellious act towards my mother. That and it's who I am."

Remus laughed." I'm sure you're mother loves your choice in fashion."

"Oh yes, it's the light of her day. She didn't live in the most ancient house of black without picking up a few things on how someone should present themselves," she replied with a smile.

"Well Sirius never showed any sort of resemblance to his relatives. He was very rebellious by wearing his muggle band t-shirts and leather jackets," said Remus moving over to the door.

Tonks laughed before standing up to join Remus as they both made their way up three flights of stairs. By the time they reached the top Tonks could hear Remus puffing a bit from the climb and put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

Remus felt the contact and turned around to see Tonks with a concerned expression. He smiled at her, reassuring her that he was quite alright. They continued up the dark hall quietly before reaching Sirius' bedroom door. His name was carved into a piece of metal stuck to the door.

Tonks turned the handle quietly, trying to make as little noise as possible. When the door was open they stepped inside to be welcomed by a room that was everything Sirius. Posters of muggle girls in bikinis hung from the walls as well as bright red and gold Gryffindor banners and many pictures. Tonks smiled as her eyes raked over the room. On the far side was a dresser made of painted black timber as well as a desk beside it. In the middle of the room stood a king sized four poster bed with dark sheets that covered and gently snoring bundle in the middle. Tonks giggled as she approached the bed, trying hard not to trip over the clothes and books spread untidily across the floor. Remus waited by the door watching her from behind intently. She had just about made it to the bed when her bare toe hit something hard and she cursed, clutching it in her hands. Tonks heard a low chuckle and turned to see Remus holding a hand tightly over his mouth in the effort to repress a laugh.

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him with a mock glare before turning back to the bed. The bundle lay still and undisturbed between the sheets. When Tonks reached the bed she crawled onto the mattress and up to the head board where she lay her head down on the pillows and stretched out facing Sirius. She pulled down the covers slightly to see Sirius' face. His eyes were shut in a peaceful sleep and he snored gently through his nose. Tonks smiled while trailing her hands over his forehead in a tickling movement.

"Cousin Sirius, it's time to wake up," she said softly.

Remus snorted behind her and she turned to see him watching on intently. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest in a relaxed gesture. He nodded towards Sirius with a smile.

Tonks turned back to her cousin and tickled his forehead again, a little harder this time. Sirius raised a lazy hand a scratched at the spot where she had just touched before sighing and resuming his snoring. Tonks sighed. She would have to be a little louder to wake him up from his slumber.

"Sirius, if you don't wake up now Remus will have to kiss you," she said cheekily.

Her cousin mumbled something before snoring again.

"I'll get Mad-eye to kiss you," she added trying to hold back laughter.

"Can't a man sleep without his cousin entering his room unannounced? This is private property," Sirius finally answered.

"Well good morning to you to dear cousin. I thought you would be happy to see me. I got up early to shower so I could spend time with you today. But if the royal Sirius black would rather sleep I can always go and hang out with his best friend Remus for longer," Tonks chuckled.

Remus perked up a bit at hearing this. She would willingly spend time with him? A young woman like her wanted to laugh and talk with someone like him? He smiled and was glad that he had already established a friendly relationship with the clumsy young auror.

"Moony will bore you to death. I have to remind you that I am the life of the party," he heard Sirius say.

Tonks chuckled," Remus and I have already had tea down stairs and he isn't as boring as you accuse him of being. Now get up so we can play exploding snap."

"He's very deceptive. Trust me. Ask him about wizard history and you will find an easy way to fall asleep," Sirius murmured from behind his hands.

"I think professor Binns already does a surprisingly good job at putting me to sleep. Now get your royal ass up and out of bed. And don't breathe in my face, you have terribly bad breath," Tonks said pinching her nose shut.

"Five more minutes' mother," said Sirius pulling the dark covers back over his head.

Tonks rolled her eyes," Sirius Black, I will make Remus kiss you if you don't get up this instant. Or I will just go home and listen to the replay of the last Quiditch match."

"Ok, ok, just give me a minute. How are you anyway Nymph? Moony how are you feeling," Sirius asked opening his eyes and looking over at Remus.

"I'm fine thank you Padfoot," Remus replied from over by the door.

Tonks got up from the bed and headed towards the exit.

"When you're done being lazy come down stairs for and early lunch," she said over her shoulder before slipping through the door.

Remus looked over at his newly woken friend. Sirius smiled at him slightly while sitting up in his bed.

"Sounds like you have had an interesting morning Moony," he said before adding," by the way, you're still in your bed robes."

Looking down at himself Remus realised that he was truly still in his pyjamas.

"Well I'll just go and change then and meet you down stairs in the kitchen. Don't keep Tonks waiting too long. She has been here since early this morning to surprise you," Remus told his friend before turning towards the door.

"That girl is really something special," Sirius muttered from behind him.

_Yes she is_, Remus added secretly.

A while later all three of them were sitting back in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld place. Although the sun was shining outside none of them made a move to join the beautiful weather. For over the past two hours Nymphadora, Remus and Sirius had been competitively playing exploding snap, trying to find out who was the champion as well as gobbling down the egg sandwiches which Remus had prepared for them. Tonks was in the lead so far even though Sirius continuously complained that she was cheating.

"I promise you I'm not. You're just a sore loser," Tonks retorted for about the twentieth time.

Remus chuckled every time he watched the same exchange. Both Black descendants showed equal amounts of stubbornness and competitiveness in every game while he sat there quietly. He knew Tonks was winning fair and square and that Sirius just couldn't admit defeat.

"And you are a cheater. Should have been sorted into Slytherin for it," Sirius teased.

"I am proud to be a badger thank you very much," Tonks said in a defiant voice.

Remus looked at her confusedly. "You were in Hufflepuff?" he asked her.

Tonks smiled at him proudly before saying," yes I was. And proud of it too. But I hung with Charlie and a few other Gryffindor friends."

Once again Remus was reminded about how close Tonks and Charlie were. He felt partially jealous about the strong friendship and wished that he was the one to have it with the violet haired witch in front of him. Suddenly there was a tapping noise on the far window of the kitchen and they looked over to see a rather large owl with bright yellow eyes perched on the ledge just outside.

"That's Kingsley's owl," Tonks said rushing over to the window where she let the owl hop in.

She swiftly untied the parchment from around its leg and let it fly back out before reading the letter. A frown formed on her face as she got further down the page. When Tonks finished she rolled it up and stuffed it into her pocket while turning back to the two men sitting and waiting patiently at the table.

"I'm sorry Sirius and Remus but I have to go into the office. Kingsley and Dawlish need some help with a mission and report, plus Kingsley isn't able to do his prophecy shift tonight so I'll do it," she sighed.

"That's fine Nymph. Go save the world," Sirius said trying to make her smile.

She did a little before turning to Remus." Thank you for the tea this morning and the sandwiches Remus. I guess I will see you tomorrow afternoon if I am not too tired."

"I won't be here tomorrow I'm afraid. I have a few, umm, things to do," Remus replied nervously.

Tonks moved around the table and towards the stairs where she stopped again and smiled at the two men.

"Well then I'll be back for the weekend. See ya Sirius, Remus." And with that she disappeared up the stars.

Once they heard the front door click shut and the house fell back into silence, Sirius turned to Remus. He had a grim looked on his face again.

"You should tell her," he said strictly.

Remus sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "It's not that easy Sirius. I mean what if she gets scared and avoids me. You know how it is with some people. They just think I am a monster and I don't want her to think-"

"She won't," Sirius interrupted," I know it. She's a strange girl. A special girl. It won't matter to her believe me."

Remus stared down at the table. It was hard to tell people about his condition. The whole prejudice towards werewolves was ridiculous but it couldn't be changed. Remus had been in many situations where he was rejected for what he was. It wasn't fair the way he was treated but that was just the way they treated his kind. _My kind,_ he thought bitterly,_ I might be much different from them but in one way I am exactly the same. A monster._  
Sirius got up from the table and crossed the room to the stairs.

"I know what our thinking Moony. It's not how she is. And you are not a monster so stop over thinking this. Just tell her," he said before trudging up the stairs and back to his room.

_It's not that easy,_ Remus thought,_ it's just not that easy._

**Another chapter finished. I won't be able to update as quickly because I have too many school assignments due in the next few weeks to my apologies. Please leave reviews and thanks heaps guys :)**


	4. Red heads and Acceptance

CHAPTER 4:

Tonks wasn't able to return to Number 12 Grimmauld place until the weekend because the auror department had been extremely busy. They had been getting a hard time from disguised Death Eaters. Aurors had been sent to villages all over the country to sort out the mess Voldemort's followers had caused which had taken a lot of effort. She would return back to her flat late at night or still early in the morning to flop down on the bed fully exhausted. A few hours of sleep later she would be back in the department about to head out on another mission.

One of the senior aurors, Dawlish, was in charge of most of the missions and wouldn't leave the office at all. She had seen him once, with his head rested on the table and snoring silently. Tonks felt sorry for him a bit but that was immediately forgotten when he started yelling orders at the juniors.

She felt tired when she reached the door step of the Order headquarters but she didn't want to miss the Weasleys arriving. For this occasion she had woken up early and dragged herself through her morning routine. Raising her left hand she knocked quietly on the door, hoping not to wake Mrs Black's portrait.

Remus was walking down the steps slowly when he her the tapping noise from the front door. The Weasleys weren't due to come for another few hours and if the Order wanted to contact him they would have sent an owl or patronus. The full moon had only been last night and all of Remus' muscles twitched with pain. He had been heading downstairs to find a pick-me-up potion. Snape was providing him with the Wolfsbane but it only helped him keep his mind and not harm himself too badly. Sirius had joined him in the upstairs room in his animagus form and together they had spent the night sitting in front of either the fire or the window. The only wound Remus carried was on his right shoulder. He had sliced himself against the fire grate while play fighting with Sirius.

This morning he had found himself covered with a warm blanket left by Sirius and feeling too tired to get up till now.

He cautiously walked towards the door, pulling his wand out from inside his coat and swiping it down the locks.

Tonks stood on the other side of the door impatiently tapping her foot angrily. Since she was tired her patience had worn thin over the last few days working. There had been moments when she would just snap at the closest standing person. Suddenly she heard the familiar clicking of the locks and stood straight. A pale lined face with green eyes and brown grey-flecked hair poked around the door and smiled at her happily.

"Good morning Nymphadora," Remus said surprised at her appearance.

She was wearing her usual colourful attire that consisted of bright yellow shorts that were flecked with black spots as well as a light pink Weird Sisters t-shirt.

"I would hex you Remus if you didn't look like death warmed up. Are you ok?" Tonks took in the sight of his shabby clothes and worn figure.

"Yes I am quite alright, just... tired. Please do come in," he stepped aside to let her pass him.

Tonks smiled before entering the dark and dank hallway of the Ancient house. It was a little less dusty which she guessed was from the wind since the door was always opening and closing with people arriving.

She felt Remus follow her quietly down the hallway towards the kitchen. It was nice to see him again since she liked being in his presence. He made her feel comfortable and somewhat care free. _I wonder if he will join me for tea,_ Tonks smiled to herself,_ he can tell me all about his mission for the Or-_

She didn't finish her train of thought because all of a sudden there was a loud bang and she found herself pressed against the dirty floor, her foot aching painfully from the stupid troll foot umbrella stand (if one could call it that). The hallway was filled with shouts and threats from Mrs Black within seconds.

"FILTHY HALFBREEDS AND BLOOD TRAITORS! DIRTYING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! THE ANCIENT AND MOST PRIZED HOUSE OF BLACK!" the portrait screeched.

The sound was unbearable to hear and Tonks quickly picked herself of the ground to rush and help Remus trying to close the old curtains. They pulled with all their might but the shabby curtains refused to close.

"SHUT UP you foul woman! We don't need to hear any of your nonsense!" a man's voice yelled from behind Tonks before she was pushed aside.

Sirius and Remus pulled the curtains shut with all their strength, though Remus was too tired for the full effort. Once the curtains shut the hallway fell once again back into silence. A blush crept up her face as she walked behind Sirius and Remus as they led the way down to the kitchen.

"We will have to get rid of the umbrella stand, it's Nymphs sworn enemy," Sirius smiled at her.

Tonks stuck her tongue out at him." It's not my fault your family has a weird taste in house furniture."

"Yeah but your still as clumsy as a new born foal," Sirius chuckled fixing up tea for the trio.

Remus sat down beside Tonks. He hadn't expected to see her for a while because Mad-eye had told them just how busy the aurors were. He had said that he couldn't find a spare moment to tell Tonks anything about the Order since she was always rushing out on missions or writing reports. The ministry weren't the only ones struggling with Death Eaters though. A that very moment Mad-eye was sitting in an alleyway of a small town waiting silently for a suspected Death Eater. The Order had been trying to take them down slowly but hadn't succeeded so far. Remus was glad to see that she wasn't harmed but he could tell she definitely lacked sleep. Her eyes were hanging sleepily and her hair was a more faint pink than the usual vibrant colours.

"So when are the red heads arriving?" Tonks perked up after a moment of silence.

Sirius turned to her and leant against the counter of the kitchen." They should be arriving in an hour or so. Molly will be struggling to get all of them ready. Just imagine the chaos going on at their house when they have to go to Kings Cross station."

"They will be doing that here at the end of summer. Have you heard anything from Harry?" Tonks asked the two men.

Her cousin let out a frustrated sigh." Yes but we can't tell him anything because Dumbledore made us swear to it. The whole secret thing. It's getting to him slowly."

"You know how it is Padfoot. We can't risk it. And Harry is still young. But we are going to be getting him in August so everything will be fine," Remus explained from beside her tiredly.

Chancing a glance over at him she spotted a bandage wrapped around his shoulder for the first time. A few red spots of blood were showing through the fabric and she noticed how he winced every time he moved.

"What happened to your arm Remus? Was it the mission?" curiosity struck through Tonks.

Remus faltered. Should he tell her now? It was the opportune moment but he just couldn't bring himself to say those three words. _I'm a werewolf._ It was just too hard. He wanted to be honest with her. She had a right to know for her own safety but their friendship had just started and he couldn't ruin it, not now.

"Uh yes, I accidently hit a sharp corner and, uh yeah," Remus replied nervously.

Tonks brushed her hands over the bandage and pulled back his top a bit. It was bigger than she thought it was, covering half his shoulder. It looked painful and she didn't believe a corner had done that but she wouldn't intrude.

"Looks painful. Did you put dittany on it?" she asked.

Remus winced a bit at her touch but then the soft skin of her hands relaxed his muscles. She was close enough for her sweet smell to float towards his nose. He breathed in. _Vanilla and cinnamon,_ Remus thought closing his eyes for a brief second.

"He did but it only helped a little. I'm sure Molly will patch him up later," Sirius spoke up, balancing the mugs in his hands before sitting down in front of them and passing them each a mug.

Tonks brought the tea to her lips, the sweet scent of berries relaxing her muscles and making her drowsy. She sipped the drink, relishing in the warm feeling that spread through her body.

"So Nymph, how's work been for you?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, just brilliant. Chasing Death Eaters all over the place and writing reports after every mission. Having the senior aurors yell at you for every little thing you do wrong. I just love it all," she grumbled sarcastically, blowing the steam off the top of her mug.

Sirius chuckled." Yes it all seems very fun. Remus and I have done a little tidying around the place for the Weasleys. There are four rooms upstairs waiting for them. Tell you what; it took a while to get rid of the dark objects within. There's a clock upstairs that spits its bolts everywhere and it nearly got me."

"I can tell you have been busy, you two look even worse than I do, like the walking dead. No offence," Tonks said.

"Tidying up this place has been quite difficult between the missions. At least it should be safe enough for the children," said Remus.

Sirius smiled brightly before saying cheerfully," they should be arriving very soon, can't wait. The twins have some things they would like to show us; apparently they have been giving Molly a hard time."

"I don't doubt it. They are nearly as bad as we were back at Hogwarts," Remus said remembering those care free days.

"Sirius used to mention the legendary Marauders. Some stories were great, they were still going around while I was there, though I think some people might have over exaggerated the rumours a bit," Tonks said while sipping her tea again.

"I still remember that time when we locked Mrs Norris in the broom closet but it turned out to be Minerva in her animagus form. That detention was one of the worst we ever had and thats saying something," Sirius sighed.

"Oh Merlin, really? That's almost as bad as when Charlie put professor Flitwicks wand on the top shelf. Poor man couldn't reach it through the entire lesson until professor sprout showed up," Tonks giggled remembering the struggling professor.

"Thank Merlin's socks I didn't have any trouble while teaching," said Remus." The worst thing that happened was when Neville Longbottom accidently let a red cap go in the classroom."

Tonks and Sirius' laughs rang out in the kitchen. The trio sat at the table, telling humorous school stories as well as Tonks' auror trainings with Mad-eye. They laughed and teased until the late afternoon when the door of the old house creaked open. The sound of many people bustling through the hall was heard by the three in the kitchen. Silent whispering and hushed voices followed before six red haired figures popped into the kitchen. Tonks stood up from the table and moved towards the youngest.

"Wotcher Ginny. Long time no see," she grinned as the young girl smiled back.

"Hey Tonks. Finally another female who isn't mum," Ginny said giving Tonks a greeting hug.

Remus watched the two young females before moving towards Arthur. He needed to ask molly about helping him but it would be rude to ask when they had only just arrived. Ron and Sirius were talking excitedly between each other and gesturing to the twins. _Must be about the new products_, Remus thought hoping he wouldn't end up being the victim of the twins.

"Everything alright? No trouble getting here I hope," he asked politely.

"No, everything was fine Remus thank you," Arthur replied gently patting Remus on the back before moving off to make himself a cup of tea. Remus winced at the contact and noticed how it wasn't as soft as Tonks' had been.

"How are you feeling Remus? Did everything go alright last night? You look very tired dear, why don't you go lie down for a bit," Molly fussed over him, brushing down his clothes and straightening his shirt.

"I'm fine Molly thank you; uh would you be able to look at my shoulder later? I'm afraid I had a bit of a foolish accident," Remus asked.

Molly smiled," of course dear."

Remus glanced back over towards Tonks. She was laughing with the twins who had proud grins worn on their faces. He liked her laugh. It sounded a little like a bell tinkling and he enjoyed the way her eyes lit up with enthusiasm every time she was amused or pleased.

"We were hoping you could help test our products," said George quietly glancing quickly towards his mother to make sure she wasn't looking or listening. That would be the last thing they needed right now.

"Yeah we get a bit sick of it after a while," Fred added.

"It's just part of the process though," said George.

"It wears off after a while," Fred added again.

"I'm sorry boys, but I will have to decline. You see it wouldn't really be helpful for me to turn up at the ministry with an uncontrollable bloody nose or vomiting all over the place," Tonks chuckled.

She admired the twins' creativity and joking personality. In her eyes they were the light of the family, care free and always in for a good laugh. They constantly wore grins on their faces and always broke tension with another one of their crazy jokes. It was as if they strived to make sure their family had a good laugh.

"That's a shame then, they could easily get you out of work," said Ginny from beside her.

Tonks thought about it for a moment. She needed a decent amount of sleep but the only way to get it was to stay at home sick. It was a bit risky to take one of the twins' lollies but Tonks really wanted to stay home. Then an idea popped into her head.

"I could always just do this," she pointed to her head where she scrunched up her face and changed her features. Dark lines grew under her eyes and her skin changed to a faint green tinge while her hair grew brown and lank, nearly back to her real hair.

"I forgot about that," said Fred gesturing to her hair.

She smiled at them and changed her appearance back to the bright and cheerful Tonks." I used it a lot to skip class when I was too tired or just didn't feel like going, although I did get caught a few times but Mcgonagall or Snape."

"Fred, George and Ginny, could you please head upstairs and un-pack? Afterwards I want you all back down here to help prepare dinner. Oh and Remus, why don't you go and have a rest," Molly called over the talking.

"I'll help you Ginny," Remus heard Tonks say before they disappeared upstairs.

Remus followed close behind, heading to his own bedroom for some much needed rest. They made it to the hallway and quietly crept along. As if he knew it would happen, Remus reached out and grabbed Tonks' waist before she tumbled to the floor after tripping on the umbrella stand. He pulled her back onto her feet, his hand accidently brushing against the skin under her shirt.

It was extremely soft under his finger tips and he tightened his grip a little. When she turned to him, she smiled gratefully, a slight blush creeping up her neck. Realising he hadn't removed his hands from her he also blushed pulling away quickly and continuing up to the next flight of stairs.

When Tonks caught up to Ginny they were nearly by her room which she realised was right next to the one Remus was currently staying in. While walking by she caught a quick glimpse of Remus lying on his bed. She smiled. He really did need to get some rest.

Ginny's room was rather large, with two four poster beds at the far wall facing the door. A closet stood a bit to the left and there was an old trunk for each bed. Tonks walked over to the bed and rested on it. From here she could have easily fallen asleep and had nearly dozed off were it not for Ginny's voice.

"... and so it took them another hour to get sorted because of their products, I mean really why can't they just give mum a rest. She started to get angry with me because I was a tad bit slow when Fred and George took way longer than me. Urgh boys, I wish I had a sister," she said putting her trunk on top of the other that was already placed by the opposite bed.

"I wish I had siblings. It's not so fun being the only child either. There were days I would be bored out of my mind and resort to change into different people who walked past our house. I would have loved a brother to tease and chase around," Tonks sighed stretching out further.

"I guess you're right. I don't know what I would do without them and it's good to see Charlie again. We have missed him ever since he ran off to Romania," Ginny put her jeans in the old closet.

"I've missed him too. It's good to have old friends around at the moment, especially Sirius. Oh and Remus makes good company too," Tonks added.

Ginny smirked towards the auror." I think Charlie has got something for you. When mum, Bill and he came home the other night he wouldn't stop talking about you for ages."

In the other room Remus cringed a bit to what he had just heard. He had been unable to fall asleep because his muscles just wouldn't stop aching so he had been listening to the conversation happening next door. When Charlie had been brought up he had listened more carefully to Tonks' reaction. So far he knew she had missed her old friend a bit and that she enjoyed his company which made his stomach flutter.

"We are just friends Gin. It goes no further than that. Plus he is way to tied up with his dragons all the time, it's a miracle he's even staying for this long away from his babies," he heard Tonks say and he sighed in relief.

Ginny laughed," I guess that's true but still, it's so easy to tell. And if you did get together and get married we would be sister-in-laws."

"Ha fat chance there young lady. There are plenty more fish in the sea, all available and most good looking, you just have to have the right bait to catch the perfect one," Tonks said.

Remus chuckled to himself, relieved even more by Tonks' new words.

"I guess you're right," Ginny sighed.

"Anyone swimming in your pool Gin? Is he handsome? Smart? Rebellious?" asked Tonks eagerly.

Ginny giggled nervously behind her hand before muttering," well I was into Harry for a while. Well a long time. Maybe a bit too long, but he is a really sweet boy."

"I have yet to meet him," those were the last words Remus heard before his tired eyes fell shut and he slipped into a pool of exhausted sleep.

Remus woke later that evening. It was dark outside even though the street lamps let out a faint glow. He looked around his room. It was just as gloomy as it had been when he had closed his eyes except for now in the dark it looked worse. When he raised himself into the sitting position every bone and muscle in his body ached enormously. Wincing slightly he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood unsteadily.

He hoped that Molly wasn't too busy to help him get rid of the pain and wound in his shoulder. It was throbbing gently which didn't feel too right so he started to make his way down stairs. When he passed the library on the second floor a flash of bright pink caught his eye. Retracing his last few steps he peeked through the door and into the library.

It was lit by a few candles sitting in various places in the room. When his eyes came to rest on the couch he saw Tonks curled up comfortably with her eyes closed. Hoping not to wake her up Remus quietly entered the room and shut the door behind him. He walked towards the couch and knelt down in front of Tonks' sleeping form. A faint dreamy smile was spread across her lips and her delicate hands were tucked under her head. She was leaning against the arm of the couch with her feet tucked under her. In that moment she looked so peaceful Remus found it impossible to look away. All her features were relaxed and he couldn't find the strength in him to drag his eyes away from the beautiful sleeping woman in front of him. When he did eventually look away he glanced around the room in search of a blanket.

There wasn't one in the room so he quietly left to gather one from his room. On his way back down the stairs he wondered what she had been dreaming about to cause that smile to appear on her face. Tonks had looked so young and vulnerable in her sleeping state that he couldn't help the smile that spread onto his face. She was nothing like the auror Tonks who fought Death Eaters and hexed people when they used her first name.

He reached the library once again to find Tonks' blurry eyes open. He closed the door behind him causing her to glance up towards him and smile.

"I was going to give you this blanket," he said gesturing towards his old quilt that hung over his arm.

"Thanks but I'm awake now," said Tonks trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Remus moved over towards the couch and sat down next to her. She smiled gently at him again. He knew it was only a friendly gesture but it still made his stomach flutter every time he saw it. It was unique, _just like her,_ he thought to himself.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Fine. I was just heading down stairs to ask Molly to help me with my shoulder," Remus said pointing to his right side." I think dinner should be ready in a bit."

"Hmm I was thinking about joining everyone but maybe I'll just go home. I still have two reports to finish and I need the sleep," Tonks stretched out her legs in front of her.

Remus frowned." I'm sure Molly will insist that you stay, as well as Sirius, the twins and Ginny. Maybe even Ron."

"Do you insist?" she turned to face Remus, a small smile spreading over her face.

He gulped. Of course he wanted her to stay, she was great company and she made Sirius and the others happy. _Oh Merlin,_ he thought.

"Uh well I, umm, I was thinking since Sirius, uh, could use the company," Remus stuttered out, running a hand nervously through his grey-flecked hair.

Tonks laughed lightly." You don't have to say it if it's not true. I am only teasing you." She sighed." But of course I'll stay for dinner otherwise it will just be toasted sandwiches for me tonight."

Remus rested back into the couch and closed his eyes. He was still very tired and his body still ached but being in her easy-going presence soothed the worst of it. The couch moved underneath him and he looked over to see Tonks leaning back as well and pulling the blanket up and over her shoulders. He smiled while he watched her gently close her eyes.

The blanket smelt lovely. It smelt like him. _Old books and parchment with chocolate,_ it was intoxicating. Tonks inhaled and closed her eyes. When Ginny had finished packing earlier she had headed down stairs to help her mum cook so Tonks had slipped away to the library to rest. She had slept for about an hour until she heard Remus come in. She watched through squinted eyes as he walked over to the couch she was laying on and knelt down in front of her. He looked better than he had earlier that day but his face was still pale and his eyes still had dark bags under them. She had watched him leave the room and return with the old blanket before he had joined her on the couch.

"I'm sorry if this is a too personal but I can't help wondering. What it your natural appearance. I've read about morphing and they said that each metamorphmagus has its own natural appearance," Remus asked gently hoping not to offend her in any way.

Tonks looked up at him and brushed the violet lock of hair out of her face as she sat up a bit." Well I don't change my face or my body really, it's just my hair. Naturally it's a plain brown that reaches my shoulder but I hate it. It's far too boring so I change its colour."

"Interesting. I must say you do suit that vibrant pink of yours," he said while gesturing to the top of her head.

Tonks scrunched up her face and thought about what she wanted to change. She felt a small tingle in the top of her head and when she looked up her bubblegum-pink spikes had returned. Remus smiled.

"Sometimes when I sleep it will change by itself according to my dreams but usually its either this pink or my natural brown." She smiled at Remus.

"When you two have finished with your moment dinners ready down stairs," came an amused voice from behind.

Tonks whipped around to see her cousin leaning against the door way with a smile on his face and his arms crossed lazily in front of him. How long had he been standing there? Surely she would have heard him at some point if it had been longer.

"I think I'll just go and wash up then, see you guys down stairs," Tonks said passing the blanket back to Remus reluctantly and moving out of the room and towards the closest bathroom to wash the sleep from her face.

When she was out of earshot Sirius turned back to his best friend. His smiled fell a bit." And have you told her yet?" he asked standing up straighter.

Remus hung his head like a puppy being told off. He knew he should have told her just then but he didn't want her running out and missing dinner because of him. Knowing he couldn't take the feeling of rejection so close after the full moon he had decided to postpone the inevitable and just to have a decent conversation with the young witch.

"No I haven't. You know how I am Padfoot, I can't take stuff like that after the full moon," Remus side rubbing his hands over his worn face.

"Like what? Rejection? I have told you before Moony, she isn't going to avoid you or think that you are a monster. She's just not like that," Sirius insisted. "Now come down for dinner because Molly has made a delicious Sheppard's pie and I don't want to miss out because of your tired reluctant ass."

The warm and family feeling from the Weasleys spread everywhere throughout the kitchen. There was laughter and jokes as well as stories that were being shared. Tonks sat on the opposite side to Remus and next to Ginny talking about their professors. Occasionally Tonks would change her nose or eyes if Ginny requested something spontaneous.

Remus sat on the other side trying to focus fully on what Arthur was saying about the ministry but he found it extremely hard to when the bright young auror opposite him laughed or changed her nose.

"Do Snape, Snape's nose!" Ginny said excitedly.

Tonks' face screwed up in concentration before her nose started growing longer and hooked. When she opened her eyes she stared menacingly at Ginny and Sirius, mocking Snape's glare. Sirius burst into laughter and clutched his stomach while Ron and the twins toppled out of their chairs, the whole kitchen ringing with laughter. Tonks smiled and changed her appearance back to normal.

Throughout the rest of dinner and a delicious desert, everyone at the table requested the strangest things. At the end of the night Tonks was struggling to keep her hair pink and she was thoroughly exhausted. She thought about her bed at home and hoped she could find a time to sneak away.

Remus chanced a glance towards Tonks. She stretched her arms up towards the ceiling and she looked very tired. He had noticed that throughout dinner, her morphing had become slower and had taken longer to change.

"I think I'll head home now everyone, it was nice seeing you all again and yes Sirius, I'll try to come back a soon as I can," she said nodding towards her cousin who was trying to protest.

Tonks tiredly stood up from the table and headed towards the stairs alone. _There's your chance to tell her,_ a voice whispered in the back of Remus' head,_ you might as well walk her out._

"I'll walk you to the door," said Remus standing up and shooting a glance at Sirius who nodded in response.

They walked down the hall together and past the sleeping portraits. Some of the were snoring slightly while the others grumbled quietly to themselves. Remus' palms were sweating a bit as he thought about what was going to happen. _Surely she won't be like the Marauders, she wont accept you for being a werewolf, _he thought gritting his teeth, _she will run away as soon as you tell her, she will look at you as the monster you are._

When they reached the door Tonks opened the locks and stepped outside into the cool air of the street. The moon peeked out from behind a few clouds and shone silver rays onto the trees opposite them. Tonks felt Remus step out behind her and he exhaled slowly.

"Tonks there is something I need to tell you," she turned around to see him running a shaking hand through his hair. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me and wish to avoid me afterwards but you have a right to know," he sighed.

Tonks looked up at him with her dark eyes and he couldn't help but notice she looked gorgeous in the moonlight. _Just say it you git,_ said the voice.

"Remus? Are you alright? Your look frightfully pale," she asked concerned.

"I'm f-fine. Uh you see Tonks, I wasn't on a, uh Order mission last night, I uh was upstairs because of the moon," he rung his hand nervously," you see I am a werewolf."

There he had said it, now all he had to do was watch her run away. But to his utter amazement Tonks didn't move and her expression didn't change. She just stared back into his eyes kindly as if waiting for him to say more.

When he didn't she said," I know Remus, I heard you and Sirius talking about it. If you want me to be honest with you I'll tell you I was shocked at first to think that someone as kind as you carried a curse life like that but it's fine. You don't have to worry."

Remus stared at her bewildered. She wasn't scared of him? She wasn't running for the hills? She had known what he was and still stayed in his presence. He couldn't believe it.

"But aren't you afraid? I-I'm considered a dark c-creature, could hurt you or even k-kill you," he stuttered.

Tonks simply just smiled." You are considered a dark creature on the full moon. And I doubt you would kill me right now as a human Remus. You're not dangerous at all right now."

Remus' mouth hung open a bit. This was definitely not what he had expected. Usually people would back away slowly or even run away with nothing but fear in their eyes. He had been treated like an animal by others, as if he were not worthy to live amongst humans. But here was Tonks, just the same as the Marauders, knowing of his condition and still accepting him. His was overjoyed.

"Well Remus its quite late and I have work tomorrow again so I shall see you on Tuesday since I have to watch the Prophecy with Mad-eye" Tonks said and to his utter astonishment pulled him into a gentle hug.

She felt warm in up against his body and her hair tickled his nose as it blew in the wind. But before he could wrap his arms around her she had stepped back, smiled and headed down the stairs. On the last step she turned and waved to Remus who still stood by the door completely flabbergasted before turning on the spot and apparting with a soft crack.

"I told you she wouldn't mind Moony, you should listen to me more often," Sirius' amused voice came from behind him.

Remus was still too shocked to reply. He could still feel the warmth of her touch as it had relaxed every muscle in his body._ She doesn't care, she doesn't care at all,_ he thought before closing the door to the dark street.

**I finished one of my assignments so here is the fourth chapter, dedicated to my ginger friend since she is like a Weasley. Hope you enjoy and leave reviews thank you J**

Follow me on tumblr: Severuhs


	5. Wishing she were here

CHAPTER 5:

Acceptance. Something that Remus John Lupin had only experienced a few times during his life. The feeling of someone taking you for who you are an not what you are. Remus had been a werewolf for longer than he hadn't, having been bitten at an early age. Throughout this time he had been shunned, thrown out, hit and felt the full weight of prejudice.

But now, as he lay awake in the early hours of the day none of that seemed to matter. The war didn't exist, Voldemort hadn't returned and the only thing going through his mind was a young pink haired witch with a bubbly personality who had smiled at him. Knowing he was a monster, knowing what he was capable of inflicting, knowing that the rest of society treated werewolves as the dark creatures described in books and stories. The same smile she had shown him before the truth had been revealed. He was relieved, no other words for it. Remus had felt like the world had stopped spinning, as if time had stood still. He didn't know why her acceptance was so important to him but when she had said those words to him his mind had struggled to process everything.

Everything had seemed to play on without him noticing. Molly had helped him with his wound on his shoulder and handed him a dreamless-sleep potion as well as a pick-me-up. He had trudged upstairs to bed, ignoring Sirius' teasing about what had happened with Tonks and how he had been right. When he had gulped down the potion it had almost an immediate affect and he had got a few hours decent sleep.

Woken up by the sound of movement upstairs he now lay on his side staring out at the rising sun, feeling far too happy than he should.

Tonks had every reason to fear him. Many witches and wizards who knew he was a werewolf would shy away from him when he passed by as though he would grow fur and fangs at any given moment. He was banned from certain shops and couldn't step foot in some places.

Other werewolves believed that living among witches and wizards of the world was a grave mistake. They thought that they did not belong amongst those who thought they were better, among others who walked over them. So they moved underground. Old shacks, forests and caves were where packs gathered in large numbers, where the older and stronger hunted.

Remus had only thought about joining them once. It had been just after James and Lily's deaths and Sirius had been taken away to Azkaban. He had felt so alone and depressed, so he had disappeared for years avoiding anything that reminded him of the loss of his friends. Travelling over vast terrain and staying at inns using the only money he had left cleared his mind. Once he had returned from this Dumbledore had found him one evening, offering the return to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry to the post of Defence professor.

When Sirius had miraculously turned up innocent Remus finally had his old friend back. They had written to each other over the time Sirius had been on the run. When Voldemort's return occurred and the Order had been reformed, Sirius had come to stay with him in Remus' parents old home. From there his friend had been placed safely at number twelve when it became headquarters by Dumbledore.

And now here he was, surrounded by friends who he loved dearly. Never had the thought occurred that a young woman like Tonks would ever want to become friends with an older man like himself who was a werewolf. But it had happened and for that he was grateful. Now he wanted nothing more than to see her again. He wanted to make her laugh and wanted to laugh with her. He wanted to see her perfect smile and he wanted to be the one to make her smile. Her work and Order missions made this impossible until Tuesday.

From in his room he could hear the Weasleys waking up and bustling around to start their day. Fred and George could be heard moving about in the room on the floor above and the sound seeped through the floor. He wondered how Sirius was going to act today. Tonks wouldn't be back for a while to entertain and keep her cousin occupied but at least the Weasley children could do that._ A few games of wizards chess and exploding snap would do the job, _Remus thought.

Knowing that he had to eventually get up or he would starve, Remus pulled on a button up shirt and a cardigan before running a hand through his hair to flatten the messy strands. His footsteps were muffled by the socks he wore on his feet as he walked towards his bedroom door. The house was chilly this morning which wasn't quite uncommon and the scent of freshly made porridge and eggs drifted up from the kitchen. Out in the corridor Remus was stopped by a young red headed girl.

"Uh Professor Lupin I was wondering if you would be able to help me with some studying for Defence class, I was a bit behind last year with everything going on," Ginny asked wringing her hands nervously.

Remus smiled. He liked being referred to as 'the professor' by his ex students but since he wasn't teaching them no longer, he knew he should change it.

"I would gladly help you Ginny but there is no need to call me professor anymore, I no longer teach you," Remus said.

"I can't help it, you were the best one we had and it sort of stuck," the young Weasley responded.

Remus felt thoroughly touched by her words. He might have only taught them for a year but he had made a clear good impression on the students of Hogwarts.

They turned together and walked down the flights of stairs and towards the kitchen. Pots and pans clattered around and a spoon stirred the porridge magically by itself. Sirius was sitting at the end of the table in his usual corner stroking thoughtfully at his moustache. He had papers strewn in front of him and a butterbeer bottle hung lazily from one hand.

"Morning Remus dear, did you sleep well?" Molly asked rushing towards him and handing him a mug of warm tea.

"I'm fine thank you Molly," he said letting the mug warm his hands.

He walked towards Sirius and leaned over his shoulder. The papers, he recognised by the writing, were Tonks' reports about a few Death Eaters.

"Where did you get these?" Remus asked Sirius picking up one and examining it closer.

He smiled at Tonks familiar untidy scrawl and crooked lines.

"Nymph dropped them off early this morning, said it would give me something to do so I didn't bore myself but I know she just didn't want to write them herself," Sirius sighed picking up the quill again.

"She was here this morning?"Remus asked his friend.

A playful smirk formed on Sirius' handsome but worn features." Yeah, just about an hour ago. Personally I didn't hear her come in until she was in the kitchen. She gave me the reports and grabbed some food before heading out again to the ministry. She looked a hell lot better than she had yesterday."

Disappointment filled Remus. He had been hoping to catch up with her as soon as possible and he had missed his chance by one hour. He had even been awake!

Suddenly the sound of feet rushing along the floor came from the direction of the stairs and two identical figures rushed into the kitchen with grins spread across their faces.

"Morning Sirius and Professor Lupin," said Fred grabbing a freshly baked bun off the table.

"Lovely day isn't it," George continued.

Sirius burst into his bark-like laughter from beside Remus and everyone turned to them.

"Professor! Oh Merlin that makes you sound like an old man Remus!" he laughed even harder clutching his aching stomach.

Remus sighed at his friend and turned to Molly." Has Arthur already gone to the ministry?"

"He left this morning with Tonks dear. I wonder what they say about her at work, those clothes she wears are simply unbelievable," Molly said emptying a pan of fried eyes into a bowl.

"I love her clothes mum. I wish I could wear colours with her, she's so lucky to be a metamorphmagus, she can change into anything she wants," Ginny said swallowing a spoonful of porridge.

"Nymph always used to change into different people when she was younger. We would sit outside on the side of the road and watch people walk past and she would mimic their looks. Thats where she got the pink hair from, it was a muggle girl with jewellery on her face. I have only seen her use her ability to mock people, never once has she used it to look like a model. But thats what I love about her, she has the power to change into the most beautiful woman in the world but she doesn't. Instead she wears bright colours and wears a hair style that would make the queen faint and changes it to please herself, not others," Sirius said looking down at the table oblivious to the impressed expressions from the adults in the room.

"She is a very beautiful girl without having to change it," Molly sighed.

"I was hoping she would take me shopping in Diagon Alley when she gets back, would that be ok mum?" Ginny asked her mother.

"I don't see why not, just not anything too extravagant," said Molly moving around the kitchen again.

"We could join you two," George perked up.

"And Ronny if he ever makes it down here so we can ask him," Fred added smiling brightly.

"You will have to ask Nymphadora, no need to burden her," Molly told the twins waving a finger at them.

They grinned." She loves us, I'm sure spending a day with her will be just what she needs," said Fred nudging his twin.

Sirius chuckled under his breath.

The day went lazily on from there. Molly made work of cleaning the library and study a bit more while the twins disappeared and reappeared in various places. Sirius had gone upstairs to feed Buckbeak with Ron once he had woken. Remus stayed in the kitchen with Ginny going over a few of his books and making notes. They were reviewing easy shield spells for small hexes but Remus was hardly focusing.

"... So you use that when attacked by a body bind right professor? Professor?" Ginny nudged Remus gently who was staring at the wall in front of him.

He snapped his head towards her." Oh uh right sorry about that, just thinking. Shield charms are quite difficult and only become harder when the curse fired is stronger."

"You said that ten minutes ago professor," Ginny laughed shaking her head." If you rather do this another time that's fine. I'm sure Fred and George will be playing exploding snap upstairs."

"I'm sorry Ginny, the full moon has just been. I apologise," Remus said rubbing his hands over his face.

"Oh I was going to ask you, does Tonks know about, you know," Ginny asked uncertainly.

Remus stared at her for a moment, then he sighed." Yes she does know, she overheard Sirius and I talking about it yesterday."

"What did she say?" Ginny started picking up the books and papers.

"It seems as though she doesn't mind at least that's what she said," Remus picked up the quills and ink and handed them to the young girl.

"Sirius mentioned it this morning before you came down. He said she knew and that she also didn't mind which is what most of us thought. We have all known her a bit since she used to stay over a few days of the summer when she and Charlie went to Hogwarts," Ginny said.

Once again Remus was reminded about Charlie's feelings for Tonks. He didn't know why it affected him so but he didn't like it when it was mentioned. It was obvious though; they were the same age and were both cheerful people who enjoyed having fun.

"Found you Gin, been looking all over the place for you! Remus would you care to join us for a splendid game of exploding snap?" Fred and George bounded into the kitchen carrying a pack of cards.

"Uh, no sorry I was just heading upstairs to find Sirius," Remus told them standing up and heading to the stairs.

"Oh when you find him can you send Ron down as well," George called after Remus who was now climbing up the squeaking steps.

He headed away from the children and towards Sirius' parents room which was occupied by the large hippogriff Buckbeak. They had to have him moved up there since he was supposed to be dead after he had attacked Draco. The house was still dark even though it was in the early afternoon and the portrait eyes followed him along the hallway. Unfortunately before Walburga black had died she had put a permanent sticking charm on nearly every wall decoration so no matter how hard they try to rid the house of them they couldn't.

When Remus reached Buckbeak's room he heard scratching and silent voices from behind the door. They weren't loud enough for him to hear and he didn't want to have to enter the room because of the hippogriff so he knocked softly. Instantly the talking stopped and Sirius' voice called out.

"Don't come in unless you want to die," he said.

"It's Remus, Ron is wanted down stairs and I thought we should help Molly clean the house a bit more," Remus called back.

There was a shuffling sound of feet moving towards the door and Remus stepped back. It clicked open and Sirius' long haired head poked out before he entered the hall, quickly followed by Ron.

"The twins and Ginny invited you for a game of exploding snap Ron," Remus told the youngest male redhead.

He nodded in return before heading off and leaving the two grown men in the dank hall. After a little searching they found Molly dusting the window sills in the far study on the second floor opposite Remus' room. It was covered in dust at least a few millimetres thick and there were papers and dark books littered over the desks.

"Honestly I don't understand how this is all so dirty, there's a house elf here for Merlin's sake," Molly grumbled fluffing the pillows of an arm chair.

"Kreacher is useless. I have tried to get him to clean but he only steals my mother's prised possessions and hides them in his nest which we have yet to find," Sirius said lowly.

They continued tidying the study for a few hours before having a late dinner. Afterwards Remus left the group to go upstairs to his room to read for a bit. He lit a candle on his bed side table and propped the pillow up behind him. The orange glow lit up the paper and his eyes skimmed every word, taking in the story written in the lines. The later it got the more his mind started to wonder. At one point Tonks popped into his head.

He wondered what she was doing at that moment. Was she at home getting some much needed rest or was she still out at work? Maybe she was patrolling a village far off in the country, looking for suspected Death Eaters? He didn't know but he hoped that, where ever she was, that she was safe and unharmed. Throughout the day he had worried about her a lot. Her job was not the safest and she was put in harm's way daily.

If the ministry were to find out the she was in the Order she would be fired and possibly put in Azkaban. Remus swallowed. She was in an even more dangerous position than him, risking her life daily for the safety of others. _She's so brave_, he thought closing his book on his lap.

He wished he could see her, make sure she was ok. But he would have to wait for another two days to find out and that would surely be the death of him. Sirius didn't seem to mind that his little cousin was out in the way of Voldemort's followers.

All of a sudden his friends head popped through his bedroom door.

"How are you feeling Moony? Your shoulder alright?" he asked moving into the room and taking a seat on Remus' desk.

"It's healed and I'm fine thank you Padfoot," Remus replied placing his book on the bedside table." Do you worry about Nymphadora?"

Sirius smirked slightly." A bit yes but she knows what she's doing. If she were here you she would have your head for worrying and for using her first name. But she is a capable witch, always was."

Remus sighed with a little relief; he would just have to believe his friend. "She's in a difficult position isn't she, doing work for both the ministry and the order. Maybe Dumbledore should take her off Harry and the prophecy watching."

Sirius laughed at his friend." She would definitely murder you, she hated it when people worried about her as well as underestimate her abilities. She used to hate it when we were younger, I always received the bad end of it."

Remus chuckled shaking his head. A picture of a pink haired child popped into his mind, chasing around a younger Sirius who laughed all the while. _She is fine,_ he assured himself.

"If you're still worried about her reaction to your "furry little problem", don't worry and just stop over thinking this. She shocked you so much last night you didn't even wince when Molly put dittany on your cut," Sirius told him.

"It's not that Padfoot, although I don't think she fully understands what I am capable of," Remus sighed.

"In your wolf form you are able to murder any human on sight when you haven't taken Wolfsbane, which you have I might add, but when in human form there is no way you would hurt Tonks, me, Molly, Arthur and anybody else. Remus get it through your head, you are only a monster on the full moon, otherwise you are a stubborn old marauder who refuses to believe that a young pink haired witch likes him," not intending to say that last bit Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes widening.

Remus looked at his friend in astonishment. Liked him? Did he mean more than a friendship?_ Of course not you old git, why would she?_ A voice said angrily in the back of his head. But if he had only meant as a friend surely he wouldn't have clapped his hand over his mouth?

"Ignore that Moony and stop over thinking this, I can basically see the gears turning in your head," Sirius stood up and moved towards the door.

"It's not true so I will ignore it," Remus replied.

"Well let's go with that for now and see where it goes," Sirius smirked stepping out of the room." Night Moony."

Once his friend was gone Remus' mind went into over drive. Did he really mean it? Could it be? Surely it was just a slip of the tongue. Someone as wonderful and colourful as Tonks couldn't like a man like Remus. He was a werewolf for Merlin's sake! It was impossible.

Sighing he pulled of his cardigan and button up top, throwing them onto the floor, his trousers soon following. He slipped under the covers of the bed and closed his eyes. But sleep wouldn't come, his brain still working annoyingly. Even though the young auror hadn't shown up she still seemed to always be in his mind and no matter how hard he tried she just wouldn't leave. This confused Remus greatly and there was no explanation that he could think of for this behaviour.

He lay awake, staring at the bare wall in front of him. His eyes trailed down the peeling wallpaper to the dark and dusty floor. Some foot prints had been left in the light layer of dust that seemed to return every single day. Remus rolled onto his back comfortably. Why couldn't he just sleep, he needed the rest more than anything at that moment but his mind wouldn't rest.

The light wind outside whistled gently passed his windows and the swaying trees casted moonlit shadows over his room. The lamp posts glowed orange and reflected of the windows of Remus' room. A few minutes passed and he heard what he supposed was Ginny walking up the hallway and to her own room. He heard her rustling through her room preparing for bed as he tried to sleep himself.

More moments passed but his eyes wouldn't close. Remus gave a frustrated sigh and sat up in his bed. Rubbing his eyes he cast a glance around his room for something to occupy his mind. He spotted a bottle next to his bed which had contained a dream-less sleep potion just the other night and he wished he had more.

An hour later Remus was still awake staring blankly at his wardrobe, his back propped up against the head board of his bed. He felt the sudden urge for a drink so he stood, wrapping his bed robs around him and headed for the door. The bathroom was only a short journey from his room and when he passed Ginny's room he noticed light seeping out from under the door.

He reached the bathroom and filled the glass next to the sink. His reflection stared tiredly back at him with a worn expression. Remus grimaced and replaced the glass before splashing his face with cool water. He looked a bit better after that and turned to head back to his room.

Outside in the hallway he met up with the last person he expected to see. Nymphadora Tonks had her back to him and she was closing the door that led to Ginny's room. When she turned and spotted him she jumped backwards and tripped over the loose rug, landing on the floor with a thud.

"Remus you have to stop sneaking up on me like that, I nearly had a heart attack," she clutched at her heart and smiled up at him.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting to see you here this late. Here," he held out his hand to help her up.

Tonks accepted gladly and he pulled her back to her feet. Her bum ached a bit from the fall but she just brushed it off.

"I wasn't going to come back but I needed to grab the reports I dropped off earlier and Molly said that Ginny wanted to ask me something," Tonks said tucking a strand of light blue hair behind her ear.

They stood in the dark hallway for a bit not saying anything to one another. Tonks was glad to see Remus was alright and that his shoulder was fixed. She had been worrying about him slightly with the full moon having only just passed. He looked better than he had yesterday and his smile lit up his handsome green eyes. She wondered if he was still worried that she was scared of him because he was a werewolf.

"Just so you know Remus, I still stick by what I said the other night. You don't scare me," she assured him.

A small smile appeared on Remus' face." And I thank you for that. Did you get your reports back?" he asked trying to change the topic. He didn't like talking about his condition in case it would scare people off.

Tonks patted the right pocket of her long purple cloak." Yep, all here. Sirius was able to finish half of them so I'll do the rest tonight and get a decent sleep before I have to be back at work in the morning."

Remus nodded sadly, wishing she could stay and talk to him, even if it was about anything as long as he got to spend more time with her.

"To be honest I'm not really looking forward to guard duty with Mad-eye, you have no idea how annoying he gets when he's super paranoid. 'Constant Vigilance'," Tonks chuckled pointing a finger at Remus and mimicking her old mentor.

Remus laughed lightly." Fortunately I wouldn't know, never had the pleasure of being in his presence for long," he said sarcastically.

Tonks giggled behind her hand, trying to make the least bit of noise so as not to wake the sleeping portraits. She sighed.

"I should head off now to get there reports written," she said reluctantly. Talking to Remus was so easy and Tonks wished she had more time too but she was continuously busy with her work load.

"Oh, uh, yes if you ever need any help feel free to ask," Remus offered quietly.

Tonks smiled before moving forward to hug Remus who became once again astonished. He tried to memorise the feel of her body so close to him and he inhaled her usual natural cinnamon and vanilla scent.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," she moved out of his arms and turned down the hallway. "Goodnight Remus and sleep well," Tonks added over her shoulder before she disappeared out of sight.

"Goodnight Nymphadora," Remus whispered once she was gone.

Once back in bed Remus' eyes fell immediately closed and that night he had the most restful sleep that he had had in years. His dreamed fill with happy voices of his friends and the soft tinkling laugh of a certain pink haired witch.

**Sorry if this chapter isn't that great. My sincerest apologies. The next chapter will be in Tonks' POV and maybe a little of Remus near the end. Anyway enjoy and please review.**

Follow me on tumblr:


	6. The real beginning of feelings

CHAPTER 6:

Hot, that's how the day went. For once England had been engulfed by hot waves of the summer. Muggles rushed around the streets in shorts and t-shirts, the sun beating hard down on them. Ice cream parlours and slushi stands became overcrowded as everyone hunted for a cool beverage to rid them from the heat. Sun screen was applied to every exposed piece of skin and sun hats were worn to protect the eyes from the rays of the sun.

The muggles were oblivious to the two female aurors passing by, turning into a slightly darker street. Tonks and her mission partner, Atlantina Rosgard, had been called to Diagon Alley to patrol the street and shops since sightings of figures in dark cloaks had been sent in by a few summer shoppers. On regular colder days this would have been normal for the witches and wizards but since it was unbearably hot the auror department had become suspicious.

Atlantina pushed open the door of the Leaky Cauldron and a strong smell of fire whiskey and butterbeer wafted through the air. It was humid inside the pub and the atmosphere felt sticky with the aroma of alcohol. Many people occupied the tables and booths strewn throughout the room, sheltering from the summer heat wave.

As they passed the partially intoxicated men a few whistled rudely towards the older auror. She chose to ignore them, straightened up to her full height and continued to the back door, her short wavy red hair bouncing with every step.

Tonks enjoyed working with Atlantina, she was serious when need be but she also cracked the odd good joke which had everyone laughing. However, today she seemed slightly grumpy for a reason Tonks couldn't comprehend. Being outside in the streets of London was better than sitting in the stuffy order offices. _At least there's a bit of a breeze up here_, she thought to herself.

Atlantina was one of the few senior aurors, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt, who thought of juniors to be just as capable as those who had worked in the ministry longer. Others such as the head of department, Rufus Scrimgeour, thought of themselves as better and believed they should take all the missions and leave the paper work to the juniors. _They may have worked longer but there are still some pretty damn good junior duellers, _Tonks smirked to herself.

Outside in the small square they stopped in front of the chipped brick wall. There was a faint sound of cheerful voices and footsteps tapping on the cobbled road. A small tap on the wall was all it took for the bricks to magically part before their very eyes. The wooden shops towering Diagon Alley appeared before them and a child-like excitement boiled at the bottom of Tonks' stomach.

Young ecstatic children dodged through the older pedestrians, avoiding their walking legs before gazing longingly into the contents of the stores. The two aurors strode past mothers with children hanging from their arms and teenagers chatting energetically over their ice creams. The wizard bank towered over everything else, a white marble building that out did all the others on the street.

"We should stand outside on Gringotts steps for a bit. If we do see anything we will take a glimpse down Knockturn Alley but right now there is no need for that," Atlantina called over her shoulder heading in the direction of the bank.

Tonks nodded behind her as they reached the stony steps before turning around and leaning against a pillar. The sun beamed down onto the skin of her arms and legs. The violet Weird Sisters t-shirt stuck out from the rest of the crowd, along with her green shorts spotted with patches where they had been torn. Her dragon skin boots reached her mid calves and were becoming unbearably hot around her feet.

Tonks watched a girl with a long brown braid rush up to her parents, pointing to Madame Malkinsand begging with her mother. She reminded Tonks so much of Ginny Weasley and she wished she could be back at Grimmauld place. It was always colder in the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and its dark interior would definitely be welcomed by the young auror. She wondered what everyone would be doing and she tried to picture them all.

Tonks imagined the twins sitting with Ron and Sirius at the table in the kitchen, laughing about the most ridiculous things over a game of wizards' chess and exploding snap. Ginny would be sitting a bit off from them, flicking through a wizard teenage novel or the Daily Prophet and giggling occasionally at the silly comments the twins would make. Arthur had his day off today so he would possibly be complimenting Molly and making her giggle and blush furiously to which Sirius would laugh. And lastly, Remus. He would be sitting at the far end of the table with a cup of tea and one of his muggle novels Sirius had told her that he read. She knew quite a few of muggle stories since her own father, Ted, was a muggleborn. The Remus in her mind chuckled quietly to himself, brushing the brown hair out of his green eyes.

"A sickle for your thoughts," Atlantina's voice brought Tonks out of her reverie.

"Oh umm you know just the usual, wanting to go home and rest," Tonks replied adjusting the bottom of her top.

"Yes that is normal I guess, I was hoping to meet up with my husband after work, but things aren't going to smoothly at the moment," she told Tonks, sighing a bit and shifting her weight onto the opposite leg.

"I'm sorry to hear that. To be honest I was meant to be helping a cousin clean his house today," Tonks said smiling.

"I have been wondering does it scare you at all to know that most your family are known Death Eaters and that one has escaped from Azkaban?" Atlantina asked turning towards Tonks.

The younger auror sighed. She had been asked this question so many times before and had always answered yes until she found out about Sirius' innocence.

"Well, yes a bit. But hardly, I mean that's why I became an auror. To fight against evil and protect the innocent. My parents were always looking behind their backs and tried to lie as low as possible during the first wizard war," Tonks said after a while.

Nodding her reply the older woman turned back to survey the street. They had been standing there for about an hour now and the street was visibly clearer. It was late in the afternoon and many shoppers had already returned to their houses and families. The sun was still high in the sky but the temperature had dropped a bit. Thankfully Gringotts casted a shadow over where they were standing which made the job a little less tiring.

"I think it was a false alarm," Atlantina said from beside her." I haven't seen any suspicious people so far."

Tonks scanned the streets again. In an hour or so she would have to join Mad-eye down in the Department of Mysteries to guard the prophecy. At least she could tease her old mentor and play their "what if-?" game they had invented during her training. Mad-eye would describe a scene of attack and Tonks would plan how to get out using the most effective way.

Most people were afraid of Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody because of the way he intimidated everyone with his gruff voice and grim expression. He looked constantly mad and he was Constantly Vigilant. When she had first met the retired auror he had walked straight up to her and offered her the chance to be trained by him. Of course she had accepted since there weren't many other mentors who had the patience for her clumsiness.

Moody had seen her confidence and while duelling was surprisingly light on her feet unlike in normal situations where she stumbled over stationary objects. On various days he would surprise attack her with 'harmless' hexes to remind her to be Constantly Vigilant.

Many, many training sessions and early morning patrols later she had taken her exams and tests to have finally achieved her goal. She had run up to Moody with a foolish grin on her face and to peoples utter amazement, had thrown her arms around the ex auror. After that he had visited her regularly to 'check up on her' but she knew that he missed her. He had been like a second father figure to Tonks and she respected him just as much as she respected Dumbledore.

"Well I think it wouldn't hurt to head back now don't you think? By the looks of it I'm thinking it's about six in the evening," Atlantina said standing up from sitting on the stone steps.

Tonks hadn't realised that the sun had sunken from the sky and sat just above the building's roof. Time had passed quickly without her even noticing the change in Diagon Alley. Only the odd witch or wizard hurried around for last minute shopping and most stores had their lights off and doors locked.

"I guess so, well I have to head back to the ministry to pick up some papers," Tonks lied while walking down the steps.

"See you again soon then, oh and stay away from Grunbane, he's in a bad mood today and been ordering out reports every minute," Atlantina smiled before turning on the spot and disappearing with a loud crack.

Tonks looked around the darkening Alley one last time before following suit and feeling the tight pull of apparition. She landed clumsily in the atrium of the ministry, struggling to straighten up from the apparition. Once she was steadied Tonks strode towards the first lift, pressed the button and leaned against the back as the grates closed in front of her. To be on time she had to head straight down so she had no time to head to her cubicle to grab her light jacket.

"Department of Mysteries," the airy woman's voice said as the grates opened and let Tonks out. She immediately regretted her decision to leave without her jacket as the cold air engulfed her frame. Tonks started down the dark hallway with only the light of her wand to guide her. Her boots stomped heavily on the finely tiled floor as she followed the directions Kingsley had given her earlier that day. _Down the hallway and through the door into the small room, don't go through the last door, you are only meant to guard the outside_, his words rang through her head.

She hated the airy feeling she was getting from this place. It seeped through her skin and drenched her soul. Tonks had only ever been in the presence of a dementor once when she had accompanied Moody on one of his missions to Azkaban. It had been one of the worst experiences in her life and this moment felt strangely alike. _No wonder the ministry workers from down here a bit, uh, woo-hoo,_ the young auror thought to herself.

A moment later she had reached the dark wooden door. Not knowing what would possibly be on the other side she summoned some courage and magically opened it, slipping through. The room was empty and she wondered where Mad-eye could be because he was never ever late unless something bad had happened. Tonks glanced nervously around the dark room. It was only small with nothing occupying it at all apart from the door on the opposite side. It was more of a hallway than a room. A sudden brushing noise caught her attention and she whipped around just in time to see a shabby middle aged man appear.

"Wotcher Remus! Wasn't expecting to see you down her, what is Sirius Black's nickname that only his closest friends use?" Tonks asked cheerfully.

He smiled at her and his eyes lit up a bit. "Padfoot, and well Mad-eye asked if I could take his shift for him. He had some important information to deliver to Dumbledore. What is it that you tend to do quite often?" he questioned back.

"Be clumsy and trip over unsuspecting troll foot umbrella stands and you always seem to surprise me," Tonks said moving over to him and taking a seat on the floor.

He moved down next to her before pulling Mad-eye's invisibility cloak over the two of them and disappearing from sight. They sat there for a few moments in silence, just enjoying being in the others company. Remus hadn't actually been asked to do duty, Arthur had, but Remus had told the older man that he would gladly do it instead so that Arthur could rest on his day off. He had arrived at the ministry early, ecstatic that he would be able to spend the night in Nymphadora's presence.

"I know this is small talk but how have you been?" Tonks asked turning her head in his direction.

"I have been fine thank you, a bit tired though. Sirius misses you greatly as well as the twins and Ginny," Remus smiled again.

Tonks grinned at him and her eyes lit up in the way that made his stomach flip.

"They are really great kids and I congratulate Molly and Arthur on the fantastic job they have done in raising them," Tonks said.

"Yes they should definitely be proud," Remus smiled and realised he had seemed to be doing that a lot since she had entered the room." Would you know who the new Defence against the Dark Arts professor is?"

"I haven't got a clue sorry, but from what Ginny, Ron, Fred and George have told me I don't think you have to worry about losing your 'best teacher' position," Tonks complimented.

Remus' stomach gave a small flutter. They were sitting extremely close so that the cloak could cover both of them and he could feel the heat from her skin brushing against his shirt. Her pale legs were pulled up near her chest and her arms lay lazily across her knees with her wand dangling from her right hand. He couldn't see much in the dim light but he could see her hair was the same shade of bubble-gum pink that he favoured.

"Have you and Sirius heard anything from Harry?" Tonks broke the silence.

"Umm just the usual demanding to know what's going on and wanting to get away from the Dursleys. He has been getting an extra hard time from his aunt and uncle for always watching the muggle news," said Remus rubbing his face tiredly.

Tonks sighed," poor boy, I wish we could go to get him sooner. Anyway changing to a lighter topic, what have the twins been up to today?"

The two talked for hours about anything and everything, varying from school day stories to Tonks' patrol and to the story of Sirius' innocence. Remus' eyelids began to feel too heavy in the early hours of the morning and he wriggled into a more comfortable position against the wall and a bit closer to Tonks. He tried to stifle a yawn but to no success.

"My shoulder is always free if you wish to sleep. It may not be the most comfortable pillow but it's better than exhausting yourself," Tonks offered noticing his sleepy figure.

"No no it's fine; I'll wait till I get back to Grimmauld place. Not that your shoulder isn't comfortable, I sure it is but I should be fine for another few hours," Remus stuttered awkwardly.

Tonks giggled." Remus its fine, I really don't mind. Plus you look like you need it, with the full moon having only been a few days ago. Just sleep and I'll wake you in a bit."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"Positive" and that was the last word Remus heard her say before he drifted off to sleep leaning against the wall.

Tonks stared at the wall opposite her listening intently to Remus' deep breathing and occasionally light snores. At moments he would murmur something incoherent before resuming his peaceful sleep. She wondered what he dreamed about. It had to be something that put his mind at rest because a small smile had formed on his lips.

All of a sudden he shifted and Tonks thought he had woken up, but he just turned his head gently sideways and shuffled down a bit so he was lying against her chest. He looked so adorable in his sleep, so innocent and happy. It seemed that it would be a sin to wake him from such a slumber. Tonks' hand rose up from her side and she stroked it through his soft brown grey-flecked hair. It ran through her fingers like silk and it smelt like mint soap. In fact his whole scent had filled up the space under the cloak and it smelt so addicting to Tonks. _Parchment, old books, chocolate and a slight hint of mint,_ she concluded.

"Mmmmm," Remus sighed quietly and Tonks tried to prevent a giggle.

He snuggled his head into the crook of her shoulder and his warm breath tickled her neck gently. The heat from his body kept the cold away from Tonks who stretched her stiff legs out in front of her.

When she was positive it was near seven in the morning she finally decided it was nearly time to wake Remus. She had been continuously stroking his soft hair and gazing down and his rested features. She sighed deeply.

Remus woke to a faint thudding sound. _Dum dum, dum dum. _The place under his head was gently rising and falling in time with his breathing._ Dum dum, dum dum._ He didn't need to open his eyes to know he was leaning against Nymphadora Tonks. The skin of her neck was warm and soft against his slight stubble and her short hair tickled his cheek. Remus didn't want to move, he was far too comfortable even though he knew he shouldn't be in that position._ But she had offered a shoulder to lean on_, a voice reminded him. _A shoulder, not her damn chest you git!_ Another voice yelled.

A gentle and delicate hand was trailing through his hair and he had to admit, it felt amazing. She continued these motions and Remus had nearly fallen asleep again until she let out a deep sigh. _Get up now,_ the voice said again. Remus' eyes flickered open to reveal the pale, soft skin of her neck. He leaned up and back to his sitting position and rubbed at his eyes lazily.

"Good morning sleepy head, sorry if I woke you," Tonks smiled at him.

"I should be the one apologising; I didn't mean to lean on you like that. It was inappropriate I'm sorry," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Its fine Remus, I did offer my shoulder after all. But its nearly time to leave and Hestia should be here soon to take over," Tonks assured him while stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Well, uh, thank you," he stuttered awkwardly.

He looked over to see she had dark purple marks under her eyes which were screwed shut as she yawned into her hand. Her hair hung lankly around her face in a strawberry blonde colour.

"No-o-o problemo," she yawned again.

They stayed silent for the minutes following. In the background muffled footsteps could be heard that drew nearer and nearer. The door suddenly opened and a female figure strode in.

"Hello?" she asked quietly, holding her wand out in front of her.

Remus and Tonks both stood and pulled the cloak off them. After security questions were asked and answered, the pair exited the room leaving their fellow order member behind.

They were too tired to really notice where they were going but eventually stood before the door of Number twelve Grimmauld place. With one wand tap on the door the locks clicked open on the other side and it swung open, squeaking slightly on its old hinges. Laughter rang out from the kitchen immediately and bounced off the walls of the hallway. Remus followed Tonks silently past the portraits and down the stairs into the kitchen.

The Weasleys children sat in a group near the middle of the table with Sirius as they laughed and joked over breakfast. Molly was stirring a pot of sweet porridge and smiling towards all the happy faces. Everyone stopped when the two entered the room.

"Well would you look what the cat brought in," Sirius grinned towards the pair," you look like the dog chewed you up and spat you back out."

"Nice to see you too Sirius," Tonks smiled sarcastically towards her cousin while snatching a bun from the table.

"Rough night I see, how was the ministry dear Nymphadora," Sirius teased.

"I will murder you Sirius, I have hardly slept and I won't be able to put up with your tosspot attitude for long," Tonks threatened dangerously.

Her cousin just laughed." All right Nymph, but you really do look like death warmed up."

"I was just stopping by to say hi and grab something to eat before heading home to sleep. I should be back later on," Tonks said taking a bite from her bun.

Ginny perked up happily." You should come and stay in my room tonight."

"As in a sleep over?" Fred asked intrigued.

"Going to invite us too dear sister?" George added grinning.

"That sounds like a lot of fun! I should be back later on then. See you all tonight, thanks for the company Remus," Tonks waved to the others before climbing back up the stairs. The front door opened and closed and then she was gone.

"That's a great idea Gin, I hope you don't mind if we steal her for a bit before hand, she is my cousin after all," Sirius joked.

Remus smiled towards his best friend. Personally he was looking forward to tonight already, hoping he would get the chance to talk to her again. There was something about her, something Remus sensed when in her presence. She was so carefree and young, bouncing around everywhere and occasionally tumbling. Tonks was also naturally pretty and radiant. Her dark sparkling eyes and smile lit up the room when she entered.

And in that single moment Remus realised something. There was a reason to why he always smiled in her presence. There was a reason to why his stomach flipped when she brushed against him or hugged him. There was a reason why he couldn't wait to see her again. And there was a reason as to why his stomach fluttered and his heart missed a beat when he heard her laugh or compliment him. Remus John Lupin had feelings for Nymphadora Tonks. They could be considered close friends but Remus knew his feelings were stronger than that.

But he wouldn't take action. No matter how much he wanted it, he couldn't. She was young and free without a care in the world, while he was older, boring and a werewolf. Someone like her deserved way better than him and that statement ever so true made his heart fall. Plus why would someone like her have feelings for him? He was dangerous! He was boring. _You're being a silly git and you know it,_ said the voice from the back of his mind.

But what Remus didn't know was that a few miles away a young pink haired clumsy auror was wondering the exact same question about him.

**I don't own any HP characters, they belong to Queen Rowling and her amazingness. Anyway heres another chapter! Hope you enjoy and please leave a review. Even feel free to tell me a few ideas that I could include if you like J **

Follow me on tumblr: severuhs


	7. Beans and chess

CHAPTER 7:

"Why is it that I can't find a damn piece of clothing that isn't dirty?- oh I don't know Tonks, maybe its cause you don't clean up after yourself- it still would be handy to at least be able to find my pyjamas," Tonks had been rushing around her apartment for the last hour or so talking aloud to herself.

She was due to be back at Grimmauld place for dinner at six but she wasn't able to find items she wanted to take. Her London flat was littered with a shower of clothes and dirty tea mugs. Papers were strewn across the floor varying from Band posters to reports to Nymphadora Tonks' drawings. Yes that's right, Tonks could draw. She drew mainly people and animals, big and small. Her school books had had graffiti throughout the pages when she had attended Hogwarts.

"You are gonna be late!" Tonks told herself angrily again.

Her sketchpad flew through the air and landed heavily on her nearly empty overnight bag._ Might come in handy later on,_ she thought. Throwing on an orange v-cut singlet and a pair of her ripped blue jeans, she stared at her reflection in the mirror with satisfaction. _Now hair,_ Tonks scrunched up her eyes and focused on different styles and colours. _Blue and shoulder length? Nah, blonde and curly? Too normal, green with a slash of yellow? Eww it makes me look sick, umm how about violet with spiky white tips? Yes!_

"Perfection," she winked towards her reflection in the mirror and strode over to her bag. The light extinguished with a flick of her wand and she slung her now heavy overnight bag over her shoulder before striding out of her home.

The sun had just begun to start setting and it sat on the horizon, the wind swaying through the trees and casting shadows that ran along the streets. It was moments like these that Tonks would go out to the park and draw the birds that flew past her view. She took in a deep breath. The summers breeze smelt sweet and free, calming to the soul. A jagged piece of pavement caused her to trip and she slid onto her hands and knees. A few small cuts appeared on both of her hands and started to spread blood. Her knees were scraped a bit through one of the holes in her jeans which was now torn wider.

"Merlin's dirtiest socks! Urgh you are damn right clumsy Tonks," she cursed to herself under her breath.

_Talking to yourself isn't going to help either,_ a voice said in the back of her mind. Knowing she was already late she reached a shrub crowded area and turned on the spot, disappearing from sight with a crack. She landed seconds later clumsily on the top step of Number Twelve. A rumble of rushed footsteps was muffled through the wood of the door but not long after it swung open revealing three red-headed faces with foolish excited grins.

"Wotcher Weasleys! Make any more noise and you'll wake up good old Mrs Black," Tonks smiled at the trio cheerfully.

"This is going to be heaps of fun, dad even brought home Bertie Botts every flavoured Beans and a new set of exploding snap cards," Ginny squealed practically jumping on the spot with enthusiasm.

"Everyone's waiting down in the kitchen for you," said Fred grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah all waiting for the arrival of your lady-ship," George bowed his head gracefully with same expression as his twin.

"Well we better not keep them waiting then, after you fine gentlemen," Tonks smiled and followed the ecstatic youths to the kitchen.

Remus had heard the door open and he felt a strong urge to go and greet Tonks but he knew he shouldn't. The Weasley children had sprinted up the stairs at the sound of her apparition crack, with Ginny in the lead. However, Ron had stayed seated and looked nowhere near as excited as the rest upon the young aurors arrival. Remus knew the reason why. Even though Ron would never admit it, he was worried about his two friends who were still at their own houses. He wrote to Hermione daily and told her what they overheard from the meeting and Remus still hadn't figured out how they had achieved this. Ron spent most of his days either around his mother or with Sirius and tried to avoid his brothers and sister. Sometimes Remus had caught him either entering or exiting the room that contained Buckbeak.

Remus was brought out of his reverie when a loud thud and a crash came from the bottom of the kitchen stairs before laughter and giggles echoed off the cold walls. Tonks lay on the floor, on her front with a giggling Ginny on top of her.

"I'm so sorry Tonks I didn't think I would stand on your boot," she managed to wheeze between her fits of contagious giggles.

"Ow, I swear you guys strive to make me fall on purpose but no biggy," Tonks said dragging herself off the floor." Oh Molly, that reminds me. You wouldn't have any dittany lying around would you, I was sort of attacked by the pavement on the way here," Tonks gestured to her still red stained hands and knees.

"Goodness gracious Tonks, that looks painful. I'm sure I have some dittany here somewhere, Aha!" Molly smiled triumphantly and passed the small vial to Tonks.

She smiled in thanks before taking a seat down next to Sirius.

"Pavement attacked you, I wonder how much damage you caused it," her cousin joked nudging her with his elbow.

"Don't make me spill this Sirius or I will curse you. It's already painful enough as it is," Tonks winced slightly at the liquid that was currently closing all her cuts.

Remus smiled towards her from Sirius' other side. She looked more vibrant than earlier that day since she had at least had a few decent hours sleep just like him. When he had woken up a grin had instantly formed on his face and he a leapt out of bed, almost literally, and rushed to off to the shower.

"Wotcher Remus, Arthur. How was work by the way?" she asked the Weasley father.

Arthur shrugged." Nothing interesting, a few tampered objects here and there but nothing too severe."

"Did you get enough rest Tonks? The children will let you go to bed early if you wish," Molly said while rushing around the kitchen, putting the finishing touches into the stew and apple pie.

"Oh I'm fine Molly. I slept as soon as I arrived home," smiled Tonks reassuringly.

"Great because Sirius told us that you are a great chess player," George said from the middle of the table.

"So you will be playing against the winner out of us five," Fred finished gesturing to George, Ginny, Ron, Sirius and finally himself.

"Bring it," Tonks said competitively with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Fred and George could you please set the table," Arthur asked bringing the steaming pot of meat stew towards the group.

"Without magic please," Molly added giving a pointed and stern look towards her mischievous sons.

"Oh come one mum," Fred grinned again.

"You can trust us," George added grinning just the same and pulling the plates down from the shelves.

Ginny turned to Tonks with a sweet smile displayed on her features. She may have looked innocent to some but Tonks spotted the same mischievous spark in her eyes that the twins constantly wore.

"Hermione is arriving tomorrow, she sent a letter today," she told Tonks cheerfully.

"This is going to sound really dumb but who is Hermione," Tonks asked awkwardly.

"Oh I forgot you haven't met her. She's a friend and in Harry's and Ron's year but she is definitely smarter than them," said Ginny cheerfully.

"Hey," Ron said angrily looking over at his sister.

"A plate for mademoiselle and a plate for you fine gentlemen," George passed the dishes around to the three sitting at the end of the table.

When everyone was seated at the table comfortably, dinner was served. The amazing smell of Molly's cooking wafted through the air and filled the kitchen. The group chatted happily amongst each other and laughed along with Sirius and the twins. Tonks sat next to Remus as they filled their stomachs with the excellent meal, making small talk which grew into a hilarious game of teasing.

"No literally every single time I entered Dumbledore's office it was his thing to offer me a sherbet lemon fizz. And that was quite often since I wasn't the most careful person," she tried to explain herself but Remus was chuckling too much."Come on believe me. It wasn't intended; it just slipped from my mouth one time. Stop laughing."

Unfortunately this just made him laugh even harder and it caught Sirius' attention.

"Merlin Remus I haven't seen you laugh that hard since fifth year at Hogwarts," he smiled at his friend who was trying to bring his breathing back down to normal.

"It's not like you're any different. I bet you went to the Headmasters office loads of times because of your little trouble making group," Tonks said poking him in the shoulder.

Sirius burst out laughing." Remus, in trouble? Oh please that was the last thing that happened to him. More like trying to stop us from playing pranks on the unsuspecting younger students."

"Sounds a lot like Fred and George," Ron commented from his seat." But it's more for their entertainment. Remember in third year how you guys let off those dungbombs on the fifth floor? I will never forget how angry filch and Mcgonagall were."

"Ha you should have seen her when I had accidently mistaken her for Mrs Norris in her animagus form and kicked her into the broom closet. She was so angry I thought she would kill me but I just had to spend two nights with filch in the trophy room cleaning everything, by hand," Sirius told them.

Remus chuckled at the memory. The other three had snuck out under James' invisibility cloak and had stayed up with Sirius all night but had refused to help him. He saddened a bit, knowing these days were over and that they were no longer four, but only two. He sighed deeply turning to see Tonks giggling quietly behind her hands, her face flushed from laughing too much. Her eyes glistened with amusement at the group telling their prank stories.

"Ginny could you gather the plates up so I can hand out pie and tea please," Molly asked as she filled the many mugs with boiling water before sprinkling herbs and spices in.

Ginny groaned and stood up reluctantly picking up the dirty plates and cutlery.

"Here Gin I'll help you," Tonks offered as she joined the young red head.

She reached across for Remus' plate and gave him a sweet smile that made his stomach flutter a bit. With an armful of dishes she waddled awkwardly towards the bench, watching the ground closely as if it would move out from under her at any moment.

"Watch this," he heard Sirius whisper to the twins before sneakily pulling his wand out and swiping it under the table.

Immediately the rug slipped out from under Tonks' feet and she fell crashing to the ground, the plates landing painfully heavy on her stomach. Sirius burst into his uncontrollable bark-like laughter, unaware the he had just caused his cousin physical pain.

"Tonks!" Molly rushed towards the young woman worriedly picking her off the ground." Sirius that was very immature of you!" she scowled at the man still laughing, the twins chuckling silently along with him.

They all stopped suddenly when Tonks let out a very pained groan. She clutched her ribcage tightly in her hand, breathing heavily. Remus sat up straight instantly, concern written all over his face.

"Sirius that really wasn't funny," Tonks wheezed quietly, screwing her eyes shut in pain.

Sirius' grin dropped from his face in a split second before he was at his younger cousin's side, shuffling her towards a chair.

"I'm sorry Nymph it wasn't meant to hurt you," he said apologetically, still receiving glares from Molly. "It was only meant to be a harmless joke."

"Well it was so funny that I am breathless," Tonks tried to joke and removed a bit of tension from the room when she smiled at her cousin.

"You always managed to 'accidently' hurt people with your jokes Sirius," Remus said now standing next to Tonks' chair." Do you need anything Nymphadora?"

"I need you to stop calling me that name. But no, I'm fine. It's just a bruise," she winced slightly again before smiling up at Remus.

He sighed with relief. For a second he thought she might have broken a rib or something which would have led to an early night. He didn't want it to end so soon, the time spent in Tonks' presence was soothing and warm as well as fun and enjoyable. She lit up the room with her smiles and her tinkling laugh.

"Hey Tonks, I was just wondering, can you morph into absolutely anything?" Ginny asked curiously handing around pie and tea once everyone was seated again. Sirius chomped down his immediately, smudging it around the rim of his mouth.

"I can't change into furniture if that's what you're wondering, and also I can't become food, just to make that clear," Tonks chuckled still holding a hand over her ribs.

"What about fully changing into animals?" Fred asked leaning forward and resting his head on his fists.

"Can you change into a young kid or baby?" George imitated his twin.

"Animals are extremely hard to do, it takes years of learning. Sort of like becoming an animagus. I have tried before but I only get like half of it right. Plus it feels extremely uncomfortable since you're in an entirely different body. As for babies and children I can only change for a certain amount of time and only to a certain size. Usually when I change my appearance for disguise I only change my features a bit and maybe my height, but only a little bit," Tonks told everyone.

Remus felt a sudden rush of emotion towards the young witch. She knew what is was like to be in an entirely different body even if it wasn't like a werewolf. She could still control it but she knew the uncomfortable feeling of changing into something else.

Arthur looked up from the other end of the table where he was reading the Daily Prophet." If it makes you annoyed Tonks you don't have to answer their questions," he smiled kindly before returning back to his paper.

"Could you change into a male?" Remus asked watching Tonks interestingly.

She looked at him and he caught sight of a small blush rising up her cheeks." Well, uh, that is actually really awkward to do. For obvious, uh, reasons," she stuttered lowering her gaze to the table.

Sirius laughed out loud again." Oh Tonks, remember the time you changed into that boy with the ice cream. I will never forget the expression on his face. Definitely the best morph ever."

"Sirius," Tonks whined and hid her face behind her hands blushing bright red as her hair changed the same colour as the Weasleys.

"What happened?" Remus asked intrigued.

"Well Nymph here saw this- ah stop- boy who had an ice cream in his hand and- ow stop it- she morphed into him a bit, apart from his hair- ouch stop- he took one look at her before he shoved- Ow Nymph stop it- the whole ice cream in her face, sprinkles and all," Sirius struggled to tell the story trying to hold back his laughter as well as fending off Tonks who was pulling childishly on his hair." And it was the boy that she had a crush on. Poor baby Nymph."

Once he finished she dropped back into her chair and hid behind her hands embarrassed. Remus chuckled quietly shaking his head slightly. She was definitely something special.

Later on that evening the group of seven had gathered comfortably in the upstairs library, in an intense round of exploding snap. Remus sat off a bit with a book in his hands but his eyes were watching the group with amusement. Sirius, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George and Nymphadora sat in a circle around the coffee table, all of their focus on the game of snap. So far both Ginny and Tonks were in the lead, tying with six points.

"Yeah! I finally won!" Ron pumped his fists in the air triumphantly.

"Yeah but we are still way in front of you Ronald Billius Weasley," Fred smirked at his younger brother, dealing out the next game.

"After this one we should move onto the Wizards Chess competition. Winner plays against Nymph," Sirius announced.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Once Fred had won the last game they pulled out two separate chess boards, pairing off, Ginny against Sirius, Fred against Ron and George watching closely on. Tonks stood up slowly and wandered over to the couch Remus was occupying. He immediately shifted over for her and she gave him a thankful smile before leaning back and closing her eyes tiredly.

"Tired?" Remus asked amused.

She smiled at him opening her eyes." Yes, I have had a long day; I had a report to finish so I had to wake up earlier so I could still make it here for dinner."

"You didn't have to come. I'm sure everyone here would have understood that you were still tired from guard duty."

"Yes but they would be disappointed, I am their best chess player, remember that. But how are you? Did you at least get enough rest?" Tonks asked furrowing her brow and turning sideways on the couch to face him.

"Yes thank you. But you should have still stayed home to get more sleep. You have been at work a lot lately," Remus said.

"Oh I didn't know didn't want me here," Tonks said in a fake said voice.

Remus' smile faded." No, no that's not what I meant. I mean I was just worried about your health, not that I didn't want you hear. I mean, uh, you are great company, I uh, well-"

"Remus I am only joking," Tonks smiled, cutting off his stuttering with a laugh.

Remus' face blushed a bright red in the light of the room. _He had worried about me,_ she thought smiling_, how sweet._ She watched Remus pull awkwardly at a loose thread of his cardigan. His eyes shined and his cheeks were still a slight red._ He does look quite adorable, _a voice said in her head,_ WHAT?! You can't think that, where did that come from?! He's your friend. Wait; is he even that close to me? I have only known him for a little bit but I like talking to him. I guess we are friends, in a way. _She would just have to ask.

Remus was thinking to himself. _Those feelings you have for her are only small, a slight attraction, she was quite beautiful after all, her smile radiant, dark eyes always sparkling... Remus! Stop it you git,_ the voice in his head told him angrily.

"Remus, just a question, would you count me as a friend?" Tonks' voice broke his thoughts.

He looked at her. He considered them friends, he thought they were. Did she? He swallowed. Maybe she didn't, maybe she was finally scared of him, and he was a dark creature after all. The emotion struck his heart slightly and it stung a bit. Of course she wouldn't be like the marauders, she is after all an auror, she must have come along a few other werewolves. He looked down at his lap.

"Oh no Remus I don't think that. I'm not scared of you. You don't need to worry about that, I'm sorry. I was just wondering what you thought," she added quickly, knowing he was thinking about himself as the werewolf.

"Well, uh, yes I think of you as a, uh, close friend," he stuttered awkwardly, still not believing that she didn't care about his condition.

Tonks grinned brightly at him and he sighed in relief." Good, cause I think of you as a close friend too." She placed a hand on top of his for a moment before turning and watching the competition still currently happening.

The skin of Remus' hand tingled and heated up from where she had touched him._ It's just attraction, attraction, attraction, attraction..._

"Remus, are you sure you're ok? You do look very tired," Tonks asked concern displayed on her heart shaped face.

Remus smiled at her caring nature. It warmed him inside to think that she was worried about him and his well-being." I'm fine, really. No need to worry at all."

They sat by each other cosily for the time it took for the winners, Ginny and George, to sort out who would verse Tonks. Remus watched her smiling face out of the corner of his eyes and glanced towards her occasionally. They continued to talk about her work and the ministry until they were interrupted by a triumphant female shout.

"Ha, check mate, I won! Girls rule!" Ginny danced around the room excitedly, waving her hands through the air." Girl power all the way!"

"Alright, alright we get it. Just play against Tonks so we can open Bertie Botts every flavoured Beans," Ron said in an exasperated tone.

"You're just annoyed cause you got beat by a girl," Ginny grinned at her brothers before turning to Tonks." Alright let's settle this."

The game became so intense, both wanting to win badly. The males in the room watched on quietly, waiting for the winner. Ginny only had her king and four other pieces left while Tonks had six as well as her own king. Another smashed knight later Tonks looked up at Ginny, a grin splitting her face, her eyes glinting happily.

"Check mate," she said, leaning back against the couch.

"How-? What? Oh- well fine then but one day I will want a rematch," Ginny said simply, studying the chess board.

The others in the room burst into laughter at something Sirius had whispered to them. Sirius pulled out the packet of lollies and handed them to Tonks.

"Alright pick one for each of us," he smiled towards her." Don't be too harsh."

She gave her cousin a mischievous smirk, making it obvious he wasn't going to get off that easily." I guessed you shouldn't have tripped me up earlier then."

She opened the bag and peeked in at the contents. Beans of all different colours filled the inside and she reached in to pick out a dark brown coloured one. She looked around the room at all the anticipated faces, her eyes coming to rest on Ron.

"Here you go Ronald, eat up," she said cheerfully, dropping the bean into his outstretched hand. He stared at it for a bit before chucking it quickly into his mouth and chewing. Everyone watched on, waiting to know what flavour he had received.

Ron's face screwed up in disgust." Mud, but I guess it could be worse," he said simply.

"Lucky for you, it could have turned out to be Hippogriff dung," George joked causing the room to burst into laughter.

"Alright, who next?" Tonks rummaged inside the bag again to pull out a bright red bean. Her eyes trailed over the group." Eat up Gin."

The young girl took the bean from her reluctantly stuffing it in her mouth instantly. Her eyes shot open with glee and she smiled at everyone." Christmas berry sauce," Ginny giggled at her brothers whose smiles dropped.

"That's unfair, you gave that to her on purpose," Sirius complained, glaring at his cousin.

"She didn't trip me up earlier in the kitchen now did she? Plus she came second in both chess and exploding snap, she deserves it," Tonks replied with a silly grin.

After that Sirius received a mouldy sandwich flavoured bean, George a blood flavoured one, and Fred happily at his chocolate flavoured bean. Tonks finally turned to Remus. She grinned once again at him before fishing inside the bag. When her hand emerged she held a purple coloured bean and handed it to him.

"No, that's not fair! He didn't even play!" Sirius whined at the unfairness of it all.

"He didn't trip me up," Tonks stated simply.

"Honestly it was just a bit of fun, forgive me?" Sirius asked Tonks as he pulled her into a side hug.

She hugged him back willingly. He was like a big brother to her, the one she never had. They had grown up together and he had visited often, especially when he had run away from home. He held onto her tightly before giving her once last squeeze, then let go so she could settle back down next to him.

Remus knew he shouldn't feel jealous but he couldn't help it. Some part of him, possibly his heart, wished that he was allowed to hold her like that. To feel her warm body up against his own and have his arms wrapped around her protectively. To have her snuggle into his chest happily. _NO! _You_ can't think that about her! You're just friends! _The voice yelled angrily.

Tonks yawned. It must have been about ten o'clock when Molly had come in and told her children to head off to bed. Tonks had followed Ginny to their room where she had quickly changed into her pyjama shorts and t-shirt. The house was now dark and gloomy again as she made her way down the usual hall and into the bathroom. She smiled at her happy reflection before rinsing her face with the cold water. It felt refreshing after sitting so long in one room and laughing. She was exhausted. The only sleep she had had been less than five hours and she had been out to watch the prophecy the night before.

Tonks sighed tiredly before walking back to her room. In the dark of the hallway she suddenly collided with something hard and warm. Or maybe someone. Arms reached out and caught her around the waist in one easy swift movement. The force pulled her back up straight and into someone's embrace. Tonks glanced up to see Remus' kind smiling face staring back down at her.

"You should be more careful Nymphadora," he teased slightly.

"And you should stop calling me that Remus Lupin," she retorted.

He smiled back at her, then realising she was still in his arms. He took an immediate and awkward step back before smiling at her sheepishly.

"Well then uh, goodnight Nymphadora," and with that he disappeared into the gloom of the hallway, leaving Tonks smiling like an idiot.

Two people lay in separate beds, separate rooms, that night, watching the hallway scene play over in their heads again. One thought the other was adorable and kind. The other reminded themselves that it was only attraction. Both hearts were beating loudly. Two people fell asleep that night, both smiling as the drifted off into a world entirely their own.

**So here's another chapter. Sorry if it's stuffed up a bit, I have been trying to fix my damn spacebar but it just continues to stay broken. Anyway**

**Disclaimer: I own no HP characters or scenes. They belong to queen Rowling.**

**I am looking forward to the new series! AAHHH! So excited. Review please and thank you for the support and kind words.**

Follow me on tumblr: severuhs  
it would be well appreciated thank you!


	8. Important Friendship and Dementors

CHAPTER 8:

Summer holidays were always those weeks that children looked forward to, maybe even some adults. But everyone definitely enjoyed the hot weather and warm breeze that stretched out over this time period. The trees were vibrant greens and faint yellows, whistling and twisting with the wind. The sun rays danced between the branches and leaves casting glimmering shapes across the ground. Laughter spread out through many people, smiles worn on the passing faces of the streets.

A few days had passed since Nymphadora Tonks had stayed at Grimmauld place. She had been called away early the morning after to head to work on an emergency mission. Some aurors had been captured by a group of bandits on their late night patrols of a small village. So far they hadn't heard anything back from her and this was starting to worry the inhabitants of Grimmauld place. Moody had assured everyone that she was fine and perfectly capable of taking on a few Death Eaters. Of course this still didn't change anything since no news was heard from the young auror and Remus had stopped by her flat every night since, to check if she had returned. But every night was the same. He would turn up to be once again disappointed and overtaken by worry when no one answered the door.

Sirius had been in a terrible mood. He paced through Grimmauld place muttering to himself as well as downing a decent amount of fire whiskey. Molly Weasley would scowl his drunken temper and resorted to hiding the alcohol. But this only seemed to make it worse. He didn't enjoy the children's company anymore and hid away in Buckbeak's room. Sometimes he would even get so angry that he through an object across the room if it was in the range of his grasp.

It reminded Remus a lot from when Harry had returned from the maze after his encounter with Voldemort. Sirius was not allowed to see his Godson and it fuelled his temper. He argued with Dumbledore continuously and Remus wasn't able to calm him down. He had been worried about Harry as well and heard that he had been quite shaken when he had appeared after the grave yard.

Neither of them got a good night's sleep. They would sit in the kitchen together in silence, exchanging the occasional word and jumping at the sound that resembled a door opening. Hermione had arrived the day Tonks had left and would study quietly with Ginny and Ron. Parts of their conversations were heard, worrying about Harry and talking about the latest Order meetings. There had only been one lately, which Tonks hadn't attended, where they planned on how to transport Harry to Grimmauld place. Sirius wanted to be a part of the Advanced Guard but he had been strictly denied and reminded him that the ministry would lock him up if he were to be caught.

Moody had approached Remus after the gathering and had asked him if there had been word from Tonks. Remus had told him they had heard nothing and had assured him that he would be the first to know if they did. He could tell Mad-eye was worried about Tonks just as much as him and Sirius, maybe even a bit more. It was obvious he saw her as a daughter and that he was quite protective.

Then one warm summers day, near the afternoon, the door of the gloomy ancient house creaked open and a female figure stumbled in. Her left leg was wrapped in a bandage from mid-calf to mid-thigh as well as her left shoulder. She wore a bright yellow top that clashed terribly with her faint purple shorts and dark dragon skin boots. The wind from behind the open door ruffled her light blue shoulder length hair. The young woman limped up the hallway, a twinge of pain shooting up her injured leg.

In the kitchen Sirius Black sat straight up in his chair and met the wide green eyes of his best friend. Molly had stopped magically washing the dishes and the whole room went quiet in anticipation. They listened to the uneven footsteps that travelled down the stairs, all of them holding their breaths. Then Tonks entered the room, a small smile played across her lips and waving her non-injured hand at all of them. Their eyes travelled over her body wrapped in bandages still in silence until Molly spoke.

"Oh dear Tonks, what happened?" she shuffled over to the younger woman and placed a hand on her shoulder still glancing at the bandages.

Tonks winced a bit at the contact." Well a couple of Death Eaters here and there lighting a few houses on fire, not much really."

"Care to explain where you have been for the last five days? We have been worried sick and you could have at least told us or sent a bloody owl," Sirius said angrily towards his younger cousin with a fatherly impression. It made Tonks feel as if she was three years old again and had been caught stealing a cookie from the jar.

"Uh well, I went to my parents after the first two days of the mission since I did get some pretty nasty burns on my leg and my arm got hit by a small _Sectumsempra_ spell. But mum patched me up straight away so no need to worry Molly, I'm fine," Tonks assured the older woman quickly before she insisted on removing the bandages and taking a look herself.

"I still want to know why you didn't send a bloody owl or even a patronus. You didn't even contact Mad-eye," Sirius continued in his fatherly rant.

Tonks sighed from her chair. Mad-eye had visited her parents earlier that day to tell them she hadn't returned, only to be surprised when the young auror had answered the door. After that she had listened to him tell her off furiously for not contacting anybody in the Order or ministry since many other people had been worried sick. In situations like that Tonks would have teased her mentor but she was tired and drained from her mission and wounds.

"If you are going to tell me off Sirius I can assure you, Mad-eye already did," Tonks rested her head in her hands tiredly.

"We were just worried about you Nymphadora," Remus' hoarse voice came from the opposite side of the table. He looked much better than the last time she had seen him since it was coming near the middle of the Lunar cycle.

"I'm fine really. We caught most of them anyway apart from Fenrir, but we got the rest. They should be locked up in Azkaban by now," Tonks smiled proudly around the room of shocked faces.

Remus' heart had stopped. She had faced Greyback, the werewolf who had been the founder of Remus' cursed life. The reason why he couldn't live a normal life, the reason why he changed into a dreaded monster and dark creature every month on the full moon. But of course Tonks didn't know that, she couldn't know that and Remus had no intention on telling her. The most important thing was that she was safe and that Greyback hadn't had the chance to harm her. He turned to see Sirius already watching him with an expression he couldn't read. He was possibly thinking the same thing as Remus, since he knew what Greyback had done. The marauders had been the only ones Remus had trusted with this information.

"Well your safe now, and that's what matters, you had us worried sick Tonks," Molly said returning to the dishes.

Tonks turned to her favourite cousin and smiled." I am very much alive Sirius, stop acting like my father. I am a big girl you know and an auror too. I can take care of myself. Oh and Remus stop staring at me as if I have just sprouted feathers."

Remus looked away quickly. He just couldn't understand how she was able to be so buoyant and happy after facing Death Eaters and the most wanted and feared werewolf in the country. She always seemed to surprise him.

"Tonks would you like some tea dear?" Molly asked from over by the kettle.

"Tea would be great, thanks Molly," she grinned to the Weasley mother who smiled kindly back." Heard anything from Charlie and Bill? I haven't seen them in a while."

"Well Bill has been quite busy with the Goblins at Gringotts and Charlie went back to Romania not too long ago," Molly said," I wish he could have stayed longer but they had a few new dragon eggs arriving and he didn't want to miss it."

"Dragon boy, he always had an infatuation with them," Tonks said a bit disappointed since her friend hadn't said goodbye to her." Will he be back anytime soon?"

Molly smiled kindly at the young girl, glad that she was close to her son," yes he should be back before Christmas for a bit."

"Great cause he owes me big time for leaving without a goodbye. Maybe I'll talk him into buying me tickets for the next Quidditch game," Tonks smiled at the thought.

Remus' expression dropped a bit. He didn't like the idea of Tonks wanting to spend time with Charlie Weasley since it was known to others that he had feelings for her. He couldn't explain this urge to have her more to himself or why he always wanted to be near her_. It's just an attraction, she is just attractive, it's just normal for a man,_ Remus repeated inside his head.

"Sirius, please just forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you that much, I was just tired. This is the first place I wanted to come too but I needed someone else to apparate me here and Kingsley wasn't available so another auror took me to my parents. Come on you can't be mad at me forever," Tonks nudged her cousin playfully," I'll buy you some Honeydukes chocolate," no reaction," I'll change into your mother so you can yell at me and tell me what that I'm an old hag," a small curve of the lips," I'll draw you a picture of Snape in women's clothes," Sirius tried to suppress a grin but was failing miserably. "That's better," Tonks chuckled triumphantly.

"You can draw?" Remus asked both intrigued and curious.

"Ha drawing pictures would be an understatement. Nymph here does art," Sirius said with a grin on his face." And I will take you up on your offer Nymph; I'll be expecting it soon."

"It's just ink drawings when I'm bored, no biggy," Tonks shrugged slightly and looked towards Remus." I have a few upstairs that I gave to Ginny if you want to look. Just ask her."

"I will," Remus smiled.

Tonks took a sip of her berry flavoured tea. It warmed her insides nicely and she gave a relaxed sigh. It was nice to be back at the Order Headquarters, away from her mother's constant nagging about her job being too dangerous and the rude comments on her clothes. The only thing that hadn't driven Tonks insane while her stay at her parents was her father, Ted Tonks. They had listened to the latest Quidditch games and joked around throughout the days. She favoured her father, even though she knew she shouldn't. He was where she inherited the easy going nature and the sense of humour. Her mother passed down the infamous Black temper and a few looks such as her eyes and natural hair.

"How have you been Remus?" Tonks asked the shabby looking men opposite her.

"I'm fine thank you. I would ask you but judging by the bandages you are clearly not your best," he gestured to her carefully wrapped arm and leg.

"I am my best, just as few scratches here and there. But they have turned into almost nothing now, it's just to stop the dirt from getting me. Plus you should have seen what I did to those Death Eaters," Tonks said happily.

"Tell us the truth Nymph. Was that really from a fight or did you just trip and fall into a thorn bush?" Sirius teased her.

She scowled at him instantly," listen here Black! I did not 'fall' over. I was brutally attacked from behind and if it hadn't been for Dawlish and Kingsley you might have been one relative short."

Remus' mouth dropped open slightly. Had she been that close to death? Had it been Greyback? She shouldn't be out there fighting. She was too young and far too fragile to be out in the middle of a war. Suddenly he wished she wasn't a part of the order. They were fighting against the darkest wizard alive for goodness sakes! A young pretty girl like her had no place in the middle of a fight.

"Tonks dear don't say such things," Molly said softly but also had a stern look on her face.

"Maybe you should stay here for the night Nymph, I don't really want you going back to your flat all alone," Sirius said, once again resuming his fatherly and protective tone.

"Sirius I will be fine. Plus you have a full house anyway, literally," Tonks smiled," there's no need to worry about me anymore cousin, so drop that fatherly tone of yours. I already basically have two other fathers and one is still thoroughly aggravated with me."

Sirius chuckled quietly and Remus knew he had given up. Once Tonks had made up her mind she wasn't about to change it without a good reason to. She was as stubborn as a mule which was very annoying at times. But she was Tonks and that's just what she came with.

"I never liked Mad-eye when he's mad. He's not the cutest puppy in the litter," Sirius said causing Tonks and Remus to burst into laughter.

The tinkling sound was like music to Remus' ears and he had missed it a lot while she had been absent from the gloomy house. It had been hollow without Tonks. Ginny had been quieter and had asked constantly about when Tonks would be back. It was a bit saddening since the young read head and energetic auror had become close friends.

"So Remus, Sirius tells me you're a pretty decent chess player. We will have to see who is the ultimate champion in the house of black," Tonks grinned mischievously towards Remus." I reckon I could beat you within half an hour," she challenged.

"Alright you're on. But don't get too mad if I beat you, _Nymphadora,_" Remus replied pronouncing every syllable of her name and causing the young woman to wince.

"Oh you are going down," she stood up and hobbled awkwardly towards the cupboard above the bench." Sirius don't you even think about tripping me again. You don't spend a few years training with Mad-eye without learning a thing or two. I may be crippled but I can still inflict a lot of pain."

Sirius grinned and pocketed his wand again raising his hands up in surrender." It was only going to be for a laugh Nymph no need to bite."

Remus chuckled at the two. They were really like a brother and a sister. Sirius was protective and teasing while Nymphadora annoyed him as well as cared for him sweetly. It made Remus smile to know that his friend had close family that wasn't evil.

Tonks brought over the dusty chest set and dropped it onto the table, sending a cloud of dust into the air. She smiled devilishly at Remus before plopping down in the opposite seat again and began to set up the pieces.

"Remus, when you lose I'm sure you will never hear the end of it from Sirius. So now's the time to forfeit," Tonks' grin split her face and her eyes glinted with mischief.

"I will take my chances," Remus retorted leaning forwards onto his elbows.

Sirius watched on amusedly as the pair played an intense and silent game of chess. The only time they talked was when they moved their pieces but they did occasionally glance at the other. Remus' eyebrows were furrowing with concentration as he stared down at the board. So far he was winning easily but Tonks was nowhere near done, still having a few tricks up her sleeve. When he glanced up at her she was biting her lip, her eyes focused on the board._ She really is beautiful,_ Remus smiled tilting his head to the side._ NO! Attraction, Attraction, Attraction. You are just attracted to her like any other man would be,_ the voice shouted.

All of a sudden Tonks looked up at him smirking." Check mate," she said smugly resting back into her chair.

"Oooh you're good, really good," Sirius said studying the chess board in front of them," not even I had picked that up."

Sure enough Tonks' queen had taken Remus' king. She smiled up at him sweetly before looking towards the stairs where the sound of rumbling footsteps was coming from. Five youths rushed into the kitchen and three of them smiled happily at the sight of Tonks.

"Wotcher guys!" Tonks said cheerfully.

"Where have you been stranger?" Fred asked while taking the seat next to her.

"Yeah it's been awfully quiet without you," George added sitting down on her other side.

"Yes. There hasn't been any tumbling noises or braking plates," Remus teased.

Tonks sent him a playful glare before turning back to the Weasley children." Well I have been out on auror duty. You know, fighting Death Eaters and saving the innocent," Tonks raised her arm as if holding an imaginary sword.

"You're an auror?" Ron asked suddenly interested.

"Yeah I trained with Mad-eye. Qualified last year," Tonks answered." Unfortunately I don't have my badge on to prove it but yeah."

"Forgetful too I see," Remus teased again, earning himself another playful glare and a chuckle from Sirius.

"Now you're just pushing it Lupin," she warned, pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

Remus raised his hands in mock surrender." My sincerest apologies, Nymphadora," he said distinctively again.

"Don't make me throw these chess pieces at you Remus. You have lovely eyes and I wouldn't want to ruin them if I were to stick a knight into them," Tonks threatened teasingly.

Remus smiled as his heart fluttered. _She thinks I have lovely eyes,_ this thought made him feel light as if he could just float away. _Tonks has lovely eyes herself, dark and sparkling... NO! What do you think you're doing? Stop thinking about her! She's thirteen years younger than you!_

"Are you going to stay for dinner Tonks?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not. Do you still want me to draw a picture of you?" Tonks asked in return.

"Yes please. I'll go grab your sketch book that you left here. Oh by the way I really like the one of those two birds," Ginny said before rushing up the stairs again.

About an hour or so later Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, the twins, Ron and Hermione were all sitting around the table talking excitedly to each other. Ron and Hermione were exchanging the odd quiet word to themselves while Fred, George and Sirius joked and teased Tonks and Ginny. The young auror sat steadily facing the youngest red head, a sketch pad and quill in her hand. She knew Remus was behind her, watching her steady hand draw the lines and curves over her shoulder. Ginny sat perfectly still, trying hard not to laugh along with the others and break her pose.

Tonks' hand travelled over the page, drawing the eyes and smile, then adding the hair and a bit of shading. It looked graceful and relaxed to Remus and he breathed in her intoxicating scent. He sighed deeply._ I could get used to this,_ Remus thought to himself.

With one final touch, Tonks had finished. She held it up at arm's length and studied every detail. The sound of weight shifting told her that Remus had leaned forward a bit to get a better look.

"What do you think?" she asked him quietly, eyes still on her drawing.

"I think it is a very talented piece of art drawn by a very talented artist," Remus commented smiling.

"When you guys are done flirting we would like to have a look," smirked Sirius from his chair.

Tonks turned the sketchpad around for everyone to see, receiving 'ooh' and 'ah's from the twins and Sirius. When no one said anything further she felt a bit self conscience so she held the drawing to her chest.

"It's beautiful dear," Molly commented striding down the stairs and into the kitchen where she started rattling around." What would everyone like to eat? I was going to make roast potatoes for Arthur but he won't be home till later, busy at the ministry."

"Sausages!"  
"Roast Chicken!"  
"Vegetable soup!"  
"A turkey with chicken and vegetable soup stuffing on the side of a herb steak!" the twins yelled loudly over everyone else.

Sirius, Remus and Tonks burst into laughter." That sounds really amazing. When are you guys going to get started?" Tonks asked them jokingly.

They grinned at her with a mischievous and playful shine in their eyes." For mademoiselle we will be opening a restaurant with that as our special," Fred said.

"And for you fine gentlemen" George gestured to Remus and Sirius," we offer the finest pumpkin soup in the country with cow heart stew."

The kitchen erupted with laughter once again and the heavenly sounds bounced off the walls, brightening up the dark and dank room of the most Noble and Ancient house of Black. It was moments like these where the war and Voldemort was forgotten and reality didn't exist. This was all interrupted when an almost blinding blue light flew into the room and straight onto the table in the form of a phoenix patronus. It spread its wings wide, glinting brightly. Dumbledore.

"George, Hermione, Fred, Ron and Ginny," Molly said loudly with her eyes wide," out now! This is only for order members!"

"But we are practically old enough! We are of age!" Fred complained loudly.

"OUT! NOW!" Molly yelled pointing towards the stairs where Hermione, Ron and Ginny were already ascending disappointedly.

The twins gave their mother a slight glare before disapparting with a crack. Molly was fuming with anger and it was quite the frightening sight.

But all this was cut off when Dumbledore's calm voice spoke to the remaining group." There has been an attack on Harry. Two dementors ambushed him and his cousin Dudley in Surrey where he performed a patronus charm. The ministry have expelled him from Hogwarts instantly but I am there now doing all I can. Sirius, it is important that you stay at Headquarters. Harry is safe now there is no need to worry as long as he stays with his aunt and uncle. If he sends a letter to ask anything, you mustn't reveal any information about the Order. Alastor will arrive shortly with the Advanced Guard to sort out a rescue mission to retrieve Harry from Privet Drive tomorrow." and with that, the silver blue phoenix vanished into thin air.

Sirius stood immediately and so did Remus, gripping his friends shoulder tightly in order to stop him from walking out.

"Sirius you must listen to Dumbledore. You can't go after Harry," Remus said sternly, staring straight into Sirius' eyes.

"He's been attacked by DEMETORS! He has a bloody right to know what the hell is going on!" Sirius bellowed, waking up Walburga Black in the hallway as her shrieks started filling up the house.

"FILTHY WEREWOLVES AND MUDBLOODS! TRAITORS AND SCUM, DIRTYING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!"

Molly rushed up the stairs to silence the portrait, Tonks hobbling awkwardly behind her.

"Will you keep your voice down? Harry is fine, Dumbledore said so. The ministry will be watching the house and if the most wanted murderer turns up on its doorstep they will arrest you instantly and that is not what Harry needs right now," Remus said to his seething friend.

"He's James' son Remus! We have to do something!" Sirius hissed back, yanking his arm free.

"Mad-eye is on his way here soon and so are the other members of the Order. We will sort out the safest way to get him," Remus reassured his friend.

Pride swelled in his chest to see how protective Sirius was of Harry. James had trusted him so much as a friend to name him Harry's godfather and it was no mistake.

"Remus is right Sirius. We will get him here soon enough, no need to worry. Well the only thing you really have to worry about is if Moody will let us fetch him without having to do too much planning," Tonks walked back into the room happily, having stop Mrs Black's loud ranting," plus your cousin the auror is on the team so everything will go smoothly."

Sirius slumped back into his chair tiredly and ran a shaking hand over his gaunt and prison worn face." You're right Nymph. But I am going to write him a letter immediately," so Sirius stood again and briskly left the room before anything else could be said.

Tonks smiled apologetically after her cousin and tripped back into her own chair. The bandages around her arm and leg were starting to irritate her freshly healed skin, rubbing against it with every movement.

Remus sat back down beside Tonks and watched as she silently removed the bandages encasing her arm and leg, winding it around her opposite hand. On her pale skin was a faint pink tinge where wounds used to be.

"It was quite the interesting fight. They set the house on fire around us. Luckily though I was the only one to get hurt," Tonks said calmly, examining her newly exposed limbs.

Remus swallowed, wishing he wasn't curious so that he didn't have to ask the next question." Did Greyback get anyone?" he asked her looking down towards his entwined fingers on his lap.

"No, he was a coward. Ran away almost as soon as we arrived to be quite honest. Reckon he doesn't like magic all too much," Tonks smiled kindly towards him which caused his heart to warm.

"That's good," Remus replied quietly.

He wondered if she was disgusted by werewolves. He wanted to know whether she thought the same about him as she did about the others or if she saw them as savage and bloodthirsty. Greyback proved his point perfectly.

"Remus I want to make this quite clear so that you do get it into your head. You are a sweet and kind man, very caring. You don't scare me in the slightest, unless you sneak up behind me of course, but I think of you as a human," she told him quietly, her eyes brimming with kindness.

"Thank you, you're friendship means a lot to me," he smiled back at her. _Friends... just friends..._

Their small moment was interrupted by the sudden sound of a very recognisable clunking footstep, followed by many other more normal feet.

The Advanced Guard had arrived.

**So here's another chapter guys. You are probably wondering why I update so fast. Well uh it's pretty clear. I have no life!**

**Anyway hope you enjoy because all the serious stuff is starting to happen (pun not intended).**

**Disclaimer: I own no HP characters or scenes; it is all the work of our queen Rowling.**

Follow me on tumblr: Severuhs


	9. Advanced guards and drinking buddies

CHAPTER 9:

The warm summer's breeze brushed over the ground and trees causing the fallen leaves to engage in dance like movements and the branches to bend gracefully. Up high in the dark sky, brilliant stars sparkled and lay out in perfect constellations. They glimmered down, faded a bit by the big graceful crescent moon which hung among them. On nights like these which were for romantic strolls in the park, no one would suspect a rescue mission to occur.

Inside the Noble and most Ancient House of Black and Order headquarters, a group of highly talented wizards and witches were running over the plan to rescue Harry Potter from his aunt and uncles house after he had been attacked by Dementors just a day ago. They were to take brooms and fly to Surrey to retrieve the Boy Who Lived before bringing him back to the safe place. Amongst these older wizards and witches sat a bright and bubbly younger witch. She wasn't paying much attention to this seriously important meeting, playing with her unusual violet spiky hair, twisting it lazily between her delicate and leather gloved fingers.

A shabby looking man sat opposite her, his sandy coloured and grey-flecked hair hanging annoyingly in his green eyes. Unlike the woman across from him, he was focusing hard on the Ex auror Mad-eye Moody, who was currently giving them important instructions with his gruff and intimidating voice.

"And I don't want any of you to fall out of line on the way back. On the way there doesn't matter as much but once we have the boy it is crucial you all stay in formation," he barked from the top of the table." I will not put up with half attempts. If anyone wishes to pull out now, feel free to leave the room." No one stood nor budged in the slightest." Good, pick up your brooms and let's go!" and with that, Mad-eye clunked his way loudly out of the dining room.

The rest of the Advanced Guard stood to follow quietly, all with different shaped brooms in their hands. The bright violet haired witch, Nymphadora Tonks, passed everyone to reach her tired and worried looking older cousin. He was staring in front of him, lost deep within his own thoughts, his dark eyes clouded over and his hollow face wearing no expression.

"Auror Tonks at your service," Tonks saluted him enthusiastically, trying to cheer him up." Oh come on cousin, Harry will be here soon, safe and sound and hopefully not freezing cold or drenched from the clouds if Mad-eye decides to be cruel. But other than a cold he will be fine."

"Shouldn't you be going?" her cousin grumbled, gulping back his glass of fire whiskey.

Tonks frowned at him before pulling the bottle and glass out of his reach disapprovingly." I don't think Harry would think very highly of you if he were to turn up to find his godfather drunk."

It looked as though Sirius was about to protest again but instead he just dropped his head in shame." I guess you're right."

"You should at least show some manners until later when Remus and I have returned to share the rest of your finest fire whiskey," Tonks smiled down at him.

This seemed to perk Sirius up greatly as he grinned back at her." I will see you later then. But you better hurry up or Mad-eye will murder you and I will miss my drinking buddy."

"I will make sure I return so we can drink away our sorrows together dear cousin," Tonks walked towards the door," and just like I said before; Auror Tonks at your service."

When she stepped outside everyone except Mad-eye, who had his magical eye spinning furiously, was glancing up and down the street looking for any sign of trouble. The small breeze whipped through her hair and her boots hit the pavement with a slight thump.

"About time Nymphadora," Mad-eye grumbled at the young woman's arrival.

Remus turned around just in time to see Tonks glare towards Moody for the use of her first name before her broomstick tripped her up and she fell painfully onto her front. He chuckled silently at her clumsiness, striding over to her and offering a hand up. She took it gratefully, pulling her weight back onto her feet and brushing off her robes.

"We don't need you to hurt yourself before we even take off," he teased quietly, dropping his hand into his pocket casually, although it was tingling from her touch.

"I don't think I need to worry about myself getting hurt Lupin. Keep teasing me and it might be you who we will have to leave behind with severe injuries," Tonks threatened him jokingly while picking up her broom.

It was interestingly decorated, just like its owner. The dark purple tinged wood curved slightly into a fitting shape to be both agile and graceful. At the top handle piece, a beaded string hung with two colourful feathers on the end. It was definitely not a broom you would see on an everyday basis, but it was Tonks' and it was unique.

"I admire your decoration, very, uh, original," he gestured towards her broom, leaning some of his weight tiredly on his own that he had borrowed from Sirius. It was plain, unlike hers, with only a normal wooden handle that needed a lot of polishing done.

"Don't judge my Comet, it got me through Quidditch season at Hogwarts for two years," Tonks hugged her beloved broom to her chest tightly and protectively.

Remus chuckled," I didn't know you played Quidditch."

"Made the Hufflepuff team in fifth year. Played both chaser and occasionally beater, if it was needed of course," Tonks smiled at the memory of her team," unfortunately we only came as close as second place in the tournament. Quite disappointing really."

Before Remus could tease her again, Mad-eye's gruff voice called everyone into formation. They assembled into groups of two, Remus and Tonks sticking together. With one final instruction the group kicked off the ground and soared into the moonlit night sky. The wind got colder the higher they rose, their hands becoming slightly numb the further they travelled. Remus wished he had worn his thicker cloak but there was no time to go back now.

All of a sudden a rush of violet passed right beside him and he heard Tonks' tingle of laughter as she swooped and looped playfully around on her broomstick. They were both graceful and clumsy movements, some resulting in near collisions. With one last loop around Remus she disappeared behind him, only to reappear close to his left side. A smirk was formed on her lips as she glanced towards him, speeding up slightly. Remus was not stupid, he recognised a challenge when he saw one. He too sped up alongside her, his broom handle mere inches in front of hers. Tonks laughed again, urging her broom along faster and faster until they were neck and neck in front of the rest of the guard. The wind was whipping furiously at their clothes and knotting at their hair, but none of this seemed to matter to the competitive pair as they laughed and flew across the sky, the Muggles oblivious to this below.

"START TO DESCEND! WE ARE ENTERING LITTLE WHINGING!" Mad-eye's voice boomed from behind them, breaking them out of their race.

As the ground came closer the air started to warm and become thick, the streets and houses coming clearer into view. Remus suddenly worried if Tonks could land properly due to her clumsiness. _Don't worry, she has played Quidditch for two years, and she can do loops without falling off,_ he thought to himself while preparing to land. Unlike the other who started to slow down, Tonks kept her speedy pace, hurtling fast towards the ground. Panic rushed through Remus as he watched her form approach their destination. But to his and everyone else's utter surprise, Tonks jumped gracefully sideways of her broom, holing it in her arms and landed perfectly in the back yard of the Dursley's house with only a light stumble. The rest of the group landed silently and cautiously behind her in the neatly cut garden.

Remus approached a smug looking Tonks." You had me worried for a second, I thought you had lost total control," he said.

"They didn't make me chaser because of my stunning capability to trip over innocent objects," Tonks grinned up at Remus before turning towards her intimidating mentor.

Mad-eye trudged towards the door and gruffly pulled out his wand and grumbled a silent '_Alohomora' _under his breath, the door instantly unlocking with a faint click.

"Don't knock anything over, try not to touch anything, Constant Vigilance," he ordered to the rest as they silently filed into the kitchen. It was dark inside the house but the street lamps from outside filtered light through the windows and onto the floor. In Tonks' opinion the kitchen smelt too much of muggle cleaning materials and everything seemed thoroughly sanitized. She looked around the lounge which was joint onto the dining room and didn't notice the plate on the bench until it was too late.

CRASH!

The whole group cringed at the noise and Remus whirled around to see that Tonks had knocked over a plate. He pointed his was at the mess on the floor and muttered 'Reparo', the plate returning to its formal state.

"Why is it you have to be so darn clumsy?" Mad-eye hissed angrily in her direction," we don't want to raise an alarm or scare the boy. But it's too late now he is already awake." Moody's magical eye swivelled up towards the ceiling." He must be locked upstairs." The Ex auror pointed his wand upwards, performing a silent unlocking charm. The heard quiet footsteps from above and Remus, Tonks and Mad-eye moved towards the stairs, the rest of the Order members following. A silhouette of a male figure stood on the top most step, holding his wand carefully in front of him.

"Lower your wand boy, before you take someone's eye out," Moody growled lowly towards the teenage boy.

"Professor Moody?" replied a very uncertain voice.

"I don't know so much about 'professor'," Mad-eye said in his gruff voice," never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here, we want to see you properly."

The boy didn't move. His form was tense and his grip on his wand was tight but he did lower it slightly.

"It's alright Harry. We have come to take you away," Remus' hoarse voice called from close behind Tonks' own shoulder.

The figure at the top of the stairs lowered his wand further and visibly relaxed." P-professor Lupin?" he asked disbelievingly." Is that you?"

"Why are we all still standing in the dark?" Tonks said curiously before raising her own wand and murmuring '_lumos'_.

Her wand-tip flared, illuminating the hall and the surrounding people became more visible. Harry blinked visibly at the sudden burst of light before his eyes focused on the group. He looked quite slim; Sirius had mentioned that his aunt and uncle didn't feed him fully enough. His round glasses that were perched on his nose and reflected some of the magical light as his eyes studied all the faces. Tonks felt Remus visibly relax at the healthy appearance of his best friend's son.

"Ooh, he looks just like I thought he would," Tonks said excitedly at finally meeting the famous boy." Wotcher Harry!"

"Yes I see what you mean Remus," Kingsley's low and soothing voice said," he looks exactly like James."

"Except his eyes, Lily's eyes," came Elphias Doge's wheezy voice from behind Remus.

Out of the corner of his eye Remus could see Moody eyeing Harry up suspiciously. The nervous boy still hadn't moved from the top of the stairs and all the eyes of the Advanced guard were gazing at him expectantly.

"Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" Mad-eye asked gruffly, his magical eye swivelling so fast around in its so socket that you could hardly see the pupil." It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"

Remus turned back to the agitated figure on the top most step." Harry, what form does your patronus take?" he asked, knowing only the real Harry would know the answer.

"A stag," he answered a little less weary.

"That's him, Mad-eye," said Remus.

They watched silently as Harry descended the stairs cautiously, stowing his wand in the back pocket of his jeans as he reached the last step.

"Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody angrily." What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!"

Tonks took the opportunity to tease her mentor." Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" she asked him interestedly.

"Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" he growled." Elementary wand-safety, nobody bothers about it anymore," he stumped off towards the kitchen." And I saw that," he added irritably, as Tonks rolled her eyes at her Constantly Vigilant mentor.

Remus chuckled slightly at the exchange before holding out his hand to shake Harry's." How are you?" he asked, studying the boy closely.

"F-fine..." Harry replied, astonishment shown on his face.

Remus noted that everyone in the room was staring at the boy's forehead, where his scare was displayed bellow his hair line. Remus felt a twinge of sympathy for the boy. He knew Harry didn't like the attention that small mark gave him one bit as he looked rather self conscious. It reminded Remus of himself as a boy, how he had always attempted to hide his own scars that he had inflicted upon himself.

"I'm- you're really lucky the Dursleys are out," Harry mumbled nervously.

"Lucky, Ha!" Tonks said suddenly," it was me who lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best Kept Lawn Competition. They're heading off the prize-giving right now or so they think they are."

Remus saw the smug look on Tonks' face and he couldn't help but smile. She was a very interesting witch indeed and it had been her idea at their immediate meeting yesterday to send the Dursleys the diversion letter.

"We are leaving, aren't we?" Harry asked abruptly." Soon?"

"Almost at once," Remus told him reassuringly, knowing how much he dreaded this house." We're just waiting for the all-clear."

"Where are we going? The Burrow?" there was a hint of hope in Harry's voice.

"Not the Burrow, no," Remus said, motioning Harry towards the kitchen, the others following them, still eyeing Harry curiously.

When they entered Mad-eye was sitting at the kitchen table, taking a swig from his hip flask while his magical eye was spinning in all directions.

"This is Alastor Moody, Harry," Remus gestured towards the rough looking Ex auror.

Then her steered Harry around towards Tonks a mischievous glint in his eye." and this is Nymphadora," he said, knowing it would annoy her greatly. And he was right.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," she shuddered at the mention of her dreaded first name before addressing Harry," it's Tonks."

"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," Remus finished, smiling teasingly towards the violet haired witch.

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you Nymphadora," Tonks muttered annoyed.

When Remus shuffled along to introduce Harry to the rest of the Order members, she peered around the kitchen again. Her mother had always been a woman who constantly tidied the house and it hadn't helped her much when Tonks and her father had been the complete opposite. These Muggles were so different from her Muggleborn father, very tidy and ordered. It all felt so wrong.

"A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you," she heard Remus say from behind her.

"Yeah, well, the more the better," Moody said darkly," we're your Guard Potter."

"We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off," Remus continued glancing out the kitchen window and into the dark night sky." We've got about fifteen minutes."

"Very clean, aren't they, these Muggles?" Tonks said still running her eyes over the clean surfaces of the kitchen, trying to find a dirty fault." My dad's Muggleborn and he's a right old slob. I suppose it varies, just like it does with wizards?"

"Er- yeah," Harry said before turning to look at Remus." Look, what's going on? I haven't heard anything from anyone, what' Vol-?"

Out of the corner of Remus' eye he saw several members of the group cringe and hiss at the name.

"Shut up!" Moody growled furiously.

"What?" said Harry, as if it was nothing.

"We're not discussing anything here, it's too risky," Mad-eye replied, his magical eye facing awkwardly towards the ceiling." Damn it," he put his hand over it angrily," it keeps getting stuck- ever since that scum wore it,"

There was a nasty squelching noise as Mad-eye removed his magical eye from its socket.

"Mad-eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?" Tonks said conversationally, screwing up her face in disgust.

"Get me a glass of water, would you, Harry?" Moody asked the boy who turned around instantly to retrieve the glass. Everyone watched as he filled it up with water from the tap before turning around again and handing it back to the Ex auror." Cheers," said Mad-eye, dropping his magical eyeball into the water where he prodded it up and down as it continued to whizz around.

"How are we getting- wherever we're going?" Harry asked Remus.

"Brooms," Remus stated clearly," only way. You're too young to apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network and it's more than our life's worth to set up an unauthorised Portkey."

"Remus says you're a good flier," Kingsley said in his deep voice from over by the dining table.

"He's excellent," Remus said proudly before checking his watch and frowning slightly." Anyway, you'd better go and get packed, Harry, we want to be ready to go when the signal comes."

"I'll come help you," said Tonks brightly from where she was standing by the counter. Standing around was becoming quite boring for her and she needed to do something.

Remus watched her follow Harry a bit disappointingly. He had hoped she would stay down stairs so he could talk to her and tease her by using her name and watch her get frustrated with him.

Upstairs however Tonks followed Harry through the hallway leading to his room." Funny place," she said," it's a bit too clean, d'you know what I mean? Bit unnatural. Oh this is better."

They entered Harry's room which was much more untidy than the rest of the house. It was not messy enough to rival with her own room but there was a few books a clothes lying around and a few ornaments which weren't in proper order. Harry started rushing around the room, throwing his few possessions into his school trunk. Tonks paused at his wardrobe to look critically at her reflection in the mirror on the inside of its door.

"You know, I don't think violets really my colour," she said twisting a lock of her hair between her fingers." D'you think it makes me look a bit peaky?"

"Er- ,"Harry stuttered awkwardly.

"Yeah, it does," Tonks confirmed to herself. Screwing up her eyes she thought about her bubble-gum pink hair that she usually wore. When Tonks opened her eyes her hair had changed back to her 'natural' colour.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked and Tonks whirled around to see him gaping at her.

"I'm a metamorphmagus," she said simply, looking back at her reflection satisfied." It means I can change my appearance at will," she added when she saw Harry's confused expression in the mirror." I was born one. I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during auror training without any study at all, it was great."

"You're an auror?" Harry asked, clearly impressed by her achievement.

"Yeah. Kingsley is as well, he's a bit higher up than me, though. I only qualified a year ago. Nearly failed on Stealth and Tracking. I'm dead clumsy, did you hear me break that plate when we arrived downstairs?" Tonks asked Harry.

"Can you learn how to be a metamorphmagus?" Harry asked in return.

Tonks chuckled slightly. She had been asked this question many times from people who knew nothing about her kind and wished that they could change their own appearances.

"Bet you wouldn't mind hiding that scar sometimes, eh?" she gestured to his forehead.

"No I wouldn't mind," Harry mumbled, returning to his packing.

Tonks sighed." Well you'll have to learn the hard way, I'm afraid. Metamorphmagi are really rare, they're born, not made. Most wizards need to use wands or potions to change their appearance. But we've got to get going, Harry, we're supposed to be packing," Tonks hastily reminded him, remembering herself why they were there.

"Oh- yeah," Harry said while grabbing a few more books.

"Don't be stupid, it'll be much quicker if I –_pack,"_ Tonks commanded, waving her wand in a long sweeping motion over the room.

All the objects that Harry needed soared across the room and landed messily inside his trunk." It's not very neat," Tonks said," my mum's got the knack of getting stuff to fit itself in neatly- she even gets the socks to fold themselves- it's kind of a flick," Tonks flicked her wand hopefully once more towards one of the socks, only causing it to quiver before it lay still once more." Ah, well, at least's it's all in. That could do with a bit of cleaning too." Tonks turned to Harry's owl cage and said '_Scourgify'_. Only a few feather and owl droppings vanished, leaving the cage almost the same as it had been before.

" Well it's a bit better- I've never got the hang of these household sort of spells. Right, got everything? Cauldron? Broom? Wow! A Firebolt?" Tonks' eyes widened at the newest model the wizarding world had seen." And I'm still riding a Comet Two Sixty," Tonks exclaimed, a little envious of Harry but she still favoured her trustworthy wooden friend." Ah well... wand still in your jeans? Both buttocks still on? Ok let's go._ Locomotor trunk!"_ Tonks pointed her wand towards the now full trunk and it hovered lightly in the air. Harry followed her down the stairs and back into the kitchen where the Order members were waiting patiently. Some of them were going around the kitchen, pulling out cooking tools and examining them with pure interest.

Moody had replaced his magical eye once again and it had resumed its whizzing. Remus looked up when he heard their arrival and smiled towards Tonks, sealing off the letter he had addressed to the Dursleys.

"Excellent," he said when he saw Harry's full trunk gliding along in the air and the owl cage in Tonks' hand." We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry-"

"They won't," Harry said simply.  
"- That you're safe-"  
"That'll depress them"  
"- and you'll see them next summer," Remus finished, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips.  
"Do I have to?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Come here boy," Moody called Harry over to place the Disllusionment Charm on him. Remus sidled up beside Tonks and she smiled at him happily.

"Everything alright?" he asked her, returning her smile.

"Everything's alright. I didn't know he had a Firebolt. He must have a lot of money for a sixteen year old," Tonks replied.

"I heard about that, apparently it was a gift from Sirius. For Christmas, while I was teaching at Hogwarts," Remus sighed, remembering those days he had enjoyed so much.

"Sirius bought it for him as a Christmas gift?! Oh now he is gonna have to buy me a pretty sweet present this year," Tonks exclaimed.

They both glanced over towards Mad-eye to see that Harry had almost disappeared.

"Nice one Mad-eye," Tonks said appreciatively, staring at Harry.

"Come on," Moody grumbled while unlocking the back door with his wand and taking at step outside.

The sky had grown a little darker now but the stars weren't as visible due to the street lights surrounding them. There was the occasional cloud passing above them but other than that, the night classified as perfect for a broom flight.

"Clear night," Tonks heard Moody grumble," could've done with a bit more cloud cover. Right, you," he barked towards Harry," we're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks'll be right in front of you, keep close to her tail. Lupin will be covering you from bellow. I'm going to be behind you. The rest'll be circling us. we don't break ranks for anything, got me?" he looked pointedly towards Tonks, causing Remus to chuckle under his breath silently." If one of us is killed-"

"Is that likely?" Harry asked, a tone of apprehensiveness in his voice, clearly heard by the others.

"- the others keep flying, don't stop, don't break ranks," Moody ignored Harry." If they take out all of us and you survive, Harry, the rear guard are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you."

"Stop being so cheerful, Mad-eye, he'll thinks we're not taking this seriously," Tonks said as she strapped both Harry's trunk and owl cage into a harness that was hanging from her broom. She had offered to be the carrier while they had been planning since no one else was willing.

"I'm just telling the boy the plan," Moody growled at her," our job's to deliver him safely to headquarters and if we die in attempt-"

"No one's going to die," Kingsley assured an agitated Harry in his deep, calming voice.

"Mount your brooms, that's the first signal!" Remus called over everyone as a red shower of bright red sparks shot up into the sky like fireworks. He swung his leg over the handle of his broom, readying for takeoff. The red spark was soon followed by another, but this time green." Second signal, let's go!"

Everyone kicked off the ground once again and started rising higher and higher, leaving Privet Drive behind. Remus glanced up to see Tonks leaning close to her broom handle, gaining more height by the second. He wished it could have been like the flight on the way there when they had raced each other childishly. But now they couldn't break formation unless they wanted to be murdered by Mad-eye.

"Hard left, Hard left, there's a Muggle looking up!" Moody called from behind him and he leant to the side, flying in the new direction that had been ordered.

The wind was much colder than before, causing his eyes to start watering and his hands to become numb. He knew that if they were to fly through a cloud they would surely become popsicles.

"Bearing South," Mad-eye shouted," Town ahead!"

Below them they could see the shimmering lights of the houses in a small town. The lamps of the street lights littered the streets, sending out a glow against the rest of the countryside.

"Bear Southeast and keep climbing, there's some low cloud ahead we can lose ourselves in!" Mad-eye commanded again.

"We're not going through clouds! We'll get soaked, Mad-eye!" Tonks bellowed back angrily.

Remus was overly grateful that Tonks wasn't scared to stand up to the Ex auror and that they weren't about to freeze to death. However, the night chill still nipped unkindly through his robes and onto his bare skin, causing him to shiver. He noticed that Harry must be feeling the same way, or even worse since the boy had only been wearing a jacket and t-shirt.

"Turning Southwest!" Mad-eye yelled." We want to avoid the motorway!"

Tonks followed these instructions easily as they passed over the top of the Muggle cars driving along beneath them. Her ears were aching painfully and her hands had long since gone numb to the bones. Thank Merlin she was still able to hold onto her broom.

"We ought to double back for a bit, just to make sure we're not being followed!" she heard Moody bellow from behind the group.

"ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE!" Tonks replied angrily." We're all frozen to our brooms! If we keep going off-course we're not going to get there until next week! Besides, we're nearly there now!"

Another wave of gratitude to Tonks ran through Remus. He didn't want to be up in the cool sky any longer than anyone else wanted to be. "Time to start the descent!" he called out to everyone," follow Tonks Harry!"

The whole group started to dive towards a group of bright lights and the temperature began to rise the lower they flew. London was coming into view now and they headed straight for Grimmauld place. Cars passed underneath them on the busy streets of the Capitol and late night walkers were the size of ants.

"Here we go!" Tonks called behind her to Harry before jumping off the side of her broom and landing safely on the ground.

Tonks immediately began untying Harry's trunk and owl cage from her broom and removed the harness. The rest of the group had now landed firmly, searching the streets with their eyes. Tonks pulled the last buckle free and was just about to yank the trunk up when a firm hand grabbed the other side. Her eyes followed up the arm to see Remus smiling down at her. She smiled back as they lifted the heavy trunk and carried it towards the house. They watched as Moody clicked the put-outer he had borrowed from Dumbledore. The lights from the surrounding street lamps flew towards the tiny cylinder and disappeared into its tube like form.

"Borrowed it from Dumbledore," growled Mad-eye as he stuffed the contraption back into his pocket." That'll take care of any Muggles looking out the window, see? Now come on, quick."

Remus and Tonks followed Moody as he led Harry towards the hidden headquarters. The trunk was heavy on Remus' arm but he ignored it, knowing that they just needed to get Harry inside safely. He watched as Moody thrust the bit of parchment into Harry's disillusioned form which Dumbledore had written the note about headquarters.

"What's the Order of the-?"

"Not here, boy!" Mad-eye interrupted Harry in a snarling voice." Wait till we're inside!" Moody pulled the parchment back from Harry and lit it on fire in mid air, the ashes falling to the ground.

"But where's-?"

"Think about what you've just memorised," Lupin told a very confused Harry quietly.

Unlike Harry, the rest of the Advanced guard could already see number twelve as Dumbledore had already given them the secret. When Sirius had first offered his families old home the headmaster had visited to check the charms already placed as well as add his own protection. Harry's jaw dropped open and Remus knew that the house had now materialised in front of them.

"Come on, hurry," Mad-eye pushed Harry forcefully towards the gloomy house, the rest of the Order following the two.

Remus pulled out his wand and tapped it onto the black wood of the door and many metallic clicks came from the other side. "Get in quick, Harry," he whispered to the boy next to him," but don't go far inside and don't touch anything."

He watched as the messy black haired youth stepped forward over the threshold and into the dark shadows of the hall. Remus looked over at Tonks to see her smiling back at him as they carried Harry's trunk and owl cage into the Order headquarters. Behind them Mad-eye released the balls of light back into their lamps before closing the door. He pushed pass everyone and strode up to Harry, his metal leg clunking along.

"Here-"Moody tapped Harry hard on the head and Remus watched as the boy became more visible." Now stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here," the Ex auror whispered. A hissing noise followed and the gas lamps lit up the hallway, revealing every inch of its cobwebbed walls, shreds of wall paper hanging off them limply. The chandelier glimmered over their heads. Mrs Weasley entered at the end of the hallway beaming happily as she hurried towards them.

"Oh Harry, it's lovely to see you!" Molly whispered, pulling the boy into a bone-crushing hug, releasing him to get a better look at his slim figure." You're looking peaky; you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner I'm afraid."

Then she turned to Remus and the rest, whispering importantly," he's just arrived, the meetings started."

All the members gave noises of approval before gently passing Harry and heading towards the dining room, where the meeting was currently being held. The rest of the Order, who hadn't been in the guard, looked up upon their arrival, their expressions impassive but slightly relieved. Dumbledore stood at the top of the table, watching along in his satin robes.

"I see the mission was a success. Did everything run smoothly Alastor?" the wise old man inclined towards the Ex auror.

"Could have done with a bit more clouds," the man grumbled back taking a seat.

Remus noticed Tonks was now occupying the chair near Sirius so he moved to the one next to her. A smile graced her lips at the sight of him before she turned to her grim looking cousin.

"Cheer up Sirius, Harry's here safe and sound just like I promised. A bit frosted over but otherwise he is as healthy as can be and I'm sure he'll be happy to see his best old friend. Should have seen him when he saw Remus," Tonks reassured her cousin with a few jokes, gesturing to Remus.

A smile twitched onto Sirius' face but he continued to stare at the edge of the table in front of him. It saddened Tonks to see Sirius like this. He had always been optimistic as both youth and child, always the one to lift the mood of others. But the poor man had spent fourteen years in the worst place imagined, amongst the foulest creatures in the wizarding world. He hadn't deserved it, the long years of torture.

"Come on Sirius, drinking buddies remember? Or would you rather sulk and I go home to my flat and Weird Sister Music?" Tonks nudged her gloomy looking cousin." Smile, smile, smile,smile, smile. You can do it. Yes! There it is!" Tonks laughed triumphantly at her cousin's grin.

Remus smiled at Tonks. He loved the way she could lighten Sirius' mood without moving a finger. His friend's haunted face stayed lightened throughout the rest of the meeting, which only concerned the Prophecy. As soon as everyone was dismissed and the next date was set, Molly rushed out to the kitchen to finish preparing the meal. Tonks stood up from her seat, reaching her hands out to both men who were still sitting in their chairs on either side of the one she had previously occupied.

"Come on, let's go stuff our faces with Molly's delicious food? Sounds like a plan? I think it does," and with that she grabbed both Sirius and Remus' hand in hers, yanking them excitedly to their feet.

"I'll meet you there, Mad-eye wants to talk to you," Sirius pulled free from her grasp, gesturing to the Ex auror before disappearing out the door.

The pair strode out into the hallway after Moody, listening to his foot clunking loudly on the floor. He turned suddenly to them in the still gloomy and dim hallway.

"There has been a suspicion that a few Death Eaters have been roaming the streets of Hogsmeade. I need you two to go and have a look around for me tomorrow," he grumbled quietly.

"there's seems to be a lot of these sightings lately," Tonks muttered under her breath." When do you want us to head out?"

"Early, seven if it's possible for you to get up girl," Moody growled in reply.

Remus snorted, trying to suppress a laugh. Moody eyed him grimly before turning on his stumped leg, unlocking the door and disappearing from sight. Tonks and Remus stood in the hall for a bit longer, a breezy feeling rushing through both of them. Death Eaters in an all-wizard community wasn't good at all. Tonks' last mission had been bad enough and that had been in a muggle village. There was no restraint on these dark wizards to stop them from causing trouble. A lot of trouble.

There were still many order members in the hallway whispering excitedly to one another. Most of them left while others followed the delicious smell of Molly Weasley's well cooked meal. Tonks walked towards the front door herself, Remus on her heel, and they magically sealed the door safely. Both turned around when they heard the youths in the house silently joining them from upstairs.

"We're eating down in the kitchen," Molly whispered, meeting them at the bottom of the stairs." Harry dear, if you'll just tiptoe across the hall it's through this door here-"

CRASH!

"Tonks!" Molly cried out in exasperation as the young girl tried to pick herself up off the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Tonks wailed," It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over-"

But her voice was cut out by Mrs Black's almost familiar screeches filling up the entire house. She stretched out her clawed fingers and she was drooling from the mouth. It was a horrific sight, it could have haunted many children's dreams. The woman shrieked at the top of her painted lungs, cursing about Mudbloods, Half-breeds and Blood-traitors.

Remus and Molly rushed forward to try and close the moth-eaten velvet curtains over the old woman but they refused to close and only caused the portrait to yell louder. Tonks picked herself up from the floor, apologising over and over until her cousin pushed past her forcefully and faced his cursed mother.

"Shut up you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he roared and seized the curtains that Molly had abandoned.

"Yooooou!" the woman howled even more angry than before," Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"

"I said SHUT UP!" Sirius roared at her again using all his force to close the portrait curtains.

Finally they succeeded and silence fell among the cob webs and peeling wallpapered walls of the hall. Remus was breathing hard from the effort it took to close the curtains, but he turned to see a confused looking Harry.

"hello Harry," Sirius said grimly to his godson," I see you've met my mother.

#~*~#

It was near midnight. The crescent moon was high in the sky, the stars sparkling over the top of the world. Trees whistled along to the slight summer breeze, there branches creaking with movement. The ground was dry since it hadn't rain for a few days, but many people knew that wouldn't last long. Lights dotted the land showing the locations of houses, their inhabitants still awake at this ungodly hour. But in one particular house the lights were dim, the interior dank and dark, a cool feeling settling within the walls of number twelve. Three figures sat slumped in silence, only bits of happiness left behind from earlier that evening.

Remus wasn't enjoying this silence that had settled on them since the last person had left but he was unsure on how to break it. He glanced towards Tonks, who was curled up cosily in her chair, her pink hair long enough to fall over her eyes. Remus had expected her to break the silence with one of her adorable jokes and laughs. But she hadn't stirred, clearly deep in thought. Sirius had been grim since Harry had been sent to bed with the rest of the children. They had been able to tell him enough to satisfy his curiosity and there was no doubt that Hermione and Ron wouldn't tell him all they knew.

"So, how about that drink then Sirius?" Tonks asked, looking up at her quiet cousin." I have been looking forward to it all evening but I can't have too much or I'll be unable to apparate safely home. We don't need me losing my limbs since I do have a mission tomorrow," Tonks winked cheekily towards Remus, already breaking the gloomy barrier on the room.

"I'll go get you some then," Sirius stood from his chair and strode over to the pantry, his shoulders slumped.

"Oh stop sulking. Join me, I have some interesting gossip that I need to share with keen ears," Tonks grinned mischievously towards the two men."I'm sure it will interest you."

Sirius seemed to perk up a bit at this news as he made his way back over to the table with three glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey in hand." Alright then, _cousin,_ spill what you know," he rested back lazily in his chair with a smirk, filling the glasses with a decent amount of the alcoholic drink.

"Well I hear Bill Weasley has found himself a lady friend," Tonks grinned at both men's raised eyebrows," but the twist is he doesn't want his mother to know as it is only early, but I also hear she is part Veela," Tonks sipped her drink and winced a bit as it stung her throat.

Remus raised his eyebrows so far that they disappeared behind his sandy fringe. He hadn't expected the 'gossip' to be this. But then again the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Bill had been absent quite a lot lately, vanishing quickly after meetings, making excuses about work.

Sirius chuckled," is that it? I thought it would be a bit more interesting than that."

"You don't find that interesting? Then I must inform you that Bill hasn't had a girlfriend since sixth year."

This was indeed more interesting to Sirius as a smirk played on his lips," well I haven't dated for a few years either. And I haven't slept with a woman in many years. God knows how long it's been for Moony here," Sirius gestured a lazy hand towards Remus, who was now blushing furiously.

It was true. It had been years since a single woman had caught the sight of Remus' eye since he had been travelling most of the recent years, as well as teaching at Hogwarts. But he couldn't say that so much now as the object of his attraction was sitting crossed legged in her chair right in front of him.

"I didn't know that. I bet you were the man who got all the woman in Azkaban," Tonks gushed jokingly.

Sirius let out his bark-like laughter that sounded far too hollow but it was good to see that he was at least enjoying himself now." Oh yes, I had all the women in my cell, a couple of Dementors too."

Tonks' own laughter tinkled out and around the room while Remus joined her." I think that's enough information Padfoot, although back in school you were never really one for privacy. You always used to bring girls into our dorm at random moments, too caught up in snogging to notice your friends were doing their homework," Remus said, chuckling quietly under his breath.

"You're such a ladies' man. Was he really a smooth talker or has he been lying to me?" Tonks asked, leaning forward onto her elbows.

"Yes I'm afraid so. He was the teenage rebel that every girl wanted," Remus replied, catching the smug smile that spread over Sirius' face out of the corner of his eye before taking another gulp of his fire whiskey.

Sirius finished his glass quickly and re-filled it with a new enthusiasm." So Nymph, how many boyfriends did you have at school?"

Remus cringed slightly at the new topic but he also felt quite interested. It would be good to know how many males had caught Tonks' attention during her school years and finding out what kind of men she was into.

"Oh, I hardly dated. The odd snog underneath the Quidditch stands but that was really it. I dated twice in auror training though, but I wished I hadn't. They tried to sabotage my examinations after I had broken up with them," Tonks stated simply, taking another sip from her drink." I want to ask you the same question but that would be a stupid idea. I would only receive a very long list of names."

Sirius chuckled, gulping down his drink again." That is correct but why don't you ask Moony here? He has many interesting stories that would intrigue you greatly," her cousin leaned back into his chair and hooked his hands together behind his head.

Tonks saw a slight blush creeping up Remus' neck again but she chose to ignore it and save him from more embarrassment." Only if Remus wants to. I'm all ears," Tonks said, morphing her ears to grow abnormally large.

Sirius snorted with laughter impolitely into his drink," yeah right. He won't tell you anything. Too shy for his own good."

"I only dated twice in my seven years at Hogwarts. But Sirius and James had to come along and ruin it for me so they didn't last very long," Remus said truthfully.

"Ha! It was more like you making up stupid reasons about your 'fury little problem' as to why you couldn't be with a girl and then breaking their hearts. You were quite the lady killer yourself," Sirius nudged his friend playfully, causing Tonks to grin widely.

"A bookworm like me? I think you are quite mistaken there my dear Padfoot. I wasn't the eye of many women back at school," Remus said back simply, clasping his hands together on the table.

"Well you are now. Congratulations!" Tonks said without even realising the affects her words had on the man opposite her.

This compliment went straight for Remus' heart and brain. She thought of him as attractive. There were many things she could have thought of him but never would he have expected 'attractive' to be one of them. _It was just a slip of the tongue_, a voice said in his mind_, she doesn't mean it, stop trying to fool yourself._ But he couldn't help but ponder on her words. Of course he had feelings for her and unfortunately they were growing with every minute he spent in her cheerful presence. She was so carefree and unharmed, so unaware of what this war would bring.

"Remus? Are you alright?" her soft voice woke him from his reverie. She had her eyes fixed on him, her expression one of concern.

"Oh, yes I'm fine, just deep in thought," he said causing a smile to spread onto her face.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you then, do continue," she waved a her hand faintly in his direction before resuming her conversation with Sirius." Anyway, Mad-eye decided he would wake me up on my first day of training at four in the morning. Horrible way to start the day."

"That sounds terrible. I wouldn't have made it out of bed at all," Sirius commented, listening to his cousin intently.

"I nearly didn't but her dumped a heap of water on my new violet blankets and me," Tonks replied, sipping her drink again." I must say I am partially glad those days are over. But then again they were more interesting than the paperwork I'm being assigned to doing now. At least Remus and I have a mission tomorrow at Hogsmeade. I'll bring you back some treats from Honeydukes if I have the time."

"Great, I expect them now," Sirius said, gulping down his fourth glass of fire whiskey.

"Alright that's enough for you, there are children sleeping here tonight and we don't need your drunken self to wake them from there well needed slumber," Tonks got up and whisked the bottle and glasses away from Sirius' grip before placing them clumsily on the bench and resuming her seat.

"Hey! That was my entertainment for this evening," Sirius complained, slurring the tinniest bit.

"I thought I was enough to keep you happy. If not I'm sure you won't mind if I head home to my cosy bed," Tonks said, jokingly standing from her seat again only to be shoved awkwardly back into it by a partly drunk Sirius.

"You are not going anywhere, you have to stay and joke with Remus and me," Sirius said, leaning back into his own chair." Tell us some more gossip from the outside world."

"Well there isn't really much to say because nothing interesting is happening. Although I have to tell you that my mother never believed you were a convicted murderer. She would always insist that you were innocent," Tonks said, staring at the wall in front of her," Remus, are you always this quiet?"

Remus jumped a bit at hearing his name, once again being brought out from his deep thoughts." No but I guess I am just tired. It's been a long day and the mission today did drain quite a bit of energy from an old man such as myself."

"You're not old Remus, that's just a stupid thing to say," Tonks insisted quietly, smiling kindly in his direction," life has just thrown a few obstacles your way, it's nothing though."

Remus smiled at her kindness." That's very sweet of you to say but unfortunately, I am aging."

"Hardly," Tonks said with a tone of finality in her voice.

They hadn't even noticed that Sirius had fallen asleep in his chair, his head lolling off to own side on an awkward angle and a small snore leaving his throat. Tonks stood and walked over to her sleeping cousin, gently lifting his head and resting it on a more comfortable position on his shoulder. She kissed the top of his head before taking a step back and sitting back down in her own chair.

Remus watched her caring eyes staring at her cousin. He had missed Sirius greatly while he had been locked up but he couldn't imagine what it would have been like for Tonks. To know that you're only relative who had shown no evil had suddenly become a mass-murderer. It would have been devastating since they were basically brother and sister, inseparable.

A part of him wished she would look at him like that. With such care and adoration in just one glance, even if it was just as friends. But he pushed the idea from his mind instantly, reminding himself of his condition and why she would never gaze at him that way.

"Do you think he finds it better here or Azkaban?" Tonks asked, her brow furrowed. When Remus only gave her a quizzical look she elaborated," I mean this is where his child hood took place and he never liked it here. It reminds him so much of how the rest of his family turned out, evil. It's so cruel to keep such a free man locked up for something he didn't do. Life just isn't fair."

Remus could only nod in agreement, astonished with how understanding she was of her cousins situation even though she was only young.

"He used to run away and visit us for a few days. He slept on the floor with a blanket in the lounge with me while I had the couch. We would lie awake at night for hours, and he would tell me about Hogwarts and about Dumbledore. He told me fairytales and made up stories on the spot about warriors. When he was arrested my mother couldn't believe it. She disappeared into her room for days, not eating much at all. I was just about to start Hogwarts and I was so proud of myself. But he wasn't there to hear me write to him about my first day, nor my last. But I guess that's just how life is. It's treated you both cruelly. But we must look for the light in everything, just like Arthur," Tonks said, a faint smile playing on her features as she thought about the constantly optimistic elder Weasley.

Remus only stared at her with a disbelieving look. She seemed so wise for her age, so experienced in life as though she had lived it all and was still able to tell the tale.

"Life must be lived to its full potential. Even if we struggle to do so," Remus smiled at her and watched as her eyes glimmered back at him.

They stared into each other's eyes, dark and sparkling into bright green. It seemed so right at that moment, just the two of them, in each other's presence, happy. The war was forgotten in that moment, the chaos non-existing. Everything and everyone was peaceful.

"Well Remus, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning. Come by my flat, Shingley Street, there's a park right next to it so apparate amongst the trees. I'm number twenty one. See you then," Tonks stood up and strode over to Remus, who was still sitting, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a warm hug.

He breather in her vanilla sweet natural scent and placed a hand on her warm back. When she released him she was smiling kindly, her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Goodnight Remus," she said softly from over by the stairs.

"Goodnight Nymphadora," he replied just as kindly.

She smiled again and made no objection or move to correct him, instead retreating up the stairs and out into the cool darkness of the night.

**This is a very long chapter and I'm sorry it took longer than the others.**

Follow me on tumblr: severuhs

Thank you


	10. Jokes and cuts

CHAPTER 10:

The cool summer's breeze whipped gently through the disserted streets of London. On the horizon the sun was rising, spreading yellow and orange across the sky like spilled paint. The dark started to lift and slip away as light took over, warming the world. Many people were still in bed on this early Saturday morning, sleeping in after a hard week of work. But there was a shabby figure moving along the streets, slipping in and out of view.

Remus Lupin couldn't sleep. This wasn't uncommon, it happened quite often in the weeks between the full moon. But it made him tired, exhausted even. His shoulders slumped over as he trod slowly along the pathway, his head bowed and his eyes low. It was nearly seven in the morning, but he had been up for almost three hours and had finally decided he would walk to his destination instead of apparating in his weak state.

His feet scuffed the even ground of the pathway lazily as he turned into a sunlit street, Shingley street. There was a park on the right side, full of all different trees and grass areas. On the left towered two apartment buildings, both a faint blue. Not knowing which one he needed to enter Remus took a lucky guess and walked towards the first, starring at the list of numbers. Eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one...

He pushed through the white door and into the front foyer, heading towards the stairs winding upwards. Remus was here to see Nymphadora as they had an Order mission in Hogsmeade that day. If he were to be honest with himself he had been very excited at the news, since he would enjoy a whole day in the young aurors presence. Remus was to meet her at her flat and then apparate into the village from there.

A memory popped into his head of the night before, when they had sat in the dark kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld place, laughing and joking along with Sirius. Once his friend had fallen asleep he had seen a different side to Tonks. A side that wasn't usually one she would reveal. Tonks had opened up to him partly, she had become serious and there had been so much meaning and depth behind her words.

He climbed further up and up, passing different doors with their golden number plates glimmering in the rising sun's rays. Finally he reached her door and hesitated. Remus had no idea what was going to come next or what to expect. He had never been to her flat before and the thought had never occurred to him that he would. The pale blue door stood in front of him, mocking him slightly. Before he could stop himself he reached up with his hand and knocked gently a few times.

Silence. There was no noise of approaching footsteps nor the sound of the door unlocking. Not knowing what to do exactly Remus stood awkwardly in the middle of the hall, contemplating his next move. He finally decided to knock again, this time a bit harder, the noise echoing down the stairs.

"Who is it?" a sleepy voice called from behind the locked door.

"Remus Lupin," he replied a bit too formally.

He heard soft footsteps and then the door clicked open. In front of him stood Tonks, wearing an over sized Weird Sisters t-shirt that reached her mid-thigh and underneath her legs were covered with black leggings. Her hair was messy from her pillow and sleep which made her look extremely adorable in Remus' eyes. A bandage wrapped neatly around her left arm caught his attention for a second before her soft voice returned his gaze to her sleepy face.

"Wotcher Remus, sorry about this. I just woke up," Tonks rubbed lazily at her sleep filled eyes.

"No need to worry Nymphadora, I'm probably quite early anyway," Remus replied cheerfully, a smug smile spreading over his face.

"You're not that early and I warn you not to call me that dreadful name so early in the morning, it will end bad," said Tonks, leaning against the door frame.

Remus smiled kindly at the young woman, his eyes tracing over her tired features and untidy bubble-gum pink hair. They stood for a bit in silence, staring at each other's appearances.

"Oh! Where are my manners. Come on in, excuse the clothes, I haven't tidied in a while," Tonks turned back into her dimly lit flat, heading over to the small kitchenette." Can I get you anything? Tea?"

"A tea would be lovely," Remus said, entering her home.

Clothes nearly littered every square metre of her floor and hung off her chairs and couch as if they had been flung there carelessly. Posters of Qudditch teams and Bands covered her bright green walls that clashed well with her light fluffy purple carpet. In the centre of the clothes explosion stood a vibrant blue couch that looked as though it was soft enough to swallow you whole. The flat was everything Tonks; bright colours, messy and totally careless. Remus smiled at her decoration, moving towards the couch and taking a seat. It was cosy enough to be a bed, with welcoming cushions.

Tonks returned from the kitchen a moment later, eyes locked on the tea cups she help balanced in each hand. If Sirius had been here he would have made her knock them to the floor just in the search for a good laugh. Her eyebrows were knotted with concentration as she took baby steps towards him, avoiding the objects on the floor. Remus chuckled, causing her to look up.

"Don't laugh at me Remus. This is a very hard task to complete, here," she finally reached the couch and handed him his steaming sweet tea.

"Thank you, and congratulations on succeeding your journey without spilling a drop or falling over your own feet," Remus teased her gently.

She glared at him playfully, taking the seat next to him and crossing her legs on the cushion." I shall have you know that I have yet to fall over today. You should be impressed; this is a new record for me, especially since I'm tired."

"What time did you fall asleep last night?" Remus asked.

"Not until late, at first I couldn't sleep and then I decided it would be a good idea to make a lemono that late at night, which it wasn't of course, and I managed to burn myself," Tonks lifted up her bandaged arm and held it for him to see.

"It is very nicely wrapped. If you don't mind me asking, what is a lemeno?" questioned Remus interestedly.

"Oh now that's a secret. I might tell you one day, or I might not. It depends on the future," Tonks giggled slightly." I made it for Sirius one day and he has insisted I give him the recipe but it's confidential. No one knows except me, I could make one for you later after our mission if you like," offered Tonks happily.

"I don't know if I trust you. You aren't the most elegant around the kitchen," Remus sipped his tea in the attempt to hold back a smirk.

Tonks scowled at him jokingly again, taking a gulp of her now cooled tea. They rested like that for a long silence, enjoying the quietness of the morning and watching the light filter into the room from through the window behind them. The birds from the park had started chirping and singing their own unique songs a while ago but it became louder and clearer with each passing minute. Suddenly Tonks stood up and hastily moved towards a door on the far side of the room.

"We're meant to be leaving for Hogsmeade. I'll just take a quick shower, it won't take long. Make yourself at home if you like," she called over her shoulder before disappearing behind the door and closing it with a click.

A moment later Remus heard the rush of water and the sound of shower curtains being drawn shut. He rested lazily back into the couch and closed his eyes slightly. Remus felt tired again, as if her absence had drained him of his remaining energy. Her cheerfulness and easy nature fuelled him, made him feel younger and fuller of life and very unlike the old grey werewolf he was. He loved being around her, he enjoyed it greatly when she joked around with Sirius as he sat in his corner, watching the pair tease each other amusedly offering his own comments occasionally.

A soft singing voice, muffled by the closed door, rung out into the lounge. It was quiet and Remus struggled to understand the words being sung. It sounded close to a lullaby, one a mother would use to hush her child back into their restful slumber. It soothed Remus, even if he could only hear the muffled tune. His eyelids dropped unconsciously and he slipped into a light sleep.

Tonks stepped out of the steaming shower, humming the tune quietly from the newest song that the Weird Sisters had released. Wrapping a white towel around her slender body she walked back out into the lounge. As she snuck along the carpet to her bedroom her eyes caught sight of Remus, sleeping calmly on her couch. She smiled at the picture, mentally stowing the restful look of his adorable face in the back of her mind for later. She continued her way into her sleeping quarters where she fished out a freshly washed pair of dark purple slightly ripped jeans and tugged them on after her pink underwear. She fished out the matching bra, slipping it on around her chest before finding a green fitting t-shirt and throwing it on over her still damp bubble-gum pink hair. Winking at her appearance in her long wardrobe mirror she exited the room.

Remus felt a soft and delicate hand running through his light brown hair, twisting it gently between its fingers. He hummed in appreciation, moving slightly deeper into the soft cushions below him. Remus was so comfortable he didn't want to move, he didn't want to wake up, but something was nagging him, something important that he needed t remember.

"Come on sleepy head, it's time to wake up," a soft voice giggled from behind him, the hand still stroking the top of his head.

"Five 'ore minutes," he muttered, nudging deeper into the couch.

"Remus, we need to go do duties and quite frankly I would prefer not going alone, it gets boring without my partner in crime," the voice joked quietly, waking him more from his slumber.

Remus groaned in protest, opening his eyes to find himself in a room full of colour. All of sudden he remembered where he was. Tonks' flat, couch, tea, singing... he had fallen asleep right in the middle of Tonks' living room to the sound of her singing. She had a beautiful voice.

"About time lazy, thought I would have to travel to Hogsmeade by myself," Tonks chuckled behind him, making him turn around to find her smiling face inches from his, topped with spiky damp bubble-gum pink hair.

Her breath brushed against his cheek and her eyes glimmered with nothing but amusement and kindness. He felt a sudden urge to reach for her, hold her close to him but he pushed this feeling forcefully to one side, reminding himself that they were just friends and that was all they ever would be.

"It's just me, Tonks, you know, your Order buddy. You look like you've just seen a grindylow with wings," Tonks laughed, her face lighting up brightly.

"I apologise for falling asleep, I didn't get much sleep myself," Remus murmured, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I wasn't going to wake you at first but then since you always call me Nymphadora, well this is pay-back," said Tonks while straightening back up." But we better get a move on, it's already eight in the morning."

#~*~#

Hogsmeade was full of smiling and happy faces of those who lived in the full wizarding village. Everyone was bustling about, shuffling between shops and bars, and carrying full shopping bags. It was nowhere near as overcrowded as Diagon Alley would be at this time of year with the students already starting to gather their school supplies. The sun was shining brightly and spirits were high and happy.

Remus and Tonks were strolling casually along the streets of the humble wizards, talking about anything and everything. They had only arrived a few moments ago since their morning had been partly delayed due to both of their tiredness.

"As you can probably tell, I don't read much. I was never one to really pick up a book and read each word. Unless I was studying of course. I was always more of a doing person," Tonks told Remus as they walked past an apothecary. "What is your favourite book?"

"Well I enjoy reading Muggle novels. It's interesting to see how they see the world through their eyes without magic. But I would have to say 'To kill a mocking bird' is my favourite," Remus replied, clasping his hands together behind his back.

Tonks nodded in return." Sirius used to read me 'The tales of Beedle the Bard' over and over again but he had a terrible reading voice. My father used to get jealous that his little girl had found herself a different story teller," Remus chuckled at this," Sirius always had a wide imagination. He told me how he had fought dragons and seen merpeople. I only figured out when I was older that he had been over exaggerating."

"Yes that sounds like Sirius. He used the same stories to get woman back when we were younger," Remus mused.

"That bastard. I thought I was the only girl to hear his stories," Tonks jokingly scowled." I'll get him back later."

They patrolled the outskirts of Hogsmeade, looking out over the grass plains and the vast forest land. Creatures lurked unknown behind the trunks of the trees as birds tweeted and flittered amongst the canopy. The blades of grass danced and twisted with every gust of wind that rushed up the land.  
The pair stopped on the top of a hill that was just before the place where the darkness of the forest engulfed the grass plains.  
Tonks stretched her arms out like wings, letting the breeze rush through her open purple jacket and her spiky bubble-gum pink hair.

"Remus?" she asked still looking forward at the view.

"Hmm?" Remus answered and turned to glance at her.

"If you could be anything, what would you be?" said Tonks, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of the fresh countryside air.

The shabby man stared at her confusedly. For a few moments he had to process what she had said. 'if you could be anything, what would you be?' as a child and teenager, Remus had always wished he were normal, that there wasn't a monster deep down inside him that rose once a month to tear him apart. He hated knowing he would never find a wife, never have children of his own and never have the money to afford a house thanks to the werewolf legislations put in place to stop him from finding a job.

When he didn't answer Tonks stretched her arms out further, feeling the strain slightly in her tired muscles and looked up into the sky dotted with clouds," I would love to be a bird. To be able to fly away from everything, your problems, your worries and even your whole life if you wanted to. Though I'm not sure anyone would."

Once again Remus was astonished by this new side of Tonks. The side that understood many things and so many different situations. The side of her that accepted.

"What would you be Remus? You don't need to worry, I won't judge. Well I might find it ridiculous if you said a Blast ended Skrewt or something," Tonks said, finally dropping her tired arms and turning to look at the man standing next to her, his shoulders slouched as though he carried the weight of the world.

"I, uh, guess I wouldn't mind staying human," he said, looking down at his hands locked together nervously.

The thing is, Remus had never counted himself as human and neither had society. He had always been the werewolf, a dark creature which must be avoided at all costs and locked away from the world for everyone's safety. He had been shunned and he had accepted this long ago as his life. He never blamed his parents, his family or his friends for what he was; he had accepted it and learned to deal with the consequences.

"I know you wish you weren't a werewolf. You make that fact pretty clear. I just want you to know that you can trust me. I might be crazy, I might have strange hair and a weird sense of humour, I'm definitely annoying and clumsy and I get in the way... but aside all that, you can trust me. It annoys me how you think I'm just going to run away screaming at the slightest mention of your lycanthropy, because I'm not and I won't. To me, you're just the same humble and smiling bookworm who may become a teasing and annoying git at times," Tonks grinned up at him, her eyes shimmering with kindness." Now be honest, what would you want to be?"

Remus couldn't help but grin back. There had been only one other woman who had pushed the monster aside and had accepted him as a close friend. Lily Evans had been that one woman and for a long time Remus had believed that she would be the only one. _Until now,_ a voice said smugly in his mind.

"I have a feeling you are going to say unicorn," said Tonks, still waiting for his answer.

"I wouldn't mind being a hippogriff, it would be quite interesting," he replied simply.

"Buckbeak could use a friend," Tonks teased, nudging him with her elbow gently.

"Yes he would, are you volunteering?" Remus raised an eyebrow in her direction and they both laughed." I think we should continue our patrols."

Tonks nodded in agreement and so they turned back towards the humble village. The sun was now directly above their heads, signalling midday to the locals. People shuffled in and out of the Three Broomsticks, chatting and laughing, so unaware of the return of Voldemort. The longer the ministry denied the news, the more danger the wizarding and Muggle world were in. Stories were fed to those who believed them to be true, tricking them into thinking everything was alright and that they would live to see the next day. But everything was unpredictable. No one knew what the Dark Wizard was up to, let alone believe that he had returned.

Tonks frowned to herself the more she thought about it. In her opinion it was all stupid and utterly ridiculous. When she had attended school all she had wanted to do was become an auror and work for the ministry, but now she wished she didn't have to. If she could, Tonks would have quit as soon as Fudge had denied the return of Voldemort but Tonks knew that both Dumbledore and the Order needed an eye or two inside the auror department and ministry.

She turned to see Remus in deep thought, his eyebrows knitted together in a thoughtful expression just like her only moments ago." A sickle for your thoughts," said Tonks.

Remus glanced at her quizzically as she fished the coin out of her pocket and pressed it firmly into his calloused free palm." I was just wondering what Sirius and the children are up to back at Headquarters. I hope that they aren't giving Molly a hard time," he lied, handing back the sickle.

Remus had actually been wondering about Tonks. He had wondered what her real view on the world was, what she had been thinking at that exact moment and why she wanted to have him as a friend. For all of these, he couldn't come up with a single possible answer but he also didn't want to ask too soon.

Tonks shook her head and pushed his hand and the sickle back towards him as they continued to stroll down the long streets." I think it will do Molly good. Her motherly nature will kick in at once and she will be able to control it all. Plus Sirius has Harry now that will do him well till they go back to Hogwarts. Did you volunteer to take the kids to Kings Cross?"

"I did yes, and you?" Remus asked in return.

"Of course I did. Any reason to go back to the station. Oh how I miss the first day of September," Tonks sighed heavily, looking up dreamily towards the sky." Of course, those days are long gone."

That was true, both their school days were over and done, never to return again. The days that they attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry were long gone, the days where the only thing that mattered was classes, NEWTS, OWLS and what was for lunch that day. But now the war had been forced upon the world and Tonks felt sorry for all those students whose Hogwarts days were now going to be cut short because of Voldemort.

"When's Harry's hearing again?" Tonks asked.

"On the twelfth of August. Arthur will be taking him to the ministry when he goes into work," said Remus, looking into a Spell Book shop.

"I have a day off then. I'll just hang around Grimmauld place after watching the prophecy with Mad-eye," a few people who passed by looked at her disapprovingly, clearly appalled by her choice in appearance.

Remus noticed this immediately, as many people had given him the same attention many times before. But none of this seemed to affect Tonks at all. On the contrary, she ignored their stares and whispering as if it were the least of her worries.

"You're not very talkative today Remus," Tonks stated.

"My apologies. I just find your attitude to others very intriguing and I was wondering if you had noticed the way they see you," he said.

"Why would I care? It's just their opinions; it's not the end of the world," Tonks shrugged," not yet anyway."

"Agreed, till then you should continue to wear bright colours for the entertainment of others, _Nymphadora,"_ Remus teased, a playful grin spreading over his features.

Tonks scoffed jokingly, jabbing him with her elbow and pushing him to the side with her hip. Remus laughed and staggered awkwardly to catch up with her, walking briskly back to her side.

"Next time you say that awful name I will hex you into next week, _Professor_ Lupin," Tonks giggled, jabbing him playfully in his stomach again." Would you mind if I popped into Honeydukes to grab Sirius some Bertie Botts every flavoured Beans and maybe some chocolate to share?"

"Of course not," Remus said, following the young auror into the sweets shop.

All different types of candy lined the walls varying from tastes to colours to different shapes and sizes. Children laughed and chatted excitedly, taking in all the choices and exchanging sweets with each other. Tonks plucked a small carton of Beans off the wall as well as a decent sized slab of chocolate from the shelf next to it. Remus watched from near the door as she dodged the youngsters carefully before reaching the counter and purchasing the items.

They stepped back out into the street and walked through a shortcut to another on the opposite side of the village near Hogshead and Madam Pudifoot's. Sun rays beamed down on them and spread warmly over their skin, lighting up Tonks' already vibrant hair. She pulled off her coat and shrunk it to fit into her sweets bag before adjusting her yellow Weird Sisters T-shirt.

"I have a question, do you have one of those tops in every single colour?" Remus asked.

"Yes, yes I do. They are my finest collection. I bought one for every concert or performance I went to," answered Tonks' proud voice.

"Quite the achievement," said Remus.

"Have you collected anything in your life?" the young auror asked intrigued.

"I used to collect Muggle novels as a teenager. I have over twenty now and I have read nearly every one of them at least twice," he said.

"Quite the Achievement," Tonks repeated his words.

Remus chuckled as they continued down the streets and past a few market stalls selling small goods and homemade objects. An old witch offered Tonks some kind of pale coloured cream and said it was to improve one's looks. Of course Tonks had found this extremely offensive and Remus had struggled to contain his laughter.

"Rude old hag. She has no right to say that about others. Remus, do I really look that bad? Do I need to change my appearance?" Tonks grabbed a lock of her hair and gazed at it before rubbing two fingers over her smooth pale skin.

"Don't listen to her. And no, you don't need to change your appearance. I thought you said you didn't care before," Remus teased.

"I don't. It was just a question," Tonks frowned before she smiled." Wanna head to the Three Broomsticks for afternoon tea? I wouldn't mind a butterbeer."

"That sounds lovely."

The bar was evenly full, a few teenagers chatting in the corner booths, gossiping quietly about school and boys. Tonks rolled her eyes at them as they pointed towards her hair and clothes. She ordered two butterbeers, handing the right amount of money to Madame Rosmerta.

"What brings you here today Tonks?" the bar owner asked as she bustled around her stock of drinks.

"Strictly on confidential business and all that stuff," Tonks replied, taking the bottles gratefully and turning to Remus." Where would you like to sit?"

When Remus shrugged in return she walked over to a comfy looking booth and gestured for him to join her in the seat next to her own.

"Sooo any embarrassing Three Broomsticks' stories you wouldn't mind revealing to Sirius' cousin?" Tonks inclined cheekily, sipping her butterbeer.

"Well if you want to know those you will have to ask Sirius, he is after all the founder of those events," Remus took a sip from his own drink, satisfied with the look of disappointment on Tonks' beautiful features.

_What!? BEAUTIFIL!? You can't think those kinds of things about her! Or have you forgotten the age difference AND that you're a monster?_ The voice in the back of his mind growled angrily.

"How about I share one with you, and then you share one back in return?" Tonks suggested hopefully.

"We'll have to see. Please do tell," a mischievous glint passed through Remus' eyes.

"Fine. Hmm let's see. One snowy Hogsmeade weekend Charlie had asked a girl to join him and me on this trip to the village. Within the first five minutes I had already become the awkward third wheel although Charles had promised I wouldn't because I was his best friend. Anyway the girl, I think her name was Wendy Goslyn, wanted to take poor Charles to Madame Pudifoots while we wanted to come here for a butterbeer and to hang out with our Quidditch teams. Of course we won in the end but she was still pretty annoyed. My fellow girl-friends from Hufflepuff were here with their Boyfriends and so we joined them. Now Wendy was horrible company, always giggling to whatever Charlie said even though it wasn't funny. After a while someone suggested we play 'spin the bottle' which we did and it landed on both Charles and I," Remus' stomach growled annoyingly at the thought of Charlie and Tonks kissing," now he wanted to get rid of Wendy and this was his chance. We were just about to 'kiss' when his Girlfriend came and pushed me right off my seat and onto the floor. Of course due to my clumsiness I pulled half the guys down with me as well as some bottles and my friends. It also didn't help that I was wearing a skirt at the time," Tonks covered her red face with her hands, trying to ignore Remus' laughter next to her." You're turn, now!"

"Well I am pretty certain I have had worse experiences with both James and Sirius. It was in our seventh year and James and lily had been fighting quite badly at the time. Sirius had persuaded me to brew a short lasting love potion which I did since I thought he intended to use it on one of the many girls who were chasing him. So we were sitting here at the table and Sirius wasn't concentrating properly when he supposedly slipped some potion into James' and Lily's drinks. Now the potion was one that makes you fall in love with the person who slipped it to you. Sirius put it in his and James' bottles without noticing, and James was the first to drink. He immediately got up and, uh, well tackled Sirius and tried to kiss him," Remus tried to continue his story through his laughter at the memory," they were both on the ground, one trying to kiss the other and lily did nothing to stop it, she just laughed along with me."

Tonks' laugh sounded like music to his ears as she covered her mouth, trying to control herself." I will have to use that on Sirius next time I see him. He always appeared a bit off sometimes."

"You didn't hear it from me," Remus inclined quietly.

They sat like that for another hour, joking and laughing about the ridiculous stories they shared. It was late in the afternoon when they decided that their rounds needed to be continued. After waving goodbye to Rosmerta, the warm afternoon sun invited them back out onto the streets.

"I think we should check by Hogshead again," Tonks suggested, turning to head in the direction of the old bar.

In an alley way, Remus spotted a dark figure watching them out of the corner of his eye. Instantly he knew that whoever was under the cloak had caused the suspicions.

"Don't look directly, but there is someone watching us. Go around the back and we will attack from behind," he whispered to Tonks.

She nodded in agreement before walking briskly to the left. When they arrived on the other side of the alley the cloaked figure was still standing in the same spot, looking out into the silence of the street. Tonks drew her wand swiftly from her jacket, crouching down, her movements closely followed by Remus. Her auror senses kicked in immediately and she edged closer, one foot in front of the other. Suddenly she accidently kicked a stone forward, causing it to roll noisily towards the person. Whoever it was, whipped around almost instantly and fired a jet of red light straight at Tonks.

"_Protego_!" she yelled, blocking the spell just in time.

Remus leapt to his feet," _Stupefy!"_

Another spell shot from the opponent's wand, expertly dodged by both Tonks and Remus.

"_Crucio!"_ this spell was directed at Tonks and only missed her by the hairs on her skin.

Remus glanced nervously in her direction. This was a Death Eater using the unforgivable curses. The suspicions had been correct and now they had come face to face with one of Voldemort's followers. Spells flew through the air, none of them hitting the other person.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ there was a shrill cry by Remus' left and he knew Tonks had been hit.

But before he could fire at the Death Eater again he had disappeared, leaving the two Order members in the silence of the alley way.

"Well isn't this great," Tonks murmured weakly, from where she had pulled herself up to lean against the wall.

"Nymphadora, are you alright?" Remus crouched down worriedly in front of the young auror, watching as blood started to soak through her T-shirt and jeans.

"Bloody stupid, I'm a bloody auror for Merlin's sake," Tonks muttered angrily, holding her hands over her stomach." No pun intended."

Remus couldn't believe it. She had just been hit with a slashing curse and she was joking around? She wasn't crying or passing out from the lack of blood?

"If you don't mind I think it would be a good idea for you to side-along me to Mad-eye's house. Number sixty, Adelax Lane. Watch out for the protective charms though," Tonks said, looking up at Remus." His paranoia and everything. I have made many mistakes when visiting."

"Are you mad?! You can't apparate like this! You'll splinch yourself!" Remus said in an exasperated tone.

"Don't you bloody lecture me Remus Lupin. Just side-along me to Mad-eye's so he can patch me up before I pass out or die," sighed Tonks." Please?"

Remus didn't know what else to do. Her clothes were soaked with her own blood and she wanted to apparate? Since he couldn't think of any other options Remus picked her up from the ground and apparated with a spin to the address she had named. A house appeared in front of him with a small front lawn that grew messily and hadn't been cared for. A few vines grew up the wooden walls, growing out in all directions.

"Hold me up so I don't fall over," Tonks winced partially, pulling out her wand.

A silvery Jack rabbit erupted from the tip and rushed quickly in the direction of the house. It disappeared through one of the walls, its silvery trail dissolving into the air. Tonks tucked her wand away again; her arm still flung awkwardly over Remus' shoulder. She shuddered under the familiar pressure of Moody's magical wards being removed just like every other time she had visited. The gruff looking man opened the front door and hobbled furiously towards them, taking in her wounded appearance with both of his eyes.

"Merlin lass, what have you done now," he growled and took her from Remus, leading her roughly towards his house." Hurry up Lupin."

Remus instantly strode after them, entering Moody's house. It was a strange sight, with dark Detectors lining the pale painted walls. There were mirrors in every corner and over-sized Sneakoscopes on nearly every surface. Mad-eye led them into what he supposed was the lounge, dumping Tonks onto the couch and bending over her.

"Explain," he said gruffly, lifting her t-shirt without hesitation to her ribs, exposing her stomach.

"We found the Death Eater, but we failed in catching him thanks to my clumsiness. Sorry Mad-eye," Tonks sighed quietly.

Remus' eyes passed awkwardly over her flat, blood-stained stomach which had three deep cuts crossing over it. He gulped. Tonks seemed to be oblivious to her wounds, not showing any signs of pain. Mad-eye swiped his wand over her skin and the slashes moved slightly, pulling together.

"Dark magic. They won't heal properly with magic, we'll just have to wrap 'em up. Get Molly to change the bandages later tonight. _Accio bandages_," Moody said, catching the white wrappings in his hand as they flew across the room." For Merlin's sake Nymphadora, why do you have to be so darn clumsy? We are in a war! Constant Vigilance!"

"Remus, you can stop worrying so much, I'm fine, really. Mad-eye do you mind if I nap here a bit before heading back to headquarters? Oh and don't call me Nymphadora," Tonks said to the man who was wrapping her stomach and legs not too carefully.

"Whatever," her mentor growled, standing up and walking out of the room. Moody did not make it easy to tell that he was inwardly worried about Tonks but it showed partially in his one good eye. Remus followed close behind.

He was still shocked with her reaction to her injuries. Remus had expected her to cry out in pain at least with every movement, especially during apparition and when Mad-eye had pulled her inside. But she had only winced a few times and she had also joked about it all! Did she think this was a joke? She could have died!

"She's one tough cookie, that girl," Moody said, closing the door to the lounge." I haven't seen her cry once. Although, I don't reckon she knows how to." The ex auror stared at the door with both of his eyes.

"You've never seen her cry?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Nymphadora Tonks doesn't cry. That's one thing you should know Remus," the Ex auror said gruffly," her father had even said so himself. And as far as I know, it's true. Now head back to headquarters and tell Molly and Sirius. I'll notify Dumbledore."

And with that, the gruff man exited his house, leaving a shocked Remus back on the front step. _Nymphadora Tonks doesn't cry._ It sounded so simple yet so complicated. Why didn't she cry? Did she bottle it all up like he sometimes did? Did she hide it from everyone? Or was it physically impossible for her? Remus just couldn't find the answers.

Nymphadora Tonks doesn't cry.

**Just to answer any questions:  
Remus' eyes are green, as I got all my information off Harry Wiki (very helpful)  
I want to make it so that when Tonks does break, it is going to be a big thing. I want to make her think that she is invincible, that she is stronger than she actually is.  
Oh and Tonks' first Patronus was a jack rabbit, information from Harry Wiki**


	11. Sleepy heads and Redheads

CHAPTER 11:

It was another week or so later that Tonks' turned up again at Grimmauld place. Moody had made her stay on his couch for the first few, not trusting her to go home to her own flat just in case her wounds got worse. He had brought home paperwork for her that Kingsley had picked up from her cubicle in the Department.

The morning she returned to number twelve was the day of Harry's hearing. Tonks had been to watch the prophecy with Mad-eye and had then swapped places with Hestia in the early hours of the morning. Her stomach was protesting about the lack of food and she felt the need to oblige.

A mist had settled on various parts of London, covering the movement of early rising people below. It muffled the sounds of the morning traffic and reached the tips of the buildings. There was a loud crack on the front doorstep of number twelve Grimmauld place and a young woman wearing a colourful t-shirt and a sleepy expression appeared. She tapped her wand on the door and listening to the familiar metallic clinking of the unlocking locks behind the door. It swung open on its old creaky hinges and welcomed Tonks into its dank and dark interior.

Quiet mumbling travelled down the hall from the direction of the kitchen, which was where the young auror was heading. The old stairs groaned under her light weight as she followed the smell of a freshly cooked breakfast.

Four people sat in the dim light of the kitchen, un-aware of the entrance of the young woman.

"Wotcher e-e-v-e-r-r-y-y-on-e," Tonks yawned widely and stretched her exhausted arms above her head.

"Oh morning dear, would you like some tea?" asked Molly with the same old motherly tone.

She looked a bit anxious this morning, as did Remus and Sirius who sat at the table quietly, both looking down. Arthur was reading the Daily Prophet silently, flipping the page occassionaly.

"Tea would be great Molly, thanks," said Tonks, seating herself in the chair next to Remus," Wotcher Remus, Sirius."

"Morning Nymphadora," Remus replied tiredly, not even intending to tease her with her given name.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to hex you. I can barely lift my arms."

"how are the cuts you got from the Death Eater Nymph?" Sirius asked, raising his lost gaze from the table to her, his features lined with concern.

Tonks grinned hugely, lifting her loose Weird Sisters top to reveal three pink-ish scars crossing over her pale stomach." They look pretty warrior like don't they? Pretty sure they can rival with Mad-eye's."

There was a distinct tone of pride in her voice. Remus had never been proud of his own, self-inflicted scars and was very self-conscious of them. In fact he dispsied them as they were a constant reminder of what he was, of what he was capable of. But to Tonks they were clearly a sign of toughness.

"Impressive. I still think my tattoos look better, much more, uh, defined," Sirius smiled as Tonks lowered her top again.

"Oh really? Tell me dear cousin, did you battle a Death Eater to get those Tattoos? Did you bleed all over Mad-eye's couch? Did you spend three hours after, trying to get the stains out before he let you go?" Tonks challenged, accepting a warm mug of tea from Mrs Weasley.

"Well no, but they did get me a grumpy mother yelling at me for two hours before I ran away from home and got disowned. So I think I bet you," Sirius grinned.

"But you benefited from that," Remus smiled, taking Tonks' side.

"Ha! I win!" the young woman threw her arms up triumphantly before they lazily dropped back down to her sides.

Sirius grumbled something in return and the kitchen fell once again into its exhausted silence. Molly anxiously moved around the kitchen, trying to find things to take her mind off Harry's hearing. She clanked pots and pans back and forth, wiping the dust off their shelves and cabinets. Remus noticed that Tonks' hair was a style that he hadn't seen before. It was a light shade of blonde and hung just over her shoulders, framing her pale skinned, heart-shaped, beautiful face. _Look away!_, the voice in the back of his head reminded him,_ Attraction, just friends!_

"How's work Arthur? Everything alright in your department?" Tonks asked the father Weasley.

"Everything is as normal as always, no troubles. But it doesn't sound the same for you and Kingsley from what I've heard," he replied, looking up from his paper.

"What?" Sirius and Remus said simultaneously.

"Oh yeah, we got questioned by Scrimgeour-"

But she didn't finish because just then a youth with round glasses and messy jet-black hair stepped cautiously into the room, eyeing everyone tiredly.

"Breakfast," Mrs Weasley said and hurried over to the fire with her wand.

"M-m-morning Harry," Tonks yawned." Sleep alright?"

"Yeah," he muttered.

"I've b-b-been up all night," Tonks said with yet another yawn." Come sit down..."

She drew out the chair next to her for him, managing to knock over the one next to it in the process with a loud bang.

"What do you want Harry? Asked Molly, busying herself yet once again," porridge? Muffins? Kippers? Bacon and eggs? Toast?"

"just toast thanks," said Harry, taking the seat from Tonks.

He looked exhausted and vulnerable, glancing awkwardly around the room. He was so much different from when Remus had seen him in his third year. Back then he would smile easily and laugh with Hermione and Ron occasionally but now with Voldemort's return and being nearly expelled from Hogwarts, Harry looked much older. It saddened Remus to think that he had had to grow up so quickly, having to take the world on so early. Harry was a teenager, just like Remus had once been, noticing girls for the first time and hanging out with friends. But he knew Harry wouldn't have that. Not now.

"What were you saying about Scrimgeour?" asked Remus, glancing from Harry back to the young auror.

"Oh... yeah... well we need to be a bit more careful. He's been asking Kingsley and me some funny questions about our loyalty to the ministry and about our connections with Dumbledore. We got away alright but he's still very suspicious and has been keeping an eye on the both of us. mind you, he's not very good at hiding it. We've become more secretive during hours and I'll have to tell Dumbledore I can't do night duty tomorrow, I'm just t-t-too tired," Tonks yawned hugely again.

"I'll cover for you," Mr Weasley offered kindly," I'm ok, I've got a report to finish anyway." He turned to Harry," how are you feeling?"

The boy in front of them looked inwardly terrified, his eyes hollow and exhausted, probably from the lack of sleep caused by his nerved. He gave them a short shrug.

"It'll all be over soon," Molly reassured him," in a few hours time you'll be cleared."

"The hearings on my floor, in Amelia Bones' office. She's head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the one who'll be questioning you."

"Amelia Bones is ok, Harry," Tonks added." She's fair, she'll hear you out."

Harry only nodded at this and remained silent, looking down at the table again. He didn't look any more confident than he had before with his shoulders slouched and his head bent over his toast. Remus felt sorry for him. Just like many other, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had become a home and sanctuary for the messy haired youth and there was a chance he could lose it.

"Don't lose your temper," Sirius said abruptly," be polite and stick to the facts."

"The laws on your side. Even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in life-threatening situations," Remus said quietly.

He watched as Mrs Weasley attempted to tame Harry's messy locks of black hair by using a wet comb, but to no success. It reminded Remus greatly of all the times James or Lily had attempted to do the same. On one occasion James had spent about an hour trying to pack it down for his first date with Lily. He had tried everything but his naturally messy hair wouldn't budge.

"Doesn't it ever lie flat?" Molly asked in an exasperated tone, giving up on the impossible job.

"I think we'll go now. We're a bit early, but I think you'd be better off at the ministry than hanging around here," said Arthur, checking his wrist watch.

"Ok," was all Harry said in reply as he dropped the rest of his toast back onto his plate and stood nervously.

"You'll be alright Harry," Tonks assured, patting his arm in what she hoped was a soothing motion.

"Good luck," said Remus next." I'm sure it will be fine."

"And if it's not," Sirius said grimly," I'll see Amelia Bones for you.."

"We've got our fingers crossed," said Molly, pulling the boy into a motherly hug.

Tonks held up her crossed fingers as Harry followed Arthur up the rickety stairs and out of sight. They listened to the door swing open and shut as the house settled back into its dank and dark self.

Molly was the first to speak, clasping her hands together. Right, I think I'll head out to get a few groceries and once the children are up I'll get them to clean the upstairs room."

With that, she disappeared up the same was a Harry and Arthur had moments ago and leaving the last three people in silence. All the children were still asleep as it was six in the morning and they didn't have to be awake for anything in particular.

Tonks glanced tiredly towards her grim looking cousin." Unfortunately, children, I don't have the energy to stay up a-a-all day, but I will try to make you smile for at least an hour."

"Not now Nymph, I'm not in the mood," Sirius grumbled, playing with the rim of his fire whiskey glass.

"Wow, you sound like my potions professor on a Friday," said Tonks," keep going down that hill and you could be Snape's handsome twin brother."

Both Sirius and Remus chuckled at this, breaking the chill and tension in the room. They all visibly relaxed, smiling to themselves about nothing at all.

"Yes my dashing good looks captivate all the ladies in the room," Sirius said sarcastically." It must be the new hair-do. I was never really one to wear it too long but I must say, it compliments me in all the right ways."

"And Tonks is as graceful as a princess," Remus teased, receiving a playful punch from the sleepy auror.

"I think you should wash your hair more often Sirius. It might become as greasy as Snape's if you don't, just a warning," Tonks laughed, watching Sirius raise his hands to his hair.

"Oh please Nymph, my dashing good looks out-do him by far. Poor old Snivellus can never compete with this," he gestured to his Azkaban worn body.

"Hmm, but you're daringly gorgeous cousin still beats you by far," Tonks flung a curl behind her shoulder in a swift movement.

"She wishes," Sirius said into his glass as he took a sip.

"Talking in third person, first sign of becoming insane," Tonks teased.

"You are the one driving me insane," Sirius retorted.

"On the contrary dear cousin, I believe I am the one saving you."

Sirius scoffed." I remember I was always the one saving you from yourself. As a child, and adult, you always fell over your own feet, a disaster waiting to happen. Your parents and I had to be constantly on our toes, waiting for you to fall over again."

"That sounds all too true," Remus chuckled.

"That may be, however I think this stunning auror can take perfect care of herself now," Tonks said, leaning back into her chair with a smirk.

"Yes I agree. That's why you have scars across your stomach. Your capability to trip on flat surfaces astounds me every time dear Nymph," Sirius took another sip of his alcoholic drink." Your balance is the reason you passed Stealth and Tracking with flying colours."

"I have to agree with Sirius on this one, _Nymphadora,_ you never fail to astound me either with your elegance and grace," Remus teased again.

"You seem so quiet and nice on the first impression Remus. But both of you are teasing gits in the end," Tonks concluded, resting her head in her hand tiredly.

"You are also easily fooled I see. Are you sure you didn't cheat in your auror training exams?"

"One does not simply train with Alastor Mad-eye Moody and not learn anything. I put in a lot of effort to earn my robes and badge," Tonks replied.

"In one ear and out the other," Sirius smirked.

"Oh aren't you two fine gentleman being nice today?" Tonks asked rhetorically.

"Would you like a tissue and some sympathy to go with your sadness?" Sirius asked in response.

Tonks stuck her tongue out at him playfully, which she knew was a childish move but at that moment she didn't care. But before Sirius or Remus could comment, the low rumbling sound of feet padding on cold floor echoed down the many stairs. Two identical sleepy red heads popped into the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why if it isn't our dear Tonks," said the first.

"We didn't hear your graceful arrival this morning. Did they finally remove the umbrella stand from the hall?" said the next.

"Am I the target of teasing this morning? Where is Ginny? I don't like being the only female in the room," Tonks sighed in mock sadness.

"Gin is still upstairs sleeping," said Fred.

"Dreaming away happily," George added.

"Where's mum?" asked Fred, looking around the kitchen.

Tonks laughed." She ran away before her darling sons woke up so that she could have at least a day of peace and away from monsters such as yourselves."

"Sirius I suggest you control your cousin. She's turning a bit scary," George raised his hands in surrender.

"Boys, she's tired. She was up all night," said Remus, sympathetically glancing towards Tonks who now had her head resting on her crossed arms placed on the table.

"Thank you," she mumbled through the gaps in her arms.

"George, I think we will just have to wait for our darling mothers return," Fred said, sitting in the chair next to Tonks.

"You couldn't be more right dear brother," George replied, taking the seat opposite his twin as both Ron and Hermione entered the room quietly.

"Ah and here is the rest of the gang," Fred waved for them both to join everyone at the table.

"You are forgetting Ginny, I might add," Remus said to the twin.

"Right you are, we must not forget our charming sister, she is of course my favourite sister," George stated happily.

The room erupted with six different types of laughs, but one very important tinkling laugh was missing. Remus looked towards Nymphadora Tonks, her head still resting on her arms, her back rising and falling evenly.

"I think we have a sleeper on our hands everyone," Sirius grinned mischievously when he spotted his cousin sound asleep.

"Sirius, this isn't the time. She needs to rest," Remus insisted, not wishing to wake Tonks from her slumber.

"Well that's not very fun is it? Come on, she can go upstairs and sleep on the couch after she wakes up. Nymph will benefit from it," said Sirius.

"I agree with Remus on this one," Hermione's voice came from the other side of the table." She must have really been tired to fall asleep on the table like that."

"Oh yes she was a right mess," George joked.

"She looked absolutely terrible this morning," Fred added.

"Anyone offering to carry her upstairs then?" asked Sirius, watching Nymphadora with a now worried expression.

No one in the room moved and a silence rang out, bouncing of the walls. Tonks' breathing could be heard from the ones sitting close to her as she rested; unaware that she was the topic of conversation.

"Wow one at a time please," Sirius murmured after a moment passed.

"Why don't we just..."

"Levitate her up the stairs?" George suggested.

"That would be quite dangerous, especially if you were to do it," Tonks' sleepy and muffled voice said.

"She lives!" Sirius joked, chuckling.

Tonks lifted her head and tried to rub the sleep from her tired eyes. To Remus at that moment, Tonks looked absolutely adorable. Her hair was partly messed at the front from her arms and her gaze was relaxed. The morning when he had visited her flat popped into his head and Tonks looked almost identical from back then.

"There's a couch upstairs if you want it," Sirius offered.

"A couch? Is that the best you have to offer? I know I'm young but I would rather risk splinching myself in the attempt to apparate home than wake up with great back pain," Tonks muttered.

"You can sleep in my bed," Remus said before even thinking about those words.

Both Sirius and Tonks glanced at him incredulously, while the Weasley children and Hermione tuned out and began their own conversation.

"I would've expected a man such as yourself to take a woman out to dinner before asking such things," Tonks inquired politely, but upon seeing Remus' awkward expression she quickly added," I'm only teasing Remus, but the couch is fine. My robes are dirty and I probably stink. Anyway, thank you for the offer."

Tonks stood up on her exhausted and unsteady feet, walking cautiously towards the door and trying to avoid every possible tripping obstacle in her way. As she was passing Remus however, her foot caught itself on the chair leg and she fell ungracefully into his lap.

"Sorry, sorry," she muttered awkwardly, pushing herself back up.

A red blush spread over Remus' neck, trailing up onto his face and colouring his cheeks. It had been a very inappropriate position after all.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Remus finally decided he needed some peace and quiet after listening to Sirius, Ginny and both the twins argue about Quidditch and other things that were completely un-engaging in Remus' point of view. The shabby looking man went to find refuge in one of the many rooms in the most Noble and Ancient House of Black. The dark floor boards groaned and creaked under his weight although Molly considered him too peaky for her liking.

He felt the urge to settle down somewhere something to read and headed toward the library where he had stashed a few books of his own collection. Beady eyes from the portraits that lined the walls watched him as he passed in the dim light of the hallway and Remus could hear Kreacher the house elf muttering under his breath somewhere close.

The silence was good to his ears after being in the kitchen with a group of hyper teenagers and an adult that still had the maturity level to act like one. But Remus liked that about Sirius. His carefree nature was a trait that sometimes seemed to rub off on others around him and was definitely a characteristic that Tonks had inherited.

His thoughts travelled to the young auror who had disappeared up the same stairs in attempt to sleep off the hours she had been awake. Since she had opted for the couch Remus had wondered if she had found her own bit of peace.

When he reached the floor on which the library was on he heard a faint singing voice, travelling from the room he had been heading to. It was oddly familiar as he had only heard it a few days ago. The door to the library creaked open just like any other in the dank and dark house, revealing a young woman lying sprawled across the dusty and worn couch, singing the lyrics of a song he didn't recognise softly.

"Can you dance the Hippogriff? Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma. Flyin' off, from a cliff. Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma..." the voice sang and Remus immediately recognised the song from the Weird Sisters.

He smiled to himself; knowing only one inhabitant of Grimmauld place would be singing that with such a lovely voice. Tonks had her feet raised up on the end armrest, her crossed feet tapping to a non-existing beat and her hand twisting a lock of vibrant pink hair between her fingers.

"Swooping down to the ground. Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma. Around, and around, and around, and around-"

"I must say you have a very strange choice in music, _Nymphadora,"_ Remus chuckled, finally showing himself and making his way over to the vacant arm chair.

Tonks was slightly startled and stopped singing instantly." You shouldn't sneak up on an auror if you want to stay alive."

"Changing the topic now are we? If I might also add, you have a very lovely voice."

"Forget you ever heard it."

"May I ask why?" Remus raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I don't and never ever will sing in front of people," said Tonks simply, closing her eyes again.

"That's a shame. The others will lose the entertainment," replied Remus teasingly while picking up a book from the coffee table in front of him.

"Teasing me seems to be enough for yours and their entertainment," Tonks mumbled, eyeing the strand of hair in her hand.

Remus smiled in return, his eyes flicking down to the words in his book on his lap. It was once again, a Muggle novel, the story following the lives of two best friends into a war. It wasn't what Remus usually preferred but he struggled to put it down at times since it was so well written.

The sound of the front door opening echoed silently through the house and Remus knew that Harry had returned. Once Tonks had left the room earlier, Sirius' mood had dropped slightly, only to be picked back up by the twins. Remus knew his friend was worried about his godson and that he hated seeing Harry so depressed as it engulfed his mood as well. But lately Sirius had been feeling guilty as he wished Harry would be able to stay with him instead of returning to Hogwarts. He would always get his hopes up and talk about it for a bit but then his smile would fail and become forced, his gaze distant and his mind wondering.

"Remus, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Tonks' soft voice broke his reverie, bringing him back from the land of lost thoughts.

"You already have," he replied, not looking up from the book he was supposed to be reading.

"Oh ha ha. No I was wondering if I could ask you a question about your Lycanthropy," said Tonks simply, looking up at the ceiling, her hand still tangling in her hair.

Instantly Remus' eyes went wide and his palms became sweaty. She wanted to ask about his condition? Every other time this had happened it had ended horribly, either with him turning away or the other person running in the opposite direction. This was a topic he rarely talked about, one he wished he didn't have to.

"Uh," was all that left his mouth.

"Well I was just thinking and it just popped into my head. Do you have like special canine senses? You know strong sense of smell and hearing?" Tonks asked, rolling onto her stomach and looking at him with curiosity lining her features." Like right now."

Of all the things Remus had been expecting to hear, this had definitely not been on the list. Sirius had made quit the effort to ask the most ridiculous questions about werewolves, some being very embarrassing.

"I, uh, I don't think so. To be honest I really didn't pay much attention to that," Remus answered truthfully because that had never happened across his own thoughts.

"You would have been an excellent eavesdropper if you did," Tonks smiled." Or you would enjoy food a heap more, but a great sense in smell won't be very handy around toilets and rubbish."

The young auror screwed up her button nose in mock revulsion before letting out a small laugh. As always, Remus was astonished by her behaviour. She was definitely far from ordinary, but in all the right ways. The fact that she didn't care that he was a werewolf or dark creature still took his breath away.

"I'm sorry," Tonks said, seeing the distant look on Remus' face." I didn't mean to bring it up, I was just wondering. Sorry, it was stupid."

She turned over onto her back again, feeling ashamed and awkward. _Of course he wouldn't want to talk about it! Bringing it up in his company was stupid, now he feels uncomfortable and it's your entire fault,_ Tonks scolded herself._ Bloody stupid, that's what you are._

"I'm glad I don't have those, uh, canine senses. All the more reason to be human," Remus tried to joke but instantly knew he had said the wrong thing.

He could tell Tonks was already feeling guilty and awkward for bringing up his infliction as it did make him feel out of place and now he had just made it worse.

Tonks turned to him with a slight scowl on her." I don't know why you would need a reason to be 'more' human. You are pretty down to earth from what I see."

"That may be, but I am still considered otherwise by people around us."

"It shouldn't matter, that's everyone else. As long as the people you care about don't think that then everything is fine."

"It does matter in most ways."

"Not really. Look at me for instance. I can change into anything I want, any human I want. I wear my hair pink and people constantly judge me. What's to bet that you thought of me as incapable when I first joined the Order?" said Tonks, looking into Remus' eyes again." When I first joined the auror Department everyone would look at me strange, right up until my first mission where I arrested a criminal. Rodger Marleno, sent to Azkaban for theft and attempted murder."

When Tonks finished she looked away again, her eyes tracing the cracks in the ceiling. The arrest, as she remembered, had taken many days of tracking and trapping. Mad-eye had joined her to make sure everything went smoothly as it was her first mission as a fully qualified auror.

"My apologies if I offended you in any way. But I didn't think of you as incapable although you did surprise me."

"That tends to happen quite often," Tonks replied.

"In a good way, Nymphadora."

Tonks glanced over at him, looking for the slightest sign of teasing in his green eyes but she found none. He meant it.

"Well I am just full of surprises," she said.

"You couldn't be more right," Remus smiled.

Her smile was so genuine, so truthful and full of kindness that it blew Remus away. He still couldn't fathom the thought that she wasn't afraid, that she was still here, in his presence. His person was not used to this sort of treatment as most people saw him as a monster.

"You're wearing your thinking face. A sickle for your thoughts," Tonks reached into her pocket, retrieving a coin a flicking it towards him.

Remus caught it awkwardly against his chest." I was just thinking about Harry," he lied.

"I'm sure he's alright Remus, there's no way Dumbledore let them expel him or lock him up in Azkaban. From what I've seen, he's a pretty smart boy too," Tonks reassured him with a smile." Now smile and turn that frown upside down."

Remus chuckled at her cheeriness because as usual, it was contagious." I must say, you brighten up this place a lot."

His sincere compliment made Tonks grin like a lunatic, a made her heart beat speed up slightly. She couldn't help it. Every time she was around this bookish professor he made her feel, what was the word? Special? Unique? And it wasn't because of her ability. Tonks didn't know how describe it but being in his presence and joking around with him made her feel giddy.

"Ah so you've stopped teasing me about my clothes?" she asked." That was rather quick."

"Oh I think you have misunderstood me, _Nymphadora_, for I will never stop commenting on your wide range of, uh, clothing," mischief flashed across Remus' features," they are certainly extraordinary."

"Oh? You find them amusing? I guess I'll just have to retire to the dark side of my wardrobe," Tonks grinned.

"There's a dark side? That would be most inconvenient as I would only have your hair to comment on and that's not nearly enough."

"Such a shame."

"Yes it is."

"Will you both stop flirting with each other? Honestly," Sirius' sudden appearance caused both their heads to whip around, spotting the worn but undeniably still handsome man standing in the doorway.

Tonks grinned at her cousin, not fazed at all by his observation between the two. The same could not be said for Remus, as a bright red blush was slowly crawling up his neck and onto his face, not going unnoticed by his smug friend.

"Oh I am sorry Moony, I didn't mean to interrupt," a grin almost identical to Tonks' spread over his features." I just came up to tell you that Harry has been cleared of all charges and that we will be celebrating tonight at dinner. You are both invited, that is unless you can't keep your hands to yourselves." He waggled his eyebrows towards an almost fuming Remus.

"I was gonna head home since I'm too tired and I have a heap of reports to finish, thanks to Scrimgeour," Tonks sighed.

"Aww come on Nymph, don't be a party pooper. You are after all, my drinking buddy," Sirius whined.

"Well this drinking buddy needs to head home soon or she might get fired. I'm sorry Sirius," apologised Tonks as she sat up from lying on the couch.

"Whatever floats your boat," her cousin muttered under his breath," at least I have Moony, isn't the right best friend ever?"

Remus smiled at Sirius' tactic that he had used on the poor werewolf many times during their school years. It was put forth to either get Remus to participate in a prank during his prefect rounds or to help Sirius gain a girl or two. If he was very desperate he would change into his animagus form (a dog) and give him the world's biggest puppy dog eyes. Of course Remus would give in as he was forever grateful that he had friends that weren't about to shun him for his dark side.

"I'll have a few drinks with you Padfoot, but I am turning in early this evening," he said.

"That's good enough for me; I wouldn't want my godson to think of me in a bad way if he caught me drunk," Sirius smiled," although maybe he could be my new dri-"

"Absolutely not! Padfoot he is too young and I know for a fact that not even James would approve and Lily would certainly have your head on a platter," Remus warned knowing exactly what Sirius wanted and he would have to prevent it otherwise Molly would be furious.

"It's fun to get him worked up like that Nymph, trust me it's not easy to either," smirked Sirius as he leaned up against the door way." There are certain ways to get under Moony's skin and fortunately I know every single little one of them, right down to the last teensy weensy detail."

"I'll have to get you to teach me one day dear cousin, but right now I need to go see a certain redhead about some important business," Tonks strode lightly towards the door adding a slight bounce to her step," girl business."

"Did I ever tell you that I have learnt the art of the female language?" Sirius asked.

"No you haven't."

Sirius cleared his throat lightly." Clothes, magazines, hair, make-up, boys, clothes, boys, Quidditch stars, make-up, shopping, shopping and more shopping."

Remus bent over with laughter, his stomach muscles tensing painfully. Tonks' expression had changed to a death glare, aiming it straight at her cousin who had his hands up in mock surrender.

"It was just a joke Nymph, don't kill me," Sirius squealed slightly as Tonks lashed forwards playfully and wrapped her arm around his neck in a lock, ruffling his long and messy black hair.

"You were asking for it," Tonks said, still holding onto her now panting cousin.

"Let him go Nymphadora, unfortunately we need him alive," Remus joked while still chuckling.

Tonks reluctantly released her cousin who instantly staggered away from her in fright, still trying to catch his breath." That's some grip you've got there Nymph."

Tonks smirked," I'm not that much of a girl you know. I don't know many woman who wear this." She gestured down to her t-shirt a ripped jeans," my finest collection."

"I have seen some of the dresses your mum has made you buy. Kingsley brought by this interesting photo of you at the ministry party. I must say, blue really goes with your skin," Sirius smirked and glanced knowingly over to his best friend.

Remus had seen the wizard picture as well. It wasn't very old as he knew the party had only been a few months ago and Tonks didn't look much different from now. Kingsley had pulled it out of his wallet to show them before the advanced guard meeting, as Sirius has asked about any embarrassing stories he could tell them about Tonks. The auror had pulled the photo out, smiling at the memory before handing it over to Sirius, who snatched it up eagerly. The picture showed Nymphadora in a light blue dress that reached her knees and was entirely simple with two thick straps. Her hair had been styled into a thick layer of dark blue curls that tickled the top of her shoulders and neck. When the photo moved, Tonks managed to trip on her dainty white shoes and spill her drink over another ministry worker. Sirius had laughed at the picture for ages, only stopping once the meeting had finally begun.

"King is a traitor, I shall never forgive him," Tonks huffed.

"Did you like the dress on her Moony?" Sirius smirked.

A lump rose in Remus' throat which he swallowed immediately. Of course he had found that Tonks blue gown had suited her and complimented her in every possible way. It added a shine to her even and pale skin while her dark eyes glistened with youth.

"You don't have to answer that Remus," Tonks said shyly after a while.

"No, uh, it looked very nice," he said, smiling slightly.

Tonks only have a small half smile in return, growling at herself inwardly for expecting more. Why would he have said anything different? Why would he even find her attractive? That photo had proved just how much of a klutz she was._ Hang on. Why do you even care?_ An inner voice asked,_ his opinion isn't important._ Or was it?

"Anyway, I should be on my way," Tonks broke out of her thoughts.

"Oh ok, it was nice seeing you again Nymphadora," said Remus, smiling as though oblivious to the awkward situation.

"Ginny went down to the kitchen earlier, but I think she is helping with the sitting room downstairs now," Sirius offered," come back as soon as you can Nymph."

"Will do Sirius," Tonks grinned, before reaching out and pulling her cousin into a tight hug.

Remus watched on, hoping to gain a hug himself. His heart fluttered slightly when he released Sirius and strode over to where he was seated and locked him into a friendly hug. His lungs inhaled a small amount of her vanilla scent and it made his head fuzzy and his heart skip a few important beats. But it was all over too soon as she released him as well, swiftly moving back towards the door in a few bouncy strides.

"I guess I'll see you two again soon," Tonks added a playful wink to her grin." How about some exploding snap and fire whiskey after work tomorrow?"

"Can't wait," Sirius grinned back at her.

"Looking forward to it already," Remus muttered under his breath and behind his own smile.

And with that, Tonks was gone. The room became instantly dull and grey again, all the bright colours being washed out in the afternoon light. A cool breeze seeped through the gaps in the windows and prickled over Remus' cheeks slightly.

Suddenly Sirius turned to him with an amused, yet serious look on his face," nice? NICE? Was that really all you could say? I walk into here and it's a bloody flirt fest. I'm surprised you two weren't snogging on the couch."

"Firstly she looked very nice in that photo. Secondly we weren't flirting, there isn't a reason for her to flirt with me. Thirdly, we would never 'snog' and trust me there are _many_ reasons why. We have only just met for Merlin's sake," Remus said, trying to convince himself more than the man smirking beside him.

"Keep telling yourself that Moony."

_I will._

**New update here! Sorry if there are mistakes, I swear something is wrong with me! Anyway party time is next! Hehehe! And I have holidays! Yay!  
if you have any requests I'll be happy to hear them as well as tips J  
Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters or scenes. They belong to our queen, JK Rowling.  
REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY! PLEASE!**


	12. Party and the Worries

CHAPTER 12:

"Well if it isn't Nymphadora," a flirtatious voice called out from behind Tonks and she didn't even need to look to know who it was.

Oh how she wished on days such as these that the auror office didn't consist of dumb bimbos and stupid men, there were hardly enough females here. The department needed more dominant women to take charge since nearly all the men here were cruel arses in Tonks view. Except Kingsley of course.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Alex, or you won't live to see tomorrow," Tonks threatened, not bothering to look up from her papers at the immature man in front of her.

"Aw don't be like that honey," he said, swiping a hand through his golden curly hair and shooting her his crooked grin.

Most women, mainly the pathetic and available ones, would have jumped at the chance to date such a man (if you could call him that) as Alex who was mainly brawn and no brains. He had been in auror training with her, and had attended Hogwarts in her year, unfortunately. Somehow he had been sorted into Gryffindor house even though he hardly belonged there. To call him an everyday flirt would be an understatement. In Tonks' eyes, he was the definition of a flirt. He was cocky and ignorant and she couldn't stand him for more than three minutes, let alone an entire day at the office. His main objective; to get into every possible woman's pants and Tonks was one of them.

"Honey is what old people call their wives. Clearly you are a century old," Tonks retorted angrily.

"Fine then _babe._ I was just heading over here when I saw you were all alone, clearly needing some dashingly handsome man to put a smile on your face so I thought of no one better," Alex grinned.

"Oh Merlin! Is Heathcote Barbary here?!" Tonks exclaimed jokingly, looking around for the famous member from her favourite band, The Weird Sisters.

"I was actually talking about yours truly."

"Oh well, that is overly disappointing."

"I would think not. In fact, I would say today is your lucky day. How about a drink later?" Alex offered.

Tonks expression screwed up to one of pure disgust and annoyance." I would rather face ten Death Eaters, thank you."

"Ow, you wound me Babe," Alex put a hand over is heart.

"Ok firstly, I am not your '_babe'_, that is a name for a pig, so if you want to offend someone, go ahead and call them babe. Secondly I will never go on a date with you. Thirdly, I would greatly appreciate it if you would go away if you have nothing further to say that is important," Tonks ticked off each of her sentences with her fingers, before turning back to her papers and quill.

A flicker of anger flashed over the males aurors face but quickly vanished behind his usual smirk." I came to drop this off."

The wizarding newspaper dropped down onto her desk with a small thud, folding automatically to its front page. As usual the pictures caught by wizard cameras moved in their black prints, replaying the same scenes over and over. A small title on the side caught Tonks' gaze as she examined it. **The Boy Who Lied?** Read the black words across the paper. It fuelled Tonks' anger deep down inside her and she slammed the newspaper back down.

"Woah calm down Tonksie," Alex mused," it's just a few words."

"Yeah, just a few words. The prophet is stupid anyway," she mumbled angrily.

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say yo-"

"Get back to your desk Howlan," a gruff voice barked." There's a report waiting for you."

Tonks never thought she would be so happy to hear the sound of Mad-eye's foot hitting the marble floor of the offices. He clunked towards her, his staff in one have and his wand firmly gripped in the other, a scowl over his expressions.

"You heard the man," she told Alex happily," move it."

The young male auror glared towards her mentor before stalking off and muttering something close to "Just about in the bag". Moody's magical eye was flicking around in its socket checking for intruders as usual.

"Wotcher Mad-eye. how may I assist you on this fine day?" Tonks asked cheerfully.

Her mentors gaze seemed to soften a tiny bit as it fixed on her." I need you to come help me with something," he mumbled discreetly out the side of his mouth.

"Order stuff?" said Tonks, leaning forward a bit.

The guff looking man gave a small and quick nod in her direction before turning on the spot and hobbling away quickly. To normal people this would have been extremely confusing but Tonks had known him for a few years now and it was a clear sign to follow. So that's what she did.

* * *

A crack echoed out over the vast plain farm lands, signalling the arrival of two wizards. A small breeze played with the hems of their travelling cloaks and ducked underneath Tonks' light blue skirt, which she hastily pushed down to avoid any awkward situations. Her eyes trailed over the land which held nothing at all, just many fields of untouched grass and the occasional flower patch.

Confused, Tonks turned to the scarred ex auror standing next to her and asked," Mad-eye, why are we here exactly?"

"Sightings of Death Eaters," he replied simply in his harsh bark-like tone.

"Oh yes because Voldemort comes here to make daisy chains on a Friday afternoon," Tonks joked with a grin on her features.

Moody gave an annoyed huff before lowering himself onto the ground, half of him hidden by the long green blades of grass. Tonks plonked herself down right next to him and crossed her legs underneath like a child waiting expectantly. It was a nice warm afternoon for that it was nearing autumn and it would soon become far colder in the later months.

Tonks had been on these types of missions many times with her mentor when she had been in auror training. Usually they lasted up to at least four hours and consisted mainly of watching and a bit of small talk. There had been more sightings at the time when it had been close to the Dark Lords return and Mad-eye had received many notes on Death Eaters having a little 'fun'.

At first Tonks had jumped at the chance to face to followers of Voldemort, but the longer the missions became the more hesitant she was to join. Of course this all changed when the Dark wizard returned back to power but it was a smaller task since they had to work behind the ministries back constantly.

Though Tonks wouldn't really swap this for a night alone at her flat because although it was hard to believe she enjoyed Mad-eye's company. She had so much respect for him that it was crazy. The best part was that he thought she had potential and would make a great auror and Order member.

"Ok I've got it. Four Death Eaters surrounding you, all highly skilled. You are armed with only a wand and you have to get out of the room that has anti-apparation spells cast on it," said Moody and Tonks new immediately what he was talking about.

She bit her lip in concentration, playing the scene over in her head." Ok. Firstly I would send a stunner behind me, setting them all off. Duck down when they all fire so they hit each other, casting a protection charm just in case. Take out any left standing with a body bind before head to the door and casting a patronus to send for help."

"Casting a patronus that early would be a bloody stupid thing to do. You want to get out of there as soon as possible," Moody huffed.

A smile crept onto Tonks' face. Her mentor always had a way with finding gaps and faults in her theories, even when they were perfect and fool proof." Don't be too nice Mad-eye, or people might think you've gone soft."

"Don't joke with me lass, we're on business," he barked, plucking his hip flask out of its pocket and gulping down the strange smelling substance.

"I wouldn't joke around with you Mad-eye, after all you are my favourite mentor," Tonks grinned teasingly.

The gruff man reached out his calloused hand and ruffled her hair affectionately before returning to his alert post. If Moody didn't have so many scares on his face and a constant scowl, his smile would have been much more pleasant. But after a while Tonks had come to appreciate his slightly soft side and his fatherly manner towards her as it was very rare.

"Did ye' hear that young Weasley and Granger have been made Gryffindor prefects?" Mad-eye broke Tonks out of her reverie.

"Huh? Really? I thought Harry would get it, from what I've heard," Tonks asked, her brow knitting together in confusion.

"Nah Dumbledore didn't. Must be something to do with the boy getting into to trouble constantly. I don't blame 'em, with what he's been through," Moody grumbled.

Tonks looked down at the blade of grass in her hands that she had previously been playing with. Why hadn't Harry been made prefect? Obviously Dumbledore had his reasons, but it would have made just as much sense to give the boy the position.

"You attending the party Molly is throwing?" asked Mad-eye.

"Only if you are, can't have a party without you're celebration fever near," Tonks grinned at her mentor who returned it with a stern look, although a flicker of amusement passed through his one good eye.

"I might. Sirius will need you there, he hasn't been all too well lately," said Moody, turning back to the fields of nothing but grass.

For a reason Tonks couldn't comprehend, Sirius had been sour lately from what she had heard. Kingsley had told her in the office that he locked himself in Buckbeak's room for hours with a bottle of fire whiskey even though there were children in the house. This led her to wondering where Remus was, since his wasnt trying to make Sirius feel less melancholy.

Like usual her mind would wonder to the mysterious werewolf. Around others he was polite and kind, showing his outer side. But the few times they had been alone together or with Sirius he had been almost carefree although his usual politeness was still evident in his actions. If Tonks was honest with herself she would admit that she loved being in Remus' presence. He was so gentle and friendly that one wouldn't even believe he was a werewolf which had been the cause of her reaction upon discovering his 'secret'.

In a way she found him oddly attractive. The way he carried himself, the way he addressed others and did every action. Also the way he treated her, as if she wasn't just some young girl rushing into the middle of trouble. He made her feel responsible in a way.

Tonks smiled. Oh yes, she was already looking forward to this 'party'.

* * *

Exhausted and sore, Remus sat up in his bed. The full moon had only passed two days ago and he had to travel to the Shrieking shack since the Weasleys had moved in. Although Snape had a full dose of wolfsbane potion for him he had still been alone and that didn't help. The wolf inside him hadn't inflicted any self harm but the strain on his muscles had still been unbearable. Once he had woken, Remus had instantly passed out again at the slightest movement. Just like when Sirius had been in Azkaban Remus had had no one to look after him once the moon had risen. There was no one to check his wounds in the morning or help him to get into bed, although after a while he had managed to get back to number twelve with only gaining a cut across his palm. But Mrs Weasley had dealt to it instantly.

Now he had awoken, knowing it was near meal time and he didn't want to miss food since his stomach was protesting from the lack of it. Heaving his feet over the bed Remus stood up and started to drag on a jumper and a pair of trousers lazily. His muscles only hurt a bit from the movements but it was better than it had been that morning.

He heard the rushed footsteps of the children above him, probably excited for the arrival of some Order members. _Maybe Nymphadora is here,_ Remus thought to himself as he strode out the door, limping slightly. The floor boards creaked and groaned under his weight with every step, and his muscles protested against each movement. Muffled voices carried out into the hallway, adding to the racket of footsteps.

The kitchen was decorated with a bright banner, the words 'CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE NEW PREFECTS' written over the fabric, which Molly was still hanging up with a bit of difficulty.

"Your hands are shaking baby, you ain't been sleeping lately," Tonks and Sirius chorused together through there bursts of laughter," there's something out there, and it don't seem friendly does it..."

"Oh will you two stop? You've been singing for about an hour now," Molly exclaimed annoyingly, pointing an accusing finger at the two.

"But Nymph has such a nice voice Molly," Sirius protested," not even you can disagree."

"You do have a lovely voice Tonks, just that there is already enough racket in here," Molly said kindly towards the woman with waist-length red hair.

"Hey Moony, your awake," Sirius cheered despite his grumpy mood from earlier that day.

"Wotcher Remus," smiled Tonks, her cheeks a rosy colour from laughing continuously.

"Evening to you both," Remus said, moving towards them and settling comfortably in the seat next to Tonks.

"Nymph here has a nice voice right Moony," Sirius smirked at his cousin.

"Yes she does."

"Stuff it, I am never singing again."

"Aw Nymphy-poo don't be like that," Sirius teased.

In under a second Tonks had her wand out of her pocket and pointed right at Sirius' neck. If her hair hadn't been red it would have changed right then.

"Say it again and you won't live to see the sun rise," threatened Tonks, earning a frightened look from her cousin.

"Sorry, didn't mean it Nymph."

"Good, otherwise Remus would be all alone," she smiled to Remus, tucking her wand back into the pocket of her jeans and resting back into her chair.

"Ah so I'm not late," a deep voice called from over by the stairs," thank Merlin."

"Wotcher King," Tonks greeted happily.

"Lovely to see you Kingsley."

"Shacklebolt," Sirius nodded his greeting to the Auror who had just entered the room, his blue robes lighting up the grey and gloomy kitchen," how's the search going?"

"Have you ever been to Egypt?" Kingsley asked, smiling.

"No but it sounds lovely. I have always wanted to visit the pyramids, d'you think bill could take me?" Sirius asked.

"Ooh let me come too," Tonks called out, imitating an excited young child.

Remus chuckled at her. She really was adorable._ NO! Don't think like that! Are you out of your mind? She is far too young for you, AND she is Sirius' cousin, not to mention that you are a monster,_ he growled himself.

"Hey Remus, stop staring, it's rude," Sirius laughed, causing Remus to realise that he had been staring at Tonks," if you wish to ogle my cousin, please do it elsewhere."

Both Remus and Tonks visibly blushed at this, turning away from each other immediately. Luckily just then, Mad-eye Moody decided to make his appearance, hobbling loudly into the kitchen. He barked his welcome before dumping himself down in his chair and taking a swig of his hip flask.

"Everything alright at the office? Tonks, Kingsley?" he gruffly asked the two present aurors.

"Yeah, if only Alex would leave me be. He's a git," said Tonks, scowling at the table.

Kingsley chuckled, a low rumbling sound from his chest, almost like a lion." I'd say it's puppy love."

"More like a horny dog," Tonks muttered, causing Sirius to spit fire whiskey out and Remus to burst into laughter." Oh and by the way King, I still don't forgive your 'royal' ass for showing them that picture.

A grin split the aurors face, his white teeth clashing against his dark skin. His loop earring glistened in the dim light of the kitchen, his smug face glancing in Tonks' direction.

"Everything is fine Mad-eye. Scrimgeour is still a bit suspicious but he has backed off a bit. That could be the reason why Alex is always around you Tonks, maybe he is just obeying orders. Not everyone drinks hot chocolate and doodles on their reports," Kingsley gave Tonks a pointed look, which she returned with her own satisfied grin.

"I just think Nymph should maybe wear more clothing," Sirius suggested teasingly, receiving a playful punch from the woman beside him.

"Are you calling me a Tramp?" Tonks said, gesturing to her dragon hide boots and Weird Sisters t-shirt.

"Not at all," Sirius smiled.

It continued on like that for a while longer, light conversation with many laughs and jokes in between. At times like these nothing else mattered. The happiness was contagious, even Mad-eye would smile at certain moments, quickly hiding it with a ruff cough. Not much later, the sound of the children making their way down to join them could be heard. They were laughing from their own jokes, each wearing an innocent smile although mischief was evident in their eyes. It was obvious that they had been up to something they surely shouldn't have been doing.

"I thought we'd have a little party, not a sit-down dinner," Molly told the children from where she had been preparing their meals," your father and Bill are on their way Ron. I've sent them both owls and they're thrilled."

At this Fred rolled his eyes, his twin had the same look displayed on his face as everyone picked up a bottle of butterbeer for the celebration.

"Oh, Alastor we've been wanting to ask you for ages; could you have a look in the writing desk in the drawing room and tell us what's inside it? We haven't wanted to open it, just in case it's something nasty," Molly asked the gruff looking wizard.

"No problem Molly..."

Remus watched as Mad-eye's magical eye swivelled up and glanced at the ceiling, where he knew the drawing room was. It stayed for a moment more before the ex auror answered.

"Drawing room... desk in the corner? Yeah I see it... yeah it's a boggart... want me to go up and get rid of it Molly?" he asked.

"No, no, I'll do it myself later."

Remus tuned out of their conversation and turned back to Tonks, who was smiling pleasantly at the group, her dark eyes twinkling. She looked amused as she watched the twins, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione interact between each other.

"How have you been Nymphadora?" he asked politely.

Tonks shifted her amused gaze to him, although it was partially stern now," Remus, two things. Firstly, stop with the formalities. Secondly, don't call me Nym... that name."

A laugh rumbled within his chest," you can't even say it? Tell me _Nymphadora,_ why do you hate your name so much?"

"It's too... it's... it just doesn't sound right for me... you know?"

"You want to know what my opinion is?"

"Go ahead."

"I think it's a beautiful name and it suits its person," Remus smiled.

Tonks was firstly taken aback by his compliment, put it was soon pushed aside by a strong fluttering in her chest. She smiled sweetly in his direction, studying his face for any sign of mischief or teasing. But when she found none, it satisfied her.

"Why thank you. But I still hate it," she reminded him.

"You're welcome."

"Well I think a toast is in order," Molly called out to everyone, grabbing the attention of the room." To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!"

Everyone applauded the two youths, congratulating them on their success. Ginny and Harry came to stand closer to Remus, Sirius and Tonks, all beaming although Harry did look a little apprehensive.

"I was never prefect myself," said Tonks brightly, grabbing a bun from the table." My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" asked Ginny, picking up a baked potato.

"The ability to behave myself," Tonks beamed, causing Ginny, Remus and Sirius to laugh.

"What about you Sirius?" Ginny asked, thumping Hermione on the back after she had choked on her drink.

Sirius let out a bark like laughter." No one would have made me prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge."

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped I would be able to exercise some control over my best friend's," Remus smiled fondly, watching Tonks becoming engrossed by Ron and his new broom." I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry perk up a bit at his words. The boy hadn't been all too excited in finding out that his friends had become prefects and he had not. From when he had first stepped into the kitchen it had been obvious that Harry was a tad bit jealous of Ron. But that soon passed over, Remus noticed.

He half-heartedly became engaged in a conversation with Hermione about elf rights although he was hardly paying attention. His eyes and mind kept wondering over to the bubbly young auror who was chatting excitedly to Ron. Her hair was red enough to mistake her as a member of the Weasley clan. But it wasn't her hair that always caught his attention. It was her smile. Her optimistic smile that hardly budged unless when someone used her given name. The cheeriness that seemed to encase her was contagious, exactly like the flu on a cold winter's day.

"Mum, leave my hair alone," Bill exclaimed, shying away from a fussing Molly." I don't need it short."

"But you can't hardly see your face and you are so handsome with it short," she complained.

"Molly he is fine, right Bill? Promise your mum that she can cut it when you can see anymore," Tonks encouraged, standing beside Bill.

With a huff, Mrs Weasley strode off to fuss about Ron again. Everyone in the kitchen seemed to be eating cheerfully and talking amongst each other, well except for Mad-eye who was chewing on some chicken quietly.

"Thank you," Bill said to her with a nod of appreciation," the last time I let her cut my hair was a grave mistake."

"Wasn't it in the Christmas holidays? And you came back to school with it like in a bob?" Tonks grinned teasingly, knowing just how mad he had been at the time.

"And you thought it would be funny to morph the same hair-do," he bowed his head in shame, ignoring her laugh.

"Best days of my life," Tonks grinned.

Out of the corner of his eyes Remus was watching this whole exchange, wishing he could escape the conversation with Hermione to join them. But he didn't want to be rude to the young passionate witch so he just nodded his head in agreement, putting in small comments when needed.

Thankfully after a while, he was confronted by Kingsley. He enjoyed discussions with Hermione, it was just that some of her points were a bit farfetched. He noticed that she didn't quite understand the house elves and only saw their slavery and none of their content.

"Do you know why Dumbledore didn't make potter a prefect?" Kingsley asked in his low voice, sipping his butterbeer.

"He'll have his reasons," replied Remus.

"But it would've shown confidence in him. it's what I would've done," Kingsley persisted" 'specially with the Daily Prophet having a go at him every few days. It's ridiculous."

"Yes, but Ron will do just as good with Hermione," Remus agreed, looking towards the youngest male Weasley who was still bragging about his new broom to Tonks, who was trying to show as much interest as possible.

"Well I think I'll sort out that Boggart before I turn in. Arthur, I don't want this lot up too late, alright? Night Harry dear," Molly said before retiring upstairs.

With people partially distracted, Remus hurried towards Tonks without looking too obvious. He picked a baked potato from the batch near her.

"So Remus, enjoying the party?" Tonks asked, spotting him near her.

"Uh, yes. Molly is an amazing cook."

Tonks laughed," yes she is very motherly. Seriously though Remus, stop being so formal, it's annoying."

Out of basically nowhere, Sirius stepped into the picture, swinging his arm around Tonks' shoulder lazily." I swear you guys can't stay away from each other."

"Don't make me hex you Sirius. It's been such a lovely night," Tonks said, giving her cousin an exasperated look.

"I wasn't asking to be hexed. I was merely stating the obvious," Sirius smirked at Remus, his grey eyes filled with mischief.

"Hey, where'd Harry go?" asked Tonks, looking around the room for the messy haired teen.

Suddenly there was a shout from above them, gaining the entire attention in the room. Instantly Remus rushed towards the stairs, taking two at a time. The stunned people stayed back while only a few followed, swiftly moving up the creaking steps behind him. when they reached the drawing room Remus pushed open the door that was already standing partially ajar.

"What's going on?" Remus asked before feeling Sirius bump into him from behind.

They were greeted with a horrific and confusing scene. Harry lay dead on the floor, blood staining some parts of his clothes, both eyes totally lifeless. Remus felt a rush of coldness seeped straight to his bones until he spotted another Harry standing of to the side a bit with wide eyes. His eyes caught onto Molly, sobbing in the dark room with her wand pointed at the dead Harry, her whole plump frame shaking with every breath.

He whipped out his own wand in a smooth movement and cried," _Riddikulus,"_ causing the body to transform into a silver orb. Remus waved his wand again and the orb vanished into a puff of smoke.

"oh-oh-oh!" gulped Molly, covering her face with her hands and bursting into tears, her shoulder sagging with every broken sob.

"Molly," Remus walked over to the terrified woman," Molly don't..."

She threw herself into Remus' arms and started sobbing loudly and uncontrollably into his shoulder, oblivious to the on lookers.

"Molly it was just a Boggart," Remus said soothingly, trying to comfort her by patting her head." Just a stupid Boggart..."

"I seem them d-d-dead all the time," Molly hiccoughed." All the t-t-time! I d-d-dream about it..."

Remus looked up at the others for help to find Sirius staring at the spot where the boggart had recently been while Mad-eye was staring at Harry. The poor boy was avoiding everyone's gaze, staring straight at the floor.

"D-d-don't tell Arthur," Molly sobbed, trying to mop the tears from her face," I d-d-don't want him to know... being silly..."

Remus fished his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to the poor woman." Harry, I'm so sorry. What must you think of me," she said shakily," not even able to get rid of a Boggart..."

"Don't be stupid," Remus heard Harry say and when he looked toward the boy he saw that Harry was trying his hardest to smile.

"I'm just s-s-so worried," Molly continued, tears making their way back down her cheeks again," half the f-f-family's in the Order, it'll b-b-be a miracle if we all come through this... and P-P-Percy's not talking to us... what if something d-d-dreadful happens and we've never m-m-made it up with him? And what's going to happen if Arthur and I get killed, who's g-g-going to look after Ron and Ginny?"

"Molly that's enough," Remus said firmly with a tone of finality in his voice." This isn't like last time. The Order are better prepared, we know what Voldemort's up to-" Molly shuddered at the name, reminding Remus that she didn't use it," oh, Molly, come on. It's about time you got used to hearing his name. Look, I can't promise no one's going to get hurt, nobody can promise that, but we're much better off than we were last time. You weren't in the Order then, you don't understand. Last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death Eaters and they were picking us off one by one..."

"Don't worry about Percy," said Sirius abruptly, breaking out of his silence," he'll come around. It's only a matter of time before Voldemort moves into the open; once he does, the whole ministry is going to be begging for us to forgive them. And I'm not sure I'll be accepting their apology."

"And as for who's going to look after Ron and Ginny if you and Arthur died," Remus said smiling slightly despite the thought," what do you think we'd do, let them starve?"

"Being silly," Molly muttered, wiping away the remaining tears tracks from her reddened skin.

On this side of his vision, Remus saw Harry disappear from the room quietly, followed closely by Mad-eye.

Molly was right though. No one knew what would happen this time. Who would be next? Who would they lose in the fight to make the world a better place? There were so many unanswered questions overwhelming each and every one of the people in the Order who believed in the Dark Lords return. In the last war they had already lost so much, half the Order had been killed off by the end, James and Lily being the last.  
Remus looked towards Sirius who was already staring at him, a knowing expression on his face. He was thinking the exact same thing. No one belonged in the war, especially those who were only beginning their lives. Like Tonks for instance. A horrible feeling drained through Remus' body at the thought and he had no explanation as to why. They could be counted as friends now but they were still stepping on the thin ice of their relationship. But still Remus had a nagging feeling. _What if she was next?_

**Another chapter! Thank you so much for every review!  
I have Holidays at the moment so I'll be typing away for the next chapters! So exciting!  
please read and review!  
Disclaimer: I own no HP scenes or characters; they are the work of our lovely queen JK Rowling.  
**Follow me on tumblr: Severuhs


	13. Annoying Gits and Ice cream

CHAPTER 13:

The summer holidays had come to an end far too soon for anyone's liking, especially not Sirius'. Saying he was grumpy and grouchy would be an understatement, he was being foul to almost anyone who paid attention to the Azkaban escapee. Of course he couldn't be blamed for these actions as he was cooped up in his most hated child home. But he did have his best friend with him so things were only half as bad and his hyperactive cousin was always there to put a smile on his features.

Unfortunately today was the first of September and all the Hogwarts students were on their way to Kings Cross station, excited to return to their most beloved school. At number twelve Grimmauld place, things had become hectic. Throughout the house footsteps of hurried feet rumbled through the walls, causing slight disturbance to the portraits hanging on their hooks.

Luckily it still wasn't quite enough noise to awaken the one painting of Walburga Black, who hung near the stairwell, snoring loudly behind her velvet moth-eaten curtains. But not for long.

"- COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY! YOU IDIOTS!" the recognisable voice of Mrs Weasley bellowed through the dank house, awakening all possible portraits.

"FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BERSMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! HOW DARE YOU THINK YOURSELVES WORTHY TO FEEL WELCOME IN THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK!" the frightening Mrs Black spat, clawing at the people who passed her picture with long gnarled fingers.

Nobody bothered to close the curtains of the portrait as everyone was in a rush to get ready. While this was all occurring above, a group of three people sat in the kitchen, readying themselves for the day as well. They listened to the vibrations passing through the ceilings and cringing at the sound of Molly Weasley battling to out shout Mrs Black. But the screeching just continued over and over, deafening the surrounding people and setting off other portraits.

"How was your watch last night Nymph?" Sirius asked his cousin as he gulped down the remaining drops of his tea, standing to wash his cup.

Tonks sat in the middle of the table, holding a small oval shaped mirror at arm's length that was engraved with silver, a prised possession from Walburga Black. She didn't want to think about what the old woman would've done if she was still living." Tiring but luckily I got to go home early to get some rest." She scrunched up her features, morphing them into her disguise for the trip.

Remus watched her with interest as the pale skin on her face grew older and became wrinkly, her features becoming more defined. Her normal bubblegum pink hair grew longer, forming into wispy grey locks. When Tonks was satisfied with her new appearance she tucked the mirror back into her jacket that she had borrowed from Sirius' mother's old collection of clothing and placed a purple hat on her head.

"That's good, can't have you working too hard can we Nymph?" Sirius continued around the kitchen as though he wasn't affected by her change in the slightest.

"Oh yes, always need to be well rested. Constant Vigilance," Tonks raised her fist and although her appearance had changed, her voice was still the same youthful and bubbly cheer as always.

"Who are you taking Nymphadora?" asked Remus tiredly since the full moon was only a few days away and the affects were already taking their toll on his body.

"It's just Molly and I taking Harry. Good luck with the twins," Tonks winked," they are quite energetic this morning. I hope Ginny's alright."

"She should be fine."

"Hey Sirius, I know Dumbledore said you should stay here but it is only a small trip, I'm sure you can just sneak away," Tonks said, noticing how her cousin had become silent.

"I want to, I really do and I might," he muttered, clearing away some of the dirty mugs that remained on the bench.

"Then I don't see why not," said Tonks, a grin splitting through her old wrinkled face, creasing her eyes.

"I think you are forgetting that he is a wanted murderer and that the ministry are after his head," Remus interjected only because he was worried for his friend's safety.

He didn't know what he would do if Sirius were to be captured again and placed back in Azkaban knowing he was innocent. Of course it wouldn't be fair for his friends but Remus couldn't lose him again, not after only a year or so of getting back together.

"I'm not forgetting it Remus, I am just simply saying that a bit of fresh air will do Sirius no harm," Tonks said stubbornly.

"It's too much of a risk."

"Here's a quote for you- what's life without a little risk?" Tonks asked.

"Safer," said Remus, equally as stubborn.

A scowl flickered over Tonks' lined face and although she wasn't in her natural appearance, Remus couldn't stand seeing that expression. Her eyes were still the same; dark shimmering pools fitting among her older features.

"I'm sorry," the apology slipped out of his lips unconsciously.

"You are right though. But sometimes the right thing to do isn't always the best thing to do," said Tonks, adjusting her hat on her head and rising from her seat.

"Geez Nymph, when did you get so wise," Sirius joked.

Tonks just laughed, a tinkling sound that echoed of the walls and could still be heard over the commotion from above them." I'll see you at the station."

With a last smile she left the two men standing in the kitchen, listening to the screeches from Mrs Black's portrait.

Outside the sun was shining but the air was partially cool, tickling any bit of uncovered skin and forming Goosebumps. The streets were hardly busy on this day although the odd car or bus could be heard rolling amongst the buildings on London.

Tonks stood alone on the curb in her old lady clothes and her new disguise, inspired by one of the portraits within the walls of Number twelve. She was waiting for Harry and Molly to arrive so that they could deliver the children safely to Platform Nine and Three Quarters where the Hogwarts Express was ready to take them back to school.

Just then the old, rickety, black door of Number twelve Grimmauld place opened to reveal a mess black-haired teenager and a small plump woman. They walked briskly towards her, talking quietly in rushed voices.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks winked, letting the boy know her true identity." Better hurry up hadn't we Molly?"

"I know I know," Molly moaned, quickening her pace to keep up with the other two," but Mad-eye wanted to wait for Sturgis... if only Arthur could have got us cars from the Ministry again... but Fudge won't let him borrow so much as an empty ink bottle these days... how Muggles can stand travelling without magic..."

Tonks felt a patch of fur brush past her hand. She looked down to find a shaggy black dog trotting beside her happily, gazing around at everything. It looked up at her with dark eyes and barked once before running circles around the group excitedly causing both Tonks and Harry to laugh at its antics.

They passed hurriedly through the quiet streets, making a beeline for the station as soon as it came into view. Muggles were rushing back and forth in the massive crowds, talking on their strange devices and wearing work suits with matching briefcases. Tonks tried her hardest to avoid any tripping obstacle but unfortunately her foot was snagged on one of the bunks and she stumbled before regaining her footing.

They headed towards the brick wall separating the wizard platform from the Muggle station where the waited patiently until the coast was clear before leaning against the brick wall and passing through one by one. The Red Express looked as magnificent as ever, snatching Tonks' breath away even though she had been here many times before.

"I hope the others make it on time," Molly said worriedly, glancing occasionally back to the wall.

Tonks kept a close eye on her mischievous cousin who was running around and dodging the student's legs, barking at the pigeons flying overhead. It made a smile creep onto her face to know that Sirius had finally been granted a piece of freedom that he had been hoping for even if it was only for an hour or so. Despite being in his animagus form, Tonks could see the joy in his dark grey eyes that were still the same human eyes from before. Knowing that her cousin and best friend was happy made Tonks' heart lighter.

"Oh good, here's Alastor with the luggage, look..." said Molly as Mad-eye limped through the wall with all the trunks in toe.

A porter's hat was pulled low over his face to hide his magical eye as not many Muggles were used to the sight.

"All ok?" he muttered the question gruffly to Molly who just nodded in reply and began to help him load that trunks onto the train." Don't think we were followed..."

A moment later Mr Weasley appeared on the platform with Hermione and Ron right behind him, closely followed by Remus, Ginny, Fred and George.

"No trouble?" Moody growled.

"Nothing," replied Remus, moving towards Tonks with a smile on his face.

"Manage the twins alright?" Tonks asked, grinning.

"We were easy, it was hard to keep him focused on the mission," Fred commented, passing by the pair to reach their mother.

"It's hard to tame a wolf," said George, following his twin with a sly smile plastered onto his face.

"Is that so?" Tonks looked back towards Remus whose face was now had a red tinge to it.

"Well, look after yourselves," Remus quickly said to avoid the topic of the conversation," you too Harry. Be careful." He clapped the boy on the back in a friendly gesture.

"Yeah keep your head down and your eyes peeled," Mad-eye growled from beneath his hat while shaking Harry's hand." And don't forget, all of you- be careful of what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all."

"it's been great meeting all of you," Tonks said, pulling Hermione and Ginny into a strong hug," we'll see you soon I expect."

The train whistled out in warning, signalling for all the students to board before departure. All the students still on the platform gave hurried goodbyes to their families; kissing and hugging their farewells before hurrying onto the Express.

"Quick, quick," Molly rushed, hugging all the children and unconsciously pulling Harry into a second hug." Write... be good... if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on... on the train now, hurry..."

Tonks watched in awe as Sirius put his front paws up onto his godsons shoulders in an attempt to give Harry a hug much to the disapproval of Molly who scowled him," for heaven's sake, act more like a dog Sirius!"

The children piled onto the train, waving to the adults who remained on the platform. With a final hiss the train began to motion forward, Sirius racing close beside. People on the platform laughed at the shaggy black dog barking and dodging their legs as it tried to keep up with the train's ever fasting speed.

"Silly man, it's his fault if he ends up in Azkaban again," Molly scowled Sirius, who was now retreating back towards them." Anyway, all of you may come back to headquarters with Arthur and I for lunch."

"No thank you Molly. I have some business to attend to, see you all at the next meeting," Moody called over his shoulder as he limped off and into the crowd.

"He's always got 'business' to attend to," commented Tonks quietly to Remus, watching her mentor disappear among the many people.

Remus let out a small chuckle before an idea popped into his head. He turned to Tonks; still in her old lady disguise but her eyes were sparkling as always.

"Would you like to accompany me to Flourish and Blotts?" he blurted out unconsciously, adding quickly," I mean you don't have to- I understand if you have other things to do- I was just wonderi-"

"Remus, stop," said Tonks," of course I'll come with you if you want. I don't have anything better to do for the rest of the day anyway and it would be good to pick something up for Sirius as well since he hasn't got anything to do either. We could also go get ice cream."

"That sounds like a great idea," Remus said, his heart fluttering with excitement of spending yet another day in Tonks' presence.

"We just need to find somewhere for me to change back and I need to get rid of this itchy jacket," Tonks scratched at her arms unsuccessfully.

"There is a ticket machine over there you could change behind. I'll just go tell Molly that we won't be joining them," said Remus as he began to walk off towards the Weasley parents who were discussing something under their breaths." Nymphadora and I are going to Diagon Alley. We'll see you all later." he looked down when he heard a dog whine." Don't worry Snuffles, Tonks is going to get you something."

"Careful Remus, people might think you've lost it," Arthur chuckled.

"We'll see you later then Remus," said Molly, taking her husband's hand and walking back towards the brick wall.

Remus' glance rested back on the shaggy dog still standing at his feet, gazing up at him with a look that strongly resembled a smirk.

"What?" Remus asked as if expecting and answer," I know what you're thinking and no, it's just a day out as friends." Sirius' expression didn't change," you know what? You better hurry up so you can still catch Molly and Arthur. I'll see you later."

Remus spun on his heel and strode briskly back towards the ticket machine, ignoring the bark from the dog behind him. Sirius had no reason to look at him like that right? It was just lunch between two friends._ You don't have any feelings for her anyway... right? Plus she would never reciprocate his feelings... so no point... right?_ Remus was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his name.

"Remus, could you help me? I'm kinda stuck," Tonks called, struggling to free herself from the old cloak.

She had morphed back into her former appearance; her spiky vibrant pink ruffled from the old hat that had now been shrunken and was hanging out of her jeans pocket. The yellow Weird Sisters t-shirt was hitched up to her waist on an awkward angle thanks to her wand sticking out of the back pocket.

"Ahh just let go," she growled, flapping around to try ridding her arms of the strangling cloak.

"Here, pull on this bit and I'll grab the hem," Remus instructed while trying to stop her flailing antics." Ok, ok just stop flapping you arms." He gently wrapped his fingers around her forearms and twisted the her free." There, now that you're done would you like to go? We're nearly the last ones here."

"I'm a bloody auror and I can't even get out of a cloak," Tonks laughed at herself, trying to calm her breathing as they made their way to the closest apparation point.

"I doubt they trained you for that though," said Remus chuckling along with her.

"Oh ha ha, Mr funny. Race you there," Tonks challenged and in the next moment she had spun on the spot and with a crack, disappeared into thin air.

"Well that's unfair," Remus said, turning on the spot himself and following close behind.

"In a bookstore you look like a child in a candy shop on Halloween," said Tonks, swallowing another spoonful of her rainbow coloured ice cream.

It was an hour later that they had finally made it to the ice cream parlour since Remus hadn't wanted to leave Flourish and Blotts. Tonks had watched along amused as he searched every single shelf, pile and box for books until he had finally found one book that had appealed to him or that he hadn't read. They had varied from wizard novels to history books, all very great books in Remus' opinion. The only way Tonks had dragged him away was when she had literally grabbed his hand and held it to her rumbling stomach, causing Remus to blush.

"Thank Merlin I didn't allow you to drag me into the Quidditch supply store otherwise we would have never left."

"You're asking for it you know."

"Asking for what exactly," Remus raised his eyebrows, happily eating his own chocolate sundae.

"Do I have to remind you that you are dealing with an auror here? Who was trained and instructed by none other than the famous Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody?"

"I haven't forgotten but I am former Defence against the Dark Arts professor, so you would do well not mess with me."

"I'll take you up on that challenge one day. Just a warning though, you're going down Lupin."

"I don't intend on losing and I think it is you who will be 'going down' as you call it."

Tonks just waved her hand dismissively." What do you reckon Sirius is up to?"

"I wouldn't know but I suppose we should head back soon. He's probably very lonely without his cousin," Remus said.

"Or we could just wait a bit longer since we haven't finished our ice creams yet," suggested Tonks, gesturing to their food.

"Your choice is extremely obvious Nymphadora."

"Yes bright and colourful."

"Just like the witch eating it."

Remus knew he was flirting but he just couldn't help it. Every sentence, every word, every movement he did seemed to be flirtatious but it all just happened naturally without him even noticing. The best part was that Tonks seemed to be doing the same to him. he knew that he was never going to hear the end of it from Sirius but right now he couldn't care less. Tonks was a great person to be around. She was fun, spontaneous, strange and colourful. Her jokes could make Remus laugh like he hadn't in years and it felt... good.

"Tonks, I didn't expect to see you here," a sly voice said from beside their tables, both their heads turning towards the owner.

"I was hoping to not see you here," Tonks huffed angrily turning around in her seat and back to her ice cream," Alex."

The man eyed Tonks up with a smirk that could have almost resembled Sirius' were it not for the distinctively sharper features. He was a young man, probably about the same age as Tonks and judging by the way she was acting towards him Remus took an instant disliking towards Alex.

"Oh don't be like that Babe, you know you're happy to see me," he said to Tonks who just furiously rolled her eyes.

"Actually you just ruined my day. I was having a fantastic day with Remus until you showed up."

A fluttering feeling erupted inside Remus' chest that was too great to ignore and he suddenly felt way lighter. He sent a reassuring smile in Tonks direction although she was far too angry to mirror his actions.

"Remus? And who might that be?" Alex asked, gazing around.

"If you had eyes you would see that he is sitting opposite me," Tonks growled, fury written all over her face.

"Ah sorry I didn't see you there," Tonks saw Alex reach out his hand before quickly retreating it," hang on, you're the werewolf that taught at Hogwarts," he accused.

Tonks saw Remus' shoulders sag just the smallest bit and she felt instantly sorry for him. He didn't deserve this; he didn't want this type reaction from others who hardly knew him as it was completely unfair. Tonks might have only known him for a month or so but he was definitely the kindest man she knew. There was no way he would ever harm anyone who didn't deserve it themselves, he was far too good natured for those actions.

"Yes I did teach at Hogwarts for a year," replied Remus quietly, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Tonks you know this man is dangerous right? He is a werewolf," that was enough to set Tonks off.

"I have had it with your attitude Howlan! You are a complete arse at work, constantly interrupting me and treating me like one of 'your girls'! It's disgusting. You disgust me. The way you walk around thinking you're a bloody sex god. It sickens me. As for Remus, I am perfectly aware of the fact that he is werewolf but in no way is he dangerous. We were enjoying ourselves until your face showed up and ruined my entire day. Remus is twice the man you'll ever be! You have no right to treat him like this!" and with that Tonks stood up and grabbed onto Remus' hand, bringing Remus out of his shock." Come on Remus, we're leaving!"

"Tonks wait! It's not safe! He's manipulated you into thinking that he is!" Alex called, grabbing her free hand and spinning her around.

A smack rang out as Tonks' hand collided with the aurors face, Remus' jaw hitting the ground immediately after.

"Don't you dare come near me again! I can take perfectly good care of myself you stupid arse!" Tonks whipped around again, tugging Remus behind her.

Before he knew it he felt the tight pull of side-along apparation and they materialised in front of Tonks' flat. She furiously whipped out her key mumbling under her breath furiously about "Bloody git" and "he's such an idiot" including "I can't believe I have to work with that ignorant arse".

As soon as they were inside her flat she slammed the door shut and through one of her many small ornaments across the room." Do you want some tea Remus?" she asked angrily.

It frightened him even though he knew this behaviour wasn't directed at him. He suddenly felt horrible for being the reason that her day was now ruined." Uh no thank you, I'm fine," was all her could mutter, hardly moving his lips.

Tonks took a deep breath, though it didn't help much as her brain was spinning around in circles. With a great sigh she crashed onto her couch, kicking her now bare feet up onto the coffee table." I'm sorry about that Remus. I'm sorry for ruining your day."

Her eyes fell on the man still standing near the door with his mouth hanging slightly open in astonishment." Ruined my day? I believe I'm the cause of this."

"That's not true. I was the one who yelled at the stupid tosspot He had no right to treat you that way. Stupid prejudice. If you like you can go back to Sirius, I won't blame you if you do," Tonks sighed again, rubbing her forehead sadly.

"You must understand that that is how most people see me Nymphadora. If you don't mind though, I would like to stay."

"Let me ask you one question first. Why do you insist on calling me Nymphadora?" Tonks asked, shuffling over on the couch and inviting him to sit, which he did." I wish you didn't by the way."

"Well if I'm right, Nymphadora stands for 'gift of the Nymphs'?" Tonks nodded," and I think it is a beautiful name, just like I've said before. It suits you."

"You know what I don't understand Remus? I don't get how you're still single. I mean, I meant what I said before how you are the kindest man I have ever met although you can be a teasing git sometimes," Remus grinned," but you're funny and caring and so sweet. What is honestly wrong with you Remus?"

"I don't think you need me to answer that Nymphadora. I'm sure you already know the answer."

"Being a werewolf means nothing. You're still a lovely man and any woman in the world would be lucky to have someone like you in their life. Turning into a wolf once a month isn't going to stop that and it shouldn't. You should get out and find a girl, there are plenty fish in the sea."

"I could ask you the same question Nymphadora."

"Remus, I'm a straight as a board," Tonks laughed, Remus joining in." I know what you mean though. And by the way I do have my eye on someone I think."

If it was possible for a heart to plummet into your stomach that would be exactly what would have happened to Remus at that moment. For a reason he couldn't explain, Remus suddenly felt sad, miserable even. Tonks had someone else on her mind and even though Remus knew if would've never been him it still stung a little.

"Well, that's good then," he muttered, staring at his gaze.

"What about you though? Anyone on your mind?"

"Uh- well uh- no, no not really," Remus lied quickly.

"Oh... well then, hope you find someone soon," said Tonks, a tinge of emotion in her voice as she glanced down at her woven fingers.

Was it disappointment? Was she disappointed with his answer? Maybe she did like him. _No way! What are you even on about?! Of course she doesn't like you. You're a bloody werewolf for Merlin's sake! No woman in their right mind would fall for you!_ A voice yelled, reminding him of his previous thoughts.

"So... uh tell me more about your teaching days," Tonks said trying to fill in the silence that had occurred between them.

"Well I taught many classes as it is quite a favoured subject and I remember always liking it back when I attended Hogwarts. My favourite class- yes I had favourites even if we weren't meant to- was Harry's class. I was always astounded by their progress and especially by Hermione's intelligence. She is after all, the brightest witch of her age."

Tonks nodded," she always had a book out when I saw her. Reading away even though she had already read her school books multiples times each."

"Yes. Their whole group is quite intelligent themselves. Harry always was onto it in no time. Just like his father used to be..." Remus trailed off, gazing blankly at the wall in front of them.

"You always speak so fond of Harry, just like Sirius. I still remember the day when he became the godfather. He was so overjoyed that he took me out for ice cream and bought me a new record and a movie to watch on my father's Muggle television. I wish I could see him like that again," Tonks sighed, crossing her legs on the couch and picking at a loss piece of thread.

"That sounds a lot like Sirius," said Remus," I remember that day as well I think. He sent me a howler early in the morning announcing the birth of James' son. Thankfully I was staying at my parents otherwise I don't know what I would've done. They weren't at all as happy as Sirius though, hearing his shouting at five in the morning. I will never forget their faces."

"You have the same look in your eyes as Sirius when you see Harry. They light up and you instantly become happy and pride is written all over your faces. Harry's lucky to have you two and he cares about you just as much as he does Sirius."

"Thank you," Remus said, his eyes shimmering over.

"I have to say though that if Harry doesn't see his feelings for Ginny I will have to hex him."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, furrowing his brow.

"Come on. It's so obvious that Ginny and Harry have feelings for each other even though they both try to deny it. I've seen them together and in my opinion they would make the perfect pair and Molly would love Harry to join the family," said Tonks.

"I never noticed."

"I have eyes for these things. Please tell me you at least know about Ron and Hermione. Everyone knows about that."

"Now that I am proud to say I have noticed as I did teach them for a year."

"Hmm... you sure you wouldn't like some tea or anything? I can make you a hot chocolate," Tonks winked at him.

"I'm sure, but thank you for the offer. I don't wish to trouble you," said Remus, folding his hands together on his lap.

Tonks groaned in frustration," seriously Remus, I will have to hex you if you don't stop being formal with me. It makes me feel as if I have done something wrong."

"That was never my intention, I'm sorry," Remus said.

Tonks raised her hand in warning, Remus quickly raising his own for protection." I will hit you Remus."

"I have no doubts there."

"I'm still sorry about earlier. We should have brought our ice cream with us," Tonks sighed heavily, ruffling her own bubble-gum pink hair.

"I think you have an infatuation with ice cream," Remus chuckled, his shoulders rising and falling with a heavy sigh.

"I guess you could say that," Tonks paused, a quizzical look in her dark eyes," what's your favourite food Remus?"

"Mine?" he replied stupidly," uh, well I quite enjoy chocolate and a hot chocolate."

Tonks burst out laughing," that's basically the same thing! Who has the infatuation now huh?"

Remus jolted away when she poked his side teasingly. Seeing his reaction Tonks repeated the movement, again and again. Remus' laugh rang out into the flat, a noise that hadn't been heard by his own ears in so long. It was welcomed greatly after its long absence and it felt good to laugh.

"Tonks! Please! Stop!" he laughed, trying to defend himself from a giggling Tonks but she was far too quick and before they knew it they were lying on the floor, Remus on top.

Their laughter ceased immediately and the air suddenly became tight around them, almost in a suffocating manner. Their eyes met, happiness dancing in Tonks dark orbs but shock shimmering in Remus' green pools. Breaths hitched and hearts raced but neither attempted to move. Remus gaze unconsciously flicked from Tonks eyes to her bright and full lips. They looked so inviting and having her close to him caused his brain to cloud over. Tonks could've sworn she saw Remus' lips inch towards hers and she let herself hope they would meet. But it all ended in a flash. Remus' mind came back and his conscience screamed at him to move, which is exactly what he did.

He scrambled to his feet with extreme force, pushing himself away from her with all he had. Tonks was shocked at first, remaining on the floor before slowly lifting her upper body into the sitting position. Brushing himself off, Remus averted his gaze to anywhere but the witch on the floor.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I uh, um..." he stuttered awkwardly, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

"Just forget about it Remus," Tonks said, dropping her gaze to her feet, a slight frown displayed on her face." It was just an accident."

_An accident, right... _then why did she sound disappointed again? It was disappointment in her voice right? Her tone didn't sound harsh nor did it sound disgusted. It was as if she had hoped for something else, the thing that he had prevented. _Did she want me to... to... to kiss her?_ Remus' eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped in realisation._ No! No! Are you nuts! Of course she didn't! You're fooling yourself again! She's disgusted! Just look at her face!_ His mind screamed.

But when he did look at her face, disappointment was still etched into her features, shining in her eyes and displayed on her mouth in the form of a slight frown. Her hands were playing with her fingers, twisting each one after the other. The silence between them was becoming unbearable

"Well uh, I guess I'll see you at the next meeting," Remus nodded before grabbing his travelling cloak and disappearing out the door as fast as his feet could carry him.

_Well done Tonks, bravo._ Tonks scoffed, shoving her thoughts away. _Bloody brilliant._

**Don't hit me! I'm sorry if I ruined it! My greatest apologies!  
Please review even though I'm horrible! I'm sorry...  
I'd like to say thank you for all the previous reviews and favourites and everything. Thank you so much!  
Follow me on tumblr: **Severuhs


	14. Happy Chats and Bad Moodns

CHAPTER 14:

"KREACHER!"

The shout echoed around the dank and neglected house, bouncing of the walls and rattling the ornaments hanging off them. A vase with dark carvings engraved on all sides wriggled on its surface, falling over the edge of its shelf and smashing on the cold, black floor boards. The owner couldn't care less.

"KREACHER!"

Sirius bellowed the house elf's name, storming through the corridors in search of his housebound slave. The elf was nowhere to be seen and today Sirius' temper was worn thin since he had nothing to do. He was holed up in a house he hated, dark items reminding him of his pureblood family. But the grumpy old elf was the worst. He constantly roamed the stairs and halls, muttering to himself about his mistress and collecting her precious items to take to his nest which Sirius was still looking for.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BLOODY ELF?!"

The stairs shuddered under Sirius' weight as he stomped down every step with aggression. The weather wasn't helping his mood either as the rain pounded against the window in sheets and the fact that Remus was exhausted from an extremely bad moon made it worse. He had no company, and even though he knew it was selfish it would've been nice for someone to visit.

Molly and Arthur had moved back to the burrow the day after the kids had returned to Hogwarts. Many of the Order members were too busy with their own lives, trying to manage squishing the Prophecy watching into their lives. One meeting had been organised just a day ago but only half the people made it. Unfortunately for Sirius, Tonks was needed for late hours in the auror Department so he had drowned himself in fire whiskey. That had been one the reasons why he hadn't been able to help his friend during the moon thanks to his own selfishness. When Remus had turned up this morning though, Sirius had made a caring job of patching his friend up and preparing a lovely breakfast of scrambled eggs. The poor man had to apparate from a far off forest where he had isolated himself for the transformation.

But now Remus had fallen asleep, resting his stretched muscles and inhaling enough energy to rise for dinner. Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his black hair, pushing it out of his eyes. If only he had something to do.

He trudged his way down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen so he could drown himself in fire whiskey yet again. If the children had still been within the walls of number twelve Sirius would never allow himself to become drunk. But at the moment nothing was stopping him.

Until the metallic locks on the black front doors clicked open, the noise echoing down the floor. A gush of wind whipped past the walls and droplets of rain hit the front mat. A figure tumbled inside, tripping over the door step before slamming the locks shut again. Sirius plucked his wand out of his back pocket and raised it in the direction of the person, contemplating his next move. Only Order members knew about Grimmauld place and they were the only ones who could enter as long as the secret keeper was still alive.

"It's a bloody shower out there," a hushed female voice called out as the figure removed its cloak." There was no need for me to shower this morning if I knew I was going to be caught out in that."

"Nymph? I thought you were working today," Sirius whispered, lowering his wand and stashing it back into his jacket pocket." Moody said they needed more aurors in the Department."

"They did but I was sent home since I've hardly had a minute off since Monday. But anyway I thought, hey why don't I visit my favourite cousin? So here I am," Tonks grinned while tiptoeing towards him.

"Thank Merlin, I thought I was about to die of loneliness."

"Why's that? Where's Remus?" Tonks glanced towards the stairs." Is he on another patrol?"

Sirius shook his head sadly, a slight frown tilting the corner of his lips," no, he's upstairs. The full moons just been and he isn't looking good. Snape didn't make him the Wolfsbane since he was too 'busy' and so the moon was really hard on him this time. But a good rest will fix him up," Sirius sneered angrily, remembering how Snape had deliberately not made Remus the potion.

"Poor man," Tonks sighed, walking past Sirius and heading in the direction of the kitchen," why don't we fix something up for him?"

"What have you got in mind?" questioned Sirius, following the bright witch down the stairs. He flicked his wand towards the fire which ignited in an instant, the red and orange flames warming the gloomy room.

"How about a chocolate cake?" Tonks said from by the table where she was removing her black leather gloves." You know, since he's a massive fan of chocolate."

"When did he tell you that?" asked Sirius, moving over to the bench," I never remembered him mentioning it."

"After taking the kids to Kings Cross. Which reminds me," Tonks pulled out a small colourful bag from her jeans," I forgot to give this to you," she threw it to Sirius.

He caught it in his left hand, turning it over. He let out a bark of laughter at the colourful brand on the front," lemon drops. Let me guess, Dumbledore recommended these."

"Maybe," Tonks said," there's these really good Muggle sweets that I'll get you sometime. I think they're called Gummybears."

"Sounds great. Now," Sirius clapped his hands together," let's get started."

Tonks spun around and reached up towards the cupboard for anything to help them. Shuffling around the shelves she realised that her searching was for nothing. All there was to find was dark objects.

"I don't think there are any cook books here,' she said to her cousin who was fishing around for a bowl." But I think I remember a recipe off by heart."

"That's good because I've found a bowl," called Sirius triumphantly, raising his hand.

"Cool, now I think it was two cups of flour..."

They whisked around the kitchen, mixing, adding, measuring and laughing at Tonks' mistakes. Even though they knew they were making a massive mess it didn't matter. Flour clung to their clothes and there was a smudge on Tonks' cheek from when Sirius had attacked her with the mixing spoon.

"There is no way you're better at Quidditch than I am," Sirius challenged, wiping his hand over his forehead.

"You haven't played in years! I only went to Hogwarts a few years ago!" Tonks protested.

"That doesn't mean anything. Quidditch is in my blood. It runs inside me."

"Ha yeah, you just keep thinking that. Once you're free I'll kick your ass when we get out on the field. In fact, that should be one of the first things we do."

"Challenge accepted."

"You're on."

"Don't push it. I will beat you."

"Yeah right old man."

"Who are you calling old?" Sirius raged, grabbing his cousin around the waist despite her protests," I'm still just as young as you in spirit! AND I'm still devilishly handsome, I could get any woman!"

"Sirius! Let go! I can't breathe," Tonks squealed through her laughter and attempts to free herself from Sirius' firm hold.

Her cousin grabbed a handful of flour and smashed it onto her head, causing it to form a fog like cloud in the air. Tonks' eyes watered in irritation and she was between laughing and coughing. Her usual bubblegum pink hair was now mixed with the white of the flour and some more was smudged on her cheeks.

"That'll teach you to mess with me," Sirius laughed, releasing Tonks and brushing the flour from his shirt.

"That was unfair," Tonks coughed." We better get this cake into the oven now."

"Be my guest."

Tonks rolled her eyes at her cousin who slumped into a chair before spooning the mixture into a cake tin. She shoved it ungracefully into the fire heated oven that was standing on four clawed feet. It was already roaring hot and Tonks shielded her eyes from the heat wave. Once she managed to shove the metal door shut she turned around to her cousin.

"Thanks for the help," Tonks said trying to clear her hair of the flour but to no success.

"You're welcome dear cousin. I must say I am astonished though. You hardly tripped over or smashed anything. How the hell did you manage that?"

Tonks grinned," I was good at potions you know; I had to get NEWTS to become an auror. I passed with good marks and cooking is just like potions."

"I must say you never fail to astonish anyone dear Nymph."

"Why thank you. And I would like to compliment your outfit today, it's very classy. Has your wardrobe taken a different turn?" Tonks gestured to Sirius dark green button-up shirt that fitted well with his brown jacket and black slacks.

"Like I said, I might be adding years but I am still devilishly handsome. Look at me, who could deny such beauty?" Sirius questioned.

"Me, because you're my cousin and that would just be sick," laughed Tonks, joining him at the table." I was never one for incest."

"Neither, although I will admit that I did kiss Narcissa on the cheek once when we were young. But I regret it a lot," Sirius quickly added at Tonks' grimace," we were four years old and we were playing pretend."

"Keep feeding me lies because the truth is too horrific to even imagine," Tonks said.

"Ah that reminds me, I was going to ask you about Charlie. It would seem that you two share some chemistry. Anything happening their?" Sirius waggled his eye brows in a suggestive way." He's quite the bloke."

"What? Charles? Are you out of your mind? Well yeah we dated for a bit in school, but hardly since it was too awkward and he saw me as more of a boy. Actually, I was mostly a boy to all my guy friends, only in seventh year did they realise that I had always been the opposite sex. Quite the shocker."

"How long did you guys date for?" asked Sirius, leaning in keenly.

Tonks thoughtfully tapped her finger against her chin as she scraped her mind for the information," I think it might have been for one Hogsmeade weekend and another week before it became too awkward for both of us. Plus, Weasley is not my type."

"Well that's disappointing for Molly. I swear she was hoping to marry you off to either bill or Charlie. Even Percy is a fine candidate."

"PERCY!? Are you kidding? He's a git. I heard about the fight and I've seen him tailing the Minister around the Ministry and that's enough to determine his personality," Tonks said.

"Hmm, Molly and Arthur are really broken up about that. Harry accidently mentioned it once and she broke down in tears. Poor woman," sighed Sirius, looking down at his nails that he was currently scratching the table with.

"Are you actually showing Molly sympathy? Aw Sirius, I think you've finally got a soft spot for the Weasley matriarch," Tonks teased." Be sure to apologise for your behaviour next time you see her and to compliment her excellent cooking."

Sirius pulled a slightly shocked expression on his hollow features," I will not. She has to apologise first and then I will. Anyway, how's the cake?"

Tonks peered over her shoulder at the oven, gazing through the glass and into the heavy metal heat chamber. The cake had risen to twice its first height and the chocolate smell wafted past their nostrils in sweet waves, their mouths watering slightly.

"Another five minutes and it should be ready. I recommend you take it out by the way, I get nervous around hot stuff," Tonks said, turning her head back to her cousin.

"That explains why you're so clumsy around me! And I thought you said you were good at cooking," Sirius grinned teasingly, earning himself a smack on the shoulder.

"I am good at cooking thank you very much, it's just the fact that I am dead clumsy still remains and I will drop it whether you like it or not," Tonks protested defiantly," so for the cake's and Remus' sake, you should be the one to take it out."

"If I must, but that means I get extra icing when we decorate," said Sirius."_ And_ I get to lick the bowl out."

"Fine."

Five minutes later the sweet smell of a ready chocolate cake soaked the kitchen walls of number twelve, taking over the old musty smell of neglect. The scent was heavenly to anyone who inhaled and Tonks drowned herself in it. Sirius expertly removed the cake from its baking tin before sliding it onto a cooling rack and setting a charm onto it which dropped the temperature slightly. It was cool enough to ice but warm enough for that melting affect when it touching your lips.

"Mmm, that smells amazing," Tonks sighed heavily, leaning over the cake for a better look," so should we make chocolate icing, vanilla icing or strawberry icing?"

"Chocolate," Sirius demanded instantly, reaching up to grab the ingredients needed.

They set off back into their routine of working together, mixing and adding the ingredients to create the topping for their masterpiece. Sirius dipped his finger into the dark brown mixture, licking it off and humming in appreciation.

"I swear that when I'm free, you and I will open a cake shop in Diagon Alley," he concluded.

"Doubt that. The first thing you will do is shag any woman who will have you," Tonks laughed as she smudged a bit of icing onto her cousin's face.

"What can I say, I'm a ladies' man," smirked Sirius, smudging some icing onto her cheek in return.

"Ok we better not start an icing fight or there will be none left for the cake," Tonks said as she begun to spread the oozing substance over their baked creation.

"Agreed," Sirius said before looking over his shoulder," I wonder if that lazy old lump is still sleeping or if he's just reading. If he's reading I will go up there and burn his books since he should appreciate the effort we put in here."

"Oh Sirius, just leave him be. He's had a hard time and he deserves a bit of quiet time."

Out of the corner of her eye, Tonks could see her cousin eyeing her up suspiciously, opening and closing his mouth a few times before taking a deep breath." You know, I didn't know any better I would say that you have a little thing going for Moony."

Tonks broke her concentration on icing and faced her cousin straight on," and how, may I ask, did you come to this conclusion?"

"Well let's see," Sirius raised his hand and began counting off on his fingers," one, you guys are always found near each other. Two, you defend him a lot. And three, you talk about him quite often too."

Tonks rolled her eyes at her cousin exasperatedly," Sirius, that's what friends do. They look after one another and Remus is in a bad state right now and I'm just worried about him. You are too."

"Tell me the truth Nymph," said Sirius," I just want to know."

Tonks gazed into his eyes for any teasing glint of mischievous flash, but his face remained totally... serious. She sighed," To be quite honest with you Sirius, I really don't know."

"Well I know you do," he grinned at her happily," it's written all over your face."

"Is it now? I'm doomed then," Tonks sighed heavily in mock sadness.

"Do you know what else is all over your face?" asked Sirius, his grin now splitting his face.

"No, what?" Tonks gave him a quizzical look, finishing off the rest of the icing on the cake.

"This," said Sirius pounced forward, wiping a bit of cake mixture down one side of her face and tackling her to the ground. Tonks squealed loudly, picking up a handful of flour that had fallen to the ground and rubbing it into his hair before he could stand back up. While Sirius was momentarily occupied with removing the flour from his 'Perfect hair', Tonks took the opportunity to grab another handful of flour from its bag. In one swift movement Sirius was covered from head to toe in flour and Tonks collapsed back onto the floor, laughing so hard it was impossible to breath.

"You'll pay for that," Sirius warned, taking off his jacket and shaking it on top of her. Flour showered down in one cloud, coating Tonks in a blanket of white powder.

"You're on," Tonks said as she grabbed the mixture spoon and started chasing him around the table, both of them laughing so much that they nearly fell over.

"Ok, ok stop," Sirius panted, clutching his stomach as he tried to calm his frantic breathing." I think we should make a truce."

"You started it," Tonks whined, raising the chocolate covered spoon again.

"And I'm going to end it, like the reasonable adult I am," said Sirius, reaching out his hand to shake hers in a peace offering.

Tonks sceptically eyed him up, her hand slowly reaching forward to grasp his. In the last second she dodged away, grabbing his arm instead and smearing the spoon down his jaw and neck.

"Ok, now truce," she giggled, offering her own hand.

"Fine." They clasped their hands together, a small puff of flour rising into the air from the contact.

"You put up a good fight for a man of your age," Tonks teased as she brushed off her t-shirt.

Sirius chuckled and ruffled her hair," you're just winding me up again."

"You're old yet you act like a child."

"Well that's just me for you."

"It's about time you two quietened down," a husky voice said from behind them. They both whipped around to see Remus' tall figure standing by the stairs, his weight rested on a walking stick at his side. The clothes he wore were creased and hung loosely off his tired frame while his expression was worn. Dark circles looped under his eyes, standing out from his pale skin tone and thin lips.

"How are you doing Moony?" asked Sirius.

"I have been better," Remus croaked, glancing towards Tonks who was standing next to her cousin in silence. He remembered the last time he had seen her; the day in her flat. She looked the same but there was a feeling that hung in her presence.

"We made you a cake," continued Sirius when Tonks didn't speak up.

"Thank you," Remus said while limping towards the closest seat." How are you Nymphadora?"

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus. I'm great thank you, despite the storm outside. Are you sure you're ok?" she asked worriedly, seeing the way he moved so stiffly." You look... uh..."

"Be honest, Nymphadora," Remus smiled at the young witch. She obviously wanted to forget about the time in her flat.

"Well you look like hell, since you want me to be brutally honest," she grinned mischievously.

"Well I can say the same about you two. What happened here?"

"It was Nymphs idea to bake a cake for you so that's what we did. Although, we ended up making a little mess," said Sirius while Remus' eyes scanned the kitchen.

He had been awake for quite some time before downstairs and into the kitchen. The noise they had made travelled through the house and into the room, as well as the smell of chocolate which he inhaled deeply and relaxed.

The moon had been horrible for him as he was forced to leave Sirius and Grimmauld place for the night to venture around the forest at night to be safe. The wolf had taken over completely, ripping across his chest and right thigh. He had no idea how he managed to apparate back to number twelve without splinching himself or how he managed to do anything. Once Sirius had opened the door and helped him in everything seemed to float by. His entire being was sore and exhausted, throbbing from his wounds. His friend had stayed with him to patch him up despite his grudge which Remus was grateful for. If Molly had still been there she would've done the task but unfortunately she was no longer available and Remus didn't want to trouble her.

Once awake, he had found his father's old walking stick among his few possessions before hobbling to the bathroom for a shower. The hot water had relaxed his muscles nicely until he forced himself out from beneath the heat in order to find some food. The scent of heavenly chocolate had obviously led him into the kitchen to find Sirius and Tonks both covered in flour with cake mixture smudges on their faces.

Upon hearing Tonks' voice on the staircase, Remus had perked up a bit, knowing that the bright young witch was here. Her laughter and voice were both soft and sound, travelling past his ears as if they were music.

"Would you like a piece Remus?" Tonks asked him, breaking him free from his thoughts.

"Uh yes please," he croaked, meeting her kind gaze while she passed him a freshly baked piece of chocolate cake." Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said softly, as if she feared speaking louder would hurt him.

"Nymph, you're amazing! This tastes like heaven," commented Sirius with his mouth stuffed full." I choose you to make my birthday cake this year."

"He's quite right Nymphadora, this tastes divine," Remus said politely.

"I've warned you before Lupin, stop calling me that name and stop being formal. It's so annoying," Tonks fumed slightly.

"I can't help it though. You just aren't Tonks to me," Remus retorted, stating only the truth.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just Tonks."

"Moony has always been a polite git Nymph. It's just who he is," said Sirius, small bits of chocolate falling from his mouth.

"Yeah I know that, but he isn't always polite. Most times he's actually a teasing git once he forgets about being polite."

"Ok, I apologise. But I won't stop calling you Nymphadora. It's just how I see you," Remus sighed heavily again, relaxing into the back of his seat.

"Urgh, it's a horrible name," Tonks flinched, her expression one of disgust as she nibbled on her cake.

All three sat there for a while longer, letting the gloomy kitchen engulf them in silence. They all seemed to be deep in thought, images passing through their minds as they went. After five more minutes of the almost unbearable silence, Sirius cleared his throat.

"Well, that was delicious. I will invite you over more often Nymph so that you can treat us with your fine cooking skills," teased Sirius while gathering up their plates to drop in the sink.

"I was just wondering, how did you manage to make that Nymphadora?" Remus asked in his hoarse voice, raising one eyebrow sceptically." Last time I checked you couldn't even manage to drink tea without spilling it on yourself or some other unfortunate person."

"it's just like I told Sirius; to become an auror I needed to have NEWTS in potions, which I ended up getting since I'm pretty good at brewing potions. Cooking and baking are just like making a potion, in a way if you think about it," Tonks said.

"Interesting... I never thought of it in that way," Remus reached up to scratch his forehead.

"My mum explained it to me when I first moved out of the house. I had been living off toast for a while until she came over with a heap of groceries," said Tonks.

"How is dear Adromeda?" asked Sirius.

"She's great and so is dad. They're still living in the same damn house and she hated it when I moved out, being their only child, so she didn't bother removing anything from my old room. It's still all there. My posters, my uniform, my scrapbooks, my drawings and even my very first toy broom," Tonks sighed at the memory.

"My mother couldn't remove anything from my room. Oh how I love and despise permanent sticking charm. I out smarted her yet again. One- Sirius, zero- Walburga," Sirius grinned before his face became grim;" I just wish I could get rid of her bloody portrait."

"In my opinion I think it is a piece of entertainment in this house, don't you think? Its great fun to have a good yell once in a while," Tonks said.

"But there is no need to do it while I'm sleeping," Remus commented tiredly, rubbing his hands over his worn face," I don't need to hear you yelling curses at her during the early hours of the morning."

"Great wake up alarm if you ask me," Tonks added cheerfully while standing up from the table and setting the kettle on." Anybody want some tea?"

"Yes, please!"

"Yes, thank you that would be nice. I must remind you both that the flour is still on your clothes and all over your hair Nymphadora."

Tonks touched a hand to her hair to feel the powder that Sirius had flung at her. Her entire body was coated with a thin layer, most of it clinging onto the skin of her neck and face." Hmm, I think I need a shower because a cleaning charm definitely won't get this out," she gestured to herself.

"I call dibs on the shower on the third floor. The one on the second isn't as clean. You can use that one Nymph," Sirius said.

Tonks stuck her tongue out childishly at her cousin, mixing their tea into their mugs and passing them around. Remus accepted his gratefully, relaxing as the hot liquid melted into his aching muscles and the scent of sweet herds filling his lungs. It warmed him from the inside, tickling his taste buds and relieving his scratchy throat. Tonks popped up on the counter, sipping her own beverage happily while swinging her legs to and fro. As usual Sirius gulped his down hungrily, not even bothering to wait until it had cooled to a decent temperature.

"I'm heading up to shower. Nymph, if you want some different clothes I'm sure I have some kind of female outfit upstairs in my room, you're welcome to choose," he said, rising to head out of the kitchen, flour trailing in puffs behind him as he went.

"I don't even want to know how you got them," Tonks replied." I'll have a look anyway, no doubt that most of them will be skimpy pieces anyway. You wouldn't choose a woman in a baggy t-shirt."

Sirius grinned back at her mischievously from the stairs," these days I would go for almost any woman who was decent sized and of a decent age," he chuckled before disappearing up the stairs, leaving behind a small trail of white flour.

Tonks smiled at where her cousin had just been standing, still swinging her legs out in front of her happily. It was quiet enough in the kitchen now to hear Remus' deep struggling breaths as he tried to remain conscious. Of course, he was failing, his eyelids sinking lower and lower while his head tried to tip onto his shoulder. Thankfully after a few minutes, Tonks broke the airy silence.

"Remus you look like hell," she said, turning to him with a worried expression," I mean, I thought I looked bad when Mad-eye would wake me up to train at four in the morning but you just look miserable."

Remus knew she wasn't meaning it in a harsh way, she was only stating the obvious. He was grateful for that since many others would try to comfort him with lies, telling him he looked healthy and that he just needed soup and a good rest. Healthy was one of the last things he was, in his own opinion that is.

"Thank you for the compliment," he replied sarcastically," at least I don't look like a snow monster."

"You're nearly white and pale enough to be one," Tonks retorted, a sly smile creeping onto her pinks lips which she covered up by taking the last sip of her tea.

A chuckle rocked Remus' chest, pinching his worn muscles," it will fade in the next day or two. I just hope that Molly doesn't see me or I'll be wrapped up in bed with a hot water bottle before you can say 'werewolf'."

"What's a hot water bottle?" Tonks asked intrigued.

Remus gave her a quizzical look, tilting his head slightly to the side, which in Tonks' mind gave him a cute puppy-ish look." I thought your father was a muggleborn?"

"He is but he is quite fascinated with the wizarding world so I only picked up a few things. Although, he never got rid of his TV, it was his pride and joy," Tonks said.

"Well a hot water bottle is basically what the name says it is. It's just a glass bottle filled with hot water and a hot towel wrapped around it to prevent you from burning yourself. My mother used to make them for me when winter was at its worst and I taught Molly how to prepare one for herself when she had a bad cold," Remus explained.

"I'm relying on you to make one for me then when I'm sick," said Tonks with a smile," but right now I just want to have a shower and I suggest that you head on upstairs to rest a bit more."

"Yes mother," Remus teased."

Tonks shot him a playful glare," this is the Remus I was talking about earlier, welcome back."

* * *

The hot water swiped away the flour from her pale skin, trickling down her side in spider-web patterns. She ran her delicate hands through her now dark violet hair, sweeping it out of her eyes and letting it stick to her back in waves that caressed her bare skin. The jet stream of water felt amazing; massaging her muscles in faint tapping patterns.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the steam that rose towards the dark ceiling in spirals, forming heavy droplets once it reached the top. Tonks was humming faintly to the tune of a muggle song, one her father always used to sing to her when she had nightmares. The lyrics were one of her favourites and she began to sing them with grace.

"Oh thinking about all our younger years, there was only you and me, we were young and wild and free," her voice sang out, bouncing off the dark walls of the bathroom." Now nothing can take you away from me, we've been down that road before, but that's over now, you keep me coming back for more..."

The sound echoed down the hallway, not needing to travel far to reach Remus' room where he sat quietly, listening to the sweet and innocent sound. He'd abandoned his book, knowing that he would rather listen than read the words on the page over and over in unending circles. A deep sigh expanded his chest as he relaxed into Tonks beautiful singing voice.

"And baby you're all that I want, when you're lying her in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven," she sang, raising her voice in the tinniest bit and soaking her hair a little more." Love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart, it isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven..." she spoke the last words, turning off the water and stepping out onto the cold tiles. Then Tonks remembered, she had stupidly forgotten to pick out some clothes from Sirius' room. With a frustrated groan she dried herself off, slipping her bra and underwear on underneath the towel that she now had wrapped securely around her chest.

Like every other door in the house, the one of the second floor bathroom whined from the force on its hinges as Tonks pushed it open. Deciding it was safe, she quickly tiptoed down the hallway, glancing behind her to check for anyone's presence. That was a fatal mistake of course because not a second later she hit something warm and soft yet solid enough to send her stumbling backwards from the impact. Gaining her footing, she looked up to find that she had hit a tired and worn Remus smack in the chest, winding both of them.

"Oh Merlin I'm sorry Remus. I didn't see you there," she said hurriedly, forgetting that she was standing in only her underwear and towel that thankfully hadn't budged. _That would have made everything worse_, Tonks thought to herself.

"No I apologise. I didn't hear you coming," Remus assured her, noticing now what she was wearing.

He tore his eyes away as fast as possible, mentally kicking himself for staring for even three seconds. But he couldn't help it, not when she stood there with just a towel._ See, I told you it was just attraction,_ the voice reminded him,_ no feelings or anything._ But Remus hadn't been agreeing before when she was singing. His heart fluttered in her presence, shocks tingling his skin when she touched him, even if it was only the slightest contact. It was impossible to deny that he had felt the urge to kiss her while in her flat just the other day. Because he had wanted to, but yet he thanked his mind for stopping him. it could've ended horribly.

"No you don't need to," Tonks said softly, tugging the towel tighter and breaking Remus from his reverie." I hit you when I wasn't looking. Anyway, did you get any rest?"

He shook his head," no, I didn't manage to even though your singing was very calming."

"Damn. Oh well I hoped you enjoyed it as much as my imaginary crowd. I managed to get a standing ovation today," Tonks grinned up at him which he returned it happily." Ok, I don't want to stand here in the hallway half naked any longer so I'll be back down soon, hopefully with more clothes on."

A blush crept onto Remus' cheeks and he chuckled nervously at her confidence." I wish you luck in trying to find anything suitable in Sirius' room."

"Oh that's the hardest parts," Tonks winked at him, an action that he could never get to tired of, before she continued to tiptoe over the creaking boards and into the dimness of the hallway.

Her feet pressed her bare skin against the cold floor, sending Goosebumps up her legs and arms. Even though the house had walls there was a cool breezed that brushed past, easing its way over every surface of the noble Black house. But as soon as she stepped into Sirius' room, her body warmed. It must have been the decorations and the happier aura that the room contained. It must have been the red in the room, contrasting with the yellow and covering any sign of green or black. While the rest of the house was dirty, her cousin's room was messy, giving it an occupied feeling.

In the middle of the four poster bed, Sirius had laid out the female clothes he had offered her earlier. She sifted through them, pulling disgusted faces when she came across the odd panties or some skimpy piece of material. There were short leather skirts and small corset like tops that looked as if they barely covered anything. Letting out a groan she threw the items over her shoulder.

When Tonks was on the verge of giving up and borrowing Sirius' clothes, her hand brushed against a soft piece of fabric at the bottom of the pile. Reaching for it, she discovered it was yet another corset type top but it was made out of far more material than the others. The base fabric was a light shade of purple, attached to a thick black strap tied around the middle. To Tonks, it looked like something a singer would wear; it would just have to do. It fit perfect, clinging to her body like it should. A few moments later she found a pair of leather pants, which she became quite fond of as soon as she stepped into them, making a mental note to ask Sirius if she could keep them.

Down stairs in the library, Remus sat on one of the couches, staring into the roaring red flames or the burning fire. His eyes were mesmerised by the magically burning embers, sparks flying out occasionally. His best friend was stretched out on the ground, sighing deeply as he lay on his back.

"Did you hear Nymph's voice before? It was bloody brilliant," said Sirius after a long but comfortable silence.

"I must agree. I would like to know the song she was singing though, it didn't sound like one from the Weird Sisters," Remus replied, not glancing away from the fire.

"It's a Muggle song called Heaven by Bryan Adams. My father used to sing it to me on nights when I couldn't sleep," a female voice said.

Remus whipped his head around to see Tonks standing in the doorway wearing very tight clothing. This was unusual of course since she only ever wore loose t-shirts and jumpers the reached her middle thigh. But now it was possible to see every curve of her body, shaped by the top that was like a second layer of skin and her leather pants.

"You look lovely Nymph. Want to know what's funny? I still remember the two women who wore those," chuckled Sirius from where he was relaxing." One was from Norway, visiting the country on her Muggle motorbike. The other was a singer from a pub not too far from here. Both of them were very good in-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Tonks protested, screwing her eyes shut and raising her hands as if to fend off the mental image," please, spare me."

Sirius let out his bark like laughter, rattling the walls and overpowering the pelting of the rain." It's good to see you chose the clothes that didn't make you look like a prostitute."

"I wish I could wear my t-shirt," Tonks whined, wrapping her arms around herself." They feel way more comfortable."

"You look fine Nymphadora, ignore Padfoot. He's only being ridiculous," Remus assured while trying to keep his gaze from lingering on her.

"Thanks Remus," she replied, moving towards her grinning cousin and successively taking a seat on the floor beside him, despite the tightness of her pants." I see you've cleaned up," Tonks nodded towards Sirius, who was wearing a casual button-up (which was only half done up, exposing his tattooed chest) and some worn jeans.

"Yeah, I can't believe the old hag didn't through away my clothing. These jeans are one of the first things I bought when I started rebelling against my families prejudice to muggleborns," said Sirius.

"Nice choice! Where'd you get them from? There's a place that sells band tops near the leaky Cauldron on Fridays, that's where I get my Muggle clothing from. I'll take you there once you're free to go," Tonks grinned.

"Did you know, Moony, that this one here has already got my whole life planned out for me once I'm free? First we're gonna play Quidditch, then we're gonna open a cake shop in Diagon Alley-"

"Hey that was your idea," Tonks interrupted defiantly.

"And of course, I'm going to shag many woman," grinned Sirius, ignoring Tonks' outburst.

"Sounds like a plan, although I doubt you'll manage the cake shop Padfoot," Remus teased.

"Why not?"

"Because, a highly trained auror," Sirius snorted, earning himself a playful punch from Tonks," and an innocent Azkaban escapee who has been charged with murder for fourteen years will never get many customers. Do tell me how long that took for you both to bake that one chocolate cake downstairs," Remus asked, raising one eyebrow in question.

"If you didn't like our baking then you didn't have to eat it," Sirius retorted, pouting like a small child.

Tonks followed his league," yeah, we can have the cake all to ourselves."

Remus' chest shook slightly as he chuckled, wincing at the pain it inflicted on his stomach muscles." Really you two, I suggest you grow up."

"Are you calling me a child Remus?" Tonks asked angrily.

"Of course not," said Remus, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Definitely sounded like it. Would the little Nymphy like a cookie?" Sirius cooed to his cousin.

He was given a death glare in return," if I'm a child, then both of you are old men."

Sirius' mouth shot open." Old? Old?! What did I say about you calling me OLD?!" he practically yelled.

"Well I think I could pass for a grandfather, don't you Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Now look what you've done Nymph. Remus has gone into his self-criticizing mode, we'll never get the old- I mean- real Remus back!" groaned Sirius exasperatedly in mock outrage." He'll just continue to put himself down now."

"If he does that the he won't get any more cake."

"Not everything is about cake."

"Oh really?" Tonks raised her eyebrows." Not in my world."

"Yes your life is quite strange isn't it Nymph."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think Sirius is merely stating that you are very unique," Remus assured her." Weren't you Sirius?"

"Oh yes indeed," her cousin nodded in a sarcastic gesture.

"You're a git Sirius."

"Now now, no need to fight."

"Moony you really do sound like an old man, _professor," _said Sirius, leaning back against the couch in attempt to get more comfortable." How was your teaching by the way? I only got to see you for a bit that year."

"You saw him? But wasn't that the year you escaped?" Tonks questioned while lying down on the rug in front of the blazing fire. The light licked at her figure, flickering over her body.

"Yes it was but before Sirius began running across the country he tried to catch Peter, who was at the time, living at Hogwarts. Sirius hung about the grounds unknown, waiting for the proper moment while I was inside teaching. Teaching I very much enjoyed, it would have to be the best job I ever had," Remus sighed sadly, looking down at his entwined fingers.

"You never had many jobs did you?" Tonks asked, her features sinking with Remus'.

He looked up at her miserably and she saw just how both torn and worn he looked. Losing James and Lily had inflicted so much heart break on him that it looked unbearable. His eyes were sad and tired, containing the many horrors he had experienced. Shoulders slouched over, carrying the weight of the world on his injured back. The robes hung off his figure while his skin was covered in scars. But even with all this, under his broken self, remained the strong Remus he had once been. Despite all the moons he had gone through and the people he had lost, he remained alive and strong. And to Tonks, well, it amazed her.

" No, I was never able to keep a decent job for very long. After the first full moon or so they would fire me. To make this even worse, the new law came out that if I was to seek a job I must state that I am a werewolf to the person I wish to hire me. Of course, this only gave me fewer opportunities."

Sympathy flashed through Tonks' eyes, her mouth curving into a slight frown." That really sucks. I was lucky to have Mad-eye cause if he hadn't offered to be my mentor I doubt that any other auror would have wanted to teach me, with my clumsiness-"

"And stubbornness, and the way you hate your name, and you are easily distracted, and loud, oh and let's not forget that you become extremely annoying to some people," interrupted Sirius, but upon seeing the glare from his cousin he quickly added," But that's why I love you Nymph."

Remus sighed heavily, reaching a hand up to his neck to try and soothe the pain of his aching bones. Tonks easily noticed his movement, glancing up towards him with a small smile." I could give you a massage if you want," she offered.

"I uh, if you don't mind," Remus stuttered, his mouth gaping open a little.

Tonks stood up from where she had been lying and moved to sit on the back of the couch behind Remus, instantly missing the warmth of the flames. Remus leaned back and rested against her legs, sighing heavily.

"I wouldn't trust her Moony. Those hands aren't the most elegant," teased Sirius who had taken up Tonks previous position on the rug.

"Shut it Sirius," Tonks muttered before placing her hands on Remus' shoulders.

She moved them lightly at first, tracing circles over his tense muscles with her thumbs and pushing down on his shoulders. The area where she was massaging burned and Remus shivered slightly under her touch. This went unnoticed by Tonks whose hands were now near his neck. It felt brilliant and Remus let out a long breath, relaxing further into her touch. All three of them sat in a long silence, either deep in thought or just resting tiredly. Tonks continued her work, trailing slight patterns on Remus' upper arms. At moments she would place butterfly light touches on his spine before using her thumbs to rid him of the knots. Her finger tips moved to his hair on the nape of his neck, dragging her fingers through its softness.

It reminded him of the time they were in her flat, him asleep on her couch while she readied herself for their Hogsmeade mission. Tonks had done the same soothing motion while trying to wake him from his peaceful slumber caused by her angel like singing. He wondered whether she knew what kind of effect she had on him since he thought he was doing a good job at keeping it within. Sirius would always give him a knowing look whenever she entered the room, waggling his eyebrows slightly. Hopefully Nymphadora would remain oblivious to these actions since it was obvious his feelings would never be reciprocated.

"I think Sirius is asleep," whispered Tonks into his ear, her breath brushing against it in an almost pleasurable movement. _Bloody hell._

A glance over to his best friend was all he needed to see that Sirius was indeed snoring gently. His friend still slept the same way he had when they were back at school being gangly teenagers. Their dorm had only echoed with the sounds of Frank Longbottom's snoring. Remus had never snored himself, knowing this because James had told him he rested like a girl.

"Are you still awake?" whispered Tonks again, sending another shiver down Remus' spine with her soft massaging hands.

"Of course," he sighed quietly, attempting not to wake Sirius.

"A sickle for your thoughts?"

"I was only thinking about my school days and how Sirius was never a snorer. It would always be Frank and Pettigrew on the odd occasion," he made a point to use Peter's last name with a hidden snarl.

This unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by Tonks but she chose not to press the matter. Instead she muttered quietly," we had a girl in our dorm called Melony; weird name for such a normal girl. Anyway, she was the snorer out of us girls and some nights it would get so bad we would sleep in the common room."

Remus chuckled," we never had that problem. The only time we slept in the common room were the nights when we would set up pranks and we would be too tired to climb the stairs. We later learnt that the couches weren't as comfortable as they first seemed."

It was Tonks turn to laugh," I always believed that Hufflepuff got the best couches and chairs. Did you boys ever manage to enter other houses common rooms?"

"Only Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Slytherin because, well, Gryffindor never liked them and we only entered Ravenclaw because James wanted to prank the boy who was at the time currently dating Lily."

A small pin-like pain pricked at Remus' heart at the thought of his best friends. They never deserved their fate and Harry never deserved to lose his family. If it weren't for Voldemort, James and Lily would have been sitting there with them right now, laughing about the good old times. Sirius would've never been sent to Azkaban and Peter would've never betrayed his friends and become a servant for the Dark Lord. Remus couldn't come up with a reason as to why these things always happened to him.

"Sirius always used to talk about you guys, he made it sound like you guys were in like some type of marriage," said Tonks, kneading Remus' shoulders.

"Thank goodness not, I would rather not be married to Padfoot."

"How'd you guys come up with these names? Obviously yours is because of the moon."

"Well Sirius is Padfoot since his animagus is a dog and James was Prongs named after the stag he would transform into. Peter was Wormtail," Remus finished darkly, not wishing to think about that traitor.

"You know, my friends and I used to have our own little pranks and fun but it was never as extreme as the Marauders. I've had my share of detentions, all of them earned with pride. We just wanted to make people laugh, especially Charlie," Tonks smiled." I remember once, Flitwick had not been the nicest towards our class which was quite strange; it was a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor group. Maybe Charlie went a bit far that day but he ended up receiving two months detention for calling Flitwick his 'midget sweetheart'. I will never forget the charms Professors expression."

The two continued on like that, sharing stories of their times in the magical school. They varied from events to pranks, from professors and back to Remus' teaching days. Tonks marvelled in the way he expressed his opinion about the students mind; the way they saw the world and the things he could change about it. His words were spoken with admiration and dedication and Tonks wished there was a way for him to return to the teaching post. After a while he became sad, his shoulders falling slightly from under her hands. Deep discussions turned to small chat, much to both Tonks and Remus' disappointment. Heaving a great sigh, Remus finally stood up from his more than comfortable position and strode towards the door.

"I better go and make something for us to eat," he said.

"Want some help?" Tonks asked hopefully, but her kind smile failed a bit when he shook his head.

"No thank you, I'll be fine on my own."

Tonks was left in a lonely silence, saddened by his abrupt exit. Everything had been so easy and nice that she had become lost in their conversation. Unfortunately for most people, good things never lasted.

"You like him," a voice said. It was not a question.

"Of course. I mean, he's a lovely person and a great friend. I don't get why people just look at him in such a disgusted way. It's not human," she replied, stepping around his words.

Sirius sat up from where he had been sleeping, looking straight at her with a knowing expression." You know what I mean Nymph. Do you like him?"

Tonks just stared at the man before her. Never in her life had she seen Sirius like this; he was always the prankster and joker, the man who only became serious when there was either danger or of he was in a foul mood.

"I uh... well I-"

"I think you do."

Did she? Up to this point it definitely felt like it but who was Remus to see her as a woman? Most people Tonks knew saw her as another immature youth who never took her life or job seriously. She had crazy hair and could change her appearance at will which was basically the only reason guys wanted her. Not many people knew that sometimes she wished that she wasn't a Metamorphmagus and hoped to keep it a secret. However, becoming an auror only made it more public.

"I guess I do, but we're just friends Sirius," she muttered, picking at a thread from the couch out of habit.

"Moony and I are friends but we never give each other back rubs."

"It was just to help his muscles. Like you said; the moon was harsh and his shoulders were aching to I offered. Nothing else."

"He relaxes around you, just like he used to around us. he talks freely about his opinion with you, like he did to me, although I never really listened," Sirius continued thoughtfully as though he hadn't heard her. He then stood to follow Remus."I think you'd be good for him, he needs someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"You know, bright, colourful, constantly cheerful and well... female," Sirius said with a cheeky grin, exiting out of the room and leaving behind his confused cousin.

"Yeah right, like he'd ever want me," Tonks muttered quietly, staring into the blazing flames of the fire.

What she didn't know was that this was only the beginning...

**HEY EVERYONE! Sorry it took so long to upload! I just had a major writers block and I had to babysit for a while so yeah. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, sorry if there was any mistakes.**

**I don't own any HP scenes or characters and I also don't own the song 'heaven'.**

**The song I am going to use multiple times in this Fanfic since it is one of my favourites and I love the words.  
REVEIW PLEASE! MAKE MY DAY! I LOVE HEARING FROM ALL OF YOU! Thank you for your other reviews on my other chapters! They mean a lot to me!**


	15. Nightmares

CHAPTER 15:

"Thank you Severus for the report. I would like to say that many of you are making great progress with your information and that I appreciate your efforts for the Order. Kingsley, I would like you to work with Elphias on those important documents you have received from the Auror Department. Alastor, would you mind watching the Prophecy tomorrow night as Hestia is unable to attend." The Ex auror grunted in reply." Thank you. Now with that I would like to bid you a happy evening and we will meet again at the next week," Dumbledore finished and with a swirl of satin robes he was gone.

Minerva Mcgonagall and Severus Snape followed closely in his actions, while the others filed out of the room. The meeting had been called on a very short notice so many Order members hadn't been able to attend. Both Bill and Charlie had turned up halfway through, the latter walking straight over towards his surprised mother and father. The gathering had only been short, sharing quick reports and progress from different missions. So far the Prophecy was safe and there were no signs of any movement which meant great relief. But of course they all knew these things would never last long with the war brewing.

Tonks stood up from her seat by Sirius and strode over to a tall redhead, jabbing him in the chest with an accusing finger." You, Charles, never even came to say goodbye to me and I am very mad at you right now," she huffed angrily.

A broad grin spread over the young redheads face," I'm sorry Nymph but I was in a rush. You know me."

"Oh yes I know you alright. Can't even stay away from your precious dragons to say goodbye to your best friend who you hadn't seen in years. I hope your flying lizards are doing ok."

"Yeah they're fine. We just got a few new eggs from another Hungarian Horntail. They should be hatching in two weeks or so. Marcy is looking after them at the moment for me so I could come down here to see the family and attend the Order meeting. Luckily I made it just in time," said Charlie cheerfully, ignoring the glare he was receiving from the young auror.

"Well I'll have you know that you're going to take me to the match between the Hollyhead Harpies and the Magpies this Sunday." Tonks said.

"Ooh I don't know if I can make that," replied Charlie with a sorry expression.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh well we're getting this new dragon from Norway and well she's a really beautiful Norwegian Ridgeback. I don't want to miss the shipping," muttered Charlie.

"It's either Quidditch tickets or you're just going to have to take me shopping," Tonks smiled slyly, knowing she had him now.

"What do I have to buy you?"

"There're these awesome new Dragon-hide boots that I want. They're the Wizard version of Muggle Doc Martens. I want them in black since I already have blue ones," Tonks said happily, watching Charlie's face fall.

"What?! Do you know how much they cost?" he managed to say.

Tonks grinned happily," I'll pay for half and you can pay for the other half. How does that sound?"

"Better. Now can I have a hello hug?" asked Charlie, holding out his arms.

Tonks leaped into them happily and hugged him tightly, reaching her hand up and smacking him over the back of the head before releasing him.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"Just payback for not saying goodbye you git."

Before he could answer however, Molly called out to the group that dinner was waiting in the kitchen. The small crowd began shuffling out, breathing in the lovely smell of Molly's homemade Sheppard's pie. It wafted throughout the kitchen, spinning and gliding past their noses and exiting through the cracks of the house. Tonks watched Molly shoot Mundungnus, who had decided to stay, a disapproving look as he sat down with Sirius at the table. Charlie led them to the middle of the table, taking the seat beside her and filling up his plate. Tonks mirrored him politely while glancing around the table at the many joyous faces.

Kingsley was chatting away with Arthur in his deep voice, gesturing slightly with his arms. The father Weasley nodded his head in agreement before speaking words she couldn't make out from the distance. Mundungnus and Sirius sat closely huddled together, talking quietly to each other. They would occasionally break out into laughter, catching unwanted attention from the people surrounding them. Bill sat on Charlie's other side, discussing a French girl Bill was currently working with in hushed voices. Tonks knew that bill didn't want his mum to find out any time soon as his actions easily pointed it out in the way he was always weary of his mother's movements about the kitchen. She was currently sitting by her husband happily, adding to Kingsley's words.

The chair beside Tonks slid across the ground and someone slumped into it tiredly. She spun her head around to lock eyes with Remus, who was smiling happily.

"Wotcher Remus, I didn't see you before," she said, watching as he filled his bowl with some stew.

"I was in the back with Sirius, trying to keep him from murdering Severus," Remus replied humbly.

"Snape's a git and I fully support Sirius' reasons. Personally I never trusted him," Tonks said," but I guess if Dumbledore does then we all should."

"Agreed."

"I still don't like him though. He's not very fond of me either but he does have his reasons."

"Oh and what would those be?" Remus mused.

"Adding to much unicorn hair to a potion isn't the best idea," she replied, grinning despite herself," I think Filch is still trying to clean the stains off the roof."

Remus laughed out loud, catching the attention of his best friend who smirked in their direction." I feel sorry for your class mates."

"Oh no you don't have to worry about them, it was a detention which ended with me getting another detention."

"If that's even possible."

"In Tonks' case it is," commented Charlie who had turned away from his brother to join in their conversation." Remember the time when Gryffindor and Hufflepuff thought it would be a great idea to train together since your captain was sick?"

"No don't bring that up. I still have the mark by the way," Tonks said, lifting her to a bit to reveal and pink scar on her hip." I morph it away though, the memories just horrible."

"Care to explain?" Remus asked, partially annoyed with the redhead for joining into their conversation.

He couldn't help but feel jealous that Nymphadora shared a relationship with the Weasley even if it was only as close friends. Once meeting was finished he had hoped that Tonks would talk and joke with Sirius and him but instead he watched her move excitedly towards Charlie to greet him. Luckily the seat at the dinner table had been vacant so he had made a direct beeline towards it.

"Charles if you do, you're going to be paying for my boots," Tonks warned.

"Oh come on Tonks, it's funny. Anyway Remus, we were flying around on our brooms and of course, being teenagers the teams decided to have a challenge. We had to do stunts on our brooms and the best one wins. But you had to hold it for a decent amount of time. Of course, Tonks being Tonks, decided she would out-do everyone and tried to perform a one-handed handstand on the tip of her broom. It didn't end well and the team ended up losing their seeker as well."

"It wasn't my fault he got in the way," Tonks moaned.

"What did you yell again?" asked Charlie with a chuckle, clearly amused.

"Don't you dare!"

"If I recall right I think it was something li-" Tonks clapped a hand over his mouth, preventing him from finishing. However, Charlie tried continue anyway." Hmmph' hm' hpmh hump, hummmph... humphanora, hmmph hmpho!"

"Don't call me call me Nymphadora, Charlie! And I'll only let go if you promise not to say it."

But before Tonks knew it Charlie had stuck his tongue out and licked her hand. With a small screech she retracted her hands quickly wiping them down the Weasley's shirt.

"She said 'Geronimo!' I mean, who says that anymore? You had to be there, one of the funniest things ever. Then later on in the hospital wing madam Pomfrey was fixing her hip where she had landed on the seeker- oh Tonks it's not even that embarrassing" Tonks dropped her head to the table and covered it with her arms, avoiding her plate of food," anyway so she was getting stitched up and she said to madam Pomfrey "gentle now, I have to look good for all the boys'. And madam P said 'it's your face they're seeing not your hip' but Tonks just gave her a wink, saying 'yeeeaaah tell Jerry Carliel that. I swear I have never seen madam P with such an expression on her face," laughed Charlie.

Remus smiled at Tonks who was still hiding." And prince perfect here never stuffed up once so there's nothing to tease him about," her muffled voice said from between her arms.

"Charlie, are you coming home with us tonight?" called Molly from across the table as she began to tidy up the meal." Your father has some papers to give you and you left your fire-proof jacket at home last time you were there."

"Yeah mum I'll be there," Charlie called back.

From over by Arthur, Kingsley stood and bid everyone a goodnight before exiting the kitchen with Mundungnus behind him. The short wizard wobbled slightly under the affects of the firewhiskey he had been sharing with Sirius. The latter was now sitting in the corner angrily, tapping his glass with his fingers. Once the Weasleys had cleaned everything, Molly hugged Remus and Bill before hurrying up the stairs after Arthur.

"See you tomorrow Tonks," said Charlie, from where he was standing by the stairs.

"I'll be here in the morning so just come here to pick me up," Tonks grinned," can't wait to get my new boots."

The redhead just rolled his eyes before waving to Sirius and Remus and disappearing up the stairs and out the door. The three were left in the dim light of the fire and listening to the creaks and groans of the house. Thankfully Walburga's portrait hadn't been set off in ages, making it a whole lot easier for Sirius and Remus to live within the walls. Tonks was the first to break the dreary silence.

"I got a letter from Gin the other day; she told me who the new Defence against the Dark Arts professor is. Apparently no one likes here and she's causing a bit of a row," she said excitedly before a stony expression took over her features," I never liked her either, she's quite the cow around the ministry."

"She's a ministry worker?" Remus asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Of course, who else did you expect Fudge to choose? Actually I suspect you know her quite well Remus, she never really liked you either."

"Just bloody tell us who it is," Sirius huffed angrily, sipping at his drink.

"Ok, ok grumpy pants, no need to get your knickers in a twist," Tonks said," its Dolores Umbridge."

Sirius spat his drink out over the table while Remus' mouth dropped open wide. He looked like a fish.

"You're kidding right?" asked Sirius, his eyes wide and his posture straight." What the hell is she doing in Hogwarts?"

"I suspect she's keeping an eye on Dumbledore and Harry," suggested Remus, still staring at Tonks as if waiting for her to say 'I'm just joking'. It didn't happen.

"That's Ridiculous. If she even puts a finger on Harry I will personally rip her throat apart. That bitch shouldn't even have any power in the ministry let alone become Defence Teacher," growled Sirius, downing the rest of his drink and smacking the glass back onto the table, hard.

"Dumbledore wasn't able to find another teacher this year. I suspect it was because everyone thinks he's gone bonkers and that they think the jobs jinxed," Tonks said.

"I don't get why Moony couldn't keep the job. From what I hear you were the best they ever had," complimented Sirius, smiling over at his bestfriend.

Remus smiled back sadly, wishing he were still at Hogwarts." You know perfectly why Padfoot. Someone like me-"

"Someone like you? And what exactly do you mean by that?" Tonks interrupted, turning to face Remus.

For a moment he was shocked, no words exiting his mouth. But once his brain reconnected he stuttered," well... uh someone with my, um affliction..."

"Just cause you're a Werewolf doesn't mean you're any different from normal people," Tonks argued.

"Not now but on the full moo-"

"On the full moon you change, and that's what? One night? Trust me, woman turn into monsters for five days once a month."

Sirius barked out a laugh, swinging back on his chair and clutching his stomach." That's the best thing I've ever heard!"

A triumphant smile pulled at the corners of her mouth when Tonks turned back to Remus. He sat awkwardly in his chair; back hunched and eyes locked onto his hands which we entwined on his legs.

"Remus, you're just like Sirius," she said." I can't say you're like me because you're missing certain parts and well. Anyway, it's stupid that others dislike you," Remus winced," but Sirius, the Order and I all see you as human. No need to put yourself down."

Remus felt a rush of gratefulness throughout his body, swirling in his chest where his heart sat. Although he knew Sirius meant that and James as well, they had never said it to him. Silly questions were asked when they found out and Remus had gladly answered every single one of them. But the only other person to tell him this had been Lily. She constantly reminded him of how much he meant to his friends and family and that he was as normal as he chose to feel.

"Stop being so wise Nymph, it's starting to freak me out," groaned Sirius." When the hell did you grow up?"

"While you were resting happily in Azkaban dear cousin," Tonks grinned teasingly.

"Well stop growing up. You'll always be my little baby cousin to me, so don't even try to change that. If any man wants to date you they're going to have to answer to me," said Sirius, shooting Tonks a knowing smirk.

She shot back her own glaring look, one that clearly stated 'Don't-you-even-dare'. The only reaction she got was an even wider smirk as her cousin turned to look at Remus. The shabby looking man was still resting his gaze on his hands, his shoulders now hung with exhaustion.

"So Nymph, now's the time to tell Remus and I if you have anyone special," grinned Sirius, not being able to help himself.

Tonks inwardly groaned at her cousin's attempts to get her to admit her feelings in front of Remus. He thought the he was doing something to help her when really; all he was doing was giving her a reason to hex him into next week. The Azkaban escapee had done this many times when they had been young. _Well,_ she thought_, he's going to have to try harder than that._

"Yeah I do," she replied simply, picking at her nails as if she wasn't interested at all.

Remus winced slightly, his heart taking a small plunge at her words. _Told you that she'd have someone else you git, you should listen to me more often,_ that voice growled, which he suspected was his conscience, _probably someone in the auror Department too. Why would she ever like you? She's just being friendly of course._

"Oh, and, who my dear cousin, would that be?" asked Sirius slyly, tapping his fingers together.

"You should know him actually. He's quite well known around these parts, and in the ministry too," Tonks picked her words carefully, wishing not to give it away." I don't think he sees me that way though. I'm more like just a friend or something."

"I think you underestimate his feelings," said Sirius, skipping around the real answer as well. If he wanted to play this game then she was going to make the rules.

"No, I'm pretty sure I got them right. I mean, why would he see me like that anyway? I'm just another junior auror with pink hair. Nothing special," Tonks shrugged.

"Nothing special? I think you're really special Nymph," said Sirius.

"Aw you're so sweet. But come on Sirius, you're my cousin. We've discussed this."

"Discussed what exactly?" Remus interjected, breaking out of his silence.

Tonks looked at him kindly," oh just that Sirius and I established that we can never be together although he finds me overly attractive and now special."

From the end of the table, Sirius snorted loudly, rolling his eyes widely." Keep on wishing but no woman will ever be able to control this sexy thing," he gestured to his body, which was clothed in a button-up and slacks.

"Wouldn't that be incest?" Remus asked mockingly.

Tonks beamed at him," I know, that is the reason," she turned to Sirius with a frown now plastered onto her pale heart-shaped face," I'm sorry Sirius but your broken heart will heal over time."

Her cousin brushed aside the comment with a wave of his hand, dismissing the subject. He directed a thoughtful look towards Tonks, his brow knotting together in confusion." Don't you have work tomorrow Nymph?"

"No, I have a day off and I was thinking of staying here tonight. You know, hanging out with my friends," Tonks said, rising from her seat to retrieve some fire whiskey." It ever hurts to have a bit of fun."

"Here, Here!" cheered Sirius, raising his glass which Tonks filled with a decent amount of the fiery alcohol." Why don't you join us Moony?"

His better judgement was telling him to act reasonably and go upstairs to sleep but when his eyes the dark sparkling ones from across the room, his head nodded on its own accord. His gaze trailed Tonks' steps back towards him, green eyes hypnotised by the slight swing of her slim hips. Catching himself just in time, Remus flashed his eyes immediately to her face, which was of course, as usual, split into a grin. It might have been the way her face lit up when a smile graced her features, or maybe it was the way she held herself; strong, confident, friendly and kind. She was definitely something special.

He was pulled from his reverie when Sirius called," To Nymphadora's clumsiness," he received a glare from his pink haired cousin which he ignored," To Remus, for his boringness. And to me, for my handsomeness."

An unladylike scoff escaped Tonks lips, followed by a well practised eye roll before she raised her glass. Remus followed, taking a sip of his drink and coughing slightly as the beverage burned his throat on the way down. The first time he had tried fire whiskey was still scarred in his mind. Like many others, he didn't really enjoy to the taste or the burning it caused inside ones chest and chose to rather drink wine or butterbeer.

"So Nymph, you got any gossip to grace us with?"Asked Sirius, downing his drink with no trouble at all.

Tonks coughed into her small hand before answering," Well, Hermione once told me that Harry likes this girl called Cho. She's in his year of course, in Ravenclaw if I recall right. Apparently she's quite popular at school and Harry's quite taken with her."

"Just like his Godfather, I'm so proud of him," said Sirius, placing his hand over his heart." They grow up so fast. It feels as if I've missed twelve years of his life."

Remus chuckled, shaking his head. If Harry was to become anything like Sirius there would be quite some girl trouble at Hogwarts and he doubted that the boy would need any more of it. From what Minerva had told him, Harry got into trouble without even trying. Very unlike Sirius and his father.

"No, Harry doesn't need girl trouble," Tonks said as if she could read Remus' thoughts straight out of his head." I still remember you always receiving owls from females when you came to stay and that is counting your second and third year."

"What can I say? I'm just too irresistible," Sirius leaned back in his chair, tilting it dangerously on its hind legs and tucking his hands behind his head.

"That's strange because both Nymphadora and I can resist you," Remus said, finally speaking up to Tonks relief. The thought of him being uncomfortable due to her presence had passed through her mind.

"Thank Merlin for that cause I'm quite straight Moony," smirked Sirius, sending Tonks yet another knowing look." I could do with a woman right now."

"I'm afraid you'll have to lock your charm away until you're free because I doubt Emmiline or Hestia are interested in you," Tonks teased.

"Nah, I need someone a bit younger. Got any friends Nymph?"

"NO! You aren't allowed to do my friends! I will not hand them over to you at all. Not even when you're free!"

"Why does the topic of subject always return to this?" asked Remus from where he was sitting, taking the final sip from his glass.

Tonks turned and a thoughtful look passed over her cute features." Well what do you want to do Remus?" she asked, drinking her own fire whiskey which she cradled in her hands.

"Oh I know exactly what you want to do Nymph," Sirius waggled his eyebrows but Tonks just ignored him as if he wasn't even present.

"I don't know much about you. Why don't you talk about your hobbies?"

"Well I enjoy reading an-"

"I'm already bored!" groaned Sirius, his head hanging limply off his shoulders.

"Oh shush! Do you recommend any bo-"

"You shush!"

"I swear Sirius I will throw this glass at you if you don't pipe down! And stop sending me those suggestive looks because I know exactly what you mean and the answer is 'NO'!"

Another infuriating smirk was all she received in return for her outburst and it only seemed to fuel her frustration more. There was no reason for Sirius to be sending such looks at her since she wasn't about to just leap over to Remus and snog his face off. These things take time and she wasn't going to rush it. Besides, they had only just met and she didn't even have a clue if he even liked her or not. The time would come for these sorts of things and until then she would just work on becoming Remus' friend.

"I know when I'm not wanted," Sirius sulked, clearly joking by the fake expression on his face." I'll just, you know. I'm sure Beaky will like some company and then I'll just go to sleep."

He rose out of his chair, his shoulders slouched over and his feet dragging as he made his way towards the stairs. Remus chuckled when his best friend turned around just before he stepped onto the stairs to grab the bottle off Nymphadora and give her another one of those looks. A glare pulled at her features and she directed it straight into her cousins retreating back. The kitchen fell into silence except for the footsteps they could hear from above. It was awkward for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say or do. Remus' gaze was locked onto a tea cup stain that marked the dark long table while Tonks searched for something to catch her own attention. Above the fire she spotted some parchment and ink and she suddenly got an idea.

Her chair scraped across the ground as she stood the retrieve the drawing equipment, the noise causing a disturbance in the silence just like a stone being dropped into a puddle and the ripples creasing the smooth surface. It was light in her hands and a bit creased at the edges but she had a sudden inspiration which she wished to spread onto paper. The quill scratched across its surface and left a dark line of ink as she began to trace shapes, all different sizes.

Curious as to what she was drawing, Remus leaned closer and glanced over her shoulder. So far he couldn't make anything out but the lines were joining together with such precision that it amazed him. At first look, Tonks didn't seem like someone who would draw or even have the patience for art but clearly he had been wrong. Remus wondered whether many others saw her like this. He guessed not since lots of people only looked at outer appearances and hers only gave away half of her true character.

"It's a Hippogriff although at the moment it looks like a duck," said Tonks, her brow knotted together in concentration and her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth.

Remus glanced over her shoulder and could now make out the upper body of the magical creature. Its feathers were curling slightly and his eyes traced the lines to its neatly drawn wings." I can tell it's a Hippogriff. May I ask where you learned to draw like this?"

Tonks halted her drawing for a moment, tapping the quill tip onto her chin in thought." I guess I just practised a lot during school times. My father would always buy me a new sketch pad before and after I went to school. If I ran out of pages he'd just send me another. He encouraged it sort of, but I just love drawing anyway," she said, smiling up at Remus before continuing her art.

"Does your father draw?" he asked after another few seconds silence.

"Sometimes, but he stopped once I moved out. There are still many of our joined art in his study back at home. I haven't seen him draw much," Tonks replied, drawing the beak of her creature.

Settling back in his seat Remus just watched her as she dragged the quill along the page, adding shading and marks to all the right places. He remembered the day that Sirius had told the marauders that his favourite cousin had had a child as he had been leaping everywhere. They had only been thirteen at the time and Sirius was still living at home but for Christmas he had gone to Andromeda's. Once he returned he hadn't stopped talking about how great it had been and about the young child with the ever changing hair. When Remus had met Tonks he had linked her back to that child and found the connection between her and Sirius.

"I hope the kids are doing ok. From what Ginny tells me, classes have been quite hard with Umbridge around," Tonks said, not looking up from the parchment.

"They'll be fine for now and as long as they're learning there's nothing to worry about. Hogwarts is the safest place for them at the present time and they have Dumbledore there too. I'm sure he will keep Dolores in check," he replied reassuringly, not quite believing himself.

Kingsley had once spoken to Arthur and him about how that woman behaved around the Ministry and neither had thought really high of her. Of course Remus had never liked her either since she was the one who had put up the werewolf legislations that prohibited him from finding a job.

"Have you heard anything from Harry?" Tonks asked curiously.

Remus shook his head," no, not yet. I suppose it's because they are only just starting in their new year and are too busy settling back into schedule. I expect they'll write soon though since Sirius had already sent letters out."

"Harry's in his fifth year, right?" said Tonks.

"Yes, Ron and Hermione too. I hope they're handling their prefect schedule alright. I remember it being quite a hassle at the start."

"Yeah that's right. You're the goody-good," Tonks grinned at him before adding the final touches to her drawing." Done."

Remus moved his head to get a clear look at her work. If others were to see it they might have criticized it since it wasn't very neat but if one looked beneath the lines everything on the paper fit into its place. The Hippogriff in the drawing stood confidently on a cliff, looking out over the horizon.

"Whatcha think?"

"It's very well done," Remus replied, looking even closer at her art.

"You can have it then since I have too many of my own," Tonks smiled, thrusting the bit of parchment at him.

"Thank you," Remus said, taking the piece carefully in his hands as though it was about to burn into flames.

A yawn forced its way out of Tonks' mouth much to her disapproval and she stretched her arms widely." Well I think I'll turn in for the night since it is getting quite late," she said, reading the old and dusty clock that was dangling off the wall.

"Yes that would be the reasonable thing to do," said Remus, rising from his own chair with the drawing in his hand.

"From the lack of noise I bet Sirius is sound asleep. Probably passed out from drinking too much. Do you guys have pepper-up potion here?"

"Uh I think there should be a small vial in the cabinet from the last... uh moon," Remus finished awkwardly, already heading up the stairs.

Tonks followed quickly behind, not wanting to be the last in the dark room. Grimmauld place freaked her out enough already and she wasn't willing to be left in the dreary place alone. When she was a child she'd had two major fears that she still had to this day and one of them had been of the dark. Of course she would never admit such things to anyone, especially not Charlie. Sirius knew about them since they had basically grown up together and she wasn't all too bothered by that.

As usual the stairs creaked and groaned under their light footsteps, protesting against their weight. They didn't light their wands in fear of waking any of the portraits and causing an unneeded fuss. Once they reached the second floor Remus stopped by his door and Tonks passed him to enter Hermione's and Ginny's old room. She glanced back at him once and could make out a few of his features in the dim light. He was looking back at her, smiling slightly before he twisted the door handle.

"Goodnight Nymphadora," he said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Night Remus, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite. But if they do get your shoe and whack them till they're black and blue," with that she disappeared into the darkness of her room.

Remus chuckled at her youthfulness, opening his own door and entering.

* * *

_The rain was pouring down in sheets rattling on the roof of the small cottage which stood on the hill alone. The lights were all out, darkness filling the rooms and windows. No one stirred when they heard the howls from outside, echoing amongst the trees of the nearby forest. The rain became suddenly lighter, dripping against the windows now._

_A young boy lay in his bed, listening to the rain and watching it dribble down the glass. Usually he could sleep well on these nights but not tonight. Something didn't feel right. It was as if he was being watched from afar and he didn't like it. His sheets rustled as he tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. With a sigh he heaved himself up and out from under the sheets and decided to go for a walk. Clearly he just wasn't tired which was understandable since his mother had made him a very sweet hot chocolate for bed. He slipped passed his parents room in the dead of night, listening to the sound of his father's light snoring._

_The mud sloshed beneath his feet as he trudged along the path. The wind bit at him, sneaking underneath his cloak and sending Goosebumps up his skin. It whistled through the trees, causing them to whisper and sway, shadows dancing on the ground. He looked up into the night sky a spotted the full moon, shining brightly despite the darkness._

_A lonely howl rang out and the boy's heart missed a beat. He suddenly wished he was back inside the house, sleeping peacefully. He spun around to make his way home but was blocked by a dark approaching figure. Its beady yellow eyes locked onto him and it growled deeply from its throat, sending shivers up the boy's spine. He was in shock. His feet wouldn't budge even though his brain was screaming for him to run and run._

_The wolf approached slowly, growling louder and louder with every step. Suddenly they boy felt free and he took off towards the village nearby. Pounding footsteps were heard behind him but he didn't dare move back. The wolf was getting closer and closer. They boy screamed for help... someone had to come! He needed help... mum... dad..._

_A female voice was calling something but he couldn't understand it over the growl of the wolf. Re... rem... remu... Remus!_

"Remus! Remus Wake up!" the voice shouted and Remus felt someone desperately shaking his shoulders.

His chest shook with sobs and he felt someone pull him into the sitting position before they wrapped their arms around his frame. Hands gently rubbed his back, soothing him.

"It's ok, it was just a dream Remus," the hushed voice spoke close to his ear.

Remus stared at the wall, not truly awake and still in shock. Those kinds of dreams came to him often but usually they were more faint and blurry. The last time he had dreamt like that was when Lily and James had been murdered. His cheeks were hot and his forehead was covered with a thin layer of sweat while his chest expanded with short breaths. He became aware of his hands trembling with shock and finally noticed that someone was there with him.

"Shhh its ok, you're going to be ok," spoke the soft voice.

He moved his head slightly and felt something soft tickle his nose. It smelt of vanilla and cinnamon, a gentle smell that wasn't at all harsh. Midnight blue hair came into view, shining slightly in the candle light.

"Hey, it's over now. It was just a dream."

He instantly recognised the voice and his back went rigid. Tonks had her arms wrapped around him, one of her hands gently and kindly brushing through his matted hair. Being this close to her relaxed him but he sat still, shocked by her presence.

Once she was sure he had calmed, Tonks pulled back to look at his face. His skin was too pale and his eyes were tired and pained.

She had woken to the sound of sheets rustling, followed closely by quiet whimpers. These quickly changed to words, saying "No" and "Help". Auror mode kicked in and with her wand she had raced straight into the next room only to find Remus caught in his blankets, his head flicking back and forth. At first she didn't have a clue as to what was happening until she spotted that his eyes were screwed shut. In a flash she was at his side, trying to wake him from his nightmares. With a large amount of effort he finally snapped out of it, relief settling inside her instantly.

Remus' eyes locked with her dark soft ones as the inspected him. he felt undeniably uncomfortable with her looking at him so closely on his bed. But after a while she smiled at him kindly, clearly sure that he was ok.

"Everything ok?" she asked anyway, just to be sure.

For a split second Remus was worried that his state would stop him from forming the correct words but he choked out," y-yes, I'm fine thank you."

"Quite the nightmare. You had me worried there for a second," Tonks smiled at him again.

Unsure how to answer Remus just stared down at his blanket covered lap. His cheeks were burning and he knew that his blush was evident on his features.

"Do you need anything?" Tonks asked softly, craning her neck to see his face.

He looked partially frightened which she knew Remus was trying to cover instantly by another fake expression. As if to prove her point Remus looked back at her with his own smile. She knew it was fake though.

"No thank you. I'll be fine." He couldn't just tell her to leave since she had woken him from a terrifying dream and he didn't really want her there. It was embarrassing for him to be in such a position of vulnerability.

"Ok, well try getting some rest anyway. I'll see you tomorrow," Tonks said, a little disappointment evident in her voice. She stood from where she had been sitting on his bed and made her way gently to the door.

The last thing Remus wanted to be was rude." Thank you, Nymphadora. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tonks stopped halfway out the door, turning on here heal to face him with a thoughtful look." You know, if you want I could make you a lemeno," she offered quietly.

Although Remus would have loved to try herself invented beverage there was no need for her to make it at this hour." You don't need to Nymphadora. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, it will just have to be another time then," she smiled." 'Night Remus."

"Goodnight Nymphadora."

* * *

**Hey everyone. I just wanted to say that this week I have been able to write so easily and I whipped this chapter up quickly. I hope you guys like it and****_ R_****_EVIEW_**** please because it makes my day when you guys do and it's appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any HP scenes or characters. They are the amazing work of our queen JK Rowling.**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_****!**** It gives me inspiration :)**


	16. Reporting For Duty

CHAPTER 16:

Remus paced back and forth nervously. On usual occasions he would never do such things unless there was a good reason but right now he just couldn't command his feet to stop. For the last twenty minutes he had been waiting on the hill near a village where a suspected Death Eater was supposed to be living and he was waiting for his guard partner.

Nymphadora was meant to have been there ten minutes ago and was now ten minutes too late. Although he knew she could just be caught up with something, the thought about her being in danger just wouldn't leave his mind. It was constantly nagging him, tapping at the sides of his skull. His hands would get stuffed into his pockets, then out, then back in and he had been struggling to stand still for the entire time.

The strange thing was that Remus didn't know the reason as to why this was happening. Tonks was of course only a friend and that was all they could be. _She's maybe not even that. She could be only a colleague, _a voice said in his mind. The hill that he stood upon rose up over the village, gracing him with a beautiful view of the countryside. The sky was dark, the new moon passing by but the stars remained in their shimmering glory. Nights like these were the ones that couples would gaze upon, ones that children would wish.

As a child, Remus had always been fascinated with stars and astronomy. To him, they were magic. Shining orbs millions of miles away. He had studied them in both wizard and Muggle ways. When he was younger, Remus would spend many nights watching the stars dreamily, wishing to join them in their dark sky. Of course, this had been before he was bitten. Afterwards the night was something he dreaded, something he wished would never return. Especially the night of the full moon.

Thought when he had joined Hogwarts, those nights had become better. Especially once Sirius, James and Peter had become animagi, surprising him with the greatest gift. Friendship.

A loud crack brought him out of his thoughts and immediately stopped his pacing. The crack was followed closely by an "Oh hell" and a soft thud. The grass rustled behind him and Remus turned to see Nymphadora lying on the floor.

She gazed back up at him through her blue strands of slightly damp hair. They couldn't see much due to the darkness but the light from the village shone onto their figures.

"Well wotcher Remus! How's things?" Tonks asked over cheerfully, pulling herself off the ground to join her friend.

"I'm fine thank you," he replied shortly, smiling.

"Sorry I'm a bit late but Charlie and I got a bit caught up with some friends at the Leaky Cauldron. He's going to get quite the growling from Molly once he gets back to the burrow," Tonks giggled, covering her mouth with her hands.

The slight breeze whipped at her long cloak and shifter her bright orange tight t-shirt. Her usual jeans were tucked into a pair of boots that weren't quite visible since the grass rose to their shins.

"Oh! We forgot to ask security questions! Umm, what did I say to you when I was cut with the _sectumsempra _curse?" Tonks asked, raising her wand to become level with his chest.

The moment had caused Remus to totally forget that they were in the middle of a war and that Death Eaters could easily disguise themselves as any of his friends. He then too, raised his own wand to point at her bright orange chest.

"'Bloody stupid, I'm a bloody Auror for Merlin's sake. No pun intended'," Remus replied slowly, remembering her exact reaction to her stomach being sliced.

Tonks lowered her wand slowly, eyeing him up with suspicion before tucking the magical wooden stick into her cloak pocket." Your turn," she said calmly.

"What was the first thing I said to you this morning?" he asked, the answer playing clearly in his mind.

"'Don't tell Sirius but there's a whole chocolate bar under the basin'," Tonks grinned." I wonder if he's found it yet."

"Let's both hope not because I really would love a bit of chocolate after this mission. What took you so long anyway?" Remus asked calmly, hiding the fact that he had actually been anxious.

"Well after Charlie bought me these amazing shoes," Tonks kicked her foot forward to show Remus," we ran across some old friends from Hogwarts and since Charles hasn't seen anyone in ages, very unsociable boy, we went to get some drinks."

"Sounds like you had a great time," Remus said quietly, not really agreeing with his words.

He had no right to feel jealous that Tonks had spent one entire day with the Weasley boy but his mind was telling him otherwise. The thought of Tonks laughing with Charlie forced it's way in front of his eyes and he couldn't help but slightly grimace at the image. But it wasn't his place, after all he was only her colleague.

"What'd you and Sirius get up to while I was shopping?" Tonks asked, plonking down into the grass, almost disappearing from view.

"Sirius began complaining as soon as you left through the door and I believe he is still whining to Kingsley, who has offered to look after him tonight," Remus replied, joining her on the ground.

The grass tips tickled his bare skin as the strands blew back and forth in the wind and Remus' eyes flickered over the endless amount of stars that hung in the night sky. He inhaled the fresh air, relaxing his muscles and clearing his brain.

"You make it sound as though King is babysitting him," Tonks laughed softly, her still slightly damp hair sticking to her forehead which she wiped away irritably.

Wondering why she hadn't just cast a drying charm on her hair, Remus asked," you're a witch aren't you?"

Tonks furrowed her brow, turning to look into his faint green eyes. _ Merlin they're beautiful,_ she sighed." No Remus, I am actually a Muggle. I can just perform magic with a wooden stick thing."

Remus chuckled lightly, shaking his head." What I meant was, why don't you just dry your hair with magic?"

"That would be a massive mistake," Tonks said," unless you want me to look like a hedgehog. Maybe could pull it off," she finished thoughtfully.

"I prefer the Bubblegum pink," Remus blurted out without even realising until it was too late. He mentally slapped and kicked himself as his face began to turn read although the darkness hid it thankfully.

A grin spread over Tonks' face and her eyes danced, reflecting the lights of the stars above. Remus couldn't help but let his mind wonder slightly, thinking about just how beautiful she really was, both inside and out. He hoped he would get the chance to get to know this exquisite witch even more; she was just mesmerising.

"I can do that," Tonks whispered, screwing her eyes shut and morphing her hair into her natural bright shade of pink.

She didn't know what it was about that particular colour but it made her feel comfortable and it soothed her. Even with the constant protests of her mother, the bubblegum pink had just stuck with her through her entire life and it was by far her favourite as well as her fathers and now, Remus too.

"You know, it's my father's favourite too. He would always challenge me to do all different types of styles, seeing if he could find one that I wasn't able to do. But I am proud to say that he hasn't for all the years of my life," Tonks grinned proudly, her chin jutting up slightly.

"It's a very striking colour. When did you decide it was going to be your main hairstyle?"

"Oh, I don't know. I remember wearing it shoulder length and pink at school and during a bit of auror training until I got to sick of it always getting in my mouth. But maybe I should wear it like that again," Tonks bit her lip in thought." Might as well."

Remus watched in fascination, just like every other time she morphed, as her hair grew at an unbelievable rate until it brushed against the shoulders of her dark cloak.

"Sometimes it just does whatever it wants," said Tonks, examining the tips of her hair." But thankfully I can still do any shade."

"Any shade?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrow at her, a soft smile tugging at his mouth.

As soon as he challenged Tonks turned to him, her eyes squinting slightly." Any colour," she confirmed.

"Oh really? How about peach orange with green streaks?"

"Go hard or go home," Tonks said, screwing her eyes up in pure concentration, commanding her body to change with her mind strongly.

In half a second her hair flashed a gentle orange and dark green stripes twisted down slowly. Remus' eyes trailed down them, watching her hair change. He glanced back to her features, which were now staring back at him triumphantly.

"I win."

"Not so fast, rainbow," Remus joked.

Tonks whipped her head towards him, her eyes flashing a yellow before returning to the dark orbs which were Tonks." What?"

"I think your new nickname shall be rainbow."

"That's not even funny," Tonks retorted seriously, not breaking her strong eye contact with the man opposite her.

"Agree to disagree."

"Remus, do you want to be hexed," she asked him, raising her wand threateningly towards his chest." Cause I'll do it."

"But it suits you," Remus insisted, wanting to tease her constantly. The way she reacted was amusing to the werewolf and he enjoyed the way her eyes flashed with irritation and anger, just like on the morning with the Weasley twins.

"Suits? I don't think so. Say it again Remus and I swear I'll be hexing werewolves tonight and not Death Eaters. Got it, wolf boy?"

"Wolf boy? Really? Is that the best you can do?" Remus challenged a grin setting into his features.

"You're such a Howler."

"Sirius was always one for puns. It must be a Black family trait."

"Hey," she hit him playfully over the head," its one thing I'm proud of."

Silence gulped them up, suffocating them silently. Being part of the Black Family was something Tonks had actually never been proud of. Most of their family had turned out evil, joining forces with Voldemort and torturing Muggleborns. This type of thing had always popped up when people had first recognised her as a member of the pureblood family and they had jumped her with questions or shot her suspicious looks. Becoming an auror had been difficult enough with the training but once she had applied they struggled to trust her. But thanks to Mad-eye and a bit of his intimidation, she had finally received her certificate.

Minutes passed by in their silence but with each second it became more comfortable, just sitting in each other's presence, gazing over the quiet streets of the small village. Tonks sighed heavily and fell back into the grass, her eyes staring towards the glittering stars. Squinting one eye shut, she reached upwards, as if to grab a handful of the wonders above but not succeeding. To be a star seemed so easy; by day they slept and by night they shone, capturing the attention of the world. To her delight, a streak of light shot through the darkness, trailing the shooting star. _Oh the wonders of the world._

Remus' eyes fell onto the nearly hidden witch beside him, trailing over her happily carved features. Her eyes reflected the stars above him, dark orbs dotted with many white shining spots. It had been many years since Remus had felt the need for someone, especially a woman. And at this moment he just couldn't help it. The fact that he only had to move his hand to brush across her skin urged him on but his mind was screaming at him not to, yelling the consequences and causes over and over again in an unbearable chorus.

"Wouldn't it be amazing to be a star Remus? To sit high above and look down on the world, watching the silly life down bellow. Would you want to be a star Remus?" Tonks asked softly, turning her head to meet his eyes. She was surprised to find that he was already gazing in her direction, an emotion playing over in his green eyes that she couldn't quite place.

He looked away," a star would be a peculiar thing to become since you wouldn't breathe nor really be living at all. I don't think stars have eyes."

"They don't necessarily need those things to be alive. We need them, of course, but maybe not stars. Maybe they have their own way of living, a way that we will only ever find out if we became one. Remus, do you believe in life after death?" Tonks asked quietly, her brow knitting together.

He thought for a bit while his eyes flicked from the horizon to the stars. He shifted to rest his elbow on his knee, absentmindedly scratching his rough stubble that pricked from his chin." I never thought about it really. Geez Nymphadora, you're making me think of things that never would have occurred to me on my own."

Tonks laughed softly, a tinkling sound that would always perk Remus up. Her brightness and happiness was just infectious.

"And you're the Professor. Oh gosh, Sirius was right, that does make you sound old," Tonks dissolved into a fit of giggles, managing to utter the words 'professor Lupin' here and there.

Remus just watched her in a trance, one where his brain was yelling at him to look away but his eyes were just not responding. He chuckled at her small form as she clutched her stomach and tried unsuccessfully to stifle her giggling.

Once she had managed to calm down, her body still shaking with giggles, she said," I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in a mean way Remus."

"I have a feeling your apology is false," he replied, seeing through her words immediately.

"You're right, but I just can't help it. But you're not old yet Remus. I mean, you're still a decent age where you can make choices still and you are fit enough to do many things," Tonks rambled, cringing as she made it worse with every word." I don't mean it like that. I mean, oh Merlin, just that at least you're not Dumbledore's age. Oh that sounded better in my head..."

Remus laughed aloud, shaking his head at her antics." It's fine Nymphadora."

"Remus, please don't call me Nym- that name. It's horrible," Tonks groaned, rubbing her hands over her face.

"My apologies."

"And say 'I'm sorry', like every other normal person. Seriously, we're not back in the time of Pride and Prejudice."

"Oh, I didn't know you were familiar with the book," Remus said surprised.

"I'm sorta into it. My father tried to read it to me when my mother insisted. It didn't last very long though since neither of us understood why they talked like that. We managed to read half of it though," Tonks answered, tucking her hands behind her head.

Remus nodded his head in understanding. Even though he was into novels and he enjoyed a lovely romance or two, the story had never captured his most interested attention. The stories he enjoyed were usually those with complication, ones where the reader had to really think. Those and his schools books were always on the top of the pile.

"Are you alright Remus? You seem very quiet tonight. If you're tired then I'll just shut my trap. All you need to do is say so."

"No, I'm fine. You just make me think a lot," he smiled.

"Sorry, it's just my brain is really weird," Tonks grinned, slapping both hands over her head." Sometimes I freak myself out, just imagine what it must have been like for my parents."

"Mmm I think you must have been a trouble child."

"Oh yes, the worst of all. Morphing all the time so that my parents struggle to find me and causing havoc with my constant clumsiness. My childhood was a frightening place," Tonks said in mock serious, her face blank with no emotion." What about yours?" she asked, forgetting for the slightest second about his lycanthropy and she mentally kicked herself for her stupidity." Sorry ignore that, was a mistake."

"It's ok."

An awkward moment dropped onto them and Tonks fiddled with more grass strands, trying to avoid Remus' attention in case she did another thing wrong. That was just one of the consequences with Tonks; her mouth had a mind of its own. Sometimes the consequences were larger, creating diffulcty for her or others around her. Sometimes she would also mouth off about ridiculous things just cause she didn't agree. Words would just slip from her mouth in the spur of the moment and she would regret them greatly later on.

"Sirius mentioned something about you running off after the first wizarding war, but he wouldn't say why," Tonks said, eyes glazing over with confusion, gaze still fixed on the strands of grass." Why was that? You don't have to answer if it's too personal."

"No it's fine. I just left because... well because there wasn't anything left keeping me here so I visited other countries for a while. I tried living amongst Muggles for a while but it didn't really work," Remus replied, running a hand through his brown grey-flecked hair.

The reason as to why Remus was opening up to this extraordinary witch didn't occur to him no matter how hard he tried to understand. He thought of himself as a guarded person, one who locked away the details of his life and drained oneself of emotion when speaking to others. He was a person who was there for others and never expected it back in return, not even when he needed it.

"And when you came back Dumbledore offered you the job?"

"Well he found me, to be exact," Remus admitted, refusing to meet her eyes." I was very low on money and only had a few of my parent's possessions left."

Tonks nodded her head even though she had no idea of what he may have gone through in that time without his friends and family. She surely wouldn't have survived the heartbreak.

"Must have been tough. And to think, the only thing I struggled with was getting up early enough for training so that Mad-eye wouldn't attack me. Scariest thing ever," she laughed lightly.

Remus joined her," at least I have Sirius and the Order now," he said.

"And me, I'm here too," Tonks added quietly, laying back down into the grass that rustled under her lightweight.

Nothing could contain the gratitude that Remus felt towards Nymphadora in that single moment. It spread through his chest, warming his heart which pounded furiously inside his ribcage, barely being held in place. She was offering her friendship to him which he gladly accepted with eagerness. Not many people gave him such things but when they did it was more than Remus could ask for; far more. Things like this he would have only dreamed of when he was younger as his transformations had haunted him.

"I could do with a massive piece of Sheppard's pie right now," Tonks groaned, successively breaking the silence and him from his reverie." If you're quiet you should be able to hear my stomach grumble."

Silence fell once more and sure enough the sound of a protesting stomach could be heard from beside Remus.

He chuckled." If you want you can rush home and grab something. I'll be fine for a few minutes."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright then professor, I'll be right back," Tonks announced, rising from the ground where the grass was now flattened to mould to her body." Want anything particular?"

"No thank you," he replied even though his stomach was beginning to growl itself.

"Oh well you're getting something anyway," Tonks insisted and with that she spun on her heal and vanished into thin air with an echoing crack.

The grass swayed peacefully in the following silence and Remus allowed himself to return to his thoughts. He knew he shouldn't think of Tonks in any way near the idea of them being more than friends cause no matter how much he wished there was just no reason for her to reciprocate his feelings. That didn't, however, stop his mind from wandering every now and again. It was just her captivating smile and her contagious laugh that caused his heart to flutter. But he would eventually snap out of any possible trance that he might have been caught him because he wasn't in love. He just liked her more than what was named for an appropriate friendship.

A shallow gust of wind prickled at his revealed skin and shot through the gaps in his clothing. Oh Remus wished that he could find a job and participate in the events of life just like any other human. _But you can't, cause you're not human,_ a snarky voice reminds him, pulling Remus in a pool of self hatred and depression. If only he could enjoy the life with a job and a family, as well as being healthy and not having to barricade himself into the cellar of his parents old house every full moon. But blessed things like this never came to him and he sometimes suspected that in the life before this one, he must have done something horrible to deserve this punishment. Even though there wasn't much for him left in this world, Remus marched on, the main reason being to repay Dumbledore and Sirius for their kindness. Without it, Remus may have ended up just like all the other feral and wild werewolves out there.

He was startled out of his thoughts when a crack sprang out of nowhere and a woman landed right on top of him, shoving the air from his lungs.

"Oh sorry Remus! I didn't mean to land on you! I guess I just misjudged the location!" Tonks squealed her apology, trying to remove herself from him.

"it's nothing," Remus gasped, rubbing the aching part of his ribs.

Tonks plopped herself down in her previous spot, resting the bag of food on her lap and retrieving her wand from the ground. Within an instant, and before Remus could even register what was happening, Tonks was once again close to him, her wand tip directed towards his throat.

"What was the last thing I said to Remus Lupin?" she asked confidently after another silent second.

This made him think for a bit, trying to remember what exactly those last important words had been that could save him from an injury from the trained auror before him.

"'Oh well, you're getting something anyway'," Remus replied and Tonks lowered her wand slowly before tucking it away.

"Your turn."

"What style of hair did Nymphadora-"he received a glare here," Tonks wear at the prefect party she attended?"

"Long and red just like the Weasleys," Tonks said straight away. She then looked down at the bundle nestled in her lap and when Remus looked closer he realised it was a blanket.

"Are you planning on sleeping out here in the field?" he asked jokingly as Tonks removed two securely wrapped sandwiches and two bottles of butterbeer.

"No, you just looked a bit chilly before so I brought it for you," said Tonks simply, handing him his share of food while she began eating her own.

"That wasn't nessecary."

"Remus, don't say that when I'm just trying to do something nice for once," she smiled at him, a genuine and kind smile that he found himself returning without hesitation.

"These sandwiches are excellent. Where'd you get them?" Remus asked, taking another bite from the food in his hands and letting the taste melt in his mouth.

"I can make sandwiches you know. I baked a cake so I'm not that hopeless around the kitchen. Give me some credit will you?" Tonks laughed lightly." It's just what I usually have after a hard day. My dad used to make them for me whenever I came home from school, even if it was in the winter holidays."

"He truly sounds like a strange man."

"Hmm, he's sorta like Sirius, optimistic most of the time and I haven't really seen him mad or angry. Well I have once, but that was at his father's funeral," Tonks admitted, tilting her head to one side which Remus found very adorable. But he inwardly scowled himself afterwards remembering his previous thoughts.

"Sirius was a true optimist back at school. I haven't seen him that happy since."

"Yes but it does him good when Harry or the Order are around."

"Especially Snape," Tonks says sarcastically, laughing." His face just lights up when that moron enters the room."

"You couldn't be more right," Remus smiles in her direction while finishing the remains of his sandwich and tucking the wrappers away into his pocket." Well at least he's getting better with Molly, they were horrible at the beginning," he adds sincerely.

"Yeah and the kids are good to him. he needs that kind of stuff right now."

Remus nods his head in agreement. The happiness levels in Sirius always increased whenever the children were around and had decreased at an alarming rate once they had left for Hogwarts. He knew they would be back but this didn't stop him from becoming negative most of the time.

"Are they staying at Grimmauld for Christmas?"

"I wouldn't count on it. My thoughts would be that Molly take the children to the burrow because she won't think that Sirius' house has the Christmas spirit needed for times like these," Remus shook his head sadly, already knowing the affect this will have on his friend.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to fill in for them. How close is the full moon to Christmas?" Tonks asked, surprising Remus slightly. Only slightly.

"Uh five days afterwards," he mutters, breaking eye contact.

"So you should be fit for a fun Christmas eve then, yay," Tonks cheered happily, pulling the blanket from the ground and successfully throwing it over his shoulders, wrapping him in a cocoon of warmth." There, now you'll be toasty."

Remus smiled gratefully, already feeling the effects of the material around him, warming his chilled skin." Thank you."

"No problem. It wouldn't be good if you caught a cold out here anyway. The weathers just getting far worse," said Tonks, wrapping her own arms around herself for a bit more warmth.

However, when Remus moved to wrap the blanket around her instead she quickly raised her hands in defiance." I'm not cold Remus, don't worry. You're the one who needs it, you're practically skin and bone. Are you already sick?"

Tonks reached forward to place the back of her hand against his forehead before he could even stutter a word to answer and he tried to remember the feeling of her skin on his, even if it was such a light touch with no intimacy.

"You seem fine. Do you feel woozy or sick in any way? Maybe it was the sandwiches," Tonks thinks aloud, looking off into the distance for a split second before snapping back.

"I'm fine Nymphadora"- scowl-"really, I must be just tired."

"you can sleep if you like," she offers," there's plenty of lying space here now that we don't have to hide under and invisibility cloak."

"And let you keep watch on your own, _again?_ Not a chance, I have enough energy to last me till the end of this shift," Remus counters quickly, not wanting to miss a minute of being in her presence.

He would have preferred sleeping against her shoulder underneath the cloak like he had done on the prophecy guard but now he had no excuse to. Once the thought passed he scowled himself. Why was he thinking like this constantly? It wasn't right! Especially not about a girl who was thirteen years his junior. Definitely not right!

"I wouldn't mind. I would probably just end up talking to myself anyway."

"I thought you told Sirius to stop because you began to worry about his saneness?" Remus raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"But he also talks in third person which isn't right either," Tonks retorted simply, jutting her head forward." And I for one am not crazy."

"Agree to disagree."

"What are you trying to say Lupin? Do you think I'm bonkers?" Tonks grinned towards him brilliantly, opening her butterbeer and taking a sip, the warm liquid heating her up a bit.

"No one is ever fully sane and some are just more insane than others," he replied, mimicking her with his own drink and sighing with content as the liquid passed down his throat.

"Well then, the more insane people are just cooler."

"Agreed."

"So you're saying you're not cool? Because from what I see you're as sane as they get, very, uh, sophisticated."

"That pause only proves," he retorted smugly.

"Oh shush, I was only trying to think of a big word that I could use to impress you. Sorry for not being smart enough professor," Tonks said, emphasizing his title." My vocabulary isn't very wide stretched so don't tease me about it."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Yeah right, I can see it in your eyes Mr. Lupin, they betray you," she smiled at him before gazing off into the distance instantly, like a startled doe.

Remus followed her line of vision that was directed to the patch of trees about a hundred meters from where they sat. Occasionally wispy sounds came from the edge of the trunks but it could have easily been labelled as just the wind playing tricks on them. But they were still weary, hoping not to get caught off guard by any Death Eaters lurking in the darkness of the miniature forest.

One can never be careful enough, Mad-eye would say and the words rung out in Tonks' mind. Even though she feared the thunder and maybe darkness a bit, she never feared Death Eaters or murderers. It was just part of her job. And there was never any need to fear for her partners either since they all thought of themselves as superior and Mad-eye could easily take care of himself. Kingsley too.

"I think it was just a startled bird or something," Remus reassured her, breaking the single moment unease.

She whipped her head back around to see him watching her with a look of intent which he immediately swaps to a smile. _Strange,_ she thought. But whatever that emotion had been Remus had now quickly locked it away.

"Where are you going to be for Christmas?" Tonks asked politely.

"Grimmauld place with Padfoot, he'll need the company if the children aren't going to be there. What about you," he replied, inwardly crossing his fingers in the hope of seeing her on the special event.

"Well on Christmas eve I'll be at headquarters and then in the morning I have to have lunch with the family."

A cheer of happiness and excitement set off inside Remus, his heart lightening." Do you already know what you're going to get Sirius?"

"It's a bit early to be thinking about that kind of stuff isn't it? I mean it's only the beginning of October," Tonks laughed quietly." But no, I don't know yet. Many of the stores still haven't stocked their Christmas supplies."

"Yes you're right, my apologies."

She scoffed." Remus you don't need to apologise for being excited about Christmas. Everybody is."

"Yes but I'm a bit old for those sorts of things."

"Yeah right. You're like what? Thirty six?" Tonks asked, eyeing him up. He nodded and she noticed his cheeks turn a bit red." That's not too old. Too old is when you become grouchy and you are _far_ from a grouchy old man."

"Agree to disagree."

"You're a stubborn man. Bloody stubborn."

"You can't say much yourself," he countered, amused.

"Yeah well you give me no choice. Stop challenging me and I'll stop being stubborn."

"I don't think that will ever happen," Remus smiled, turning back to the stars.

_Ever._ It sounded like a promise. One that close friends would make, promising to know each other till the very end and it warmed Tonks' heart. She could really use another friend since they had all ditched her to work in other countries or study abroad. Of course she didn't mind as long as they were happy but it still felt depressing to be left alone. But now she had the Order which meant she had Sirius, the Weasleys, Kingsley and now Remus. She couldn't prevent the smile from taking over her features. A friend at the moment was better than nothing. Tonks knew that she could be easily overreacting and that his words could have been just casual conversation but she allowed herself to think otherwise.

"Remus do you have any close friends other than Sirius?" she asked after a while.

The shabby man beside her glanced over, a confused expression taking over his features." No not really, I guess Bill and I have come close since the first meeting. What about you?"

Somehow he always managed to direct the conversation back to Tonks and she wasn't exactly favouring it." Well I have Sirius and Charlie. Kingsley as well when we're out of work otherwise we get disapproving looks since he's a senior and I'm a junior. Then there's Gin and sort of Hermione. And of course you."

"What about your school friends?"

"Can't you remember what I told you at the first meeting?" Remus shook his head." Not many girls were very fond of me because they were either jealous or worried about my ability so I usually stuck with the guys but there was one girl from my dorm room, Clarice. We became pretty close but then she moved to France to study there for a bit and I haven't heard from her since," Tonks explained, plucking a long strand of grass and chewing on the end.

"That's a shame."

"Not really. I bet she would have believed Fudge about Voldemort not being back and that would have just ended up in a fight judging by my temper."

"You make yourself sound so horrible," Remus said, knotting his brow together.

Tonks stared back at him in disbelief." You can't say much yourself. The way you always criticize yourself about the simplest things. It really does seem unfair."

"Well what drives you to do it?"

Tonks suddenly felt a little vulnerable, having never discussed this with anyone so she locked her gaze onto her hands that were twirling the strand of grass she had previously been chewing on." I guess it's just that after hearing years of people talking about me I just picked it up a bit. Not that it bothers me, because of course it doesn't. I don't know."

"The exact description of my life that Sirius has never been able to understand."

But Tonks did understand. She knew how it felt to receive dirty looks from people you walked past and hardly knew you; people who had never uttered a single word in your direction were talking about you behind your back. It never bothered her much because she didn't value their opinions at all no matter who they were. Tonks would just jut her chin up I defiance and smile kindly in their direction.

"Yeah but what do they mean to you? If they have the audacity to look at you as though you were dirt then they are no better than the muggleborn hating wizards. Then they are no better than my mother's family was," Tonks pushed forth, trying to see if she could make Remus see how she saw it all. But this attempt failed.

"Well when it comes to things like jobs and money it does matter because other people are controlling that and it can't be helped," he countered, ducking his head out of her view.

She huffed her disapproval and turned away from him too, gazing back over the rested village bellow them. Some very late night strollers passed through the lights on the streets, drifting in and out of view. So far nothing suspicious had happened that night so obviously Mad-eye had let his paranoia get the best of him and had sent them on a dead end trail. Oh well, it didn't matter to Tonks because at least it gave her time to get to know Remus better although she didn't think there was much of a chance of him falling for her.

He was so sophisticated, as she had pointed out earlier, as well as tidy and neat, presenting himself as best as he could with the little amount he had. She was nearly the complete opposite; leaving things all over the place and wearing whatever fit, not caring what others thought. Her clumsiness made her fall over everywhere possible even on a flat surface while he kept his stature and balance. If there was a possibility of the two getting together they would be the most strangest couple in England. But at the moment she was just thinking too much of it so heaving a huge sigh Tonks rested back into the grass.

The night wore along, passing by as slowly as possible, as if it was just taunting them and dumping tiredness onto their shoulders. This made it harder to stay awake in the early hours of the morning. A few birds nearby already began to sing even though the darkness hadn't even lifted a bit. But Tonks suspected that it was about time it did. Her bed and soft sheets swam into her mind's eye and it all seemed a few inches out of her grasp. She couldn't wait to arrive home and dump herself between the sheets for her entire day off.

Remus had similar thoughts although his were directed into an entirely different bed. The one that currently sat in the dank and dark room, waiting for his presence back at Grimmauld place. It may have not been the most inviting bed in all of England but it was enough for him and he longed for the comfort. His back had started to ache again with the roughness of the ground that supported him and his eyelids were drooping heavily.

"If you want you can head back to headquarters, we're nearly finished anyway and I can just finish off here," Tonks offered the second she noticed how exhausted he looked.

Remus shook his head harshly to clear the fuzziness of sleep." No that wouldn't be fair and I don't want to be around Sirius without you there. You improve his mood astoundingly."

"Well of course, after all, I am his favourite cousin," Tonks grinned at him smugly before drinking the rest of her butterbeer which was now cool.

"Yes I believe he did favour you over Bellatrix but I don't think you beat your mother," Remus teased back, grinning despite the fact that he was thoroughly exhausted. Just being in her teasing and ecstatic presence gave him the energy to do almost anything.

Tonks scoffed and jabbed two of her fingers into his side in defence, causing him to let out an unexpected squeak and shuffle away from her instantly. She laughed aloud and moved in for a second attack, using both her hands to jab into his right side.

"Nymphadora, stop please," he stuttered, trying to fend her off.

Tonks just ignored his words and crawled towards him where she tickled her small fingers up his tensed sides. Remus' hoarse laughter rang out in the clearing and if there had been any Death Eaters there Tonks and Remus would have been in a lot of danger. But the young witch just persisted in her actions, loving the sound of his joyous laugh and the smile that was plastered onto his tired and worm features.

"Please- please stop Nymphadora!" he panted, trying with all his might that was left to push her away but he had underestimated her strength yet again. For a small build she was still super strong.

"Stop calling my Nymphadora Remus," Tonks replied, jabbing her fingers back into his sides while he tried to unsuccessfully squirm out of her grasp.

"Ok, ok I will, just please stop! I can't breathe!"

With one last jab and tickle Tonks crawled back to her bed of grass, chuckling under her breath." It's great to know I can take your breath away," she smirked.

_Yeah, you can,_ his thoughts say but he decides to play along." Oh ha ha, that wasn't fair," Remus tries to calm his breathing." You have had a few years of auror training while the only exercise I have had is mounting the steps at headquarters."

"You look fitter than that! Or is it that you just hardly eat?"

"I eat enough to satisfy my stomach," Remus countered, placing a protective hand over his belly.

"Yeah that's why Molly tries to force feed you. I've seen her sneak extra helpings onto your plate when you're not paying attention. Arthur sometimes helps as well but usually he tries to catch your attention so Molly can."

"Traitors, I feel betrayed," Remus whispered sarcastically and loud enough for Tonks to hear.

She giggled," I don't think Molly would appreciate me telling you that. Oh and next time avoid the stew or your plate because the twins stuck some kind of unrecognisable sweat in there. Luckily Molly cleaned away the plates before you could finish the meal."

"Thank you for the late warning."

"I'm happy to oblige."

They settled back into the grass comfortably while making small talk. The night lagged on and on and it felt more like years than hours but neither of them was complaining. This was by far the longest they had spent together and both of them were enjoying every minute spent with the other. The strands of grass captured light droplets of due that settled on the flat surfaces and dampened Tonks' outer coat slightly. It beaded together in her light pink hair and on the tips of her eyelashes much to her annoyance. She had to constantly swipe her hand over them before they drops landed into her eye, irritating her even further. The birds had begun to sing louder and clearer, harmonizing their notes with the others nearby and singing tunes of music.

It was enough to provoke a few lyrics from her mouth," baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven," she sang quietly, trying to mimic the tone of the birds. If Remus had heard the few words he was not paying attention because he had turned away from her.

"Oh once in your life you find someone, they will turn your world around, pick you up when you're feeling down," Tonks continued softly, singing more to the stars now. The sun still hadn't shown but the stars had definitely begun to fade as they weren't us bright as they had been." Now nothing can change what you mean to me, there's a lot that I could say, but just hold me now, because our love will light the way."

Remus was listening to every note, every word and every tone here voice conjured. Though he was far too shy to ever admit it, Remus loved it when she sung. He wasn't really into any songs other than the classic tunes but her voice was so peaceful and clear that he slipped into a trance every time she sang.

"Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven," Tonks whispered the last few words, glancing back up at the changing sky.

A warm shade of pink began to spread over the sky, glowing softly as if painted by steady hands. The stars started to fade, one by one, disappearing, only to reappear the next night when the moon called them back. The breeze picked up a bit, tangling into Tonks' short spikes and tickling her skin.

"Do you think Mad-eye will get mad if we ditch earlier?" she asked Remus." I'm so buggered right now I think I can barely stand."

"I don't think he'll mind," said Remus.

"Well then, can you be a gentleman and drop me of at my flat?" Tonks asked as she stood up stiffly, stretching her limbs widely. A few of her joints clicked in protest while her tired muscles stretched.

"Of course," Remus smiled, accepting the hand she held out for him so he could pull himself off the moist ground.

Tonks wrapped her arm around his and he turned expertly on the spot, vanishing into thin air and leaving nothing behind except for the flattened grass. The sun rose further, inviting the new day which was sure to be a good one.

* * *

The sound of rushing feet hitting the cold and worn floorboards of the dank house warned the occupants of another's arrival. They sat gathered around in the dust coated kitchen, clutching onto steaming cups of warm tea and bathing in the heat wave of the fire. Snow as white as paper fell in heaps beyond the windows, covering house's in sheets of its fluffiness and promising a white Christmas. However, the cold did not go unnoticed. The uneven footsteps were thudding down the hall, not worrying about the disturbance they could cause. Luckily, the howling portrait remained silent.

Nymphadora Tonks sat propped up on the icy kitchen counter, swinging her legs joyfully back and forth while sipping on her warm beverage and listening to the soft conversation between the others. They abruptly stopped when the swaying and dirty figure of Mundungnus arrived at the bottom of the stairs, clearly drunk. But even though he was tilting dangerously backwards he had somehow managed to apparate to Grimmauld place from his previous post.

"Wotcher Dung," Tonks said cheerfully as the rest of the people occupying the seats around the table chorused in greeting." Cold out there isn't it?"

"Ye'h righ' it is," the man slurred in reply, barely making it to the closest vacant chair which he slumped into carelessly.

"Just got off watching Harry?" asked Sirius from his place over by the fire.

"Ye'h the boy an' 'is friends were in Hogs 'ead with lots 'f others."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, his brow knotting together with curiosity as he leant against the counter top next to Tonks and her swaying legs.

"Well they was or'anising some sort 'f club. Them an' twenty odd others wer' signing up for it," slurred Mundungnus, reaching into his cloak pocket to retrieve a squashed cigar.

"Mundungnus, how many times do I have to tell you not to smoke in this house?!" roared Molly Weasley exasperatedly, while clearly trying to cover her curiosity in the matter.

"Oh right, sorry 'olly."

"So what's with Harry and his friends?" Sirius asked impatiently, basically hopping in his chair for this information.

"Well they was talkin' about makin' a group to learn how to fight in combat cause that Umbridge woman ain't teaching them anything useful," replied Mundungnus, tucking his cigar back into his pocket and away from Molly's stern stare.

"So what? They're making a group to learn how to defend themselves against the dark arts? Behind the ministries back?" Mundungnus nodded." How cool is that?" Tonks exclaimed.

"That's dangerous and very foolish of them!" said Molly." If they get caught, Dolores will surely have them all expelled and out of the school. What would we do then?"

"How are they gonna manage that Dung?" asked Sirius, ignoring Molly's worried outburst.

"I su'pose the Potter boy wi'l be. That's what Granger said anyway," replied Dung who was still swaying slightly despite taking the weight from his feet.

"That's definitely James' boy," grinned Sirius, his face showing complete pride.

"Yes, just as reckless as James," Remus said, amused.

James Potter would have constructed something similar if he had Umbridge teaching him nothing except only what the ministry appointed appropriate. The marauders would have set up their own way of learning while making Umbridge's stay at Hogwarts unbearable by performing a series of complicated pranks. With James in the lead and Sirius by his side, the horrible woman would have run from the school screaming for Fudge.

"Where would they hold their meetings? It would have to be away from that woman's prying eyes," said Arthur who sat lazily beside his wife, enjoying his day off work.

"They only met up at the pub an' signed some sort 'f paper. Ye'h girl and boys were there as well."

"Ginny and Ron?" gasped Mrs. Weasley, placing a hand over her chest.

"Ye'h and the twins."

"I will not allow it."

"Molly, just wait a moment, consider it from their perspectives. Ron, George and Fred may not get their O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's if they don't learn anything," said Arthur in a gentle tone, rubbing comforting circles on his wife's back.

"But Arthur! What would we do if the ministry expelled them? This could be illegal for all we know! They could get sent to Azkaban and become marked as criminals for breaking the law. You know how Fudge is worried that Dumbledore is trying to take over the Ministry!" exclaimed Molly hysterically.

Sirius began to laugh uncontrollably, swinging onto the hind legs of his chair and clutching at his stomach." They won't be sent to that hell place for that. It's too innocent and plus, Dumbledore wouldn't allow it."

"I see you obviously don't care about Harry's wellbeing then. You know, your godson," said Molly, taking a low blow.

Sirius' face went hard instantly, his frame became stiff and his eyes were filled to the brim with anger. All signs of his previous laughter had been demolished.

"I care about Harry more than you do!" he growled, making a sound that was nearly dog-like.

"Not enough to keep him out of trouble," retorted Molly, swatting away Arthur's hands that tried to pull her away as she stared daggers at the Azkaban escapee.

Sirius mirrored her actions with ease and the same intensity, rising slowly from his chair to his full height. Even though Azkaban had worn him thoroughly, he was still not to be challenged. Luckily Remus stepped between them, breaking their glares to each other immediately before they could progress to further destruction.

"Sirius is Harry's legal guardian, Molly, and he can choose whether or not he will allow Harry to continue with this supposed group," he said calmly, pausing so that his words set in." However, Molly, you can decide to let your children participate or not."

Tonks sat intently beside him, listening to his teaching tone of voice but not really registering to what he was saying. In these moments he showed great authority and could explain things with ease that she would even find difficult. It was just so easy for him to bring the main point across.

Once Sirius and Molly had cooled off a bit Remus resumed his position next to Tonks, enjoying the slight contact when her swaying legs brushed unconsciously against his upper thigh.

"Nicely done," she commented quietly, leaning in close to his ear." Although it would have been much more fun and entertaining to let them fight."

Remus struggled to contain the shiver that was triggered by her sweet breath brushing against his stubbly cheek. _Sweet berry tea and herbs._

"Don't encourage them," he responded once he had gained control again.

"Would I get a detention if I did? Or would you be nice enough to only take away points from my house professor?" Tonks pouted, sticking her bottom lip out and batting her eyelashes in mock innocence.

Remus just chuckled in reply, shaking his head from side to side. He was trying to hide his thoughts even though he knew she couldn't read them. But thinking of how adorable her pout had looked at that moment didn't seem appropriate so Remus took a bit of time to rearrange his thoughts.

Tonks was watching him with a soft smile when he looked up again and his features returned it unconsciously.

"So, what do you think about this secret organisation from the kids? Do you think they can pull it off?"

"They are more than capable and Harry is a bright kid. He'll be able to help many of his peers," Remus assured her.

"Yes but it is dangerous Remus! They could get expelled!" Molly exclaimed angrily, throwing her hands up in the air." I will not allow my children to be a part in it."

"Molly-" Arthur began but his wife instantly interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it Arthur! Now, we have errands to run so if you'll excuse us," she rose from the table, grabbing her cardigan and hat." Would one of you do me a favour and tell my children that I forbid them from joining the group?"

"I'll do it! I was planning on talking to Harry anyway," Sirius offered immediately.

Molly shot him a warning glance," make sure they get the message and don't get caught. That wouldn't really be useful for Harry to have you locked up in Azkaban again."

"I'll keep an eye on him Molly," Remus said, waving the plump woman off.

Arthur followed his wife closely behind, bidding everyone a good day before exiting the room. Snores rang out in the kitchen loudly, disrupting the possible silence. Mundungnus had fallen asleep in his chair, his head lolling too far to one side.

"Well chaps, I have to head off to work unfortunately. Scrimgeour will have my head if I don't and plus, today's takeaway day with Kingsley! So I'll see you next time," Tonks smiled, enthusiasticly skipping towards the stairs." Say hello to the kids for me will you?"

"Of course, have fun at work Nymph," Sirius waved.

"Not possible."

* * *

**Ok so I apologise for not updating in ages and I know this is probably a horrible chapter :P  
oh well I tried. Wish me luck for exams (I'm gonna need it)  
PLEASE REVIEW, I appreciate the positive feedbacks from you guys, it motivates me into continuing.**

**HAVE A GRAND DAY WHERE EVER YOU ARE IN THIS WORLD!  
(p.s sorry about the mistakes...)**


	17. A beach walk and Sirius stuff

CHAPTER 17:

"Quiet now please," Dumbledore raised his voice over the chattering group that had gathered in the musty room." Thank you, now before we begin I would just like to welcome our friend Hagrid back from his journey to the giants," he gestured towards the rather large man seated near the door with a kind smile." It is great to see you back in one piece. Now, I hope no one has experienced any trouble in the past weeks that we have not met."

The group shook their heads and a few muttered words such as 'no trouble at all' or ' no everything has just been great'." Unfortunately Sturgis hasn't been able to join us tonight since he was arrested for trying to break into the Department of mysteries under the _Imperius_ curse and we are still waiting for his release. Now, Severus if you will please enlighten us on Voldemort's next move."

The dark man who preferred to watch from the shadows stepped forward, his black, greasy hair falling into his face as his eyes gazed over the room. Another man with grey eyes sneered at the very sight of him in his house, hating the presence he brought with him. but a kick from under the table was all it took to make him take a step back and he looked into the dark eyes of his younger cousin.

"The Dark Lord hasn't spoken to any of us in recent times," Snape drooled, his barrow tone voice dripping with boredom." I've heard from other followers that he has ordered them into certain areas to keep guard but known have had anything to do with the Prophecy. I expect to be called by him soon as he has never been one to delay his meetings."

When he returned to his previous seat a few whispers arose between the folks in the room, speaking about suspected information and as usual, Dumbledore's trust in the man. But once the old wizard had risen again and called silence, the noise fell instantly." Thank you Severus, we appreciate your efforts as always. Ah, Kingsley, how is the hunt for Sirius going?"

"We have gathered information from people within a secret group in Knockturn Alley who say his whereabouts are in the continent of Asia. Unfortunately that is all we know so far but we have been making plans on sending a few aurors to Russia to patrol a small village near Moscow," the dark wizard replied from the middle of the table, his deep voice audible to every witch and wizard in the room.

"I wonder what it's like up there," Sirius thought aloud.

"Probably too much for you to handle right now Sirius," Tonks chuckled.

"How about I go to Finland next? I have always wanted to travel but I have never had the chance thanks to Voldemort," Sirius snorted, folding his arms in front of his chest and leaning back.

"Remember our to-do list cousin," Tonks reminded him.

The meeting continued on with nothing of real importance until Hagrid stood from his seat, knocking the table forward in the process and causing several items to fall to the floor. A blush crept onto the skin that was not covered with his matted hair or purple bruises as he began to speak of his journey and about what he'd discovered. It seemed far more interesting to the members of the room who did not look away while he spoke, nodding their heads in understanding at all the right places. The details were very helpful and Dumbledore asked Minerva to make a few notes halfway through. The Death Eaters seemed to be catching up quickly but with this new information, the Order was sure to be one step in front. Hagrid's chair creaked beneath his weight as he sat back down, pleased to have his part over with.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I hope to see you teaching again soon. The staff has missed you greatly at Hogwarts," the half-giant nodded his appreciation." Now, without any further or do let's get on with our daily routines, I bid you all farewell till next time," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling before he exited the room in a blur of light blue robes and long white hair. Many stood to follow, hoping to get out of the dank house as fast as possible, not enjoying the aura it emitted.

However, seven members remained, sitting around the old table of the kitchen, smiling slightly at those who passed to leave. Soon they were left alone, the door closing behind the final person before closing its metal locks, guarding those within.

"Well that was pleasant," Arthur Weasley piped up, rising from his own seat and swinging his cloak over his shoulders." Unfortunately I am not able to stay since I have lots of work at the ministry to prepare for the weekend. But I'll see you tonight Molly, Bill and Charlie." He turned his back to leave up the steps and out the door, leaving six people behind.

Molly Weasley stared around at the dusty interior with a disapproving look, obviously not enjoying the view." No matter how much I clean it always seems to return to how it was, it's infuriating. It's impossible to win a battle against dust in this place."

"Well mother, there's always my flat that you can clean," Bill offered cheekily, a grin playing on his lips.

"And mine too, but I doubt you would travel all the way to Romania to wash a couple of socks," Charlie added with an almost identical smirk." I have a few choice stains that would take you ages to remove. Even with all the cleaning and washing charms in the world."

"Oh shush you two," Molly said, swatting the closest one, which happened to be Bill, on his arm." I was only saying that it's such a shame for such a-"

"An old hell house containing nothing but dark objects? Trust me; I'd love to see it rot," Sirius muttered, taking a sip of his ever present fire whiskey. His posture was sloppy, hanging lazily off the chair as he barely made an effort to raise the glass to his dry lips.

"Yes but it's your old hell house Sirius," Tonks reminded him, smirking slightly." You're going to have to live here until you're free. So you better get used to it."

"Don't remind me," cringed Sirius, taking an even bigger sip than before, the very idea repulsing him." By the looks of it, it will take another year before I can get out of here."

"Another year of having to put up with your mother's portrait and that strange house elf that never seems to be around," said Charlie, leaning back in his own chair and resting a lazy arm over the back of Tonks'.

"Urgh, the idea sickens me," Sirius said." Have you got the day off Nymph?"

"Yeah, I have to be back at work for the weekend though since no one is there to do the evening reports. They're all too stubborn and lazy to do it," Tonks sighed, tucking a strand of pink shoulder length hair behind her ear.

"Oh dear, I'm sure it's not that bad," said Molly, getting up from her seat by the fire and walking towards the stove.

"It's only bad when Alex and Oliver have been assigned to the cubicles next to me. they are such pig heads sometimes," Tonks said, picking at her nails." I get the urge to hex them into next week every time I see them."

"You said that about a lot of the male population at Hogwarts," Charlie grinned over at the young witch next to him." I mean, you nearly threatened every single boy who came within five feet of you."

"That's because they were all such snobs, especially those Ravenclaws who used to hang around the statue at recess. Merlin they were so stuck up," Tonks replied.

"Remus here was nearly a Ravenclaw, said that the hat nearly placed him in there instead of ol' Gryffindor. Thank Merlin he didn't or I don't know who I would have had to keep me up to classes," said Sirius, slurring his words slightly with the increase of alcohol.

Molly disapprovingly removed the bottle from his grasp, huffing slightly as she placed it back in its place in the depths of the pantry. It was known to many that she disliked Sirius drinking himself into a stupor as she had removed the fire whiskey bottles many times before.

"You know, I just realised something," Charlie said, stroking his chin thoughtfully." Everyone in this room is a Gryffindor, except you dear Tonks. You're a Hufflepuff."

"Wow Sherlock, you really surprised us there," when the room shot her confused glances she rolled her eyes." It's a Muggle series that's quite popular in London."

Remus smiled, remaining silent from where he sat in the corner, showering in the heat from the fire. Outside the wind was blowing coldly, rattling the loose glass in the windows and biting people's skin who chose to go for a stroll in the park nearby. A book rested gently in his lap but he had stopped reading a while ago, instead choosing to listen to the conversation before him.

"You and your Muggle films," Charlie shook his head, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well my father was a Muggleborn and he insisted on letting us get a television. We would sit in front of it on cold afternoons and watch a variety of different movies throughout the night. Some of them were even the classics like 'Breakfast at Tiffanys' and 'the Breakfast club', all sorts," Tonks explained.

"Are Muggle movies only about breakfast? That sounds pretty strange," Bill teased, earning himself a slap on the back of the head from Tonks.

"They're not all about that. There are love stories and actions movies where the Muggle police chase robbers and murderers. It was always the highlight of my day," she said stubbornly.

"And then they all had breakfast and lived happily ever after," _whack,_" Ow!"

"Don't you have a job to get to Weasley?" Tonks asked, rubbing her hand after the particularly hard hit.

Bill's eyes widened instantly and he shot from his chair within seconds, grabbing his cloak and rushing up the stairs without even saying goodbye. The door slammed behind him and Mrs Blacks portrait was woken, emitting an earful of curses and insults to all those who remained. Molly huffed angrily, disappearing up the same route to end the dead witches raving, muttered something about 'cleaning upstairs again'.

"Have you heard about that French Veela he's been meeting the last few weeks?" questioned Charlie, turning in his seat to face Tonks.

"He's mentioned a French girl once or twice working at Gringotts. Apparently she was a TriWizard Champion not long ago and she went to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts," Tonks said." I think he's keeping it a secret from your mother though cause she hasn't seemed to find out yet and I still remember what it was like when you told her about me."

Remus cringed slightly at this. He knew it was silly of him but he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the young Weasley man since he had once held the affections of the woman that Remus fancied. It wasn't usually like him to act this way since on normal occasions he would have just brushed it off easily. But this was different and Remus couldn't even explain any reasons as to why.

"A Veela, huh? Well, she's sure to be pretty then. No wonder your brothers attracted to her," Sirius said, swinging his head around to them." And Nymph, you never said anything about dating Charlie."

"It was only for a little bit before it got awkward. We were too close as friends and we still are," Tonks said simply.

Charlie's shoulders visibly sagged but he picked up almost immediately, plastering a grin onto his face before removing his arm from the back of Tonks' chair and locking his hands behind his head." Yeah, because I'm far too good looking for you anyway Tonks. You couldn't handle any of this," he gestured to his laid back body with his hands.

"Au contraire mon frère, I am actually to sexy for you," Tonks corrected, gesturing to her own body dressed in a long sleeve blue top and the usual ripped and frayed jeans.

"None of you can beat me though cause I'm just sexy as hell," Sirius slurred, tipping his head onto his shoulder and staring at them groggily." I got all the woman before I went to Azkaban. And Remus over here wasn't hopeless either. In fact, he had quite a few girlfriends without his friends knowing."

"Only because you, Sirius, would have driven them away with your continuous teasing and joking. It drove me crazy at times," Remus said in a factual tone.

"But that didn't stop you from becoming quite the catch in our year," Sirius persisted, trying to grab thin air in search for his beloved fire whiskey bottle.

"Popular huh? Mum always said that you made quite the name for yourself," Tonks winked at both of the older men.

"Your stories were still around when we went to Hogwarts," said Charlie." Some of them are so hila-"

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean 'still around'? They are still bloody fresh! I'm not that old yet," Sirius panicked, clutching at his lined face and long black hair that hadn't been combed through. Nature seemed to disagree with him as well as life itself. But he wasn't about to believe that any time soon.

"Sure, Sirius," Tonks agreed sarcastically, brushing the hair from her eyes that bugged her constantly.

"I'm as old as I feel," countered Sirius, moving to sit higher in his chair. It creaked in protest below his weight and if it hadn't been for the strong repairing and structure charm it would have fallen apart.

"Well how old do you feel?" questioned Charlie, raising an eyebrow.

"Twenty bloody years old."

Charlie coughed slightly into his arm, obviously not agreeing with Sirius at all. The chatter continued on like that while Remus drifted in and out of his book during it. At times he would focus on the words on the old page but if the conversation was to get interesting then he would tune back in. Just when Charlie had begun to talk about his profession, Molly turned up at the bottom of the stars, spider webs caught in her hair.

"Charlie I'm about to head home and I wanted to ask whether you could come and help me move some of your fathers Muggle items back into his shed. He insisted on working outside yesterday and now he's left them there," she huffed, trying to free her hair of the spider webs.

"Ok well I may not see you guys again for a while," said Charlie, turning to Tonks for a hug.

She willingly accepted, jumping from her seat and into his arms, holding him as tightly as she could." You better come back dragon boy or I'll have to come find you myself," she muttered.

"Now that doesn't sound like such a bad idea," grinned Charlie, pulling away and heading up the stairs after his mother." Bye Remus, Sirius."

"Bye," the men chorused, before turning back to their previous actions.

Tonks stood for a moment, not knowing what to do. She had an entire day off but there was no way that she was going to spend it in the dark house of her ancestors. With Charlie now gone she had only two other people to spend time with and one of the was reasonably drunk already. Sighing, she moved around the table to where Sirius lounged in his chair, picking up the empty mugs and putting them into the metal basin.

"How about we go somewhere today?" she asked.

"If you hadn't already realised I'm not supposed to leave this house," Sirius grumbled lowly.

"Since when have you been one to play with the rules?" Tonks smirked, the tips of her pink hair lighting up with excitement.

"Well what do you have in mind oh dear cousin?" Sirius said, facing Tonks now.

"I know a place where there are no people for miles but it's not really suited for this type of weather."

"Any where's better than here," said Sirius, already rushing off to grab his cloak." Let's go."

"Hold on a minute," Remus said, raising a hand to stop them from leaving as he spoke." You aren't supposed to even be leaving this house Sirius. What if Dumbledore finds out and ends up binding you here because you won't stay yourself. The warning he gave you for going to the station should already be enough to keep you in your place."

"You're welcome to come to Remus, it's only going to be a quick outing," Tonks offered, pulling her green coat over her shoulders and wrapping the scarf around her pale skinned neck.

He looked between them for a moment, contemplating on the best move. If he was to stay they could get caught and be in a heap of trouble but if he was to go he would be brushing past Dumbledore's word. The man had done so much for him already and he wasn't going to deny him with such ease. _But it is only a quick outing,_ the voice said at the back of his mind,_ and you'll get to spend time with T-_

"Fine, but if we get caught, I'm blaming both of you," he said, rising from his seat to join them.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport professor," Tonks grinned before her face became serious as they looked towards her cousin sternly." You'll have to change into your animagus Sirius, just in case."

Without any further words said, Sirius sprung forward into his dog form, barking for them to hurry up. Within minutes they were all standing on the top steps of Grimmauld place, still behind the magical wards. The sun was trying to find gaps between the clouds to shine onto earth and the wind whipped at their clothes and hair playfully. With a rush of courage Tonks grabbed onto Remus' hand, holding on tightly as well as grabbing Sirius' dog leg. Trying not to focus on the fact that her palms were becoming sweaty she quickly spun on the spot and they disappeared with a crack, leaving behind the empty streets.

A shoreline materialised in front of them, stretching out a little only to be broken by cliffs encasing the small streak of sand. Where the rocks met the water, waves bounded up against the cliffs, smashing into them with full force. The sea breeze tickled their skin and whispered in their hair, welcoming them to the secret cove.

Letting go, Tonks turned to the two men with a proud smile," here we are."

"Where exactly is here?" Remus questioned, raising and eyebrow as he continued to gaze upon the view.

"A shore far away from anywhere," Tonks said, reaching down to pull of her boots and socks. The sand comforted her feet, sliding between the gaps and covering the tips of her painted toes.

"That's very helpful," replied Remus, wiping his hand against his chest to get rid of the tinkling feeling. It had immediately shot to his fingers when she had held onto his hand.

"Of course it is," Tonks picked her boots from the ground and walked towards a cliff. In a small gap between the rocks she deposited her boots and socks before turning to watch Sirius take off down the beach still in his dog form.

He barked frantically, skipping over the sand with ease and chasing waves excitedly. The wind ruffled his matted black coat and his grey eyes were dancing. It was astounding how alike he was to when he was human and not just by his features. Tonks smiled to herself, making her own way down the shore.

"The beach actually looks far better in the summer, when the clouds aren't around and the waters and lighter colour," Tonks called to Remus, who had remained standing in the spot that they had arrived.

"I still think it's quite beautiful even now," he called back, following her footsteps that were left in the slightly moist sand.

"Hmm, I guess so, but then again, you haven't seen its bright side," Tonks said, stretching her arms out wide and inhaling the salty air. It tasted sweet on her tongue and it relaxed her almost immediately. A song rose to the front of her mind and she couldn't help singing the first lines." Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo, here comes the sun and I say it's alright, little darling it's been a long cold lonely winter."

"The beatles right?" a voice said from behind her, frightening Tonks. She spun around to find Remus standing right behind her with his hands buried deep in his pockets and a sheepish smile on his face. His hair was messy from the wind and hung over his brilliantly green eyes.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I may have grown up in the wizarding world but I know a few popular Muggle songs and artists," Remus explained, walking to stand beside her and gazing over the ocean.

"Hmm, I just thought it matched the moment," Tonks hummed, following his line of sight.

They became both oblivious to the black coated dog that crept up behind them but it was already too late. In seconds it had rushed past them, flicking water in their direction and shaking his fur to wet them even more. Tonks squealed uncharacteristically, tripping as she ran to move away.

"Sirius you tosspot!" she shouted, chasing after the dog that was her cousin. He barked his reply and took off easily up the sand stretch while she struggled behind, her feet sinking into the loose sand.

"You won't catch him!" Remus yelled, laughing at her antics." He's far too fast."

"Well we aren't wizards and witches for nothing," Tonks muttered, whipping her wand from the pocket of her coat and swinging it out in her arm. A hex flew across the gap between her and Sirius at lightning speed, hitting the sand just before his hind legs. He yelped, jumping into the air before falling back to the ground with a thud." You're lucky that didn't hit you Sirius!"

"Lucky indeed," laughed Remus, walking slowly up beside her." that looked like a particularly nasty hex."

"Oh it was. One my mum taught me to ward off stupid boys who didn't know when the fun was over. If it had hit him he wouldn't be very happy."

"I don't doubt it," Remus smiled, shoving his hands back into his pockets." This is doing him heaps of good though."

"Yeah well he won't be able to go anywhere after this. As soon as Dumbledore finds out he's going to restrain his actions even more and he will be lucky to even open a window afterwards," Tonks sighed, watching her cousin as he tried to snap at the passing seagulls.

"It's for his own safety, though. As long as he remains inside the walls of headquarters he'll be fine and I think Voldemort will do something sooner or later to publicly declare his return," said Remus, lowering himself onto the bed of sand, the tiny grains moulding around his body.

Tonks joined him, plonking down ungracefully and grabbing a chunk of sand to sift through her hands. Her features were pulled into a thoughtful look, her brows knotted together while her lips were slightly pursed. Those dark eyes were locked on the sand but her mind seemed to be wandering around to other places.

"I wonder what I should get him for Christmas," she thought aloud.

"Maybe a dead rabbit or something. It would be payback for what he did to me all those years ago," Remus offered, tilting his head slightly to the side at the memory.

"What? Did he get you a dead rat or something?" Tonks asked, her nose scrunching a little as she thought about it.

"Precisely that," grinned Remus," although, at the time it wasn't as enjoyable."

Tonks laughed, the sound carrying itself right about the cliff cove and back to them again before disappearing out onto the ocean." I bet it wasn't. The worst present I ever got was a squirrel that Charlie had stolen from Hagrid. It wasn't dead though so it ripped everything up in sight, including my holiday homework for potions that was due back in the next week or so. But I think I got him back pretty good."

"I don't doubt that," said Remus, his grin not budging from his features.

They remained sitting there for a while longer, enjoying the averagely good weather and each other's company. It relaxed both Remus and Tonks in a way neither of them could explain and it happened every time they were together. One suspected it was just the prospect of having a new friend while the other thought of it as a mere coincidence. But of course, neither would admit to it.

Further down the beach, Sirius had stopped his chasing of seagulls to glance back at the pair through his grey human eyes. The chemistry floating between the two was almost visible to everyone but them. Of course, that was going to change in a matter of days with a little help. If it were possible for dogs to smirk, this one would sure be doing it.

* * *

"Sirius, give me back my papers," Tonks whined, trying to snatch the files and reports back from her cousin.

He sat opposite her with his usual smirk plastered onto his lined face, watching her intently as she tried to finish her office work. It had now been a week since the beach trip and it seemed as if Sirius had become clingier since. He insisted on Tonks staying each night even if she had to get up early in the morning at a ridiculous hour for work for reasons even Tonks couldn't think of.

"Only if you answer some of my questions," he whined back, copying her tone with an annoying accuracy.

"I'll have time to answer your questions once I am done with my reports but that won't happen if you don't give them back," Tonks scowled, her blonde curls she had chosen to wear today morphing into a slightly darker shade of red.

"I'll give them back once you have answered my questions," repeated Sirius, leaning back in his chair and pulling the papers further away." Until then I guess we just have to sit here."

Heaving a great sigh that filled her lungs, Tonks dropped her head into her hands. The hours at the office had become longer and were draining all the energy from her small body. Each night she would hit the pillows and instantly fall into a deep and dreamless sleep, only to wake up a few hours later. Managing her prophecy watching hours in between had almost become impossible so she had had to ask Dumbledore to swap them. Thank fully Arthur had come to the rescue once again, offering to take each of the Tuesdays which had once been her duty.

"Fine, but make it quick. I still have three more reports to write and then I have to turn in to get some sleep otherwise I won't be able to get up in the morning a-a-a-gain," Tonks yawned, her features stretching widely.

"Ok," Sirius lowered his voice slightly." You still have feelings for Remus right?"

"How did I know it was going to be about this? Sirius I have told you already-"

"Just answer the question," Sirius cut her off.

She stared at him for a moment, contemplating over whether to remain calm- which was becoming increasingly harder- or to shout at him for bossing her around." I have told you already. It's not like it has changed since."

"Well then, are you going to do anything about it?" asked Sirius, leaning in closer and resting his elbows on the black table.

"Why would I?"

"Because he fancies you too."

"Oh yeah right, that must be why he treats me as just a friend. I don't know about you Sirius but I would rather not embarrass myself and ruin a perfectly good friendship as well," Tonks said, turning back to the papers that remained in front of her.

"Why are you so insistent on not trusting me in what I say?" asked Sirius, a hand over his chest in a sign of mock hurt.

"Raisin cookies that look like chocolate chip cookies are the main reason I have trust issues. That and the fact that I was trained by Mad-eye Moody himself not to rely on those who seem fishy to you," Tonks replied simply.

"Well I am not fishy at all. Just listen to me for a moment and think about it. Every time Remus sees you his eyes brighten up instantly and he doesn't stop smiling. The last time I saw him do that was back at school with a girl called Maria but it only lasted a few days instead of a couple of months," explained Sirius, using his hands in small gestures.

"It will be over soon then."

"Nymph I'm serious here."** (AN, sorry I had to just use it once. I mean, who could just ignore the perfect opportunity?)**

"I know you are, who else would you be?" Tonks asked, a sly smile creeping its way onto her lips, showing off her shiny white teeth.

"Ok that's not even funny anymore," Sirius scowled, tired of hearing the pun too often." Just think about it ok? I know he won't make the first move so you're going to have to otherwise I'll step in." Tonks mouth dropped open." Yeah, so you better act quick."

"Are you black mailing me?" Tonks asked, pulling her wand out of her pocket.

"No I'm just offering you a chance that you better take otherwise it will make everything a whole lot more fun for me and not you," Sirius said, rising from his seat and walking to the pantry. Inside he plucked a blood stained bag from inside an old cellar box and pulled it back into the kitchen. It stunk of decaying meat and the bag looked extremely unhygienic." Now, if you'll excuse me I have a hungry Hippogriff to feed you stairs."

Once he'd left the room, Tonks pulled the papers back towards her and returned to her work, although this time, it was far more difficult. To major thoughts fluttered around her mind and she tried to brush them aside but it just wouldn't stay put. What if Sirius was right about Remus? What if her really did reciprocate her feelings? It would be so much better and easier for both of them. But what if her cousin was wrong and Remus would reject her? It didn't seem real enough to be so.

_If only everything was easier,_ Tonks sighed to herself, dropping her head from her hands to the table. It's surface felt cool on her skin and calmed her thoughts down a bit from their rushing frenzy. She was thinking too much of it and she knew it as well. So why wouldn't it just stop? It was all far too confusing for her to decipher properly and the distinct lack of sleep wasn't helping either.

The papers that stared back at her had a photo clipped to it as well. The man inside snarled back at her, baring his yellow teeth and his eyes widening so that nearly all the white was visible. The criminal had been caught not too long ago by a group of four aurors. It had been a difficult catch but they had managed to arrest him in the end for the murder of a family. The man had been on the run from Voldemort himself and had come across a cottage where the family of four had lived. Choosing to inhabit the house, he had murdered every member, including the young boy who was only six. He must have thought nothing of the waste since they had only been Muggles, but Tonks still couldn't pass the sickening thought.

The blood status of a person was the least on her mind when she first met anyone, despite the family that she came from. Although her mother had left the Black family, she still held a few characteristics from her ancestors. They were only minor though and hardly ever showed through unless in a few distressing situations.

Upstairs in Remus' room, Sirius sat on the desk near the window, swinging his legs back and forth like a child and tapping his chin thoughtfully. Remus rested against the headboard of the bed, a book on his lap that he had been focusing on before Sirius had barged into his room. His friend hadn't said anything, only sitting and watching quietly, thinking to himself. It gave Remus a nervous feeling that he was unable to push down.

After another long moment, Sirius finally spoke up." Anything you want to tell me Moony?"

"No, nothing since the last time we spoke which was only a few hours ago," Remus replied before pointing to the tattered and revolting sack that rested abandoned in the middle of the old room." I hope you are planning on washing that though."

"I don't wash," said Sirius simply, his legs still swaying lazily, back and forth.

"How silly of me to forget such a thing," he grinned." What do you want?"

"Oh I just had the most interesting discussion with my dear cousin not too long ago about certain people and her feelings towards them," said Sirius, his head tilting slightly as a grin split his face." It was quite enjoyable really."

"Is she still here? I would have thought you had chased her away after annoying her so constantly. I swear that girl has got a lot of patience. She is a Hufflepuff after all."

"She's not much of a girl. Nymph had certainly grown since the last time I saw her and I wouldn't go calling her a girl anymore," said Sirius.

"A young woman then, if that is what you want," Remus closed the book, knowing that he wouldn't get any more of it read until Sirius had left. It was just one of the many things that had occurred multiple times back when they had shared a dorm. Once Sirius had entered, there was no going back to what you had previously been doing.

"She's definitely really pretty," Sirius said, a distant look passing over his grey eyes." Definitely an eye catcher."

"Where are you going with this Padfoot? You always have reasons or motivations for your actions," sighed Remus.

"I am only saying that she catches the eye of certain people. Certain people who happen to be in the Order."

"If you are speaking of Charlie, I already know. It isn't like he's trying to hide his affections."

"I'm not only talking about him," said Sirius, nodding his head in Remus' direction." You're pretty hooked too."

Remus' mouth fell open but no words left. He didn't think that his feelings were that easily read. He had tried to tone it down a bit lately, avoiding Tonks a bit more since she had partially moved in although that had failed. His feelings towards her only seemed to grow stronger every time he saw her, every time he saw her smile. Remus had attempted to rid himself of all those thoughts and feelings but it hadn't worked one bit.

"I wouldn't say I am. She's a great friend and per-"

"You know what I mean Remus," Sirius groaned." Stop playing stupid for once, I already know."

"I am not playing stupid Padfoot; I am merely stating what I see and what others see."

"And I'm merely stating what I see myself. Since I have nothing better to do with my time other than waste away in this house I have become quite the observer to these types of things. What I see is clearly what actually is," said Sirius.

"You're delusional," Remus sighed heavily.

"Why is everyone so insistent on me losing my mind?"

"Why are you so insistent on these types of things?"

"Ok then, I give up," Sirius threw his arms up in a surrendering gesture.

"I don't believe you," Remus sighed while picking up his book to return to his patient reading.

"I mean I give up for now. I think I'll give it another shot later on. Nymph as well, but I'll get both of you to crack eventually, once you stop playing stupid and face what's actually in front of you," Sirius said, his serious face curving into his usual sly smile.

"You know, I think I forgot how annoying you can be," Remus replied, shaking his head.

Sirius just chuckled, dropped from the desk and strolled across the room without another word spoken. The door clicked closed behind him, leaving Remus in the airy silence he had previously been in. The book in his lap suddenly came extremely boring so he placed it heavily on the bed side table and slid down to rest his head on the soft pillow.

There were many moments like this when Remus tended to drown in his own thoughts, acting mostly on common sense. Tonks would never like him so there was no point in even thinking so or getting his hopes up unless he wanted them to be crushed. Sirius was just setting him up again, just like those other times during school when student and teacher pranks hadn't been enough to rein his attention.

Remus wondered what would ever come of Sirius since he had always been one to live in the now. He had disagreed on marriage, saying it was only a way to waste your life when you could spend it with _many _other people instead of just one. These thoughts dripped back into one. Remus had never really expected to have a wife or even a female partner in life because of his condition. It harnessed him down to only a few opportunities which he took gratefully but there had been moments where he had dreamt of more. Much to his disapproval, the image of Tonks floated in front of his mind. Her white toothed grin and pale complexion, enhancing the attention on her dark sparkling eyes. It stunned him to think that she could be any form she wanted and he struggled to actually get his head around the idea. Tonks had told him that she hardly changed from her original form but how could he know? For all he knew she could have an entirely different identity. But he would just have to trust her until she showed him. And he could do that.

The memory of the day at the beach popped into his mind and he pictured them strolling along, laughing and talking about ridiculous nothings. Everything seemed so easy around her, as if the world had stopped to admire the most beautiful things. They had skipped the waves and danced along the sand, splashing and playing about like the children they had once been. In times like these people would forget what was really happening and they'd forget how harsh and dry the world around them could be.

Sighing heavily, Remus turned onto his side and stared at the dusty picture of his parents. Stress and worry lines carved his mothers face and caged the radiant woman within. His father's expression was sad despite the smile he wore, showing the world the horrors he had inflicted. Remus had never blamed his father for what he had caused since Lyall had been a good man. He'd never meant for the horror to occur and he'd never meant for so much pain to happen. His mother, Hope, stood next to him sadly, her eyes flickering back and forth, full with worry and pain. They had been left traumatised, thinking that they had been the worst parents when in fact, Remus could not have asked for better. The two amazing people had stuck with him until the day they no longer could, watching over him and caring for him even though he was a monster. A monster and even though Hope had always disagreed, Remus would never stop believing it.

**Here's another Chapter. By the way I'm really happy because I have made it to 100 000 words now so CELEBRATION.  
Please review because you make me smile with your kind comments and I really like to know how you're finding my story.**

**Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter scenes or characters since they all belong to our Queen Jk Rowling.**

**Follow me on Tumblr: **Severuhs


End file.
